Same People Different Story 2
by Martine Boulanger
Summary: This is the sequel to Same People Different Story. It was about 17 years ago that Baby and Johnny left Kellerman's with Baby's truck. It's been 8 years ago now that Johnny left Baby and their 2 kids. What will happen when Johnny stands at the door 8 years after he left? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Prologue:

It was about 17 years ago that Baby and Johnny left Kellerman's with Baby's truck, Baby was pregnant from their first child. Baby didn't gave up her job just yet, but Johnny was unemployed after they left. Luckily it didn't take too long for him to find another job. Though it wasn't a dancing job at first, he never gave up on dancing. They searched for an apartment to live, and they found one not too far away from Baby's parents. Johnny did get his dream come true, with the price money and Baby's savings he puts up a dance school in New York, so they needed to move but Baby didn't want to move at first.

When their second child was born, Johnny got restless and tired of the traveling to the dance school. After several arguments, Baby collapsed and agreed she would move with him to New York. They lived in the apartment above the dance school, Baby gave up on her job as truck driver and helped Johnny in the dance school with teaching lessons and doing the administration. Their lives were blooming, and they were happier than before. Or so Baby thought, Johnny means the world to her but after 7 years of being together, he still hadn't popped the question, she wondered if he ever wanted to marry her.

Johnny got many opportunities; his school got a big name and he got many customers. But then he got an offer to play in a musical, Baby told him to go, it was an opportunity not to refuse. The musical was a success and Johnny got famous, he got more offers and he took them. He loved the dancing combined with the acting and singing. So, after some years, he got an offer to play in a movie. It was already less between Baby and Johnny, but that was because she didn't saw him that much anymore, but she kept the school going and she hired someone as an instructor to fill in for the lessons that were normally given by Johnny.

Her 2 children asked a lot about their father, but every time they did Baby had a harder time to explain that their father works so hard for them. Johnny was in California for the movies, at first, he phoned every day, but after months it got less. It didn't take another year that Baby broke up with him, he wasn't coming back home anymore, he didn't call so much anymore either and it made Baby, not only upset and sad, but also angry because they have 2 kids together and he just disappeared out of the their lives.

It's been 8 years ago now, and her oldest daughter, who is 16 now, she's like her father. She loves to dance and she misses her father every day. "Emma!" Baby shouted from the kitchen. "What!?" Emma shouted as she opened her bedroom door. "Can you please help me out with the lesson this evening? I only have one lesson planned for today." Baby said, she was in the kitchen making dinner for them. Her youngest, Paul, who is 12 now, sat at the table doing his homework. He's an eager and very smart boy, he wanted to go to medical school and become a doctor. He wanted to be specialized in paralyzes, his uncle Lewis is his biggest idol and example that he wants to do this.

"But mom, I need to do homework." Emma said as she came to the kitchen and sat down. "You haven't done your homework yet?" Baby asked and looked at her daughter with a stern face. "No, I just wanted to start." Emma said. "But you had like the whole afternoon for doing your homework. What have you been doing?" Baby asked as she turned and laid the pan with spaghetti on the table. "Paul, put your homework aside, dinner is ready." Baby said, Paul listened to her and laid his homework on the sofa. "If you want, I can help you with your homework after you gave the lesson." Baby said and looked at Emma. "Sure mom. I have been practicing my dance this afternoon in my room. You know I have that talent show at school." Emma said as she laid some spaghetti on her plate. Baby watched her daughter, she had Johnny's eyes and hair color. If she would have been a boy, she would have been an exact copy of him.

Baby looked at her own plate, her heart sank a little deeper, she felt lonely and she was still really missing Johnny. She never had anyone else after she broke up with him, she couldn't. She gave a little sigh and started to eat, Emma only watched her mom and knew she was sad and lonely. "Maybe we will see dad one day again." Emma said after a long silence, Paul looked at his sister and then at his mother. Baby didn't look up and he saw a tear on her cheek.

"Don't be sad mom." Paul said, Baby rubbed her tear away and smiled at her son. Paul has curly brown hair and brown eyes, just like her, she stroked his hair and he ate further. Emma grabbed Baby's other hand and smiled at her mother. "Are we going on holiday this year?" Emma asked. "I haven't planned anything, is there anything you would like to do this summer?" Baby asked and looked at her daughter again. "I would like to go somewhere nice, where they also dance a lot." Emma said with a smile.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view:

Baby thought about Kellerman's and shook her head. Too many memories from that place. "We will see, okay? I can't promise a holiday right now." Baby said. "Can we visit uncle Lewis soon?" Paul asked. "Yeah, we're going next weekend. You two almost have summer holiday, we can go to your grandparents and uncle Lewis for a week if you want." Baby said, and Paul had a big smile on his face. "Is it okay if I look for a holiday for us?" Emma asked. "Sure." Baby said. "We hadn't a holiday in the past 3 years now and I think you need it mom." Emma said again. "You deserve it, after all the hard work with the school." She added, and Baby squeezed her hand.

"Can I watch tv?" Paul asked. "You're done eating? And your homework?" Baby asked. "Homework for tomorrow is done, I was working for next week. I'm done eating too mom." Paul said and got off his chair. "Sure, go ahead." Baby said as she cleaned the table. Emma stood up. "I'm going to prepare the lesson then." Emma said, Paul had turned on the tv. Oprah was on. Paul wanted to switch channels when Baby heard a familiar voice and walked to the living room to look at the tv, Emma did the same. "That's dad." Emma whispered. It was about a new movie that was in the planning to make. Baby looked at Johnny on the tv and her heart skipped a beat, he still looks gorgeous as ever.

"So, you're going to film a new movie about dancing?" Oprah asked and smiled at Johnny. "Yeah." Johnny answered. "Tell me, where is it about? Or aren't you allowed to tell anything?" Oprah asked curiously. "I can't say much about it, I wrote the script with a few others and I produce it. My director doesn't want me to tell too much yet, we are still in the middle of casting and looking for the perfect place." Johnny explained and looked at Oprah with a smile. "Shame, you made me and all my viewers very curious now." Oprah said, and the audience chuckled.

"A movie about dancing?" Emma asked. "Dad has written it. Mom, you think he is making one about you and him?" Paul asked as he made a link. "No son, I don't think he is." Baby answered while she kept looking at the tv. Emma has all the movies where her dad is in, and she watches them regularly. Baby sometimes watches one, but then she gets too many memories coming up and she feels depressed for a while, so she rather not watch them.

"Tell us Johnny, you have someone special in your life?" Oprah asked now. "You are one of those very few actors that doesn't reveal anything about your private life." Oprah said. "I rather not talk about my life. But I had someone special, she's still very special to me." Johnny said. Baby looked at his face. "Dad misses you mom." Paul said as he is watching his dad as well. "Who is she? And why isn't she in your life anymore?" Oprah asked. "I think we grew apart because of my work, she lives in another state with the kids." Johnny said.

"He doesn't like to talk about it. Mom?" Emma asked. "Yeah?" Baby asked. "You reckon dad has a lot of regret?" She asked. This was the very first time she heard her dad talking about his private life, and she follows all the interviews, she even had posters from her father hanging up in her room. He is her biggest idol. "I don't know." Baby said, and she sat down. "You have kids?" Oprah asked. "Yeah, I have two kids. A girl and a boy." Johnny said, and he began to smile, Baby saw that he still is proud of his children.

"How old are they?" Oprah asked. "My girl is 16 now and my boy 12, but can we talk about the movie?" Johnny asked, Baby saw he was struggling with his emotions and she felt upset. Emma and Paul were crying as they watched their father. "Paul, go to bed in time. Emma, go prepare the lesson. Think some customers are waiting to get in now." Baby said as she walked away. Emma looked at the tv at her father, she tried to smile but her smile dropped again. She wish there was a way to get her father back with her mother. Paul had grabbed his stuffed animal while still watching his father.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Baby's view:

I went downstairs and opened the door off the dance school. As I already predicted, there were already a few people waiting. "Sorry for being a bit late." I said and smiled. "That's okay. Hope you're doing fine." It was one of her oldest customers, Eugene, he came here for lessons since the opening and he sometimes does a small competition as well with his wife. "Where's Emily?" I asked. "Oh, she needed to work overtime today. So, I don't have a partner." He said with a smile. "I will be your partner, my daughter will be giving the lesson today." I said as I turned the lights on and the people went to change their shoes.

I walked to the reception desk and took the agenda. "Six couples today." I said to myself and turned pages, to see how far I got lessons booked. August was open, no lessons are planned in the second and third week of August. I turned another page, the 18th of August, Johnny's name was written on top of the page. It's his birthday, I always wrote down his birthday, it's also the day that I always have the school closed down and where I feel most miserable.

Normally I bring the kids to my parents so I can be alone at home, watching a movie with him in it and crying my heart out. I do that every year, I know shouldn't be doing that anymore. My parents tell me often that I should move on and find someone who doesn't leave me, but I just couldn't. I know they want the best for me, but to me, Johnny is and always will be my one true love. I gave a deep sigh, Johnny will becoming 44 years old this year. I couldn't believe I am already 39 years old, I felt like my life was passing me by and I wasn't really enjoying it.

Who would have ever thought that we wouldn't be together anymore? My brother always thought we were made for each other. I'm happy for him, he is still with Penny. They got married about 10 years ago now. "Oh, that must be soon." I said to myself as I turned back some pages. "There. Third of July, that's in less than 2 month's time." I said as I sat down.

Penny and I talk often, we see each other regularly as well, not only when the kids and I visit them, but she also sometimes comes here to help me out with the dance lessons. She became a Rockette again some years ago, she worked on Kellerman's until she got married to my brother. My brother found a new passion in his life, besides Penny, he became an artist. He paints, he doesn't have a big name, but his paintings do get sold and they do not have to worry about money.

I'm so happy for both of them, I smiled a little as I closed the agenda. Eugene walked to me and looked at me. "Your daughter wants to start." He said and I looked up at him. The music started and I stood up, Eugene held his hand out and I took it. Emma was standing in the middle and smiled at me. "Mom, we're starting with an easy cha-cha." Emma said and I nodded.

Emma started to count and was watching everyone's steps. I learned my daughter very early on how to give lessons and how to train people, she's a natural talent with a special gift. My father always tells me she has it from me, but I believe she has it from her father as well, he was always so easy in giving lessons, like it was his second nature. It just came easy from him.

When the lesson was near the end, the door opened and closed. People looked up, Emma stood still and gasped. I had no clue what was going on, but looked at where everyone was looking at. "Okay, lesson is over. We will see you next week." Emma said. "Stay strong." Eugene whispered in my ear and he went to get his shoes. I looked away and walked to the reception.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Johnny's view

The questions from Oprah last week during the filming of the show had brought so many memories back, it made me think a lot about Baby again and the kids, I never stopped thinking about them but it got worse now. I have a big home now on Sunset boulevard in Hollywood. It was huge, it was nice, but it was empty. Every time I come back home from work, I come home to nothing. This is how I started to go to parties and clubs a lot. Coming home with some sort of woman to spent the night with, just not to feel lonely but it never felt right and after a few years I stopped taking women home with me. So I started to drink instead, which was even worse for me. After a year I needed to go to rehab. I never imagined my life as an alcoholic and I didn't want to be one either, at least not ending up like my father had, so I went to rehab but got out of there fast again since they told me I wasn't really an alcoholic. I was just drinking my sadness away and I needed to learn to accept that this is how my life is now.

I was crushed, when the last time I called Baby, I was missing her so much. People kept me busy all the time so I couldn't call her that often, also I thought about the time difference. It was getting worse each time. Until that heartbreaking phone-call where she told me not to call anymore. Ever since, I wonder every single day how she is doing, how the kids are doing, if they are happy and do what they want. I also lost track of Penny, I remember her wedding so well, Lewis makes her so happy. I wonder if they are still together, I wonder if they have decided to adopt kids. I know they were thinking about that back then.

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I didn't stop calling Baby, what would have happened if I went back to New York and stopped my acting career. I wonder how the dance school is doing, has Baby closed it or not? All these questions, they were always in my mind. And since the Oprah show it became worse, I took my picture album and opened it. My heart skipping a beat when seeing a picture of Baby holding my little girl Emma when she just was born. I hope she is doing her best at school and that she is doing what she loves most. She always was a little dancer, I wonder if she still dances, or that puberty has taken over and she is doing something completely different.

And Paul, he was still so little when I left for California, I wonder if he remembers me. I gave a deep sigh and laid the album down on my lap. I looked out of the window and saw my 2 famous friends in my pool, they are here a lot lately but I didn't mind. One of them came inside. "Hey Johnny, you still have beer here?" The guy asked. "Yeah, in the fridge." I answered and he walked to the kitchen. "What are you doing anyway? Why aren't you coming for a swim?" He asked as he came back from the kitchen. "You want a beer too?" He asked. "No, thank you. You know I don't drink anymore Sebastian." I said and looked at the album again. He looked at it and became curious. "What is that?" He asked. "My picture album." I said.

Sebastian sat down next to me and looked at it. "I've never seen these pictures before. Who is this?" He asked curiously as he looked at a picture from me and Baby, in a dance move. It was from the competition we did at Kellerman's back in 1994. I remember how it was a plan from me to do competitions with Baby if we have put up the dance school, but that plan never came because we got so busy with the school and then I got that musical opportunity, that turned into my acting career. "That's Frances Houseman, the mother of my kids." I said with a smile as I looked at her smiling face on the picture. "You mean the special person you talked about on Oprah?" Sebastian asked. "Yeah, I don't want to talk about my private stuff on the media. It's hard enough for me already that I can't see her or my kids anymore." I said as I turn a page.

I looked at a picture from Emma and Paul, holding hands and having a big smile. Paul just could walk there, he was 2 and Emma was 6 in the picture. "These are your kids?" He asked. "Yeah, Emma and Paul." I said with a smile. "Did Frances forbid you to see the kids?" Sebastian asked now. "No, she never has forbidden me anything. They live in New York, I live here. We lost track, I can't blame Baby for telling me not to come back anymore. She deserves so much better." I said and I was tearing up, I tried not to show it. "Baby?" Sebastian asked. "Yeah, it how everyone calls Frances." I only answered as I turned a page again. "Well, why don't you go to New York and look for them?" Sebastian asked as if it was a normal thing to do.

I looked at him. "I don't know Sebas, I'm not sure if she wants to see me again. It's been 8 years now." I said with a deep sigh. "Well, but if she hasn't forbidden you to see your kids. Then what is stopping you for looking for them again?" He asked and sipped his beer. I was thinking of what he was saying. We weren't starting with the new movie yet anyway, it would probably take some time and I had nothing else on my agenda to do. I could go to New York and look for them. "Maybe I should." I said and closed the album. "Go for it man, you look so miserable. Who knows, maybe Baby will take you back." He said with a wink. "Don't think she will, but at least I can try to see my kids again." I said and stood up.

I walked to my phone. "I don't get why you don't have a smartphone yet." Sebastian said. "I hate those things. I'm going to book a flight. You want to watch the house for me until I come back?" I asked. "Sure mate, I practically live here already." He said and walked outside to the pool. I phoned American Airlines and booked a flight to New York for today. "You can get one in 2 hours already Mr. Castle." The woman on the phone said to him. "Sure, book me a seat. Put it on my bill, I will pay as soon as I arrive at the airport." I said. "Alright, your seat is booked, I wish you a nice flight." She said. "Thanks." I said and hung up the phone.

I quickly went to my bedroom and grabbed some clothes, somehow I automatically grabbed my old bag, packed my dancing clothes and shoes, some other old shirts and I took my leather jacket and sunglasses. I haven't wear them in years, but this was truly me. These clothes are me and I realized that I was someone else the whole time I'm living here in California. I went to the bathroom and got my shaving equipment. I looked in the mirror and touched my goatee. I shook my head and started to shave my face. When I was done, I looked in the mirror again and smiled. This is me, this is how Baby knows me. I somehow also became a little nervous when I thought about seeing her again. What if she doesn't want to see me again? All these 'what if' questions were driving me crazy.

I went quickly downstairs and looked outside. "Guys." I said and they looked up. "What have you done to yourself?" Luke asked. "Honestly?" I asked. "This is the true me." I said. "You're a baby-face." Sebastian said and chuckled a bit. "Nice jacket though." Luke said. "Thanks." I said with a smile and putted my sunglasses on. "I'm going now. I don't know when I will be back. I will call any of you." I said, they nodded. "Keep the house in one piece please. And stay off my personal stuff." I said with a warning in my tone. "Will do." They said. I walked back inside and packed the picture album as well.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

Johnny has arrived in New York and had booked a hotel room close to the dance school, or at least where the dance school was at. Because he didn't know if the school still existed. He looked at the time, it was 8 in the evening. He decided to check the school out. He walked on the street, looking around, having his sunglasses on. No one recognized him somehow which was a good thing, because the last thing he wanted is getting occupied by fans and he had many of them. Especially screaming girls. He stopped and looked up at the building. The lights were on, he was surprised that the school was still active, but he was most surprised it was still called the same.

He took a deep breath as he stood in front of the door and looked inside. He saw Baby dancing with Eugene, it's a nice surprise to see old customers still coming back. He looked at the instructor and his mouth dropped, even if he hadn't seen his daughter in 8 years, he recognized her immediately. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The music was loud and he heard how Emma was instructing the customers. When the door fell shut, the people looked at him. It was then that Emma turned off the music. "Okay, lesson is over. We will see you next week." Emma said.

Emma walked to her mother and looked at Johnny. "Mom." Emma said. "Emma, please tell me that I'm dreaming." Baby whispered and her legs were getting weak. Emma grabbed her mother and walked her to a chair. "You're not dreaming mom. That's dad." Emma whispered and she looked at her father now. Johnny stood there with his hands in his pockets, he had taken his sunglasses off. Baby burst out in tears, she couldn't control it, she tried but she couldn't. "You want to be alone with him mom?" Emma asked. Though she felt like running to him. Baby looked at her daughter. "Go to your father, I know you want to." Baby whispered. Emma smiled and turned to Johnny.

"Dad!" Emma shouted and ran to him. Johnny started to smile and hugged his daughter tightly, Baby saw that tears were falling down when he was hugging his daughter. "You've grown so much." Johnny whispered as he had grabbed her head and looked at her face. Emma was crying tears of joy. "I've missed you so much dad." She said as she held her hands onto his wrists. "I've missed you too, god you don't know how much I have been missing you. How is your brother?" He asked. "He is upstairs, studying probably, he misses you too." Emma said. Johnny smiled and kissed her forehead and grabbed her in a hug again.

Johnny looked at Baby and let his daughter go. "Will you give me some time alone with your mom?" He whispered. "Yeah sure, I will go up to Paul." She whispered and ran to the door in the back. Johnny looked after his daughter and then he looked at Baby, he puts his hands back in his pockets as he walked to the middle of the dance floor. Baby was only watching him, her heart was aching but she was also careful. She had no clue if he was going to stay now or that this was just an impulse from him. "You haven't change the school." He said. Baby stood straight and walked to him. "I couldn't, this is you and I couldn't by the life of me change anything of it." Baby said, she was still crying. "It still runs good?" He asked. "Yeah, people love coming here." Baby answered.

She stood in front of him now. "Why did you come?" Baby asked as she crossed her arms, Johnny looked down and waggled on his feet. Baby was just watching him. "If you want to see your kids, you could have done that all the time. I've never forbidden you to visit your kids." Baby said. Johnny looked at her and his heart sank. "You're happy Baby?" He asked, Baby looked away from him and turned around. She's miserable, now even more so. She let her shoulders hang down. Johnny stepped closer to her. "Are you happy Johnny?" Baby asked now, she felt he was standing closer to her. There was nothing more she wanted than him to hold her in his arms but she was afraid. It was a long silence.

"No." Johnny answered. "I'm not happy." He added. Baby turned to look at him. "I'm not happy either." Baby whispered and she looked in his eyes now. "You're seeing someone?" He asked, he needed to know, he wanted to know if there was still a small chance. "No, I never had anyone after you left." Baby said in all honesty. Johnny was surprised, but somehow it did hurt him a bit more. He felt worse now, he left Baby's and his kids' lives to pursue an acting career. He should have taken them with him instead. "I've been so stupid Baby." He whispered. "You wanted a good career, I didn't stop you from having that. You're doing great. You're Emma's biggest idol, she wants to be like you." Baby said, she smiled a little and he smiled a bit too.

"And Paul? What does he want?" Johnny asked. "He wants to become a doctor, he's very smart. He skipped a few years. He's always studying." Baby answered, Johnny felt pride. "I'm sure he will be a great doctor one day." Johnny said silently. "How is life for you?" Baby asked. "Boring without you and the kids." He said it in all honesty, his heart was beating in his throat. "You're not seeing someone? I mean you are famous, I guess many women would love to have you." Baby whispered and she went to close the curtains. Johnny only turned to look at her. "I'm not Baby. My heart belongs to you." Johnny said. Baby stopped in her track and looked at him.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Baby's view

I watched him waggling on his feet, with his hands in his pockets. Just like the time at Kellerman's, trying to tell me something but not sure how I would react to it. It was silent and I saw him looking down and thinking. How must I tell him that I'm miserable without him in my life? I let my shoulders hang down. I thought of his career and his life he has now in California, he probably won't stay here. I took a deep breath. It made me dizzy, so I needed to close my eyes for a bit.

I still felt like I was dreaming and that my kids would wake me up very soon. I looked in his eyes, those amazing eyes I always got lost in. I saw little hope coming up in his eyes. I wonder if there still was a chance after all. I've had let him go, because that is what love does, letting go and hoping it will come back. I took another deep breath.

Did he just told me that his heart is still beating for me? I thought now. I saw his eyes crying out for me as well. I couldn't stop myself anymore, I ran to him and grabbed him into a tight hug. He reacted by grabbing me tightly as well. "I've missed you so much Baby." He whispered, I was crying now. My body shook from the crying and I laid my face against his chest, I took a deep breath and smelled his scent. The familiar scent that always used to calm me down, knowing I was safe being in his arms. "I feel like I'm dreaming." I whispered through my crying. "You're not dreaming." He whispered and kept holding me tight. "Oh, I've missed you so much Johnny." I whispered through my tears.

I felt he wanted to let me go but I grabbed him a little tighter. "Don't. Hold me please." I whispered, I felt how he took a deep breath and held me tightly against him again. I pushed my nose against his throat and took a deep breath again. My heart skipping a beat and I felt like I was having butterflies all over my body. I sagged a little through my legs but he held me up, I felt how he kissed my head. One hand of his went to push my hair a bit back. I lifted my head up and looked in his eyes again.

He gave me a little smile and saw his tears, I stroked them away and held my hand on his cheek. He hasn't changed much, just looking a bit older, but still as gorgeous as he ever was. "You're shaved." I whispered with a smile, I didn't like any sort or form of beard on him, it didn't make him look like the real him that he is. "For you, because I know you love to see me like this." He whispered, he kept looking in my eyes.

I'm not sure how long we stood like this, it felt like ages but I didn't want to let him go. I was afraid if I did he would be gone again and then I don't know what I would do with my life. I never thought that I would have this love so deep for someone, 9 years ago, when he started his acting career, I would have never thought or realized that I can't live without him. I never would have thought that I never could move on, I only want him.

It made me think a bit about his promise to never hurt me, I'm sure he never intended to hurt me but I do think we were hurting each other. I just wanted him to be happy and I still believe he deserves all the good that is coming to him. And at this very moment, I feel like I can stay like this, in his arms, for the rest of my life.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

They heard the kids coming down. Baby looked at the door and saw Paul standing there with his sister behind him. Emma smiled as she was watching her mother and father hugging. "Dad?" Paul asked, he was a little shy. Johnny looked up at him, his heart beats a little faster. "Son." He said and he started to smile.

Johnny let Baby go now so he could kneel and he waited for his son to come to him. "Go to him." Emma whispered. Paul looked at her for a second, then he looked at Baby who gave him a nod and a smile. He ran to his father, Johnny smiled and grabbed his son tightly in his arm, closing his eyes. "I've missed you so much son." Johnny said, after a while he let Paul go and grabbed his head. Giving him a kiss on his forehead, amazed in how much Paul looks like Baby. "Stop it dad." Paul said and giggled a bit.

"You've grown so much." Johnny said. "I'm still growing dad, I'm only 12." Paul said, Baby giggled a little. "Come smart pants, go upstairs." Baby said. "Can dad please stay with us?" Paul asked, Emma came to her father again. "Can he please mom?" Emma asked. Baby looked at Johnny. "Of course. Bring him upstairs with you." Baby said.

The kids pulled their father to the door, who chuckled while he looks at Baby. Baby only smiled and went to lock the door and turning the lights off. When Baby came upstairs, she looked how Johnny sat on the sofa with on each side Emma and Paul. They were talking with him, Baby went to the kitchen.

"You want something to eat?" Baby asked, Johnny turned his head to look at Baby and smiled. "Sure." He answered. "Want a beer?" Baby asked. "I don't drink alcohol anymore." Johnny answered, Baby stopped and looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "That's something new." Baby said, but she took some juice for him. "It's a long story, will tell you one day soon." Johnny said and looked at his kids again.

"We saw your interview on Oprah today dad." Paul said as he was looking at Johnny's jacket. Johnny looked at him and his hand went through his son's hair. "Did you meant what you said?" Emma asked, he looked at his daughter now. "I mean about mom. Is she still special to you?" Emma asked again. "I don't want mom to get hurt again." Paul said, he might have been very young when Johnny left but it didn't mean that he didn't know how it made his mother feel.

Johnny looked at Baby, who was warming up some food, he took a deep breath. "I will not hurt your mother again son." Johnny silently said and looked at his son, Paul looked at him thoughtful and then hugged him. "And yes, mom is still very special to me." He answered Emma's question, he stroked Emma's cheek a little. She hugged him as well. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he cuddled with his kids. Baby has been listening to him, her heart didn't stop beating very fast and she was trying to calm down.

After taking a deep breath, she took the plate with spaghetti and the glass with juice to the living room. She laid it down on the table and Johnny looked at it with a smile. "Kids." Baby said. "Paul, time for bed. Emma, go do your homework. You need to finish math before tomorrow." Baby said. "Do I have to?" Emma asked sad. "Listen to your mom." Johnny said, Emma looked at him and gave a sigh.

Johnny gave her a kiss on her forehead, she hugged him again and stood up. She walked to her room. "Shall I help Emma mom? Since you are occupied." Paul said as he stood up. "Sure, but not too long. Okay?" Baby asked. "Okay mom." Paul said and gave his mom a kiss, he looked at his father. "Good night dad." He said and gave his father a kiss too before walking to Emma's room.

"Eat some, you look so skinny. What have you been doing?" Baby asked as she sat down on the sofa. Johnny took the plate and smelled the food. "Smells delicious." He whispered. "It's your favorite." Baby said with a smile. "And the kids love it too." She added, he took the fork and started to eat. "It's your mom's recipe. You even cut it small for me." He whispered as he took another bite, he looked at Baby and felt embarrassed somehow. "You didn't forgot." He said eventually after several bites, Baby was only watching him with a smile. He still is clumsy with spaghetti. "How can I?" She whispered as she leaned in and stroked some sauce off his cheek.

Johnny took a deep breath and swallowed once, she looks in his eyes. "This feels like that night in my truck again." Baby whispered, Johnny smiled a little. He took some spaghetti on his fork and wanted to feed Baby, she giggled a bit as she took the bite. Their eyes kept locked. Johnny leaned in and gave Baby a small kiss. Baby felt the butterflies all over again and closed her eyes. Johnny watched her face and smiled a little.

"I never stopped loving you Baby." He whispered, Baby opened her eyes to look at him again. "I'm afraid that this is just a dream and that you are gone again tomorrow." Baby whispered and looked down now.

"I'm so sorry Baby, for everything I did to you. I should have putted you and the kids first. Or at least I should have taken you all with me." He whispered and laid the plate down on the table. He turned to her and grabbed her hands.

"You never asked, you know, I even moved here because you wanted me to. I was perfectly happy in the apartment close to my parents. I never asked anything from you, only that you would never leave me." Baby whispered and sat herself straight on the sofa, looking down at her hands on her lap.

Johnny watched her, he felt so much regret. "Give me another chance Baby." Johnny whispered. "But you're not going to stay here in New York. Are you?" Baby asked, Johnny looked down now. "That's what I thought. Maybe it's better if you go now. You can visit the kids tomorrow afternoon if you want, or you can pick them up from school too. At least if you are still here that is." Baby said and stood up.

She felt miserable again. Johnny stood up and watched how Baby walked to the window, trying not to show him her sadness. He walked to her and stood behind her, she closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. "I can stay here for as long as you want me, but please give me another chance." Johnny begged. "I don't know Johnny." Baby whispered. A few moments of silence went by.

"I will let you out." Baby said and walked to the stairs, Johnny followed her downstairs. It was dark in the school, Johnny grabbed Baby's hand and she tried to look at him, there was just a little bit of light coming through the curtains from the street lights. He grabbed her in his arms. "Dance with me." He whispered. "I don't know if that is a good idea." Baby whispered but he started to move and she reacted automatically to it. She always had that, he smiled and laid her arms around his neck. They moved slow and against each other, Baby took a deep breath and held her breath a little.

They danced for some time, Baby felt calm, relaxed and at home bit she also knew this was just for a short time. "I love you Baby." He whispered. "I'm afraid if I say those words again that I will get hurt again. That you go back to California and never come back here anymore. You know, that this will be the very last time I see you." Baby whispered. "If you want me to move here, I will move Baby." He whispered. "You know I will never ask you to do that, you have your life in Hollywood now." She whispered.

"Oh Baby, I've asked so much of you. You have put so much aside for me, you even gave up on truck driving and I know how much you love that." Johnny whispered. "I wanted you to be happy, I still want you to be happy. You deserve the best." Baby whispered. "Then give me another chance Baby, I don't want anything else but to be with you again. Having you and the kids back in my life. Leaving you was my biggest mistake. I swear, I will put everything aside for you and the kids." Johnny said. They stood still now.

"But what about your new movie then?" Baby asked. "That will be my last project and when that is finished I will stop being an actor and be the person you always have known me to be. I gave up on our plan for dancing competitions, I miss dancing, especially with you. I even miss riding with you and sitting next to you in your truck. I've been so unbelievably stupid Baby." Johnny whispered.

Baby heard the pleading in his voice. She laid her hands on his cheeks, he leaned in and kissed her. It was a kiss that felt like coming back home, he pressed Baby a little more against him. She stopped the kiss and laid her hands on his chest. "Do I see you tomorrow again?" She whispered. "Only if you want me to." He whispered.

"I would love to, and I think the kids would love to see their dad again tomorrow as well." Baby whispered. "Do I have to go now?" He whispered. "Yes, I don't want to rush things." She whispered. "You sound like 17 years ago." He whispered, it made Baby chuckle a bit. "Go." She whispered. "See ya tomorrow." He whispered and quickly stole a kiss, Baby smiled and let him out. She walked back upstairs.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Johnny's view

It feels like it was the first time I saw her at Kellerman's. She still looks as beautiful as ever. If not even prettier now. It was hard for me to keep my eyes off her. But besides that, I feel so much regret. No matter how good my career is now, how often I get an offer to play in a movie or even getting asked for producing a movie. I've realized now that I never should have left, this is where I belong. I had everything I ever dreamed of in my life, and I've let it ruined by a career to become an actor.

I've even missed the spaghetti so much, it did reminded me of our first kiss in her truck. How she fed me because I had no clue how to eat spaghetti. I still felt her thumb on my cheek, I took a deep breath. I know how upset she is and I wish I could comfort her somehow. It was truly hard to see her like this, in this state. I stood still outside, after she closed the door behind me.

When I look back at the years we were together, I've realized I've been quite selfish, making arguments so she would move here. Her giving up her truck job, that was one of her passions, besides the dancing and riding. Me, Johnny Castle who had nothing in the past, was so selfish to make her give it all up for me and what did I do then? I started an acting career and I left her and the kids.

My heart sank a little deeper now. I've been taking them for granted. The 3 words, they came out of my mouth without thinking, on one side it felt good to say the words again, but on the other side it was scaring me a lot as well. She has the full right to reject me and I was already preparing myself for that.

I never want to leave her again, but I do need to go back to California, even if it is only to arrange things like the sale of the house. She's always been so good to me, always wanted the best for me and for everyone else around, I could see how much she was putting herself in misery because of me. I hate myself so much right now. I know I could stop the whole movie project right now if I want, but the movie could be a good thing to end my career with, as an actor and producer. I swallowed once and took a deep breath. I thought about the kiss, and how she kissed me back, I got butterflies all over my body.

I stood there, still looking at the door , now smiling and taking a deep breath again. I took some steps back and looked up at the window, there she was. She was looking at me from the window, I knew she was smiling though I couldn't see it clearly. She waved a little after I waved at her, feeling the butterflies again.

I've been missing all these feelings, it was like 17 years ago again, how I saw her the first time and danced with her the first time. Everything was coming back to me and it was overwhelming me a bit. I walked away and I know she was looking after me, I putted my hands in my pockets and I walked to the hotel. I rather would stay with her but I respect her wishes.

I entered the hotel, the door watcher opened the door for me and greeted me. I wasn't tired at all yet, think my feelings were keeping me full awake. I looked around when I walked to the reception desk. "Room 215." I said and the woman turned around. When she got the key and handed it to me, I thanked her and turned around, but when I walked to the elevator I heard shrieks coming from the bar.

I took a deep breath because that only meant one thing; fans, though this time it was just one fan. I pushed the button from the elevator. "Johnny!" A girl shouted and came to me. I told myself to be friendly, some fans can go really far. Just like Vivian Pressman back then at Kellerman's.

"Hello." I said in a friendly tone and tried to smile at her. "Oh my god! I never thought I would ever meet you." She said and giggled. "Surprises can happen to everyone." I said. "Can I please have your autograph? And a picture?" She asked, I looked at her hopeful face and smiled a bit. "Sure, why not?" I said, she handed me a piece of paper and a pen. I laid the paper against the wall and she watched how I signed the paper together with a 'lots of love' and handed it back to her. "Thank you so much." She said being totally in awe. She took her smartphone out and I looked at it. She had me as her background, she opened her camera and held her phone up. I positioned myself so she could take a selfie with me.

The doors from the elevator opened and I laid my hand on the censor. "Thank you so much Johnny. You're such a great actor. I'm so happy!" She said excitedly. "You are welcome. I'm going now, so I wish you a good night." I said and she nodded with a huge smile. I stepped inside the elevator and pressed on the second floor button. She looked at me until the door was closed.

I gave a deep sigh, back then at Kellerman's it was already nerve-wracking for me when the bungalow bunnies ran after me, but fans are many times way worse. I was in the room, turning the light on, I took my jacket off and grabbed my picture album. I looked at the radio and turned it on. I had so much luxury nowadays. Yet, I didn't care for it all, I preferred to listen to music and enjoy the evenings dancing rather then sitting in front of the tv or computer. I gave a sigh when I looked at the family pictures.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Baby's view

His kiss, it was his kiss that made my head spin, it's still spinning. I was upstairs and walked to the window. I saw him still standing outside. He waved a little and I waved back. I couldn't help but I was smiling a bit, I feel like I am 22 again and how I fell head over heels for him back at Kellerman's. I still could feel his lips on mine, so soft. I first didn't want him to kiss me, but I couldn't help myself and I also couldn't stop myself from kissing him back. I was drowning, I did wanted him to go on but I needed to stop myself. I didn't want to surrender myself too fast, although I know it will not take that long anymore. He does everything right, it was like he never was away, he still knows me so well. I already miss him again, I took a deep breath because it was better if it didn't go too fast. I laid my fingers on my lips for a bit as I watched him walking away. Feeling all the butterflies in my belly, I smiled and giggled a bit.

I was dreaming, and thinking about tomorrow. I will see him again and I was looking forward to it. I could easily get lost with him around me. I thought about the conversation and I hoped so much that he would keep himself to his word. At least for the children, I want him to stay in their lives from now on, they need him. How many times was it that my daughter needed her dad so much for advice about boys, I couldn't answer everything for her but I know she would be fine in the end. I laid my hand on my chest and smiled as I was daydreaming about Johnny.

I didn't heard Emma coming to the living room. She was watching me and saw the change. "Mom?" She asked softly, I turned around to look at her. "Are you okay?" She asked as she looks at my face. "Yes sweetheart, I am." I whispered and smiled. She came to me and looked outside for a second. "Is dad gone again?" She asked. "He's at the hotel I think, he will come tomorrow again." I said and laid my arms around her, Emma hugged me back. "Mom, are you in love?" Emma whispered, she hoped that her mother would be again. "I think I am again. These feelings were never away, they just came up again." I whispered and took a deep breath. "Did you 2 kiss?" She asked curiously. It was silent as I thought about the kiss again.

"Is Paul asleep?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "Yeah, he went as soon as we were finished with my homework." Emma answered. "You didn't answer my question mom." She silently asked. I look at her for a second and smiled a bit more, she look at my face and then started to smile as well. "How did it feel?" She asked. "It was like the first time again, 17 years ago." I said with a little sigh. "I remember it so well." I whispered. "Tell me mom. How did you and dad meet?" Emma asked. I laid my arm around her shoulder and walked to the sofa with her. We sat down.

"I shall tell you about our first kiss." I said and Emma look at me with a smile and nodded. "Your dad came to my truck. You remember, the black Mack?" I asked, she only nodded. "He wanted to tell me his feelings he has for me, I was warming up spaghetti." I said and dreamed a bit. "The same you make for us?" Emma asked. "Yeah, your gran's recipe." I answered. "He looked so sweet and funny, he was so shy. He tried to eat but he had trouble with it, so I fed him a bit and then I cut the spaghetti for him." I said as I thought about that evening in my truck.

"Like you did earlier as well?" Emma asked. "How did you know?" I asked. "Mom, you cut the spaghetti for yourself as well." Emma giggled a little bit. I only smiled at her. "I rubbed the sauce from his mouth and gave him a little kiss." I said and looked at my daughter with a happy smile. "That's so sweet mom." She said and she held my hands. "It certainly was, he then gave me a little kiss back." I said with a little sigh. "After a moment we started to make out and laid down on the bed in the truck. Nothing happened other than kissing. I wanted to take it slow." I said.

"That sounds so romantic mom. I wish I will have that too one day." Emma whispered. "You will honey, one day. How is Colin doing?" I asked. "He broke up today." She whispered and looked down. "Is that why you were in your room the whole afternoon and you told me you were practicing the dance?" I asked as I watched her. "Yeah. What is wrong with me mom?" She asked and looked down. "Nothing sweetie, you are perfect. You will find someone who will see that in you one day. And since he broke up with you, you want to watch a movie?" I asked. "Can it be one with dad in it?" She asked. "Sure, your pick." I said, she stood up and went to her room to get a movie.

I thought about his face with sauce from the spaghetti, his little shy smile. It felt like it was that evening all over again, the only difference is that I didn't let him stay here for the night. And yet, I was missing him so much again. Emma came back with a movie and was looking on her phone. "My biggest bully has met my dad at the hotel." She said and I looked up at her. "What do you mean?" I asked. She sat down and showed me the Facebook post. I looked at it and shook my head. "Oh Johnny." I whispered. "What mom?" She asked, I looked at her face and laid my hand on her cheek.

"Who would have thought that your biggest bully is such a big fan of your dad? Think about it, you could use this against her." I said and giggled. "That sounds awful and yet very liberating." Emma said and she giggled too. "Your dad is not really pleased on the picture, I know that smile all too well." I said as I stood up to get something to drink. "What do you mean mom?" Emma asked. "It's his smile that says; I must be friendly but I don't want you near me." I explained.

I walk back with 2 cans of cola and gave Emma one. She took it as she was looking at the comments. I was curious and looked with her. "Dear lord. What is it with this generation these days?" I asked. "It's good that you haven't watched too much about dad on the internet. The things that you sometimes read." She said. "Must be weird to read all the sexual puns about him. But I do understand the girls though, you father is a fine specimen." I said and giggled a bit. "Mom!" Emma said and I started to laugh now.

"He's staying at the Langford hotel. That's not far from here." She said. "Want me to call him and ask him to come over? It's not too late yet." I said and look at the time. It was only 11 pm. "For you own pleasure, right?" She said and I rolled my eyes. "Maybe he wants to come and watch a movie with us. I give you permission to stay up a bit longer." I said, with a smile. With a break up, a good movie evening with snacks and cuddling will be good for her. "May I?" She asked, I look at her grinning face and nodded.

"Go check on your brother and see if he is asleep." I whispered and she stood up. I grabbed my smartphone and looked up the number of the hotel and called it. "The Langford hotel, good evening, how can I help you?" I heard a female voice. "Good evening, this is Frances Houseman, can you put me through to Johnny Castle's room please?" I asked, I saw my daughter coming back and she gave me a nod. I only smiled at her. "I'm not sure if I must do that, I mean, you do know who he is, right? We have a policy of protection when a celebrity comes to stay." The receptionist explained to me. "That I understand, but I'm the mother of his kids and I would like to talk to him for a bit." I said. "Oh." Was the only reaction she gave, I waited.

"Hello?" It was Johnny. "Hey." I said. "Baby? Why are you calling, is there something wrong?" He asked, he's always concerned so fast. "No, nothing is wrong." I said. "Why are you calling? I thought you would have been asleep by now." He said, but I could hear the delight in his voice. "You want to hang out at our place, watch a movie with me and your daughter? We want to have you around." I said in all honesty. I just wanted to feel his arms around me again.

"Sure, but doesn't Emma need to go to bed, it's already late." He said. "She has my permission." I said. "I will be there in 5 minutes." He said. "Oh." I said. "Yeah?" He asked, I knew he was smiling. "Bring some snacks with you, we are out of snacks." I said. "Of course, anything for both my girls." He said. "See ya." He said and I ended the call. "He will be here in 5 minutes. Want to go and wait for him? Then I will make it comfortable around here." I said, Emma grinned and gave me a kiss on my cheek before she went down.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

Johnny laid down the phone and looked at it for a moment. Then he started to smile again. He knew that Baby couldn't wait too long, he couldn't wait either to be with her and his kids again. He got off the bed, putting his shoes on, this time his dancing shoes and grabbed his jacket. He walked to the lift and waited.

When he arrived in the lobby, he walked to the reception desk. The woman looks up and smiled at him. "How can I help you sir?" She asked. "Do you know where I can buy snacks around here at this time of day?" Johnny asked. "Only our vending machines, over there." She said and pointed behind him. "No store is open?" He asked. "No sir. I'm sorry." She said. "It's alright. Thanks." He said and turned around.

He walks to the vending machine and looks at the snacks. He smiled as he grabbed some pocket money out of his pockets. Buying several snickers bars, bags of Cheetos and string cheese. He took the snacks and walked to the reception desk again. "You have a bag for me?" He asked. "Yes." She said and gave him a plastic bag. "Thanks." He said and puts the snacks in it. The receptionist was looking curious at him and wondered what he was up to. He smiled at her and walked outside.

He did not know that he was being followed. He quickly walked to the dance school, it was only a 2 minute walk. He smiled as he saw his daughter standing in the open door waiting for him. "Hey." He said, she smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back. "What did you get?" Emma asked curiously. "Snacks, on your mom's request. I don't know what you like so I took several things. Keep the snickers for you mom, she loves them." Johnny said as Emma looked into the bag. "Dad, I love them too." Emma said and giggled.

"Then you should ask your mom nicely." He said. "Come in." Emma said and stepped aside. Johnny gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked inside, Emma looked around before closing the door and locking it. Johnny waited for her to go upstairs first. Baby had put the movie in and it was paused, because she was waiting for Emma and Johnny to come up. She smiled as she saw them coming in. "Hey." He said and smiled at Baby, she patted on the sofa next to her. He took his jacket off and threw it over a chair before sitting down.

"Em, give your father something to drink please." Baby said as Johnny sat down next to Baby. "Your daughter should be in bed." He whispered as he looked at Baby, she grabbed his hand and he smiled at her. It was a moment, they looked at each other. "Why is it that I never can resist you?" Baby whispered and laid her free hand on his cheek. Johnny took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Emma looked at them and smiled, maybe it was better if she just went to bed. She was tired, and she wanted to give her parents some time alone. Johnny only pushed some hair back while he kept looking in Baby's eyes.

"Here dad. Mom, I think I'm going to bed." Emma said and smiled a little. "You're tired now? I thought you wanted to watch a movie, because Colin has dumped you." Baby said, Johnny looked at his daughter. "What boy did hurt my daughter? Want me to teach him a lesson?" Johnny asked. Emma looked at him and giggled. "No dad, I don't want trouble. It's just that I think I'm not good enough." Emma said and looked down. "Come here." Johnny said and patted next to him on the sofa. Emma went to sit down next to him, he took the can from her and put it on the table. He grabbed her hands and she looked at him.

"Whenever someone breaks up with you, never think that you are not good enough. It just means that you are too good for him, okay?" Johnny said, Emma looked down and Baby and Johnny saw some tears falling down. "Come here." Johnny said and grabbed her in his arms and comforted her. "No boy is good enough for my daughter when he can't treat her with respect." He whispered and gave her a kiss on her head. "You will find someone who will love you for you one day." He whispered after a moment, Emma dried her tears and looked up. "Thanks dad." Emma said and let him go, he rubbed her cheeks and smiled.

"Now go to bed, have a good sleep and tomorrow will be a better day. Okay?" Johnny asked and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Okay dad. You're the best." She whispered and hugged him again shortly. She stood up and gave her mother a kiss on her cheek before going to her room. "You brought me snickers." Baby whispered as she looked in the bag. "I brought the things you like." He said as he looked at Baby now. "What movie did you girls wanted to see?" He asked. "This one, it's Em's favorite from you." Baby said and pressed play. Johnny chuckled a bit when he watched the tv.

"Want to watch something else?" He asked. "We can also just listen to music." Baby said, he laid his hand on her cheek and smiled. "You know me so well Baby." He whispered, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her, she kissed him back. "I thought you needed time." He whispered.

"You know I can't resist you mister, I don't know how you do it." She whispered. "Do what?" He asked. "Being gone from me and the kid's life, then after 8 years instantly unannounced standing in the dance school again." Baby said. "Then I think I need time to think, but all you only have to do is dancing with me and kiss me and you sweep me off my feet and I can't resist you anymore." Baby whispered and looked down now.

Johnny smiled and grabbed Baby into his arms, she laid her face against his chest and took a deep breath. "I've missed you so much." She whispered. "I've missed you so much too Baby." He whispered as he has his mouth on her head and taking a deep breath. "I hope I didn't wake you up." Baby said as she lifted her head up. "You didn't, I couldn't sleep anyway." He whispered and smiled. She looks in his eyes and smiled. "What made you decide to come back here?" Baby asked curiously. "After the interview with Oprah that I filmed last week, my feeling of missing you and the kids became even worse than ever before. I never stopped thinking about you and the kids." Johnny whispered and looked down for a moment.

"I was a total wreck, a colleague actually asked what was holding me back to come here." He whispered and looked up again, he pushed some hair back again and his thumb stroked her cheek. Baby smiled a little and leaned in to give him a small kiss. "If I had known that I made you so miserable, I never would have told you not to come back anymore. It's my fault that you stayed away." Baby whispered and a tear fell down, he stroked it away. "Don't say that. It was your full right to tell me not to come back anymore. I was the one who called you less and less each month, even if I was busy, I should have kept calling you every day." He whispered.

"Why don't you drink anymore?" Baby asked curiously now. "I had an alcohol problem for about a year or 2. After our last phone-call..." He said and took a pause, she waited for him to go on. "I'm so sorry Baby, I've been such a bad man." He whispered. "You're not bad." She said. "I tried to solve my loneliness with taking women home with me, after 2 years I stopped doing that because it was making me even more miserable and that is where I started to drink. I went to rehab, but they had let me go out early there because they told me I was only trying to drink my sadness away. So instead of all that, I started to work more and more, trying to keep myself busy until my own project. It's the only thing I have going on now." He explained.

Baby was crying now. He grabbed her tightly in his arms. "So, it is my fault that you were so miserable. I'm so sorry Johnny, I was selfish." Baby whispered. "It's not your fault Baby, don't say that. I should have taken you and the kids with me to California, not leaving you behind. You know." He whispered . "I even shouldn't have started that career, like I already said, my life was already complete here. I already had everything I dreamed of before the acting career and I never should have been putting this aside for it." He said, she looked back in his eyes.

They kept looking at each other, he took a deep breath and grabbed her head. They kissed, slow at first, but they became eager after some minutes. He moved closer to her, she leaned back and he moved with her. Laying on top of her on the sofa, they kept kissing for some time. Baby was automatically stroking his back, like she always did. Johnny stopped the kiss and took a deep breath, he smiled as his hands played with her hair. Baby had her eyes closed and was smiling, he watched her face and was amazed that this still feels so familiar, like they were never apart for so many years. She opened her eyes slowly, he smiled and swallowed once. Her right hand went to his face.

"I feel like I'm dreaming." She whispered, he pushed with his nose against hers, she smiled and kissed him again. Her hand went through his hair. "Let's go to bed." She whispered and he looked at her with his eyebrows up. "You want me to stay?" He whispered as he lifted his head up. She gave him a nod and smiled, he bit his lip and kissed her again. "Let's go to bed." Baby whispered again. He got off her and helped her up. She turned off the tv and went to the windows to close the curtains, she looked outside for a second and saw some movement, she curiously tried to see what it was but she couldn't so she let the curtain hang down and turned off the light.

She walked to her bedroom and Johnny followed her. He looked around in the bedroom, she closed the door behind him. "You haven't changed the room." He whispered. "Nope, I haven't changed much around here Johnny." Baby said as she took her shirt off. He looks at her body and bit his lip again, she still looked muscled as ever. She looked like she never had kids, but that's probably because of all the dancing. He looks at her belly, he puts his hands in his pockets. Baby looks at him. "You're going to stand there the whole night?" Baby asked as she pushed her pants down and sits down on the bed. "It's not like we never seen each other naked you know." Baby said in a teasing tone.

"You're sure about me staying?" He asked. "Yeah, I am. Otherwise I wouldn't have called you." Baby said with a smile, she watched him. He looked down for a second and then back at her. She smiled at him, he smiled back and pulled his shirt off, she looks at his body and took a deep breath. He looked so skinny but he also looks like he kept training his body. He kicked his shoes off and took his pants off, he went to lay down next to her. She turned on her side and looked at him, he laid on his back and turned his head so he could look at her. They smiled, she moved closer to him, leaning her head on her hand while her other hand laid on his chest.

He took a deep breath and held it for some seconds, feeling her body against his, skin against skin, it was letting his mind drift off. She kissed his neck and he closed his eyes. "Oh, Baby." He whispered through his deep exhaling. "Johnny, I've missed this so much." She whispered, he moved, grabbed her and rolled over so he was laying half on top of her. He kissed her, she laid her arms around his neck. He kissed his way down to her throat and chest. She giggled a bit as her hands go through his hair. He moved back up and looks in her eyes, they kissed and they did it slow. After their love making, they fell asleep while spooning.

Emma woke up and stretched herself. She woke up before the alarm went off, that didn't happen often. She went to the bathroom, when Paul just came out of it. "You're up early." Emma said, he looked up at her. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep anymore. Are we going to see dad again today?" He asked. "Yeah, we might see him more often from now on." Emma said with a smile. "Is he going to stay?" Paul asked as he walked to the kitchen. "I think so, at least what I heard when mom and dad were talking. He is going to finish the new movie and then he will move back here." Emma said with a smile.

Paul turned around and looked at her. "You've been eavesdropping on them. Haven't you?" Paul asked and looked at her like a stern teacher. Emma giggled and closed the bathroom door. Paul looked around in the living room, it was a mess, he walked to the kitchen and saw Johnny's jacket. "Dad is still here." He said to himself. He didn't made the connection of what happened, but he walked to his mother's bedroom and opened the door without knocking. He looked at his parents, still asleep. His mother laid against his father, the blanket only laying half on top of them.

"Mom?" Paul asked. Baby moved and woke up, she opened her eyes and looked at her son. "What time is it?" She asked. "It's 6." He said, he looked at his father now. Johnny was still asleep, Baby looked at him too and smiled. "Come son." Baby said with a smile, she turned on her back and pushed herself in a more sitting position. Johnny moved his head now. Paul crawled on the bed to his mother and sat himself between his parents. "What is going on here?" Paul asked. "Your dad stayed the night." Baby whispered and she gave her son a kiss on his head.

"But I thought he went back to the hotel." Paul said and looked at his sleeping father now. "You're not happy he is here?" Baby asked. "Of course I am, I'm confused mom." Paul said. "I called your dad at the hotel when you were asleep. He came over and stayed." Baby said. Johnny moved again, on his side and his hand was searching for Baby. She giggled a bit and he opened his eyes. He saw his son sitting and smiled. "Morning son. What time is it?" Johnny asked in a groggy voice. "It's 6." Paul said, he kept looking at his father with a serious face.

Johnny grabbed his son and pulled him into a hug, Paul shrieked and giggled. "What is going on?" Emma asked as she walked into the room. Seeing her father, the blanket only laying over the bottom half of his body. She looked at her mom, who was naked, she made the link and her cheeks flushed a little. "I will start making breakfast." Emma said and turned around. "Paul, come with me." She said. Johnny let him go and Baby gave him a kiss on his forehead. Paul quickly went to follow his sister, Emma closed the door behind her.

Johnny looked at Baby and smiled happily, he felt great to wake up next to her again. She looked at him, he grabbed her and rolled on his side. The blanket fell off him and she looked at his body. "You are so skinny, what have you been doing? Do you eat enough?" She asked as she moved so she laid against him. "Stop talking Baby." He whispered and started to kiss her, she giggled a bit and kissed him back. Her hand went to his waist and his to her bottom.

The kisses became fiery and passionate. Johnny had a hard time, he was ready, he pressed her against him and rolled on top of her. They stopped kissing, Baby smiled at him and her hand laid on his cheek. He kissed her again and positioned himself, Baby gasped and he smiled a bit. Her hands grabbing his shoulders, digging her fingers into his skin. He watched her reaction and kissed her throat. "I love you." He whispered in her ear and his breathing was fast. "I love you too Johnny, I never stopped loving you." Baby whispered.

They were done when there was a knock on the door this time. Johnny got off Baby and grabbed the blanket. "What is it?" Baby asked as she stood up and took her bathrobe. "Breakfast is ready, time to get up. Is dad still in one piece?" Emma asked, Baby opened the door and looked at her daughter, who giggled a bit. Baby rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen. Johnny had put his pants on and walked to the door, he looked at his daughter, who smiled at him. "Morning my daughter." He whispered and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

He walked to the kitchen, Paul looked at him, Johnny laid his hand on Paul's head and smiled. Leaning in and giving him a kiss on his head. Paul was eating his cereals. Johnny looked at the pancakes, eggs and bacon and toast. "Smells good." He said. "Eat, I made extra for you." Emma said as she gave him a glass with orange juice. Baby made herself a cup of coffee before she sat down across from Johnny, he looked at her with a smile as he was eating.

Emma watched her parents, so did Paul, he looked at his sister and she looked at him with a smile. "You're bringing us to school dad?" Paul asked. "I don't know if your mom wants that." Johnny said and looked at Baby. "Please mom." The 2 kids said at once. "Oh, alright." Baby said and looked at her children and then back at Johnny. "The keys hang up at the door. But first eat and then get dressed. It's still a bit early." Baby said as she sipped her coffee, he looks at her with a cheeky smile and she giggled. Emma giggled a little bit but Paul was a bit confused, he had no clue what was going on.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Johnny's view

The night was one of the best ones I ever had. Having Baby back in my life and by my side, together with my kids, I couldn't be happier right now. I felt home again, I came home again. I thought about a bit earlier, and I smiled happily. I wasn't rusty at all, it felt all so natural with Baby. It felt so great to see her face when I wake up, I missed it so much, I want to wake up next to her every single day for the rest of my life. It made me think about something else for a second, then I shook my head a little.

"You're bringing us to school dad?" My son asked, I looked at him. "I don't know if your mom wants that." I said, now I looked at Baby with a smile. She looks at her son with a smile. "Please mom." The 2 kids said at once. It made me chuckle a bit. Baby looked at Emma and then at Paul again. "Oh, alright." She said, she looks at me now, I'm still smiling. "The keys hang up at the door. But first eat and then get dressed. It's still a bit early." She said and sipped her coffer, she kept looking at me. I gave her a cheeky smile and she giggled a bit.

Her eyes are twinkling and it made my heart to skip a beat. She looks a lot happier now than she did yesterday. I heard Emma giggling and looked at her for a moment, I smiled and stroked her cheek. "I'm glad you're back dad." She said and she looks at me. "I'm happy to be back with my girls and my boy." I said and looked at my son now. Paul was eating, he looked at me for a moment and smiled. I eat further and noticed myself how bad I have been eating in the last years, Baby always made sure I was eating well because otherwise I just would forget about that. This was a real happy moment, a moment I longed for since 8 years now.

Baby looked at the time. "You 2 need to get ready for school now. Have you made lunch?" Baby asked as she stood up. "No." Emma said. I looked at them. "Damn it, I will quickly make you some." Baby said as she walked to the fridge. "Here." I said as I took my wallet out my pocket. The 3 looked at me when I gave both my children each 20 bucks for lunch at school. "Dad, this is too much." Paul said. "Keep it, then you can buy things you like to have." I said as I put my wallet back in my pocket. Baby shook her head a little, but she knows she couldn't go against it either.

It also surprises her a little, because I never could give someone money just like it was just a small thing to do. I felt a little strange while looking at Baby, she leaned against the kitchen counter as she is still looking at me. "Thanks dad." Emma said and stood up to give me a kiss on my cheek. I look at her now and smiled happily. Paul stood up and gave me a short hug. "Go get your bags kids." Baby said. They walked to their room. I stood up and walked to Baby. She laid her hand on my cheek and smiled. "It's so strange to see you giving money to your kids." She whispered.

"Well, I have plenty of it now. Compared to years ago." I whispered, I looked in her eyes and smiled happily. "I hope it didn't got into your head though, I want my Johnny to stay as he was years ago." She whispered and laid her free hand on my naked chest. I took a deep breath and laid my hand over hers. "No worries, I'm still not used to it. You know my habits, I still have them, no matter how much money I have now. I'm still your Johnny, the one you know best." I whispered and leaned in to kiss her.

"You have a smartphone?" She asked. "No, I hate those things." I answered, she chuckled a bit. "You still should be getting one. I know you will be going back to California soon and a smartphone is an easier way to keep in touch with me." She said. I kept looking at her and my other hand was stroking her cheek. "You know, then you can call me from wherever you want and whenever you want. I can text you too, or we can text the whole day long." She said, I leaned in again and kissed her again, I felt how she kissed me back and her hands go through my hair. It made me think about something else again but she stopped the kiss.

"I want you to keep calling me, every day, even often if you feel like it. I want you to call me whenever you want to hear my voice. Or text me when you miss me." She said and paused for a second. I only listened to her. "I don't want to lose you again." She looked down. "That's the last thing that will happen, you won't lose me again, the kids will not lose their dad again. I won't let it happen anymore." I whispered, she looks at me and I saw the love in her eyes. "You have time today? Do you have lessons to give?" I asked.

"Lessons are this afternoon and in the evening." She answered. "When I come back from bringing the kids to school, we're going to look for a smartphone. You got to help me with it though." I said and she giggled a bit. "I will." She said. "And then I will take you out for lunch, remember the little diner outside New York where we went often to?" I asked. "Yeah, it's still there. I sometimes take the kids there for dinner." She said with a smile. "We're going to have lunch there, as a first date. If you want to call it a first date again." I said, I saw her giggling and I smiled so happy. I always made her happy with these little things. I thought about yesterday and still felt the regret, I took a deep breath and grabbed her head to kiss her again.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

The kids came back. "Dad, get dressed. We need to go." Emma said. Johnny looked at her. "Go." Baby said and pushed him away. "Don't go away." He whispered and stole a kiss, she giggled, he smiled as he walked to the bedroom. Emma looks at her mom with a smile. "You look so happy mom." Emma said, Paul went to his mom for a hug. "I'm very happy sweetheart." Baby whispered and gave her kids a kiss. "Now off you go." Baby said as she saw Johnny coming back. "See you later mom!" They said and walked to the door. "Come back quickly." Baby whispered as she walked to Johnny to give him a kiss, he smiled happily. "I will." He whispered. "See ya." And he walked after his kids, taking the keys from the hook. Baby smiled and sipped her coffee again.

Johnny was driving to the school, Emma sat next to him to give him directions. "So, you're doing well at school?" Johnny asked and looked at his daughter for a second. "I try my best, but I fail on most classes." Emma said with a sigh, she looked outside. "The only thing I'm really good at is dancing." She said after a second. "You're like your old dad." Johnny said and she looked back at him. Paul sat in the back, reading a book, he loves reading because it stimulates his imagination. Emma giggled at her father.

"You're not that old dad." She said, Johnny grabbed her hand and smiled. "At least, do not drop out of school. Your mom would be devastated when you do that and I don't want you to do it because I did." Johnny said. "You dropped out?" Paul asked. "Yeah, first year. I hated school, I rather danced on the streets instead." Johnny told them. "But you got so far in life dad." Emma said. "I was lucky with my acting career, also your mom supported me so much. And when I was 16, I was just lucky to get an opportunity to become a dance instructor. My life hasn't been all that good until I met your mom." Johnny said, remembering the summer of 1994.

"Mom never really told us how you 2 met." Emma said. "Really?" Johnny asked. "I guess it made her really sad when she would think about it." She said. "I met your mom 17 years ago in the summer season at Kellerman's resort." Johnny said and looked around, Emma told him to go right. "What is that?" Paul asked. "Kellerman's is a holiday resort where only rich people go to." Johnny explained and looked in his rear mirror at his son. "Ugh." Emma said, Johnny chuckled about her reaction.

"I was a dance instructor on Kellerman's, I worked there for many years together with Penny." Johnny said. "You mean aunt Penny?" Paul asked. "Yes, aunt Penny." Johnny said and he found the thought of Penny being an aunt quite amusing somehow. "She and I were best friends since we were 10 years old." Johnny said as the 2 kids look at him now. "It's here dad." Paul said and pointed at the school. Johnny turned onto the parking and parked the car. They kept sitting in the car, the kids looked at their dad, waiting for him to go on.

"You want to hear more I see." He said. "Tell us please dad." Emma asked. Johnny gave a deep sigh and thought about the summer. "Your mom was a truck driver back then. She had started a new job and got that wonderful black Mack from her boss to drive with." Johnny told them and smiled when he thought about the truck. "At first I didn't know she was the truck driver that delivered the food and goods, Billy knew, anyway." Johnny paused. "It was at dinner time, I walked in to get some sandwiches, your mom was with Billy eating. There was one glass of cola standing on the table close to your mom, we both wanted to take it at the same time and we sort of got an argument about it." Johnny told them.

"When I looked the first time at your mother's eyes, I knew she's the one for me but because of the argument and your mom calling me an arrogant prick, I never would have thought she actually felt the same about me. It took days, until that night in her truck where we kissed for the first time." Johnny said with a smile. "Mom told me yesterday about that night." Emma said with a smile. "We need to go now." Paul said. Johnny quickly stepped out of the car and took their schoolbags out of the trunk. He helped Paul putting it on his back. Johnny gave him a kiss on his head. "Behave yourself, okay?" Johnny asked. "I will dad." Paul said with a smile, he hugged his father for a short moment and then ran away to his best friend Bruce who was waiting for him at the door.

Johnny smiled at him and then he looked at his daughter, she put her bag over one shoulder and gave a sigh. "What's the matter sweetie?" Johnny asked. "I never look forward to school." She said and looked down. "You're not going to drop out, I don't want you to throw this away." Johnny said. "I want you to have the best in life, you hear me?" He asked now, Emma hugged him tightly. He gave her a kiss on her head. "I'm getting bullied dad." She whispered. "I hate school because every day I get bullied, not only because I suck at the classes." She whispered, Johnny pushed her a bit back to look at her face. He grabbed her in a tight hug again.

"Who is your bully?" He asked. "You've met her already." Emma said and looked at him with tears. "Really?" Johnny asked as he rubbed the tears away. She looks at her father's face. "Yeah, the girl you met at the hotel yesterday? She posted the picture on her Facebook, someone linked me the post. She's a huge fan of you." Emma said, Johnny shook his head. "So, she was at the hotel just to look for me. I wonder how she knew I was staying there. Does she knows I'm your father?" Johnny asked, Emma shook her head. "She thinks I'm just a fan too, I'm sure she will try to rub it in my face." Emma said.

"Come. I bring you to the door." Johnny whispered and laid his arm around her shoulder. They walked to the door. Jesse was waiting for Emma, she's Emma's best friend and the only one who knows who Emma's father is. "Em! We're almost late for class! Have you been sleeping in again?" She asked as she walks to her best friend. "It was my fault." Johnny said with a smile. Jesse jumped and looked at him. "Oh, hello. You're Em's father, Johnny Castle." Jesse stated the obvious and Johnny couldn't help but chuckle about it.

"That's me, and you are?" Johnny said and stuck his hand out. "I'm Jesse, Em's best friend. It's great to see she has her dad back." Jesse said and hugged him instead. Johnny pulled his eyebrows up and patted her on her back a few times. Emma chuckled a bit. "Jess is always like this, you'll get use to it." Emma said, Johnny gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead. "Remember sweetie, you can use me against your bully. But if you want to be better than her, stay humble." Johnny said. "Thanks dad." She said and Jesse smiled.

"I need to go now, I promised your mom we would go shopping before she needs to give dance lessons." Johnny said and smiled at the 2 girls. Jesse giggled and Emma smiled happily. "Go dad, don't let mom wait too long. You know how she is." Emma said and gave her dad a quick kiss on his cheek and the girls walked up the stairs to the door. Johnny smiled as he puts his hands in his pockets, Emma turned around and wave a bit, so did Jesse. Johnny chuckled again and waved back. He walked back to the car and drove back to the dance school.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Emma's view

I was so happy that dad is back home again, I know he needed to go back to California for the movie he has written and will be producing. God, I don't know how to tell anyone how proud I am that he is my father. He loves everything I love too, especially the dancing. I love to see how happy mom is again now that he is back. She's totally different, I was very young when I saw mom so happy for the last time. I thought about a bit earlier when I walked into mom's bedroom, mom never has been ashamed about being naked around us. Oh I knew what they have been doing. I giggled a bit about it, it was so cute to see them like that somehow.

They haven't told me and Paul yet that they are back together, but I was sure they were together again. It felt complete at breakfast. Jesse was looking at me when we walked through the door. "How do you feel Em?" She asked. "I'm happy Jess." I answered and looked at her for a moment. "Since when is your dad back?" Jesse asked as we went to our lockers. "Yesterday evening, he just walked inside the school when the lesson was just over." I answered. "How did your mom react when she saw him?" She asked curious.

"She thought she was dreaming and then burst out into tears. When dad asked me to go upstairs, I kept standing behind the door and peeked at them. They hugged for a very long time. " I said with a little sigh. "Aw, that's so sweet." She said, I smiled a little and leaned against the lockers and looked at her now. Jesse closed her locker and leaned against it as well while looking at me. "What's the matter Em?" She asked. "It's Susan." I said with a sigh, I stood straight and opened my locker. I looked at the picture from mom and dad in a dance pose. I smiled as I looked at it, Jesse looked at it as well. "They're so cute, do they even know that?" Jesse asked, I chuckled about her comment as I took my books.

I closed my locker and turned. I looked straight at Susan, who was standing there with her arm folded in front of me and she was looking sort of angry. "What do you want?" I asked, Jesse laid her hand on my shoulder. I folded my arms around the books I was holding. "I heard you broke up with your boyfriend." Susan said and laughed. "He must have been tired of you." She added as I started to walk away from her. "Butt out Susan." Jesse said in a warning tone. "Leave it Jess, we need to go to class now." I said as I tried to ignore her.

"Hey! Guess who I met yesterday evening." Susan said, her tone made me cringe and it made me angry but I tried not to show it. She always finds a way to make me look like a fool. But I stopped and turned. "I know, I've seen the picture. Good for you." I said, trying to sound nice but I was boiling. I turned back around and wanted to walk away again. "What is Johnny to you?" Susan asked. "Em, you can ignore her you know." Jesse whispered when she leaned in for a bit. "I can, but I won't. This is my father she's talking about, I've been taking this for far too long." I whispered and looked at Jesse, she looked at my face and after a moment she gave me a nod.

I turned back to Susan, her 3 "best" friends have joined her now. "What do you mean Susan?" I asked. "I think Emma is jealous you met her idol yesterday." One of her friends said while looking with a daring smile at me. I took a deep breath. "I mean, I saw him walking to your mother's dance school. What was that about?" Susan asked. "Are you stalking him? What did you do at the hotel? How did you know he was there?" I asked.

"My cousin told me, she works there." Susan said. "Johnny loves to dance, didn't you know that? He came to dance." I said. I wanted her to suffer in her curiosity. "How do you know he loves to dance? Because you dance? You know how stupid you sound right now? You don't even know him." She said. "And you do know him?" I asked, the bell went off and people started to walk to their class. I saw only how Susan was looking at me, I turned around and walked to the class with Jesse following me.

At lunch time, I went to look at the food in the school cafeteria. Jesse followed me. "You don't have lunch with you?" She asked. "No, dad was late with dressing himself. He almost made us come too late here as well. He gave me money for lunch instead." I said as I took the money out of my pocket. "That is very nice of him." She said. "Guess so, but it is strange. You want some nice lunch too? He gave me 20 bucks, which is way too much." I said. "But it's yours Em." She said, I looked at her and saw how bad she wanted a burger.

"I know you want a burger, let me treat you for once." I said, she smiled. "Okay, thank your dad for me." She whispered and we both giggled when we both took a burger, a few sandwiches, yogurt as desert and both a bottle of apple juice. I went to pay for the food, we walked to our table, Paul joined us. He had taken a slice of pizza and a salad, his best friend was with him who has a burger as well. "I see you treated Bruce on lunch." I said. "Yeah and you Jess." He said with a smile. My phone buzzed, I took it out of my pocket.

"I got a message from a number I don't know." I said. "What does it say?" Jesse asked curiously. "I hope I get a phone soon sis." Paul said, I looked at him. "You will bro." I said with a smile. I opened the message and smiled. "It's from dad, he has bought a smartphone." I said and Paul asked if he could see the message. I gave him my phone. "He bought one?" Jesse asked. "Yeah, he never had one before. He hates them. I heard him saying that to mom before Paul and I walked downstairs." I said. "Bet it was your mother who told him to buy one." Jesse said as I took my phone back.

I wrote dad a message back. "You can have contact with dad whenever you want now sis, it's something you always wanted." Paul said. "Yeah, this is amazing. I bet mom is teaching him how to type a message." I said and Jesse giggled. "It's so weird that there are people not having a smartphone these days." Jesse said. "Mom told me once that dad doesn't like to watch tv too much, and he has no clue about computers at all either." I said. "Yeah, dad loves to have music on and dance with mom." Paul said. "Your father is very romantic." Jesse said with a sigh, I only giggled about her face.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

Susan walked passed the table and saw them giggling. "What are you giggling about?" She asked. Emma and Jesse looked at her, Emma quickly puts her phone in her pocket. Paul looks at Susan. "Why are you bullying my sister?" He asked. She looks at him. "You're sitting with freshman's?" Susan asked in an amused tone. "He's my brother." Emma answered. "I'm in second year not first." Paul answered, feeling quite insulted. "You look too young for that. Now, Emma." Susan said, saying Emma's name as if it was something funny.

"What were you giggling about?" She asked again. "Why are you so curious about that?" Jesse asked and Emma felt her phone buzzing again. She took it and wanted to look at her phone but Susan quickly grabbed it. "Give it back to my sister!" Paul said and stood up. "Or what?" Susan asked in a daring tone, looking at Paul. "Or I will let dad come after you." He said. "Dad?" Susan asked and looked at Emma again. "I thought you didn't had a dad." She said, Jesse tried to grab the phone but Susan pulled her hand away. "Give it back Susan." Emma said. "Yes dad, your idol is our dad." Paul said, he knows about Susan's obsession with Johnny. He had heard her talking so often about him while he walked by her in the hallways.

"Wait what?" She asked. "You heard him." Jesse said, Susan made a step closer to Paul but Emma jumped in between. She grabbed her phone and took it back. "Johnny Castle is our father, he just messaged me, that is why he came to the dance school yesterday. He stayed the night and he brought us to school. You wanted to know why he came, now you know." Emma said and the bell rang again. Susan's friends pulled her with them while Emma looked after her, Paul stood behind his sister. "What does dad say?" He asked. Emma looks at her phone.

"He wrote when school is out, he wants to pick us up. He says he has a surprise for us." Emma said as she reads the message. "Sweet, can I stay with you this afternoon Em?" Jesse asked. "Sure." Emma answered. "Shall I say to be here at 3?" Emma asked and looks at Paul. "Yeah, I must go now." Paul said. "See ya." Emma said and Paul and Bruce walked away. "Let's go." Jesse said with a smile.

At 3:15 PM, the bell went off. Emma and Jesse quickly took their bags and walked away. Emma looked around for Paul while she went to her locker to get her homework for tomorrow. "Hey sis." Paul said as he stood still. Emma jumped a little. "You scared me." Emma said and Paul giggled a bit. "Let's go, guess dad is waiting for us." Emma said. Jesse walked with them outside, Bruce was already gone. Emma looked around, but it was Paul who saw him. Johnny was leaning against the car and looking around with his hands in his pockets.

"Dad!" Paul shouted and ran to him. Johnny looked at him and smiled. "Hey son, you had a nice day?" Johnny asked and they hugged. "Yeah." Paul answered with a big smile. Johnny grabbed his schoolbag and opened the trunk. Paul opened the door and went to sit in the car. Emma and Jesse arrived at the car and Johnny looked up at them. "Hey, you 2 had a good day?" Johnny asked as he took Emma's bag, she gave her father a kiss. "Jesse is staying with us this afternoon, if that is okay?" Emma asked. "Sure. Let me take that." Johnny said and pointed at Jesse's bag. "Oh, here." Jesse said and gave her bag to him. He laid it in the trunk and closed the trunk.

"What is your surprise dad?" Emma asked curiously. "It's at home." He said with a smile and opened a door so Jesse could step inside. Emma stepped in at the front seat. Johnny closed the door and looked around for a second. Susan was standing at the stairs, she had spotted Johnny and was flabbergasted. Johnny stepped in the car and drove back home.

Baby was giving lessons to the kids. Next lesson was for the teenagers, some were already waiting but she knows school is just out so most of them still needed to come. When the lesson was done, she went to drink some water and walked to the door. She smiled as she saw Johnny and the kids arriving back home. They walked inside and Johnny smiled. "Hey Jesse, you're staying this afternoon?" Baby asked. "Yeah, I would like to participate in the lesson if that is okay?" Jesse asked. "Of course." Baby said and smiled. "Want to stay for dinner too?" Baby asked.

Jesse stayed quite often with them, her father worked a lot and her mother died 3 years ago from cancer. "If that is possible." Jesse said with a smile. "Sure, it's pizza night. We can order an extra one for you." Baby said and laid her hand on Jesse's shoulder. Emma gave her mom a kiss on her cheek. "Go bring your bags upstairs." Baby said. Paul hugged his mom and went upstairs as well to make his homework already. Johnny looked at Baby with a smile. She walked to him and he grabbed her hands. He pulled her close to him and they moved a bit. "There are children around." Baby whispered, Johnny gave her a cheeky smile.

Emma had stopped at the door, and held Jesse as well. Who was looking at her with a questioning look on her face. "Look at them." Emma whispered and pointed at her parents. Jesse looked at them and smiled. "Aw, they're so cute. You know Em." Jesse whispered, it made Emma look at her. "You look so much like your father." She whispered in a teasing way. Emma giggled and pulled her upstairs. After some minutes they came back downstairs with their dancing shoes on. Emma's dance partner was already there, he looked at her with a smile. She waved at him.

Johnny was observing as he saw his daughter coming back down. "He likes her doesn't he?" Johnny whispered as he leaned in to Baby. Baby looked at Robin. "Yeah, but he is too shy to ask her. He's her dance partner by the way." Baby whispered back. "Hmm." Johnny made the sound and Baby looked at him. "Don't you think about it." Baby whispered and pointed at him, he chuckled and gave her a sweet kiss. "Shall I give the lesson?" He asked. "I think Em would love that." Baby whispered. "What are you teaching them?" He asked. "We're at the Mambo now." Baby whispered with a wink. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright everyone." Johnny said and walked to the middle of the dance floor. The kids look at him, some girls giggled a bit. Jesse stood next to Emma and Robin stood at Emma's other side. Emma was a bit surprised to see her father walking to the middle. "I'm your instructor for today." Johnny said. "You're the actor, right?" One of the boys asked. Johnny looked at him. "Yeah, that's me. Do not let that define me, okay? Now I'm just your instructor." Johnny said and the gave him a nod. "We're starting the Mambo, pair up and stand ready." Johnny said.

The kids quickly went to stand in position and watched Johnny. Baby turned the music on and watched Johnny with a smile, the song was familiar and he looked at her for a moment. He smiled and pointed at her to come to him, she shook her head. "You have a lesson to give." She said. "Who wants to see her dancing?" Johnny asked. They all said 'me'. Emma smiled at her father, Jesse looked at her, it was an actual grin and she giggled about Emma's face. Baby gave a sigh and walked to Johnny.

He made her bow backwards as soon as he grabbed her, Baby smiled as she looks at his face. "You're a tease. You just want to dance with me." She whispered, he only chuckled as he started to move. They danced the Mambo for a little bit. The kids were in awe. Johnny lifted Baby up and turned around. They stopped dancing and Johnny looked at the kids. "So, who wants to dance like this?" He asked and the kids became excited. "It's a start don't you think?" Johnny whispered to Baby and she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You have not change one bit with showing off mister." She whispered and walked away. The music changed. The kids started to dance as soon as Johnny told them so. Jesse stood a little aside, she didn't have a partner. "You need to find the 2. Do not step on the 1." Johnny said as he watched how some were standing on their partner's feet. He saw Jesse and walked to her. "Come, I will be your partner for today." He said and looked at Baby. She gave a nod and walked to the middle to help Johnny out.

"Feel the music. Feel it like it's a heartbeat. Only then you truly are able to move fluidly with your partner." Johnny explained. Baby helped a few couples. Johnny looked at Jesse and smiled. "You're ready?" He asked and she nodded. The first few times she stood on his foot. "I'm sorry." She said. "Don't be. Try to feel the music. Listen to it and feel it." He whispered and stood still, she took a deep breath. "Close your eyes." He said and she did.

Johnny started to count. "On the 2." He said. Jesse did and they did the basic steps several times. "Open your eyes." Johnny said and she did. He smiled at her and gave her a nod. "See?" He asked and she flushed a little as she looked at his smile. Emma watched her father and admired his lesson technique, he's a natural. Robin looked at her and he lost count, she looked at him. "You're counting too much." She said. Baby walked to Johnny and took over. Baby often was Jesse's partner. "We should find you a partner Jess." Baby said and she smiled.

Johnny walked to the middle and looked around. He saw his daughter and Robin, who was obviously struggling. He walked to them. "Lock your frame boy." Johnny said, Robin looked at him now. "Look, spaghetti arms." Johnny said and pointed at Robin's arms. "You're too close to her as well. Look." Johnny said, Emma had let him go, Johnny pulled Robin's arms up. "This is your dance space." Johnny said, he turned to Emma. "This is her dance space." Johnny said as he pulled her arms up. "You stay out of the space. And lock your arms. You need to be a strong leader, otherwise girls will never be able to follow you when you lead them." Johnny said and looked at Robin, he gave Johnny a nod.

"Now back in position." Johnny said and they did, Johnny checked on them and told them to start. "Stop counting the steps." Johnny said, Emma gave a sigh. Robin was being so weird around her lately. Johnny looked at her, he saw the frustration on her face. She was like him. "Let me show you." Johnny said and took Emma's hand. She looks at him and stood in position. "You need to feel the music, do not count the step and look at her, do not look down, just look at her." Johnny explained to Robin and he started to dance, Emma automatically followed him and she smiled.

"You're a natural sweetheart." Johnny whispered and he turned around a few times, she couldn't stop smiling now. "Mom said I have it from you." She whispered. "Nah, you have it from your mom. She's the champion here." Johnny whispered, Emma only chuckled a bit. Johnny smiled at her. He stopped and brought her back to Robin. "Now you try again. And remember, look at her." Johnny said as he gave Emma's hand to Robin. They stood in position again, they danced and Johnny gave them a nod. The lesson was almost over again when Baby walked to Johnny in the middle.

"Lesson's over. I see you all next week again." Baby said, the kids stopped dancing and went to the chairs to sit down and change shoes. "You're still a great dance instructor." Baby whispered and looked at Johnny. He looked at her and smiled happily. "I've missed this Baby." He whispered and laid his arm around Baby's neck. She giggled and laid her arms around his waist. "I wish you didn't had that project to do." She whispered. He gave her a kiss on her head. "I know, but I really want to have this movie done. It will be a special one." He whispered and she gave him a smile, he smiled at her and gave her a sweet kiss.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Baby's view

I was very curious about the movie he is going to make. "Is it about dancing?" I asked, he was playing with my hair and smiled about my curiosity. "Yeah, dancing will be the center part." He answered. "Is it about us?" I asked curiously. He didn't answered that question, I saw him thinking. "Tell me later, I really want to know." I whispered as I let him go so I could let the kids go out. There were only 2 more lessons today, they were this evening for the adults. Baby locked the door after the last one has left. Emma and Jesse were talking while they also were making some dance moves. I walked back to Johnny, who is admiring my body. I shook my head a little.

He took the remote from me and pressed play. "You have any good dirty music?" He whispered, I giggled as I pressed on a button. "Oh the memories." He whispered and laid the remote aside, I couldn't stop giggling somehow. He grabbed my hands, totally forgetting that Emma and Jesse were still there as well. They have stopped their conversation when the music went on again.

He laid my arms around his neck and grabbed my hips, I let my hands go through his hair, he gave me his sexy but cheeky smile as he moved his hips against me. I moved with him. He let me bow back deeply while admiring my body, he laid a hand on my chest and let it glide up to the back of my neck when I came up again. Our noses touched and our eyes were locked. Our hips still moving together, like we used to do a lot many years ago. One of my hands went over his chest down to his waist, to his lower back and over his bum.

"Oh my." Jesse whispered, she had her hand on her chest and Emma couldn't do anything else but stare and gasp. "That's so intense." Jesse whispered again. "Maybe it's better if we leave them for a bit." She added, Emma looked at Jesse, who giggled a bit. Emma looked back and Johnny and me. He made me bow back again and kissed my throat up to my mouth as I slowly came up again. He grabbed my hands and laid them around his neck again, he laid his arms around my waist and pressed me tightly against him while he moved. I look at his eyes, I was drowning, he smiled and kissed me slow.

"Hum, hum." Emma said loudly, it made me jump a bit and I looked at her and Jesse. "You 2 standing here the whole time now?" I asked, my cheeks were flushed a little. Johnny had let me go and he looked down, I know he was cooling down now. "Um, yeah, you 2 were getting into each other. It's almost dinner time." Emma said. "Go upstairs and order the pizzas." I said. "What pizza you want dad?" Emma asked, Johnny now looked up at his daughter. "Pepperoni and cheese." He answered, Jesse giggled a bit and the girls went upstairs. I looked at Johnny, he looked at me.

We started to chuckle a bit. "We lost it." I said. "I had no idea they were still down here." He whispered, I giggled a bit. The music changed, I looked at him and took a deep breath. I walked to him and laid my hands on his chest, I saw him taking a deep breath and smiling. He laid his hands on mine and leaned in to kiss me. "I've missed this so much." He whispered, I smiled as I look at his face. "I never thought you would ever come back. This is really a dream coming true for me." I whispered.

"Please tell me about the movie." I whispered after some moments. "It's in big lines about us, just a bit different." He answered. "I first did wrote our story, I still have the script in California. But the other writers had another idea. Plus, I wasn't sure if you would be too happy if I would put our story in a movie." He whispered and looked down. I thought for a bit, on one hand I didn't like the idea of our story being in a movie but on the other hand, I know he wants to tell his story and I'm a very big part of his story. And he did told me it would be his last movie he would make, it would indeed make a good last movie for him. I was looking at his chest, he was looking at me.

When I looked back up, I was smiling. "What?" He asked. "I think it's a wonderful idea that you want to tell your story. It's in a way telling everyone about your life and I know I am a big part of your life." I whispered. "Baby, you are the biggest part of my life." He whispered, I saw him smiling a little. "Can I read your script? I mean both of them?" I asked, it really made me curious. "Sure, I can have them send here. I just need to make a phone-call for that." He whispered and I nodded at him.

* * *

Johnny's view

I had no idea that Baby would want to know about the movie, yet I also had no idea that she wanted to read the scripts. "What's the title for the movie?" She asked after a few moments of silence. "We have no official title yet, need to think about one. So far I only call it My Story." I said and smiled a little. "Not bad, but what about Dirty Dancing?" She asked. "Dirty Dancing?" I asked but I thought about it. It's catchy, it's a title that will stick and will make people curious. "Yeah, you know, the way we dance. The way the staff always danced in the staff room. It's so intense, since you tell me that the story is about us. I find it quite fitting." She said, I listened to her and looked at her.

"It's a really good title." I whispered as I nodded a little bit while I watched her face. She really looked like she wants me to do this movie, to tell our story. I took a deep breath and kissed her slowly, I just needed to feel her soft lips on mine. I'm here since yesterday and it feels like I never was away, and yet I will never forget what I did to her. I felt how eager she became and she opened her mouth, I opened mine and made the kiss more intense. I closed my eyes and laid my arms around her waist. I grabbed her tighter as I kept kissing her.

There was a knock on the door. I stopped the kiss and looked at the door. "That must be the pizzas." Baby whispered, I let her go and she walked to the door. The pizza delivery guy looked inside and stepped inside. I looked how Baby walked to the reception desk while the guy walked to me. "Thank you." I said as I took the pizzas from him. Baby came back to pay the guy and then she let him out again. "Let's go upstairs, the kids must be waiting for us." Baby whispered as she came to me. I quickly kissed her cheek and she giggled. We walked upstairs.

I saw the kids sitting on the sofa, except Paul, he was sitting at the kitchen table with his face in his schoolbook. "Pizzas are here." I said and they all looked up. Emma stood up and went to get drinks for everyone. Paul came to the living room as well and sat down on the floor. I laid the pizzas on the table and went to the bedroom. Baby looked at me and smiled, I winked at her, she chuckled and rolled her eyes. "What's dad going to do?" Emma asked. "He got you and your brother a nice surprise." I heard Baby saying as I grabbed the bag. Baby had told me that the kids both wanted an Apple iPhone and that Emma's favorite color is green and Paul's is red.

I got myself an Apple too, a black one and a white one for Baby, who first refused me to buy her one. But I wanted to have the whole family to have the same. I walked back and the kids look at me while they were eating already. Emma had putted music on instead of the tv. "You guys don't want to watch tv?" I asked. "Em wanted to listen to music." Baby said with a smile. "Guess because of you." She whispered in my ear, I chuckled as I look at Baby. She smiled and I gave her a kiss. I went to sit down on the relaxing chair and held up the bag. The kids were looking very curious now.

"I got you these. I thought, since your mom wanted me to get a smartphone so I can stay in touch the whole day and every day when I'm back in California, that you 2 would love to stay in touch with me too." I said as I took Emma's phone out and gave it to her and I took Paul's out for him. "Really dad?" Paul asked with a big grin on his face. "You got us an Apple special edition?" Emma asked as she looked from the box to her dad. Jesse smiled as she looked at the box. "Your favorite color." Jesse stated and Emma looked at it again.

"Thank you so much dad." Paul said as he stood up to hug me. I hugged him tightly and smiled happily. So did Emma. "This is too much dad." Emma whispered. "Nothing is too much for my kids." I whispered back, she let me go and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I watched the kids opening their boxes and turning the phones on. "Oh, the sales person already putted everyone's number in each phone." I said, they smiled. Jesse looked with Emma on her new phone and smiled. "Can I give Jess my old phone then? She doesn't have one." Emma said, I looked at Jesse. "You don't have a phone?" I asked. "No, dad doesn't have time to get me one and he doesn't let me get one by myself." Jesse explained.

I thought for a bit. "How long are you 2 best friends now?" I asked. "Since we were 10." Emma answered, I looked at Baby and she smiled. "Like you and Pen. They do everything together, just like you and Pen did." Baby said, I look back at them. "I will get you a phone too Jess, tell your dad that I will buy you one tomorrow and he doesn't have to pay me back. He can call me if he doesn't believe it." I said, I saw how Jesse's mouth dropped. "Are you for real?" She asked. "I still am, Emma's best friend is like family." I said and chuckled about her face. She jumped up and came to hug me. I patted her on her back and she sat back down.

"Your father is amazing Em." Jesse said to Emma. "What is your favorite color?" I asked. "Yellow." Jesse answered and I nodded. I took a slice of my pizza and took a bite, I looked at Baby who came to me and sat herself on my lap. I held the pizza in front of her face and she took a bite while giggling.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

Emma watched her parents for a bit, they look like they never were apart. It amazes her so much, she had thought that it would be really hard for her mother and that she needed more time. "Mom?" Emma asked, Baby looked at her with a smile. "I always thought you would be hard to get." She said. "I'm hard to get to other guys. Remember Alfred?" Baby asked. Johnny looked curious at her now. "Yeah, poor Alfred. You were really hard to him." Emma said but she giggled a bit. "Alfred?" Johnny asked. "Yeah, he walked after me for some time." Baby answered. "Tell me about him." Johnny said with a smile.

Emma shook her head, her father doesn't even seem to mind. "Well, he is blond with brown eyes. Is that what you want to know? He came to the school for lessons, he didn't had a partner." Baby said and Johnny gave her a kiss while eating his slice. "So, I was his partner for some time. Em gave the lessons most of the times. I had no clue he had fallen in love with me, Emma discovered that." Baby said and giggled a bit, Emma chuckled when she remembered Alfred looking at her mother with puppy eyes all the time. "It was cute dad. No matter how often mom told him she wasn't interested, he kept trying again." Emma said.

"What happened eventually?" Johnny asked and looked at his daughter now. "I tried to convince mom to go on a date with him, she really didn't want to. On one day he came to me and asked me out about mom." Emma said and looked at her mother. Baby was still giggling a bit. "Go on." Johnny said as he sipped from his can of cola, he putted it back down and laid his arms around Baby. She looked at him and gave him a sweet kiss. "I told Alfred about you dad." Emma said. "He first didn't want to believe me, I showed him pictures and I told him that mom still loves you." Emma said. "He looked devastated, poor Alfred, he ran away and we haven't seen him since." Emma added. "What pictures?" Johnny asked now.

"Pictures from you 2 dancing together. I have one in my locker at school, from the competition at Kellerman's." Emma said, Johnny smiled at her. "You still have the poster?" He asked and looked at Baby. "Yeah, but it's safe in the closet." Baby answered. "Please, go get it." Johnny whispered. "Sure, I know how much you love it." She said and stood up. He took another slice and looked at his son. "You're done with your homework son?" Johnny asked, Paul looked up at him. "Yeah, this is for next week already." Paul said and took a bite from his pizza. "What do you like to do next to studying?" Johnny asked, he was wondering about that. "Nothing much, a bit of gaming but I like studying the most. Why?" Paul asked. "I just wonder from who you have this." Johnny said and Paul only lifts his shoulder up.

Baby came back from the bedroom with the case, she gave it to Johnny who opened it. Emma and Jesse were now looking curiously at it. "Your father found this at a record store the day of the final show at Kellerman's." Baby explained and smiled at Emma. Johnny rolled down the poster and looked at it with a smile, Baby gave him a kiss. "So much memories of that day." Johnny whispered, he turned it around and showed it to Emma and Jesse. Paul looked at it as well. "Oh my god, that is great dad." Emma said as she stood up to have a closer look at it. "Why don't you hang it up?" Emma asked. "Why you never hanged it up mom?" Emma looked at her mother. "I couldn't." Baby said and looked down.

"You want to have it?" Johnny asked and looked at his daughter. "Your mom showed me your room this morning, think this will fit perfect with your collection." Johnny said with a smile. He was amazed on how much of him was in his daughter's room, it felt weird at first but he became somehow proud to know that his daughter looks up to him so much. "I can't take this dad. It's special." Emma said. "You can." Johnny said.

"No, this mustn't be in my room. It needs to be in the school. We need to hang this up on the wall downstairs." Emma said and looked from her father to the poster again with a smile. Johnny looked at Baby.

"If that is what you want sweetheart, you may pick the place for it." Baby said with a smile, she gave Emma a kiss on her forehead and Johnny rolled the poster up again. "Let's do that now Em." Jesse said with a smile, Emma looked at her and nodded. Johnny gave his daughter the poster and they walked downstairs.

Baby looked at Johnny and he smiled. "Our daughter is very special." He said, she grabbed his hand and gave him a kiss while smiling. Baby looked at Paul, who was really focused on his homework. "Sweetie, why don't you just relax a bit and go play on your computer?" Baby asked, Paul looked up at her. "May I?" He asked with a smile. "Well, you're done with your homework right?" Baby asked and he nodded. "Then you can do whatever you want this evening." Baby said.

Paul stood up and hugged his mother. Johnny smiled as Paul hugged him as well, it was still a bit weird for Paul to have his father here. He was so little when Johnny had left, he never had a father figure and thus he saw his mom as both. Baby did everything with him when he was little. Playing outside, baseball, soccer, anything sports. He never was really interested in sports. He was still young when Baby had let him tested for his IQ and intelligence, she's always there for him and she understands him.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Emma's view

We walked downstairs and I was smiling happily. "Your father must be thinking that you're weird with all of his posters in your room." Jesse said and I looked at her as we entered the dance room. I stood still. "He looked okay with it though." I said and Jesse giggled a bit. "Your father is awesome Em." Jesse said.

"Normally you would think that celebrities have some air around them." Jesse said when I was looking at the walls, deciding where to hang up the poster. I would have love to have it in my room but I wanted my parents to show off with what they can do. I wanted mom not to hide this anymore, dad is like the biggest part of her life. He always has been and I think mom has hide this for far too long.

"Em? Are you listening?" Jesse asked, I looked at her. "What?" I asked. "I said, there was a knock on the door." Jesse said and I looked at the door. I gave the poster to her. "Wait. It's too early for the first adult lesson." I said and walked to the door. Jesse kept standing there. I opened the door and saw uncle Billy standing there. "Uncle! What are you doing here?" I asked, being a bit surprised. "Hey Em, how are you? Is your mom here? I need to talk to her." Billy said as he stepped inside. I locked the door behind him. "Mom is upstairs." I said and walked to Jesse to get the poster.

Billy was watching us and became curious. "What are you 2 girls doing?" He asked. "Deciding where to hang up this poster." I answered and looked at walls again. Billy walked to us. "What poster?" He asked. "This one." Jesse said and rolled the poster down. "Oh my, I haven't seen that one in a very long time." Billy said with a smile as he looked at it. "You knew about it?" I asked. "Of course, I was there that day. Your parents were the best, they literally blew everyone off their chairs. Especially with the Waltz they did." Billy said as he looked at me now. "How come your mother decided to give you this poster?" Billy asked curious.

"It wasn't mom, it was dad." I said with a big grin on my face. "Wait, what?" Billy asked. "Johnny is here?" He asked again, I could see the huge surprised on his face. I only nodded at him. "My cousin is here?" He asked again, I giggled about his reaction. "You are Johnny's cousin?" Jesse asked, she never knew, she always had thought that Billy became an uncle through marriage with Lisa who is Baby's cousin. "Can I see him?" Billy asked. "Of course, why not?" I said. "He's upstairs with mom." I added. Billy had a grin on his face and grabbed me in a short hug. I watched him quickly walking to the back door.

"There Em. I think that is the perfect spot." Jesse said and walked to the wall, pointing at the spot. I looked at it. The spot had good light on it and is was like in the middle of the wall and everyone could see it. I looked at Jesse and smiled. "It's perfect. Thanks Jess." I said, she smiled as she helped me to hang it up. "Shall we go upstairs and look for Billy's reaction?" I asked and she giggled when were done with the poster. We took a step back and looked at it. "Perfect." Jesse said. "Let's go." I said and we quickly went upstairs again.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

Billy couldn't believe his ears, his cousin was here. Back in New York. He wondered if he was back with Baby as well or that this was just to visit his kids. Billy had seen how much Baby has been suffering when Johnny left to California, he had seen how much Emma has been crying about her father. How Paul was so confused most of the times of why his sister and his mother were crying. Billy has been here at the school a lot in the first year, Lisa even thought he was cheating on her but Billy never would cheat. He loves Lisa, only now he wasn't sure if Lisa was still loving him. But none of that mattered right now, if Emma was right about her father being back. He has missed his cousin so much.

"Johnny?" Billy asked as soon as he opened the door. Johnny looked up and saw his cousin. "Billy!" Johnny said with a big smile on his face. "Cuz! What are you doing here?" Billy asked but the 2 men hugged each other very tightly and smiled happily. "I'm back cuz. I've missed you so much." Johnny said as they kept holding each other tightly. Baby smiled and walked to the fridge, she got a beer for Billy and walked to the men. "I've missed you so much as well cuz. What made you come back? We thought we lost you for good." Billy said, the 2 girls came inside and looked at the men.

Johnny let Billy go, but kept his arm around Billy's neck. "Someone told me to come back, I never should have left in first place cuz." Johnny said, Baby gave Billy the bottle and a kiss on his cheek. "Good to see you again Billy." Baby said with a smile. He looked at her. "You look happy again Baby, it's good to see you happy again." Billy said. "Since when are you back?" Billy asked and looked at Johnny again. "Since yesterday, but I need to go back to California soon for my last movie." Johnny said and they went to sit down. "Last? What do you mean?" Billy asked. "I'm going to quit with my acting career and move back here." Johnny said with a smile.

Billy was surprised, but he was glad. "I'm glad to see you've realized some things in life cuz. It's good to see you again and to have you back again as well." Billy said and sipped his beer. "Is there a reason you come here?" Baby asked and looked at Billy. "Yeah, but I think it's not a priority now." Billy said and looked down, Johnny could see he's not happy. "What's the matter cuz? Something with Lisa?" Johnny asked. "I think she doesn't love me anymore." Billy said, but didn't look at Johnny. "What happened?" Baby asked and sat down next to him, Billy looked at her and gave a little sigh. The 2 girls went to Emma's room, they felt it wasn't appropriate to listen to this conversation.

"I think she got tired of me, she doesn't even want me to sleep in the same bed anymore. She comes home late from work every day." Billy said. "You know how hard I work to earn money and to provide." He added and sniffed once. "Oh Billy, you know how Lisa likes to shop and be around rich people. You know how much attention she gets from men." Baby said and grabbed Billy's free hand. "I think you try too hard for her." Johnny said, Billy looked at him now.

"I know how much you love her, but you deserve way better than to be treated like this." Baby said, she saw a few tears. "You need a place to crash for the night?" Baby asked. "Yeah, Lisa threw me out after a fight." Billy said. "What was the fight about?" Johnny asked. "Money and love. She didn't even responded to the 3 words." Billy said and took a deep breath.

Baby looked at Johnny and he felt upset for Billy. "You can crash here on the sofa. Tomorrow, I will help you finding a place for yourself cuz. I want you to think about your own happiness now and move on." Johnny said and Billy looked at him. "What about my stuff?" Billy asked. "We can arrange that, but I think it's better if you don't see her again. Not for my cousin, but she always has been like this. You know that, I told you the before you even started to date." Baby said and Billy nodded, Baby grabbed him into a hug and shushed him. "You can have some pizza, there is some left, if you are hungry. I need to go downstairs now, the first lesson of the evening is going to start in a bit." Baby said and stood up.

She gave Johnny a sweet smile and walked to her daughter's room. "Em, have you 2 done your homework?" Baby asked. "We are on it mom." Emma said as she looked at her mom when she opened the door. Baby saw the 2 girls working on their homework and smiled. She closed the door and went to check on her son. "Son, uncle Billy is here." Baby said with a smile. "Billy!" Paul said and stopped the game and went to his uncle. Billy smiled at him and they hugged. Baby smiled and went downstairs.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Baby's view

I watched Billy one more time before I went downstairs to prepare the lesson. I gave a deep sigh, I knew Lisa would have gotten tired of Billy eventually, he's not rich, not wealthy, has no status and Lisa is like her father. They love all that, no matter how often Robert visited my father, they did not like to mingle with the poor. Billy is a giver, actually he is just like Johnny, he did everything for Lisa and I still do not understand why he loves her so much. I guess the love is blinding him.

I took the broom and started to sweep the floor, there was still a bit time but it was enough time for me to prepare for the lesson. I turned the music on and listened to it, with a smile I was sweeping. I stopped when I noticed the poster, I looked at it and was still smiling. "It's perfect there." I whispered to myself, I thought back at that day. How Johnny was being so nervous, but also so sweet. I thought of Peter, on how he was acting like an asshole, how Johnny wanted to protect me. That perfect night in my truck. It was one of the best nights I had with Johnny, he was on fire, I shook my head to stop the daydream because it made me think about something else.

Last time I saw Peter was about 5 years ago. He stopped by at the school because he said he was in the neighborhood. He asked me out about Johnny and found it better for me to move on. It was a short conversation and I threw him out. I gave a little sigh, I didn't want to think about Peter, so I banned the memory from my mind. I was done sweeping and went to open the door. I walked to the reception desk and looked in the agenda. 8 couples this lesson and 9 the next. Wednesday's lessons has always been the most popular somehow.

I looked up as I saw Billy and Johnny coming down. "I thought you 2 wanted to catch up." I said with a smile. "Your guy was missing you already." Billy said in a teasing tone, I chuckled. "You're still the same." I said and chuckled. "It's been a while Baby." Billy said. "Yeah, been 3 months Billy. I'm glad you came by again, Paul was missing you." I said, Johnny grabbed me and I looked at him. "Yeah, and I see someone has been missing you." Billy said and walked to the stereo. I giggled as I kept on looking at Johnny. He smiled and kissed me. Billy turned and watched us, he shook his head but smiled. He really was happy that we are back together.

People started to walk inside, they greeted Baby. Some looked at Johnny, especially women. I giggled as I watched how they wanted to go on picture with him. Billy walked to me, he had his hands in his pockets when standing next to me, I looked at him for a moment. I saw him smiling. "He will never get rid of this, will he?" Billy asked, I looked at Johnny again. "Nope." I said. "I really thought he would have moved on, I do know how much he loves you Baby, but I never thought he would come back." Billy said. "Me neither Billy, I was actually afraid, and I still am a little bit, that he will leave again." I said with a little sigh as I look back at Johnny.

"He won't leave you again, unless you tell him to. You reckon he had someone else there in California?" Billy asked curiously. "He told me he had a lot of one night stands, trying to get his loneliness to disappear. You should have seen his face when I told him I never had anyone else." I said, Billy only smiled as he watched my face. "You should have never let him pursue that career Baby, no matter how much he loved the acting and singing, he had already everything he dreamed of here. With you, and the kids. You made him the happiest man alive and you were the happiest woman alive." Billy said, I hugged him a little bit and smiled a little.

Johnny looked at me and smiled happily, I smiled back at him. "You know, even with all the movies he did, all the interviews he gave. When I look at him now." I paused for a second. Billy had laid his arm around my shoulder and smiled while looking at his cousin. "He hasn't changed one bit, only looking a bit older, it's a miracle." I whispered. "You know that he never had let himself defined by stuff, he always wanted to be a good person and do good and do the things he loves. You made him strong Baby, you've made him grow." Billy said. "I'm happy he has not change one bit." He said. "Me too Billy, I really thought that I was dreaming." I said and Billy chuckled a bit. "He doesn't drink anymore, that's the only change in him." I whispered and Billy looked at me for a second.

Johnny came to them and smiled happily. "People been asking about the poster." He said, I looked at it. "It hangs on a perfect spot." I said and looked back at him. I laid my hand on his cheek and he gave me a kiss. Billy rolled his eyes and walked away. I giggled and kissed Johnny back. "I must give a lesson." I whispered and he smiled. "Let's do it together. I've been missing this so much." He whispered. "Let's do it." I whispered and he slowly gave me a soft kiss on my lips again. I held my breath but I smiled a little.

* * *

Johnny's view

I watched how Baby stood next to Billy, I know how much Billy has been supportive to Baby. They've been best friends ever since day 1 they met and it made me feel relieved that she had so much support from my cousin when I wasn't here. It was quite saddening to hear what he is going through with Lisa, he deserves so much better. I never really understood what he saw in her, I remember how they started to date. It all looked so great for them, but I guess Baby is right, Lisa gets quickly bored of stuff and of people.

Several people asked me about the poster. I looked at it and smiled, it was a perfect place, my daughter has chosen very well. The question most asked was what I was doing here in New York in the dance school. I tried to avoid the personal questions, but kissing Baby would already answer a lot of them. I walked to Baby and smiled. I kissed her, Billy walked away. Baby took me to the dance floor. The couples were waiting, I helped Baby with the lesson, she was on the Foxtrot. Billy was doing the music.

I saw Paul coming inside, he looked a bit shy and walked to Billy. I watched how Billy smiled and how Paul showed interest in what Billy was doing. I gave a little sigh, thinking that Billy was more of a father figure for him than I was and I can't even be mad about it, it was my own fault for leaving after all. I decided I would try to bond with my son, I needed to, I've missed so much in his life. I looked at Baby and smiled a little. "What are you thinking of?" She whispered. "In how much I want to bond with our son." I whispered, she smiled and laid her hand on my cheek. "You will bond with him, just give it time." She whispered. She's right, like always, I smiled back at her and gave her a little kiss.

The lesson was over, the people came to me to thank me and some were really surprised about how great I am in teaching. I only thanked them as they walked away again. I went to Billy and sat down. "It's good to see you teaching again cuz. It's like you never stopped doing that." Billy said and smiled at me. Paul came to me and wanted to sit on my lap. I let him and smiled how he laid his head against my chest. My hand went through his hair as I sat back for a bit. It amazes me, Paul is 12 and so very smart, yet sometimes he is just the little kid that needs a cuddle and a hug. I didn't know if it was the age or because he is so special.

"Your son is amazing." Billy said, I looked at Billy and smiled. "Yeah, he's very special." I whispered and kissed my son's head. He had fallen asleep on my lap. "It's best if I bring him to bed." I said and Billy nodded. Baby came to me and smiled at her son. "He's tired. Want me to bring him?" She asked. "I will do it." I whispered and stood up while holding Paul in my arms. "Jesse's dad is here. If you want to send her down as well." Baby said with a smile. "Sure. Go prepare the next lesson, I will join you in a bit." I said and gave her a sweet kiss. She smiled and gave her son a kiss too.

I laid him in his bed, took his shoes off and laid the blanket over him. I watched him with a smile and stroked his hair for a bit. I walked to the door and turned the light off after one more look at him. I smiled, it felt good to do these things. I walked to my daughter's room and knocked. "Enter." I heard and I opened the door. "You girls done with your homework?" I asked, they smiled. "Yeah, mom needs me?" Emma asked.

"No, Billy is helping out but I was send here to get you Jess. Your father is waiting." I said, Jesse stood up and hugged Emma. "See you tomorrow Em." Jesse said and walked to the door. I smiled at my daughter. "Don't go to bed too late, okay?" I asked and she nodded. I closed the door and walked downstairs with Jesse. "Good night Jess." Baby said as she was next to her father. "Good night." Jesse said and smiled at us. I waved as she walked away with her father.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

A couple of days went by, it was Friday now. Baby was packing some stuff from the kids. Johnny had gotten the rest of his stuff from the hotel and checked out there. He had contacted the person to ask if he could get the scripts send. He decided to wait with the casting until Baby had read the scripts, he needed to know her opinion first before going through with the movie.

Johnny was watching her with a smile. "What are you doing?" He asked. Baby looked at him. "Packing the kids stuff. We're going to uncle Lewis and aunt Penny." Baby said. Johnny chuckled. "It's so funny to hear that. Aunt Penny." Johnny said and Baby giggled. "I didn't know you had planned this. If you don't want me to come, I will stay here and wait until you're coming back." Johnny said.

"You couldn't know sweetheart. I haven't told you about it. I want you to come, I think Penny will be very happy to see you again." Baby said and smiled. She grabbed the suitcase and laid it next to the door. Johnny looked at his clothes and Baby came back to him. "Your old favorite shirt." Baby said as she lifted it up.

"Yeah, I haven't wear it in years. I haven't wear any of the dancing clothes in the last 8 years. Not even my jacket." Johnny said as he looked at the clothes. "You must have been truly miserable to be someone else because of the fame." Baby said with a sigh, Johnny looked at her and laid his hand on her cheek. "I was, it was not the real me in California. I think you would have hate me if you knew how I was." Johnny whispered. "I can't hate you, I'm not capable of hating you Johnny. You're everything to me." Baby said and looked in his eyes. He kissed her slow but smiled.

Baby laid her hand on his cheek and smiled. She took some another shirt and his black pants and packed them in her suitcase. "How long are we staying there?" Johnny asked as he laid his bag aside. "Until Sunday evening. It's an hour away by car. You should see their house, I think you will love it there." Baby said with a smile. "Paul loves it there, Lewis is his favorite uncle. Pen is Em's favorite aunt." Baby said as she packed some clothes of her own. "Where do they live?" Johnny asked as he puts his hands in his pockets. "Outside of New Jersey, they have a country house. Penny has a few horses, I normally take a ride with her when we're there." Baby said. "Sounds great." Johnny said and Baby looked at him.

She shook her head a little. "How are your parents?" Johnny asked now. "They're good. Think they will also be happy to see you again, though they tried to tell me to move on quite often." Baby said with a sigh, she closed the suitcase and sat down on the bed.

Johnny sat down next to her. "I can't blame them for doing that, they want the best for their daughter." Johnny whispered, Baby looked at him. "We still have time you know." She whispered and he looks in her eyes. She smiled teasingly and he grabbed her head to kiss her. She moved and grabbed him to lay down. "Hmm." Johnny made the sound and he took his shirt off.

After an hour, Baby looked at the time. "Shit, we need to pick up the kids. Think they're waiting for us." Baby whispered, she got off the bed and started to dress herself again, Johnny looked at her with a smile. "You've got a bad influence on me Johnny Castle." Baby said in a teasing tone. He chuckled a bit as he stood up now. Baby looked at his body and bit her lip.

"You know that there's nothing special about me, right?" He whispered as he chuckled about her reaction. "You know what I will say to that mister." Baby said and he kissed her once. "Get dressed now, we need to go." Baby said and laid her hand on his chest. She took the suitcase and walked to the door. Johnny quickly got dressed and followed Baby.

* * *

Emma's view

At lunch time at school. "I'm happy I can come with you this weekend, Em. I would have been so bored if I needed to stay at home alone." Jesse said and smiled at me. "You're such a poor soul Jess." I said in a teasing tone and she giggled. "I'm not, because I have you. You are like family to me. And your dad is so amazing that he bought this phone for me. Dad told me he found it a bit weird but is letting me keep it." Jesse said and I only smiled at her. "You've got a good heart Jess, that is why I like you so much, that is why you are like my sister." I said.

"Aw, look at the married couple sitting at their intimate table. When are you 2 going to kiss?" It was Susan, I looked at her. "At least I have real friends, unlike you. So how are you? Still grumpy about you knowing who my father is?" I asked and Jesse chuckled. Susan has been in a worse state, the next day at school she totally ignored me. It was almost the best day I ever had at school. But yesterday she started again, but now even worse than before. Susan looked at me with an angry look on her face. "What you want to do now?" I asked, she growled and walked away.

"You know, the saddest part is that she has no real reason anymore to bully you. She only bullied you because of your dad. Now that she knows that her idol is your dad, she can't bully you for it, she's trying to find another reason but she can't think of any." Jesse said, I giggled as I ate my sandwich. "She must be so heartbroken." I said. "Try jealousy. I think Susan is jealous of you. You remember the talent show 4 years ago? She did a dance and you laughed about it, then she told you that she was a better dancer than you and you showed her differently?" Jesse asked. I remembered that day very well. "It was the first time we saw each other. I couldn't help myself, I know I'm a better dancer than her." I said. "Don't be so full of yourself." Jesse said in a teasing way and they both giggled.

The bell rang and we quickly went to class. PE, I sat next to Jesse on the bench, waiting for the teacher to tell us to run around the football field. I didn't feel like exercising today, I was way too excited for the weekend. I could ride again. I love horses, mom and dad have let me ride since I was 3 and aunt Penny has several horses of her own, she gives private riding lessons to earn some extra cash. So on daytime, she gives some lessons, and in the evenings she's a Rockette. She gives the lessons at their home, on her horses, because of uncle Lewis, who needs her around because he is paralyzed. Jesse looks at me.

"You're going to ride this weekend?" She asked. "Yeah, can't wait to ride again on Elza." I said with a smile. "I wish I hadn't got the fear." She said. "Why don't you let my aunt help you? She's great, she helped my uncle to ride too. Mom told me that story a few times." I said and Jesse smiled at me. "I don't know Em, they look so scary." Jesse said and it made me giggle. "Girls, it's warm up time." The teacher said, we stood up and started to run. After some time, we stopped, I was almost out of breath and I looked at Jesse and she was nearly dying. I chuckled and shook my head. "You need to exercise more." I said. "You don't say." She said and bowed forward, her hands on her knees, I couldn't help it and laughed out loud. "You need to dance more, it will do you good." I said.

"Everyone, come here." The teacher said, I walked to him with Jesse following me. I looked around and saw Paul sitting on a bench, he was finished with school already and was waiting for me. I only waved at him and smiled, he waved back and looked at his phone again. "There's a competition coming up here at school. I know some of you also do the talent show that is next month." He said and looked in particular at me, that was true. I was doing a dance, modern dance, at the talent show. I tried to get a career as a dancer going and I know there are always scouts at talent shows. "But that doesn't mean that you don't have to do this competition." The teacher said and started to pace a bit.

"What competition?" I asked curiously now. The teacher looks at me and smiled. "I think this is something you will like. Maybe Jesse too, but I'm not too sure." He said as he looks at a panting Jesse. "It's a dancing competition." He said and that indeed got my full attention. "What sort of dancing?" I asked. "Whatever sort of dancing you want. I believe you have a partner, where is he?" He asked, I was becoming excited about it but then I thought about Robin, my mood dropped a bit. I like Robin, maybe I like him a bit too much, but lately his dancing has gotten worse. I remember how mom had set me up with him after what Duncan had done to me.

Robin already stood next to me out of nowhere, I looked up at him and pushed him away, he chuckled. "You are late." I said, we have PE and Biology together. "I'm sorry, the teacher was holding me up. What is going on?" He asked, Jesse smiled. "I'm out for this competition, I have no partner. How must I compete without a partner?" Jesse said. "You will find someone." The teacher said and turned around. "Now go, lesson's over. I see you next week." The teacher said and the kids walked to the changing rooms. "What competition?" Robin asked. "Dancing competition." I answered.

The teacher walked to us. "I have high hopes for you 2. This is not just a competition, I said that to make everyone believe it would be something fun to do." The teacher said. "Oh? You want to torture us?" I asked. The teacher chuckled a bit. "I don't know from who you got that sarcasm Emma. Anyway, this is a junior dancing competition. It takes place the third weekend of June." He said. "That's in 2 weeks." I said. "Yes, and the first day is a selection day. Many couples will fall off, the second day is the official competition." The teacher explained. "What's the price?" Jesse asked. "A holiday at Kellerman's resort for 2 weeks with family and friends. There will be scouts there as well, I know you want a career in dancing Emma." The teacher said with a smile. "Kellerman's?" I asked but I smiled.

He nodded. "Em, that would be amazing, your parents." Jesse said and I looked at her. "Yeah, it certainly would be amazing. They deserve to have a holiday." I said. "Parents? What have I missed?" The teacher asked as he looked from me to Jesse and back. "Em, I must go now. I hope you have a nice weekend at your aunt and uncle." Robin said and I look at him, I smiled and nodded. "Thanks, see you on Monday." I said, he smiled a little and walked away. "Em's dad is back." Jesse said with a big smile, Paul walked to us. "Em, mom and dad are waiting for us at the parking." He said. "Then we need to go now." I said. We said goodbye to the teacher and walked to the changing rooms.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

On the way to Lewis and Penny, the kids were chatting and sitting on the backseat. Johnny was sitting on the passenger seat, Baby was driving. "Pen still dances?" Johnny asked as he looks at Baby. "She's a Rockette again, and she sometimes comes to the school to help me out with the lessons." Baby answered and smiled a little, she looked outside again to concentrate on the road. Johnny looked outside and saw the mountains that are far away. "Would you ever want to go back to Kellerman's?" He asked, Baby looked at him again and saw him dreaming a bit. "Sometimes I do dream of going back, but I can't imagine you would like to see Max or Neil again." Baby said, he chuckled a bit. "Not for work Baby, for holiday. Have you planned anything this year?" He asked.

Their conversation has caught Emma's attention and she's listening to them. "No, Emma wanted to look for something. I close the place in the second and third week of August." Baby said, Johnny smiled and grabbed her hand, Baby entwined fingers with him and smiled while she was watching the road again. "Have you looked for something already Em?" Johnny asked as he looked back at the kids now. Paul is playing on his phone and Jesse is looking outside. Emma look at her dad. "No, not yet but I might have something, but it depends if I win or not." Emma said. Jesse look at Emma now and smiled. "You are going to win that." Jesse said.

"Win what?" Johnny asked curiously, Baby looked in her mirror at Emma, equally curious. "The dance competition at school." Emma said. "Isn't that just the annually talent show you attend?" Baby asked. "No mom, this is a real competition. Our PE teacher told us about it, he told Jess to get a partner and compete for the school as well. But he has high hopes for me and Robin." Emma said and looked at her mother. "A dance competition?" Johnny asked now. "Yeah, for juniors. First day will be selection day and the second day will be the competition." Emma explained. "You have dances in mind to do?" Johnny asked now. "No." Emma answered. "When is the competition?" Baby asked. "In 2 weeks." Emma answered.

Baby looked at Johnny for a second again, she saw his smile and saw his excitement about it. "I obviously can't talk this off your mind since your teacher wants you to compete. So, we need to start working on a couple of dances. You're best in Latin." Baby said with a smile now as well. Johnny looks at Baby. "Maybe." He said and Baby chuckled, Emma looked curious. "No, no way, don't you think about it. I'm not sure if Robin is even able to do it." Baby said and looked at him with a serious face. "But he can move, I can teach him." Johnny said. "And it's a Latin dance." He added. "Stop it Johnny." Baby said. "But." He said. "What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

Johnny looks at his daughter again and grinned. Baby shook her head. "I'm gonna learn you and Robin the Mambo." He said. "But dad, we only know the basics and I'm not sure if Robin is able to." Emma said. "See, I told you." Baby said. "You know what Pen would say?" Johnny asked. Baby gave a sigh. "You're a strong leader, you can lead anybody. But we are talking about Robin." Baby said. "Exactly, and I'm going to teach him how to be a great leader." Johnny said still grinning. Emma only smiled at her dad.

"What's the price?" Baby asked after a moment. "A holiday." Jesse answered this time. "What holiday?" Baby asked and looked at Jesse now. "At Kellerman's." She answered, Baby looked at Johnny, who looked at her. "For the whole family and friends. Which means, if Em wins, me and Robin can come too." Jesse said and looked at Emma with a smile. "We're going to start on Monday, tell Robin to come every day after school to the dance school to train. We are going to do this." Johnny said and looked at his daughter again. She smiled and gave him a nod.

* * *

Baby's view

I looked at Johnny, and shook my head a little while chuckling. He just sounds like 17 years ago, full of excitement and energy for the competition. I wasn't too sure if I wanted Emma to do the competition, considering my own past with Peter. But she seems to really want to do this competition. I looked outside again and was thinking. "What are you thinking about?" Johnny asked softly. "Just about my past." I answered as I switched lanes. "You mean with Peter?" He asked. I took a deep breath. "Yeah." I answered.

I know Johnny is looking at me, probably wondering what is going on in my head. I felt how he pushed my hair back so he could see my face better. I smiled a little, my heart skipped a beat with his touch. I took a little breath again and held it for a few seconds, I look at him and he smiled at me. I saw his eyes, full of love, I looked back at the road. I did not want to drown in his eyes right now. "How long until we arrive mom?" Paul asked. "Not long anymore son." I answered as I took the next exit. Johnny looks around again.

"Wouldn't a holiday at Kellerman's be lovely mom?" Emma asked, I looked in the mirror at her again and saw her smile. "I guess so, it's beautiful on that mountain." I said and thought back at the time I worked as a truck driver and drove for Max. "You have many memories from there, don't you?" Emma asked, Johnny chuckled a little bit and looked at his daughter. "We had the best summer there, your mom and I. We made you there." Johnny said with a wink, I giggled and Emma was blushing now. Jesse giggled about it as well.

"Oh come on!" I shouted as I opened my window and stuck my head out. Johnny chuckled about it. "What's going on?" Paul asked. I heard the guy shouting something. "Watch your tongue! You're standing still on the middle of the road for nothing! Move!" I shouted, the guy from the other car stepped out. "Oh god dammit." Johnny said and stepped out, I stepped out as well to try to stop Johnny. "Johnny! No!" I said and grabbed his arm.

"What is happening?" Jesse asked, being totally confused. "Isn't that Peter Mooijweer?" Emma asked. Paul had opened the window and looked outside. They could hear everything now. "Johnny! Don't. Leave it." I said. "Look who is back together again. You had fun in California Johnny?" Peter asked as he stood still. "I don't think it's any of your business Peter. Can you move your car?" Johnny asked and folded his arms as he stood in front of Peter. "Why should I? It's kinda funny to see you here with Baby again. Or did she begged you to come back?" Peter asked trying to look tough.

I couldn't help myself any longer and I smacked Peter hard across his face, he groaned and touched his face. "How dare you? Is this why you came to the school 5 years ago? Because you knew Johnny wasn't there?" I asked him, I was really angry. "Move your car, you stopped on purpose." I said. Johnny couldn't handle it so he started to laugh. "Wait." Johnny said now and looked at me. "Peter came to you 5 years ago?" He asked and I only nodded, then he started to laugh again.

"What's with dad?" Emma asked. "Seems he's having fun. Mom just slapped the guy." Paul said, he was confused about it. The 2 girls were leaning forward and looking out of the front window. Other cars started to honk. "Johnny!" I said, I was angry now. "When are you leaving again? I'm pretty sure you will do that to Baby again." Peter said and now looked at me. "You deserve better Baby." He added.

I crossed my arms and looked from Peter to Johnny, Johnny looked at me and I walked back to the car. "What?" Peter asked. "You've crossed a line Peter." Johnny said and punched Peter on his face, Peter fell down and grabbed his face. Johnny shakes his hand a bit while he kept looking at Peter. "And now you move your car. You have 5 seconds." Johnny said and pointed at him.

The girls held their breath when they saw Johnny punching Peter, I sat back in the car and waited. "Close the window Paul." I said in a serious tone, Paul quickly did so. I saw how Peter quickly stood up and walked to his car. I saw how Johnny made fists and walked back to the car. He stepped inside and I saw how Peter drove away. I stepped on the gas as well and drove on. I didn't look at Johnny for a moment.

Emma was watching me and her father and back at me. "Was that Peter Mooijweer?" She asked, I looked at her via the mirror and gave a deep sigh. "Yes." I said, I watched how Johnny looked at his hand. "You're bleeding." I said, he looked at me. "And it hurts. Haven't done that in a while." He said, I looked at his face and then I started to giggle a bit.

"You still really like it when men fight over you." Johnny said and shook his head. "He crossed a line Johnny, you know that. He had no right, he stopped us to provoke." I said and stopped at the traffic light. "You slapped him, his face. I wish I could have taken a picture." Johnny said, I giggled again. "It felt good even." I said and he laughed. "Are you 2 going to tell us what is going on?" Emma asked now. Johnny looked at her. "Peter is your mother's ex boyfriend." Johnny said. "Mom? Why you never told us?" Emma asked. "I don't think it's that important. I will tell you one day, but not now. We're here." I said with a smile and I parked the car on the driveway.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

Penny was looking out of the window, she's looking forward to see Baby and the kids again, it's been a long time. Lewis was in the back room, working on a painting. Penny couldn't wait to tell Baby the wonderful news they got. Then she saw the car driving onto the driveway and she smiled happily. "They've arrived honey!" Penny shouted and quickly went to the front door. She walked outside and stood still in an instant.

Johnny stepped out and looked at the house, then he saw Penny standing. "Johnny?" Penny asked. "Pen." Johnny said with a smile. "Johnny!" She shouted and ran to him. Johnny smiled brightly and grabbed her in a hug and lifted her up. "You're back!" She said and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Johnny let her go and Penny looked at Baby, they hugged tightly as well.

"Lewis! Look who is back." Penny said on the moment Lewis rolled outside. Lewis saw Johnny and began to grin. "Brother!" Lewis said and rolled to Johnny. Johnny stopped the wheelchair and hugged Lewis tightly. "It's so good to see you again." Lewis said as Johnny let him go. "What made you come back?" Lewis asked. "Love." Johnny whispered, Lewis looked at his sister and chuckled a bit. "You haven't changed a bit." Lewis said and pulled Baby into a hug. "It's so good to see you happy again sis." Lewis said and laid his hands on her cheek, Baby smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

The kids hugged Penny and came to Lewis. "Hey kids." Lewis said and hugged them all. Penny saw Johnny's hand. "What have you been doing Johnny Castle?" She asked and pointed at his hand, Johnny looked at it and chuckled a bit. "Baby loves to have men fighting over her." He answered, Penny looked at Baby who was rolling her eyes. She walked to the trunk. "Kids, get the bags if you want." Baby said and they walked to the car. "Who did you punch this time?" Lewis asked curiously. "Peter." Johnny answered. Penny and Lewis looked at Baby now, being flabbergasted, Baby saw their faces and giggled.

"So, our Johnny is back and already needed to punch my sister's ex on his face. Classic." Lewis said and laughed, he turned around and rolled back to the house. "My brother looks really happy, do you need to tell us something?" Baby asked as she looked at Penny, who was smiling brightly again. "We have wonderful news." Penny said.

"Oh? Tell us." Johnny said as he grabbed the suitcases from the kids. "The rooms are ready. Let me look at that hand." Penny said as they all walk inside. The kids following them. "We will tell the news in a bit. First you get settled." Penny said as they walked into the living room. Johnny looked around. "Very spacious." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, it is. Are you going to stay this time Johnny?" Penny asked as soon as Baby followed Lewis to the back room to show her his painting and the kids went upstairs to the rooms. "I'm planning too." He answered as he look at how Penny got the first aid kit out of a draw, well the whole draw was basically the first aid kit. "I hope you will, you made Baby very miserable. Lewis and I often have been talking about taking her and the kids in. We have enough room." Penny said as she let Johnny sit down, she sat herself in front of him and looked at his hand. Johnny looked at her.

"You've changed Pen." He said with a smile, she looks at his face. "I'm very happy Johnny." She said with a happy smile. "I'm happy to hear that." He said. "What's going on?" She asked, after not seeing him for so many years, she still knows him through and through. "I've been so stupid Penny." He whispered, she stopped caring for his hand for a second and looked at his face.

"What makes you say that?" Penny asked and she went on, he groaned a little but let her care for his hand. "I never should have left her in first place." Johnny said and looked at his hand now. "You shouldn't have stopped calling her Johnny, even if she had told you so. I know you respect her wishes so much, but love doesn't stop." Penny said. "You're right and it's my biggest regret." He whispered.

* * *

Johnny's view

I watched Penny's face, she glows, she looks so happy. She reminded me of how stupid I have been with leaving Baby and the kids. "Are the kids happy you're back?" Penny asked now to change subjects. "Emma is, Paul is too but I think he needs time to adjust. He was very small when I left." I whispered and watched how she put the band-aid around my hand. "He will get fond of his father eventually, there is no person on this planet that doesn't like you Johnny. You always had that great effect on people." Penny said, I saw her smiling again and I looked at her face. "It's good to see you again Pen, I've missed you so much." I said, she laid her hand on my cheek and gave me a kiss on my cheek. Like she always did.

"It's good to have you back. But don't you dare to leave Baby again, I will kill you next time." She said, trying to make it look like a warning but still smiling. I chuckled a little, I grabbed her into a tight hug. She hugged me back. "I've missed you too Johnny." Penny said. We stood like that for a few minutes. Emma and Jesse were looking at us from the door for a bit. "Guess what?" I asked and let her go. She went to put the stuff back in the draw. "What?" Penny asked. "My daughter is going to compete at a dancing competition at her school." I said, I was truly excited about it and I wanted to train her and Robin for it as well. Penny looked at my face and she shook her head.

"You are letting her? How did Baby react to it? I can imagine it will be hard for her, considering her past with Peter." Penny said, I putted my hands in my pockets. "She can be a champion Pen, she has her mother's talent." I said. "And her father's charisma. Watch for it, I tell you." Penny said and pointed at me. I chuckled about it. "You want to train her, am I right? You're feeling it again, I can see it." Penny said as she watched me, I only smiled. "Wouldn't it be great? She loves dancing, why not trying to let her have a dancing career?" I asked and I saw Penny chuckling a bit. "Yeah, she's like you. You know she rides too? Every time they come here, she rides on her favorite horse." Penny said in a teasing way. I only chuckled and saw baby and Lewis coming back.

"Brother, come with me." Lewis said, I smiled and walked to him. "Come, I want to show you something. I'm sure you will like it a lot." Lewis said as he rolled through the back door. I followed him outside and saw the view. "It's amazing here." I said. "Yeah, I love it here very much and Penny is very happy here." Lewis said as he watched my face. "I'm pretty sure she's happy because of you." I said and looked at him, he chuckled a bit. I laid my hand on his shoulder. "Look, horses. That's Penny's favorite part here. She gives private lessons each day except for the weekends." Lewis said, I looked at the fields and saw some horses. I smiled, it was great to see them both being so happy.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" I asked curiously. "No. I painted a painting, not so long ago, I had a picture as an example. Baby hasn't seen it yet, I wanted to give it to her as a present." Lewis said, it left me even more curious. He chuckled about my face. "Come." Lewis said and rolled into the back room, I followed him and looked around. Several painting were hanging up, or standing on the ground against the walls. In the middle, I saw the painting he is working on. "It's great to see you're having a passion." I said. "Yeah, besides my wife, this is my biggest passion." He said and I chuckled about it. "We have been missing you so much brother. It's really good to have you back." Lewis said as he rolled to a corner.

I only watched him and waiting for him to grab the painting he wanted to show me. "You're making a new movie Johnny?" He asked. "I have one in planning but I will wait to go on with it." I said. "Baby wants to read the scripts, it's important to me to know what she thinks of it." I said. "Oh why so?" Lewis asked. "Because it will be my last movie and it's about us." I said. Lewis stopped for a moment and turned to look at me. "You're wanting to make a movie about you and my sister?" He asked, trying to sound serious. "Yeah, about our time at Kellerman's." I answered. "I'm glad you will let her read the script first, you know how she thinks of all this." Lewis said as he took the painting.

"Yeah, if she doesn't like it than I will stop the whole project." I said. "I see you still respect her wishes so much." Lewis said as he stopped in front of me. "I made this." He said and turned the painting around. My mouth dropped as I looked at it. "It's amazing, you've got such a big talent." I said, Lewis painted a painting of me and Baby. A pose where we were dancing close to each other. "It's from the final dance." Lewis said with a smile. "I think Baby will love this." I said as I was smiling while I took it from him.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

Emma walked inside the living room when her father walked to the back with Lewis. Jesse followed her. Penny looked at them and smiled. "You 2 have grown." Penny said as she held her hands out to them. "Stop it aunt." Emma said, Penny laid her hand on Emma's cheek. "Gosh, you look more and more like your father." Penny whispered but she smiled. "Is it true that I have mom's talent?" Emma asked. "And your father's. How is school going?" Penny asked as she sat down with the girls. Baby went to get Paul downstairs. "Not so good." Emma said and looked down, Jesse laid her hand on Emma's shoulder and smiled. "You sound like your father even, don't drop out." Penny said as she stood up. "Dad said that as well." Emma said. "Your father is one of a kind." Penny said and went to get some drinks for the girls.

"What's about mom and Peter Mooijweer?" Emma asked when Penny came back. She looked at the girls' curious faces. "It's better when your mother tells her that yourself." Penny said as she sat down again. Baby and Paul walked inside. "Tell what?" Baby asked. "About your ex." Penny only said. "What happened that the girls are so curious about this Baby?" Penny asked. "Peter stopped his car in front of us on the middle of the road. He was provoking Johnny and Johnny punched him eventually. Peter had crossed the line. Not that it matters." Baby said as she waved it away for a bit. Even Paul was listening now.

"Johnny never trusted Peter when he knew Peter was your ex." Penny said and chuckled. Baby shook her head and looked at the kids. They were looking at her with puppy eyes. "Fine." Baby said. "Peter Mooijweer was my boyfriend when I was your age Em." Baby said. "And we were champions at the junior competitions. 4 times, 3 times Ballroom and once Latin." Baby explained and now all 3 the mouths dropped, Penny giggled a bit. "So, when dad said I have your talent.." Emma said. "Then he was right." Baby finished her sentence. "But my specialty has always been Ballroom, in particular the Waltz. You have the Latin talent from your father." Baby said. "Anyway, your father has always been a fan of Peter before he met me." Baby said.

The girls giggled when the 2 men walked inside. "Look Baby." Johnny said as he walked to Baby with the painting. "Your brother made this." He added, Baby was in awe when she looked at the painting. "It's amazing brother." Baby said and stood up to kiss Lewis. "Johnny, you want a beer?" Lewis asked. "No, I don't drink anymore." Johnny said with a smile. "Wait what?" Penny asked and she grabbed his arm. "Are you for real?" She asked again. "I'm still here Pen and yes I'm for real. Long story though." Johnny said, Penny looked at him. "You almost went into your father's direction didn't you?" She asked, Johnny looked down now. Baby took his hand and smiled. "I'm glad you stopped." Penny said, Johnny looked at her and started to smile too.

"You still know me so well." Johnny said. "Yeah, well, mister, I know you since you were 10." Penny said with a chuckle. "And you're not hard to figure out." She added, Baby giggled. "Pen, you want to tell them or must I do it?" Lewis asked, Penny looked at him with a smile. "You tell." She said. Everyone was looking at Lewis now, he started to grin now. "I'm going to be a father." He said, Baby jumped up and grabbed her brother into a tight hug. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you 2." Baby said and let Lewis go to hug Penny. Johnny hugged Penny tightly and smiled. "That's amazing news." Johnny said.

"You're adopting?" Baby asked. "We have been thinking about that for a long time. But then we discovered that there is a way to get my eggs fertilized by the man's sperm, they do it in a lab, cost a fortune but it's worth it." Penny explained. "But you are paralyzed." Baby said and looked at her brother. "We went to have Lewis' sperm tested, it wasn't too bad but neither was it good. But we decided to take the chance and it worked." Penny said happily now. "How far are you?" Baby asked. "6 weeks now, so far so good. I need to have a check up every 2 weeks, because they want to be sure everything will be good." Penny said, Baby smiled and hugged Penny tightly.

"So, you're going to be a dad. Who would have ever thought about that?" Johnny said and looked at Lewis, who was happily smiling at Penny. "I never thought it was possible Johnny, you remember our conversation at Kellerman's?" Lewis asked. "Yeah, look at you now. You're making my best friend the happiest girl in the world." Johnny said with a smile. "Next month we are married for 10 years, I never had thought I would be married at all." Lewis said and smiled happily as he looked at Penny. "And you're going to be a great dad." Johnny said with a smile. Lewis grabbed him into a hug.

* * *

Emma's view

I thought about what mom just told us. Peter Mooijweer was a legend, everyone in the dancing world knows that. He is one of the biggest judges in the competition world as well. "Mom and Peter?" I whispered, Jesse looked at me and smiled. "We can look it up if you want." Jesse said and I looked at her. "It's not that I don't believe mom, I do, but who would have ever thought?" I asked, Jesse chuckled as she took her phone. "Mom had her last competition held with dad, and before that she had won with Peter on the Latin dance. This was when she was 16." Paul said as he was looking on his phone. He had heard us talking and he smiled a little.

"I wonder what happened between mom and Peter." I said. "And your father being so protective." Jesse said and giggled. "Well, serves Peter right. I guess." I said. "It's adorable, I wish I would meet someone who would be so protective." Jesse said and dreamed, I chuckled about her face and stood up. "Aunt?" I asked and Penny looked at me. "What is it Em?" She asked. "Can I go to the horses?" I asked. "Sure, Elza is on the field. You can get her and brush her if you want." Penny said with a smile. "Let's go Jess." I said. "I will stay on a distance." Jesse said and I chuckled a bit.

"My offer still stands Jess, I can help you." Penny said. "It's sweet but I don't even want to try." Jesse said, dad came to us. "What is going on here?" He asked, Penny smiled at him and walked to Lewis. "I'm going to the horses." I said. "I will join." He said with a smile. I look at his face and chuckle a bit. "Dad, you're crazy." I said. "I'm not, I love horses too you know. Jess is afraid?" He asked and looked at Jesse. "Yeah, I rather stay far away." Jesse answered in all honesty. "You're so honest, Pen can really help you. Believe me, she's a miracle worker." He said and winked at Jesse. He laid his arm around my shoulder and we walked outside to the field. Mom is looking after us with a smile.

"You mind I'm staying here in the garden?" Jesse asked, I looked at her and smiled. "No, I see you in a bit." I said and she sat down. I looked at my dad who was smiling while looking at the horses. "Dad?" I asked and he looked at me. "Yeah?" He said. "Why are you so protective of mom when it comes to Peter?" I asked curiously, I saw his smile dropping a bit. "Your mom and Peter were a thing, she was your age." He said. "Mom told me that already." I said. He stood still, making me stop too. He took my hands now and smiled.

"Your mom and Peter danced together since they were 8, I believe your mom was 8, not sure." He said. I only listened to him. "They started to dance competitions and championships from when your mom was 12. Juniors, 3 times they won the championship on Ballroom, which is your mom's best. You should see her doing the Waltz, it's magical." He said and was drifting off, I chuckled a bit. "Go on." I said. "When your mom was 15, she and Peter became a thing. When she was 16, they won the championship on Latin, your mom discovered that Peter was cheating on her. The whole fame thing went into his head and he thought it was a normal thing to fool around with fans." He said and gave a deep sigh.

I looked down and understood now, or so I thought. Dad looked at me and grabbed me into a hug. "Peter is an asshole, I know many people look up to him because he is a good dancer. I used to be a big fan of him. Many men wanted to be like him, if not still want to. But the way he treated your mom, that was beyond right, it made me angry." He said. "Still does actually, but you have seen that." He said and we walked on again. I chuckled a bit. It was silent for a moment. "When your mom and I did the competition at Kellerman's, 17 years ago, Peter was there too to compete. He started to bother your mom, he tried to get her back with some sort of sweet words. I protected your mom, she didn't want me first but I still punched him on that smug face of his." He said.

"You and mom won that competition I've read." I said with a smile. "Yeah, highest score ever on Latin, at least back then it was." Dad answered with a smile. "What dance did you do?" I asked. "Mambo." He said. "Is that why you want me to do the Mambo too?" I asked curiously. "Yeah, well I think so. It's my best dance, but if you don't want to do it, we can look for another dance." He said. "No, I want to try this. I just hope that Robin is up for it." I said and looked down. "You like Robin don't you?" He asked, I looked at him for a moment and went to Elza.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Johnny's view

I looked at my daughter, she is almost an adult, it's so strange and I feel old. I watched her face when I asked her about Robin, she didn't answered but I could see that something was there. I smiled a bit, I didn't know Robin that well, but I know how he looks at her and he likes her so much, it reminds me of myself and the summer at Kellerman's. Wanting to be close to Baby the whole time, but didn't dare to tell her my feelings. Maybe I should tell Robin how to deal with this, it could help their dancing so much more if they know each other's feelings.

I looked at Emma, taking a horse from the field and I followed her. "Who's this?" I asked. Emma looked at me with a smile. "This is my favorite horse Elza." She answered and I looked at the horse. "Hello Elza." I said and patted on Elza's neck. "Pen taught you how to ride?" I asked and looked at my daughter, she is brushing Elza with a smile. I watched her for a bit. "You're like your mother now." I said. "Yeah, auntie taught me together with mom when they discovered my love for horses." She said with a smile.

I grabbed Elza's ears when she pushed her nose against my chest. It was silent again for a moment, I smiled as I rubbed Elza's head. "You and aunt Penny, were you 2 a thing in the past?" Emma asked and I looked at her. She looked at me now, I smiled a bit. "Yeah, when we were about 15. Not for long though, Billy used to believe we belonged together." I said and chuckled, Emma giggled a bit. "But a relationship was no good for us, it didn't work, we are better off as friends. But your aunt, she knows me through and through." I said and smiled more.

"How come we never have met grandpa?" She asked out of the blue now. I looked at her and gave a sigh. "I guess you are full of questions." I said and she gave me a nod. "I haven't seen my father in 17 years, and before that I tried to avoid him as much as possible." I answered. "But why?" She asked. "My mother died when I was 7, my dad started to drink since that time. He made my life unbearable. I lived more on the streets from when I was 10, it's where I met your aunt, we danced a lot. I'm not proud of my life Em, and I'm certainly not proud of the fact that I've left you." I said and looked at Elza again.

"My dad used me for money, every winter I worked as a painter but the money was for him. I lived on jujubes the whole winter long. In summer, when I finally got the job at Kellerman's, I was gone from home. I thought I was free from dad, but every year when summer was over, and I came back home because I had nowhere else to go, my dad took the biggest part of my money with the threat he would threw me out if I didn't. Until I met your mom." I said.

"I haven't been all too clean either, in the past, I did things that weren't right as well. Your mom changed my life." I said, Emma brought Elza back to the field. I walked with her. I know I gave her even more questions, maybe with time she will know everything about my life. "I never should have left your life sweetie, I've missed so much of you and your brother's life. I should have been there." I said. "Dad stop. Please." She said and I looked at her. "I'm old enough to understand things you know. Besides, you are back now, it's my biggest wish coming true and seeing mom so happy again, it's all I ever wanted." She said, it made me cry. "Stop crying." She said and I grabbed her into a tight hug. "I love you dad." She said. "I love you too sweetie." I whispered and kissed her head.

"I'm happy you want to train me dad." She whispered and I smiled. "I'm happy I can train you." I said and she looks up to me now. "When do we start?" She asked. "Monday, every day after school. You need to tell Robin, you 2 need the training." I said and let her go. "Okay, I will tell him." She said. "You haven't answered my question you know." I said with a teasing smile. She rolled her eyes. "I don't know if I like him that way. I mean, he's being so weird lately, I don't know." She said and looked down. "He's a sweet boy, I think he will fit with you." I said and teased her again, she blushed and looked away. "Time will tell." I whispered and laid my arm around her shoulder. "Let's go back." I said and she nodded.

* * *

Baby's view

"I'm going to start the BBQ." Penny said. "I will help you." I said and then looked at my brother. "Will you keep Paul and Jesse busy? I saw her sitting in the garden." I said, he smiled at me. "Sure. I'm so happy Johnny is back. You look so much in love again sis." He whispered when I was close to him. I grabbed his arm and squeezed a bit, while I smiled and gave him a kiss on his head. He patted my bum when I wanted to walk away. "Watch it you." I said in a warning tone and pointed at him. He chuckled and rolled to his favorite nephew. It was his only nephew but still. Paul smiled at his uncle and they started to talk.

I stepped outside and looked at Jesse, she was looking on her phone. "Are you okay Jess?" I asked, she looked up at me and smiled. "I'm fine, thanks again for letting me come here too." She said and I laid my hand on her shoulder for a bit. "What can I do Pen?" I asked. "I'm fine Baby, go get a drink and relax. The BBQ is burning now, just a matter of putting the meat on." Penny said with a smile. "I'm so happy you're pregnant now, and it's from Lewis. It makes it even more special." I said , she smiled at me. "Who would have thought?" Penny asked.

"I'm glad Johnny is back Baby, you look like all those years ago. How long is he back?" Penny asked. "About a week now, he just walked into the school on an early evening." I said. "Must have been a big surprise." She said and looked at me now. "I thought I was dreaming at first." I said and giggled a bit. "He hasn't changed one bit, except for the drinking. I hope he will be staying now." Penny said as she laid the meat on the BBQ. Jesse was only listening to us. "I bet it didn't take long for you to let him in again, am I right?" She said and I giggled again. She chuckled about my face.

"He stayed the night." I said. "Actually, he stayed since that night." I added, Penny shook her head. "You never could resist him, I remember the first day you were on Kellerman's. We took a ride, he was there at the stable when we came back. I saw the look on his face, I knew he already lost his heart to you." She said and I smiled. "It's actually Billy's fault, he sort of coupled us." I said. "Billy is one in a million, have you heard from him lately?" Penny asked. "Yeah, he was at the school the day after Johnny arrived. His look when he saw Johnny again." I said with a smile. "How is Billy?" Penny asked. "Not so good, Lisa is tired of him while he still loves her and does his best for her so much." I said.

Penny stopped what she was doing and looked at me. "I never understood what he sees in your cousin Baby. She's so stuck up, he is the total opposite from her." Penny said. "Me neither Pen, he deserves someone who loves him for him. I feel sorry for him, Johnny arranged an apartment for him and paid for it for the next half year. Billy needs to sort things out but he told us he will be visiting more often now." I said and Penny smiled.

"Good to hear that. Your man always has such a big heart." Penny said and grabbed one hand from me. "He's so cute Pen. He gave the kids a new phone, even Jess and me. I got him to buy a phone too, he actually hates those things. He still doesn't like to watch tv either, just music and a dance is what he loves most." I said and she smiled at me. "He helped Billy, god knows, he would help the world and still be that poor guy he always has been. The fame and money hasn't gotten into his head." I said.

"That's Johnny, the only thing that could change him was and is you Baby." Penny said and I smiled at her. She looked at the meat again. "But he is going back to California isn't he?" Penny asked. I looked down, I didn't gave immediately answer, I looked at the fields and saw him coming back with his arm around his daughter. I gave a deep sigh. "He wants to do this new movie, he will let me read the script first. But he told me that he wants to make this movie and it will be his last one." I said, Penny stood straight and looked at me now. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah, the movie is about us. The other writers has changed a lot of it, but he still has the original script. He only will make it with my permission." I said.

"That's something big Baby, do you want this?" Penny asked. "I think so, depends on the script." I said. "I mean, why wouldn't I let him if this is going to be his last one?" I asked. "You're right." Penny said with a smile. I laid my hand on her shoulder with a smile and look back at Johnny. Jesse only had been observing and listening, she probably knows more now than Emma does.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

Johnny looked at the house and saw Baby standing next to Penny. He smiled happily. Emma looked at him and then at her mother. "Go to her." Emma whispered, Johnny looked at her and smiled. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and let her go. He puts his hands in his pockets and stood still, Baby watched him and smiled. "He is sexier as ever. How is that even possible?" Baby whispered, Penny chuckled and shook her head. "Go to him." She said as Emma sat down next to Jesse now. Emma looked at her mom and smiled. Baby walked to Johnny.

Penny looked at them and smiled. Johnny stuck his hands out when Baby was close, she grabbed them and looked in his eyes. He smiled as he looked in hers. They entwined fingers and he laid her hands on his back so she needed to stand against him. Their noses touched, he took a deep breath and Baby smiled at him. He smiled cheeky and moved his hips against her. She giggled and moved with him. He sagged a bit through his knees as he watched her face.

Penny shook her head and chuckled, Lewis rolled outside with Paul on his lap. "Go sit with your sis." He said, Paul stood up from his lap and sat down next to Emma. Lewis rolled to Penny and grabbed her hand. She looked at him and smiled happily. "Look at them, it's like they never were apart." Penny whispered and Lewis looked at Johnny and Baby. "Oh my. That's dirty." Lewis said and rolled to them. Penny giggled, the kids were watching them as well. "You 2! There are kids watching, hold yourselves." Lewis said while he was laughing.

Baby and Johnny looked at him and Baby giggled. "Come, have a drink. Dinner will be ready soon." Lewis said and grabbed Baby's hand with a smile. He turned and rolled back, Baby shrieked a bit and laughed. Johnny chuckled and shook his head, typical Lewis, he walked to the kids and sat down next to his son. "Here." Lewis said and gave Johnny a glass with juice. "Thanks." Johnny said. The evening was nice, the BBQ was nice and the kids stayed up late for once.

The weekend went by with them all having great fun. Emma got a few riding lessons from Penny. Johnny and Baby took a ride together on the field. They danced in the evenings. Paul started to show some interest in horses. To the delight of Penny. He has seen his father riding and came to the conclusion that it was not a bad thing for boys to ride too. It was even to Johnny's delight to see that his son is starting to like something his father does too.

It was Monday afternoon, there were no lessons on Monday afternoon. Baby went to pick up the kids, Johnny was preparing for the training, at least he hopes that Robin is coming for the training. Baby stood outside the car and waited. Someone walked to her, it was Susan's mother. "Hello." Baby said in a friendly tone. "Hey, how are you?" She asked. "I'm good and you?" Baby asked. "Fine, I came to you to ask you something." She said. "Ask away." Baby said. "My daughter is attending the competition, I guess yours will be too." She said. "Yeah, Emma will with her partner." Baby said and nodded.

"I was wondering if it was possible to give my daughter and her partner a few lessons? If you are not fully booked on the lessons." She said. "Sure, I can plan her in. The lessons for the teenagers are on Wednesday and Friday afternoon." Baby said. "From 4 pm until 5 pm." She added. "Great, if you can plan her in this week then I will tell her." She said. "I will." Baby said and smiled. The doors opened and Baby looked at the kids coming out. "Thanks." She said and walked away. Baby give Susan's mother a glance, she saw how Susan was acting out of hand to her mom.

Baby gave a sigh, Susan is spoiled, by her dad but her parents are divorced and she only sees her dad every other weekend. Emma, Jesse, Paul and Robin walked to Baby. "Hey mom. What are you looking at?" Paul asked. "Nothing important son." Baby said and laid her hand on his head, he smiled. "I see, you've decided you want to train?" Baby asked as she looks at Robin. "Yes ma'am." Robin said, Baby chuckled a bit. "Call me Baby please. Now let's go." Baby said. "Your father is waiting." She added and Emma smiled. They quickly stepped in and Baby did too.

Baby parked the car and they all stepped out. "Hey dad." Emma said as they entered the school. Johnny looked at and smiled. "Hey. You 2 are ready for this?" He asked, Emma nodded and Robin was a bit shy. "Let me bring your bags upstairs. Paul, come with me." Baby said and they walked to the door. Jesse went to sit down on a chair. "Jess, if you want you can help me with the music." Johnny said and walked to her with the remote. "Okay." She said as she took the remote.

Emma and Robin had their dance shoes on. Johnny looked at it. "Robin?" Johnny asked. "Yeah?" Robin asked. "You have nice shoes, but they're not the best dancing shoes. I rather have you wearing shoes like these." Johnny said and pointed at his own shoes. "They have heels." Robin said as a conclusion. "They're male dancing shoes boy. What's your size? I can make sure you have a pair by tomorrow." Johnny said. "Okay. My size is 6." Robin said. "Don't be so shy, loosen up a bit." Johnny said with a smile and patted Robin on his shoulder.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Emma's view

I watched how my father talked to Robin for a bit, I looked at Robin and gave a little sigh. After the talk I had with dad this weekend, I started to look differently at Robin. I watched him closely, at school we weren't much together. He is handsome, his blond hair combed back, nearly like dad's and his brown eyes which are very deep. Maybe he should wear tight shirts as well, it would make him look sexy. I started to dream a bit, but quickly shook my head again to get the thoughts away. I needed to focus on the training and dancing.

I saw mom coming back down, she looked at us and smiled. "Alright, let's start." Johnny said and he looked at me now. "Music please." Johnny asked and looked at Jesse, I saw her pressing a button and I listened to the music. "Okay, the Mambo. Stand in position." Dad said, I stood in front of Robin and looked at him. I saw him being a bit nervous, I tried to smile at him. "Relax." Dad said as he looked at Robin. Mom checked my frame, she pulled my shoulders a bit back and pushed my chin a bit up. "Mom." I said.

"If you want to win, you need to do everything for it to get that happen." Mom said and smiled, I saw dad smiling at mom. "Alright. Start to move." Dad said. The first times, I lost count after 15 times, dad stopped us and let us do it over again, Robin was too fast and stood on my toes or I on his. I felt a bit embarrassed about it, I know I can do this but I also know the Mambo is not the easiest dance to do. "Ugh." Dad said, I saw he was getting a bit frustrated. Mom walked to him and gave him a kiss, he smiled.

"You 2 need to feel the music." Dad said and looked at me and Robin. "Now loosen up, here." Dad said, he grabbed my hand and laid it on Robin's chest. On the place where his heart is. "Music please." He asked and Jesse changed the music. He grabbed Robin's hand and laid it over mine. "Close your eyes." He said, both Robin and I did what he told us. "Feel Robin's heartbeat. Robin, use your fingers for the rhythm." Dad said. I felt how Robin's fingers drummed on his heartbeat rhythm, softly on my hand, I focused on it and I felt his heartbeat. I took a deep breath and held it. "Now feel the music." Dad whispered.

I listened to the music, and smiled. I felt how Robin started to move and I automatically followed his steps. We moved like this for a minute or 2. "Breathe and open your eyes." Dad whispered, I opened my eyes and looked straight into Robin's. I saw him blushing a bit, but I smiled as we were still moving. Mom looked at dad, I could see it in the corner of my eyes now. I looked at dad now and he was smiling and gave me a nod. "Good. Now, let's stand in position again and try again." He said, I didn't realize I was still having my hand on Robin's chest.

We stood in position and started to dance, now without the counting and without standing on each other's feet. "Good, now keep this up for some minutes and then we can start on doing other steps. I've got a good dance in my head for you 2." Dad said and I looked at him again, he smiled and walked to mom. I was looking at Robin the whole time and now looked back at him. I saw him smiling now, he loosened up as well but still was holding a bit back. His smile, it was gorgeous, I've never saw this one before. Or maybe I just never paid attention to it. I felt how I was blushing now and I looked down.

"Head up." Mom said. "You need to look at him." She said and smiled, guess she knew why I looked down. "Let him lead you, don't look at your feet, don't count the step, let the music guide you." Mom said, dad grabbed mom and pulled her to him. Robin and I stopped now and watched how dad was leading mom, she giggled as he was improvising some steps. "Your parents are so great." Robin whispered, I looked at him and smiled happily.

"They're the best, Robin?" I asked and he looked at me now. "I'm glad you want to do this with me." I whispered, he smiled at me again and I blushed again. I am falling head over heels for him now and I wasn't really sure if that was a good idea.

* * *

Writer's view

"Do you have time to train this evening after the last lesson Robin?" Johnny asked. "Robin looked at him. "I think so." Robin answered, he wouldn't want something else right now than to dance with Emma. It felt so great, her hand on his chest and how she looked in his eyes, he was drowning in her eyes. He took a deep breath and saw Johnny smiling at him. "Be here by then. You 2 need all the training you can get." Johnny said. The music switched, it was Mickey and Silvia. Johnny looked at Baby, who was giggling.

"Let's do the cha-cha." Baby said, Johnny grinned and they started to dance the cha-cha. The 2 kids walked to Jesse and they looked and Johnny and Baby. Johnny wanted to grab Baby but she pushed him back. "This is my dance space. That is yours. Now let's cha-cha again." Baby said with a smile. Jesse giggled a bit about Johnny's reaction. Emma shook her head a bit, Robin was only observing them. After a few steps Johnny grabbed Baby again and went down with his head. Baby giggled a bit and grabbed his head. "Don't look down, look right here." She said and pointed at her own eyes, she danced the cha-cha alone and towards the kids. Johnny growled and let him fall on the floor.

"Oh." The girls said and held their hands in front of their mouths. Baby was close to them and winked at Robin and Emma, she turned around and looked at Johnny. She giggled as Johnny laid there on the floor looking at her. "He's not paying attention, see what happens." Baby said in a teasing tone, Jesse giggled. "Mom, we are still kids you know." Emma said and Baby only winked at Emma. "It's dinner time soon, I'm going to start cooking. Robin, be back here on time please." Baby said and Robin nodded. Baby walked to Johnny and gave him a sweet kiss and walked upstairs. Johnny stood straight and smiled happily.

"I must go now, think mom is almost done with cooking. I will see you later." Robin said and looked at Emma again. "See ya." Emma said and smiled. He smiled too and walked outside. "Girls, let's get upstairs. You still need to do homework as well." Johnny said. Jesse turned off the music and they walked upstairs, Johnny locked the door and went upstairs as well.

Later that evening, Robin came back and he waited for the lesson to be over. Emma was helping out with instructing the dances. He looked at her and was admiring her so much, he had fallen in love with Emma from the first day her mother introduced him to her as her new dance partner. At first he thought not much of it and he saw how Emma had a few boyfriends since that day.

He felt jealousy but tried not to show it. He didn't want to lose dancing with her, so he never told her his feelings, but lately it was hard for him not to show hem. It made him a bit uncomfortable as well, Emma got dumped and he wanted to protect her and comfort her and it was frustrating him a bit. It showed in his dancing and he saw how she got frustrated with him making stupid mistakes.

He thought about this afternoon, about her eyes and how she looked at him, he saw the change and his heart skipped a beat. He wondered if there maybe was a chance, but he didn't know how her father would react to it. He looked up to Johnny, he wanted to dance like Johnny. He wanted to have what Emma's parents are having. He wanted to do his best for Emma and show her that as well. Robin is 17, about a year older than Emma. He never had a girlfriend, he was sure no one really likes him and he could imagine so well why guys like Emma so much. Her eyes are amazing.

* * *

Johnny's view

The lesson was over and I walked to the side to get a towel to dry my face. It was warm inside. "Is the airco on?" I asked as Baby came to me. "I can turn it up if you want." She said, I smiled and gave her a kiss. "Robin likes our daughter a lot." I whispered and looked at how Robin was looking at Emma. "Yeah, he does for a very long time already." Baby answered as she turned up the airco and then looked at me.

I grabbed her and she smiled. "You're sweaty." She whispered and I felt her hand gliding over my chest. "Don't drive me crazy, we have training to do." I whispered and she giggled a bit. I kissed her. My phone went off. I let Baby go and took my phone.

I saw how Emma and Baby let out the customers and close the door behind the last one. "Hello?" I asked. "Hello, Johnny?" I heard. "That's me." I said. "Since when do you have a mobile? It's me Jack." Jack said, Jack is the director that want to do my movie. "Since about a week now. Why are you calling?" I asked curiously. "I came by your house earlier today, wanted to talk to you about the movie." Jack said.

"But you weren't at home. Sebastian and Luke were there." He said. "The house is still in one piece?" I asked. "Yeah, they told me they were house sitting and that you went to New York. What are you doing in New York?" He asked. "How did you got my number?" I asked. "From the other writers, they told me you've contacted them and asked them to send you a copy of the scripts." Jack said.

I started to pace a little bit. "Yeah that is true. I want my girlfriend to read them first." I said. "Girlfriend? Johnny, what is going on?" Jack asked. "I went back to New York, I went back to the love of my life, the mother of my kids." I said and took a deep breath. "For real? What about the movie?" Jack asked. "The movie will come, I just want Baby to read the scripts first." I said. "Why is that so?" Jack asked now.

"Because the movie is about our lives." I said. "By the way." I said. "Yes?" Jack asked. "It will be my last movie I will make." I said. "What do you mean Johnny?" He asked. Jack had helped me a lot with my career, my movie will be his first movie he will direct, so I can imagine he wants things to go perfect. "I'm going to end my career as an actor and go back to what I always did before, to what I can do best. Jack, my life is here, it always has been and I want to be here again." I said.

It was silent for a bit, I looked at Baby and how she is training my daughter and Robin. "Alright, that I understand, but if you want to do the movie, you need to get back sooner or later." Jack said. "I know, I need to come back anyway for my stuff and to sell the house." I said. "When do you want to come back? We need to talk about this all and about the movie. I think I've found a good location." Jack said. I was thinking. "I think over 2 weeks or so. I'm training my daughter, she has a competition in 2 weeks and I think she would love me to be there." I said.

"Competition?" Jack asked. "Yeah, dance competition. I will call you when I come back." I said. "Alright, the scripts are send yesterday by the way. Think they will arrive tomorrow." Jack said. "Thanks. I need to go now. Training is waiting." I said. "Alright, I hear from you soon." Jack said. "Okay, bye." I said and ended the call.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Baby's view

I looked at Johnny, saw him pacing a bit while being on the phone. I wonder who is calling him at this time, must be someone from California since it's 3 hours earlier there. I look at Emma and Robin again, they were dancing so much better now since this afternoon. I saw how they look at each other, how they let the music guide them now. My man is a miracle worker, I smiled happily as I thought about the Mambo I danced with Johnny at the Sheldrake hotel. When I filled in for Penny. I thought about the lift, then my mind drifted off to the final dance and how perfect the lift was.

"Mom?" Emma asked, I woke up and looked at her. "Sorry. Do it again." I said and they started over. "I hope dad has something good in mind." Emma said while she looked at Robin who was smiling at her. "Knowing him? He already has a dance in his mind. I just hope he won't make the lifts too hard for you." I said and I look at Robin. "Lifts?" He asked. "Yeah, you don't think that a Mambo is without lifts, right?" I asked and smiled. "I didn't." Robin said and Emma stopped dancing. "You will do fine." I said and laid my hand on his shoulder.

Johnny came to me and smiled. "Who was that?" I asked curiously. "The director, Jack, he asked me where I was. I told him I am here." He said. "How did he reacted?" I asked now. "He seemed okay with it, I will call him when I go back to California. Oh, and he has send the scripts yesterday." He said and I smiled. He gave me a sweet kiss, his soft lips, I smiled as I felt how my heart skipped a beat every time I feel his lips. I let my finger stroke a bit over his cheek as I kissed him back.

I watched how he trained Emma and Robin, learning them new steps and helped him with some. "Baby, I need your help. I was thinking of this." He said and I watched how he made a move. "And then this." He said when he did another move right after. "Hmm." I said. "Do it again." I added and he did so. "Maybe this is better for them." I said and made the move but changed one step. Johnny looked at me and smiled. "That looks a lot better." He said, Emma and Robin were watching him. "Okay, let's do it together. Watch kids." He said.

We started to dance, first a few times the basic steps and then the steps we thought of. I made an extra step and Johnny smiled at me while giving me a nod. "Now you 2." Johnny said. I helped them with the frame and how to move their upper body while Johnny looked at their steps. This went on for another hour or so. "Okay, you 2 do a lot better already. Tomorrow we go further." Johnny said and Emma and Robin smiled. They look sweaty but seem to be happy. I was smiling at my daughter, she was looking at Robin, I saw her smile and I knew what that meant. I looked at Johnny, he was smiling at me, I looked in his eyes and he walked to me.

Robin's mother came to pick him up, it was late, so I called her. I know he only lives 3 blocks away but I didn't trust no one late at night. Not even for boys. Jesse was already picked up during the training. "See you tomorrow." I said and laid my hand on Robin's shoulder. "Thank you." He said. "Take good rest, drink enough water and stretch." Johnny said and smiled. "Will do." Robin said and walked to his mother.

She waved at me and I waved back. "Up to bed you go." I said and looked at Emma. "Going to take a shower first." She said and gave me a kiss on my cheek. Johnny kissed her head and she went upstairs. I looked at Johnny again and saw his cheeky smile. "What are you up to?" I asked. He grabbed me and let me spin around. I shrieked a bit but smiled as he danced with me.

"I can do this every night with you, for the rest of my life." He whispered. "What would stop you from doing it?" I asked and looked in his eyes. We were moving slowly, enjoying the moment alone. "I love you Baby." He whispered. I laid my hand on his cheek and smiled happily, I was truly happy, and not feeling lonely anymore. I looked at his eyes and began to drown, what I saw was everything.

Everything that I ever dreamed of was right there, in his eyes, looking in them not only made me drown into them, they made me feel safe, they made me feel loved. My heart skipped a beat and he kissed me. Right on the right moment, I don't know how he does this, but everything about him is just perfect.

* * *

Writer's view

The 2 weeks of hard training went by quite fast. Emma and Robin were doing great, they got a few good lifts, nothing too hard. Johnny had thought of a beginning and an ending. Baby could see how they became closer each day. She heard from Jesse how Robin now joined them for lunch at school as well. Baby wondered why Susan didn't came to the lessons her mother had planned for her. It was Friday now and tomorrow was the selection day.

Emma was walking through the hallway with Jesse, she was on her way to PE. Robin ran to her. "Wait Em." He said, Emma stopped and looked at him with a smile. He smiled back. "You're in time this time." Emma said and Robin grinned. Jesse rolled her eyes but smiled. Then her smile dropped as she saw Susan coming their way. "Good luck tomorrow Emma, you're going to need it." Susan said in a sarcastic way. "Leave her alone Susan." Robin said this time. Emma looked at him, it was the first time he stood up to Susan for her.

Susan stood still and looked at him up and down. "You're wearing heels." She stated. "They're proper male dancing shoes." Robin answered. "Emma, your boyfriend is gay." Susan said and started to laugh. Robin was getting angry, Emma grabbed his arm. "Leave it Susan." Jesse said in a warning tone and went to stand in front of Susan with her arms folded. Susan snorted and walked away, Emma looked after her and saw how Susan looked behind her at Robin. It made her angry somehow. "Let's go." Emma said and they walked to the sports field.

They stood still, the teacher told them to run, the lesson just has started. Emma saw that Robin was still wearing the shoes, he hasn't changed into his gym clothes either. "You like walking on them, don't you?" Emma asked, Robin looked at her and saw her smile. "Yeah, never thought I would. When your father gave them to me. They're so comfortable." He answered, he smiled as he stood straight, she looks at his face and it took her breath away. He looks so mature now, yet so young still, his eyes are deep. Emma looked in his eyes and she was drowning, this was the first time she let herself do so. Normally she looks away, she wants to be focused on the competition.

Robin saw her reaction and smiled, he felt his heart beating in his throat and he swallowed once, he grabbed her hand and she held his hand this time. The teacher came to them and smiled. "I hope you 2 will win." He said, it ruined the moment. Emma took a deep breath and smiled at the teacher. "Yeah, tomorrow is selection day." Emma said. "Jesse, why did you decide not to compete?" The teacher asked now. "I don't have a partner, I'm not a quick learner, so learning a dance in a few weeks is way too fast for me and Emma is made to dance." Jesse said with a giggle. "Literally." She added and Emma giggled. Robin shook his head.

Emma saw Johnny sitting down on the bench, Paul walked to him and they hugged, Paul walked away again because of his lesson. "Dad is waiting I think." Emma said, they all looked at Johnny now. He was looking at them with a smile. Emma ran to him with a smile. "That's Johnny Castle, the actor." The teacher said, he hadn't seen Emma's father yet, it's the first time Johnny came to the sports field. "Yeah. And Emma's father." Jesse said to confirm the obvious. "And he's our trainer." Robin added but he kept looking at Emma. Who came back while dragging Johnny with her.

* * *

Emma's view

I smiled as I dragged my father to the teacher. "I see you are wearing the shoes." Dad said and looked at Robin's shoes. "Yeah." Robin said and smiled back. "Good, you're becoming a real dancer one day soon." Dad said, I smiled about it. Dad always wears his dancing shoes. I looked at Robin again, he looks so sexy now. The last days he also wears tighter shirts, he told me that it was to get use to them but I think it's because of dad and because he likes to wear them. Sadly, lately, Robin got bullied because of all this. Several others are calling him gay, it's frustrating me and I tried to tell him not to wear this to school anymore but he didn't listen.

"Hello sir." The teacher said and dad looked at him. "Hello, I'm Johnny. Em's father." Dad said and stuck his hand out. "Hello, I know who you are. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Pollino, the PE teacher." Mr. Pollino said with a smile. "Nice to meet you too. I came to pick these 2 up earlier." Dad said. "Why dad?" I asked. My classmates have stopped running now and were looking at dad. "Because tomorrow is the selection day and I want the dance to be perfect. Plus." Dad said and smiled at me. "You also need to practice the Foxtrot again." He added. "You're doing the Foxtrot?" Mr. Pollino asked and looked at me and Robin now.

"Yeah, Foxtrot for Ballroom and Mambo for Latin." I answered. "Mambo?" He asked. "Yeah, and your mom has lessons this afternoon. Since you need to help her out, I thought I come to fetch you earlier so you can train a bit before the lessons." Dad said. "Of course, if Mr. Pollino will let you go." He added, I looked at the teacher, Robin did the same. "Alright, for this one time. Because I want you to win this." Mr. Pollino said and I smiled. "Thanks." I said and Robin did too. "I will come to fetch you and Paul later, okay?" Dad asked and looked at Jesse. "Okay." She answered. "Keep an eye on Paul. Let him behave well." He said, Jesse only giggled a bit.

"Let's go." Dad said, he walked away, Robin and I followed him to the car. I could feel how many eyes were on us now, I was not sure if I needed to feel embarrassed or pride. Robin grabbed my hand, I didn't pull back. I normally do at school, but maybe it's time to let everyone know Robin is not gay. I stopped walking and looked at Robin, he looked at me with a questioning look on his face. I was going to do something really bald, I laid my free hand on his cheek. I saw him swallowing once, I kissed him. I felt how he first stiffened, but I kept kissing him and I opened my mouth a bit. He reacted now, this time with kissing me back.

Dad stopped when he looked behind him and he turned, he smiled as he putted his hands in his pockets and let us be for a bit. I felt how Robin laid his arms around my waist now, I laid my arms around his neck as we kept kissing. Some people whistled, I heard them, but it felt like we were alone right now. I never had this feeling before, and no one ever has kissed me the way Robin is kissing me right now. His lips are so soft, he is so gentle and yet so eager. I smiled through the kiss now.

"Are you 2 done? We have training to do." Dad said as he stood close to us now. Robin stopped the kiss and swallowed once when he looked at dad. "You have given enough of a show now, keep your guy at one piece sweetie, you need him this weekend." Dad said with a grin and turned around. I looked at Robin, who was blushing, I giggled a bit and grabbed his hand. "Let's go." I whispered, he smiled at me and we walked to the car.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

"One, two. And turn." Johnny said and smiled. "Good, keep it up." He said, Baby looked at him with a smile. She has seen the change in her daughter and in Robin as well. They were looser than before, even looser than when Johnny made them so. It started to remind Baby of herself with Johnny and she was wondering. Johnny walked to her and smiled. "What are you thinking of?" He asked as he saw her face. "They remind me of us back at Kellerman's. What has happened? They are closer and looser, their dancing is a lot better because of it." Baby said, Johnny grabbed her into a hug and looked at his daughter as well.

"Well, let me say it like this. They gave a kissing show to everyone at school." Johnny whispered. "Wait, what? And you didn't stop them?" Baby asked him. "Not immediately no, it obviously was not only to show everyone, but the kiss was real. Those 2 belong together Baby. Just look at them." Johnny whispered as he laid Baby's arms around his neck and pressed her tighter against him. "How can you be so sure about that?" Baby asked. "I don't know, there was something about the way they kissed, something familiar. I had a feeling when I saw them kissing." Johnny whispered and he kissed Baby slowly, she kissed him back and smiled.

Baby looked at her daughter again and saw them kissing now. "Uh." She made the sound and Johnny looked at them as well. "I see what you mean now. I hope he won't hurt our daughter." Baby whispered. "I don't think he will, but if he does, I know where to find him." Johnny whispered and Baby giggled, she looks in his eyes and he kissed her again. This time very eager and Baby reacted to it. "Hmm." She whispered and stopped the kiss. He smiled and pressed her more against him. "Not now, I have lessons to give. Keep it down mister." She whispered and touched his nose with her finger while biting her lip. He bit his lip and wanted to kiss her again, she laid her finger on his lips now. "Later." She whispered and let him go.

"Emma, you need to prepare the lesson. The kids will be here in a bit." Baby said and Emma looked at her mom. Robin let her go and putted his hands in his pockets. "Robin, come with me." Johnny said as Johnny walked to the back, Robin quickly followed him. The door opened and Billy walked inside. "There you are." Johnny said. "You need me cuz?" Billy asked, he greeted Baby and Emma on his way to Johnny. "Yeah, I'm missing a few records I actually wanted to have for the competition. I don't know if you can get them." Johnny said. "But isn't it easier to download them somewhere, I guess the school is using those modern audio systems." Billy said, Robin only listened.

"Billy, no, I know that is easier, but no." Johnny said. "No?" Billy was confused and he puts his hands in his pockets. "Look, this is the old record player that Baby and I bought for the school. I know it's not being used anymore, but the sound from it is so much better than the modern systems." Johnny said. "But the quality." Robin said and Johnny looked at him now. "It's not about the quality. Listen." Johnny said as he had turned off the music. Johnny took the record off 'Hey baby' and put it in the record player. "Just listen." He said as he started the record. The music started.

Johnny looked at Baby, who listened to the music and looked at him with a smile. "It's dirty time." Johnny said, Billy rolled his eyes and looked at him. Baby pointed at Johnny to come to her, he bit his lip and walked to her. Emma watched her parents and smiled, then she looked at Robin who stood there with his hands in his pockets, watching her parents dancing dirty for a bit. She walked to him, he sees her coming, she smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "Wait." Robin said.

"Go with her." Billy said with a smile, Emma took him to the dance floor. Baby looked at the 2 kids while Johnny kissed her neck for a bit. "You need to move your hips. Let it come from the hips and from your heart." Baby said and looked at Robin. "Don't be afraid to hold in." She added and giggled because Johnny grabbed her tightly and moved his hips tightly against her while having a cheeky smile.

Johnny looked at the kids as well now. "Keep that up boy. Look in her eyes and let the feelings do the work." Johnny said now, the kids were both blushing a little bit. Baby laid her arms around Johnny's neck. "It's like our first time dirty dancing." She whispered, he smiled and kissed her. The music stopped, so the dancing stopped as well.

Billy turned the record player off. "What records do you need cuz?" Billy asked. "Here, I wrote them down. I know you have a huge collection but if you can't find them, go buy them, I will pay you back." Johnny said and handed out a paper. Billy walked to him and took it. "I might have them. I will go check and see you later." Billy said, Baby gave Billy a kiss on his cheek and he walked away.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Robin's view

Kids were coming inside, Baby walked to Emma who was blushing a bit. Baby smiled at her daughter. "Let's get started. Robin, if you want to do the music and then you can help us out if you want." Baby said. "Okay." I said and walked to the stereo system and took the remote. I thought about the dance I just did with Emma, how I felt her body against mine and it was driving me nuts. I never felt these feelings before and I was already amazed that she kissed me today for the first time, I'd never thought that this would happen to me and I have dreamed of it for so long now. I watch Emma helping the kids with the shoes and I smiled happily. I wish she knew how much I want to spent time with her.

I also never thought I would pursue dancing on this level. I love dancing, I love dancing with Emma in particular, it gives me such a great feeling when I dance with her and she's such a great dancer. I really thought that it would stay with dancing lessons until Emma moves up to competitions with someone who has more potential than me. Now that I'm training with her every day for the last 2 weeks for the competition, I know what I want. My mother is only letting me so I won't stay at home after school, she rather has me being outside with friends but I don't have much friends. Emma and even Jesse are more friends to me than Patrick is.

When I got the shoes from Johnny, who is unbelievable awesome, I wish I had a dad like him. I never knew my father, he left when mom was pregnant from me. She has a boyfriend from time to time but I didn't like any of them to call them 'dad', even if they wanted me to. Johnny is treating me like a son, he seems to love having me around Emma, you normally would think that fathers are so protective over their daughters. Johnny is different.

So, when I got the shoes and I putted them on, I was really amazed on how comfortable they are. Even walking on them feels very comfortable. Johnny told me to keep them on to get use to them, it would make dancing a lot easier. But to be honest, I never putted my other shoes on anymore. When I came back home the day I got them, and mom looked at it, she was tearing up. She asked me if I was gay and when I said I wasn't, she didn't believe me. It was upsetting to see that people mind what shoes someone is wearing. I still don't understand but I also don't care, so I keep wearing the shoes.

I wanted to be like Johnny, not in a wannabe way, but the type of person he is. He told me to put on tight shirts as well and get use to them for the Latin dance, I shouldn't be afraid to show what I have. I know that Emma is looking differently at me since I'm wearing them and the shoes, and not in a bad way at all. "Robin, turn the music on please." Baby said and I gave her a nod, I pressed a button and the playlist started, I watched how Johnny gave Baby a kiss, I saw him smiling and walking away. Guess he is going to pick up Jesse and Paul from school. I look back at Emma and saw her smiling at me, I smiled back, her smile makes my heart skipping a beating.

I took a deep breath and took a bottle of water, drinking a bit while thinking about the dancing we did right before the lesson. I never saw this dancing before, I watched how intense it was with Johnny and Baby. I felt shyness coming over me when Emma came to take me for dancing as well. I saw how Billy smiled about my face and told me to go and dance with her. 'Do they dance like this often?' I was thinking while looking at the kids dancing and Emma instructing them. I started to dream about a future with Emma again, I dream constantly about that. How would it be to have a life as a dance instructor here with Emma, or maybe to have our own school. But I didn't know what Emma's dreams were, except for the competition dancing. I know that's her biggest dream.

My phone buzzed and I took it out of my pocket. It was a message from my mother, asking me when I was coming home. It made me think for a bit, Baby came to me and sat down next to me. "Are you okay?" She asked, I looked at her and nodded. "Mom asks me when I'm back home, but I wanted to ask if I could stay here for today. I have a better concentration here than at home, not for mom but she won't let me focus on the competition." I said and looked at my phone again. Baby laid her hand on my shoulder and I look at her again.

"Ask your mom first. You are always welcome here, we're going to have pizza today, I know it's bad but it's fun and the relaxation is much needed before tomorrow." Baby said and I smiled now. "I will ask mom. Thanks for being so open and welcoming." I said and looked down for a bit. "Anything for family, you are like family to us now. Is your mom coming to watch you tomorrow and Sunday?" Baby asked. "I don't know, I haven't asked her yet, you know what she thinks of me dancing." I said and gave a deep sigh. "That's a reason she should come and watch you, you're a great dancer Robin." Baby said to me.

"Thanks, but I don't think I am." I said. "If I would think you weren't, I would have never suggested you to be Em's dance partner. I can see talent." Baby said and she winked at me. "I will never be as great as Johnny." I whispered, Baby smiled and she looked at the kids for a moment. "You can be as great, you just need to keep on dancing." Baby said. "You think?" I asked. "Yeah, you have passion. I can see it, not only for dancing but also for my daughter, she has passion. The same as you, you 2 are doing better each day." Baby said. "You love her?" She asked after a moment, I looked at Emma again and saw her smile, her eyes twinkling when she's busy with dancing and instructing. "Yeah, I do. But I'm not sure if it's likewise." I whispered and took a deep breath.

Baby smiled and stood up. "Only 1 way to find out." Baby said and I looked at her. "And if you really want to be the person Johnny is." Baby said, I waited her to go on. "Be a gentleman, that's what a girl needs. Loving and caring, soft on the inside, manly and protective on the outside. Let her feel loved and safe." Baby said. "That's all I can say." She added and gave me a wink, I smiled a little and she walked to the kids. I quickly wrote a message to my mom.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

Emma looked at her mom and was curious about what she and Robin talked about. She looks at Robin, who's looking at her now, he smiled and waved a little. Emma smiled at him and helped a few kids with their frames. "He wants to stay today." Baby whispered to her daughter, Emma looks at her mother who is smiling at her. "You mean, spending the night?" Emma asked. "And you are okay with that?" She added. "Only when you are. I can send him home if you want." Baby said. "What will dad say about it?" Emma asked, she would love if Robin stays but she finds it a bit strange why her mother let it happen. "We will find that out. I can't stop love and I won't stop it either." Baby said with a wink and went to help the kids.

Emma was a bit astonished about her mother's reaction, she knows that Baby always has been open towards her boyfriends and having them come over in the evenings. But never would Emma have thought she would let Robin stay the night. Johnny came back with Jesse and Paul, he smiled at Baby and Emma, they greeted him. "Mom is letting Robin stay the night." Emma said and looked at her father. "Really?" Johnny asked and looked at Baby now, she only smiled at him, he chuckled a bit and looked at Robin. Johnny signed Robin to come.

"I heard you're going to stay here until tomorrow." Johnny said and laid his arm around Robin's shoulder. Emma looked curious at her dad. "Yeah, Baby said that is was okay only when I would ask mom first." Robin said. "And did you ask?" Johnny asked. "Yeah, mom seems to be okay with it." Robin said, Johnny felt he was a bit nervous. "Relax. When my girl has asked you, then it is okay for me too. I can't go against her anyway." Johnny said with a smile and looked at Baby now. "But, you're sleeping on the sofa mister." Johnny said and pointed at Robin's chest. "Of course." Robin said and smiled now. Johnny gave him a pat on his back and gave Baby a kiss now.

Jesse and Paul went upstairs to bring their bags up. Jesse came back and sat down with a drink. Robin went to sit next to her now. "And?" Jesse asked. "And what?" Robin asked and looks at her now. "What was that all about?" Jesse asked curiously. "Oh." Robin said. "I'm spending the night here." He said and Jesse dropped her mouth. "But on the sofa, Johnny warned me." Robin said. Jesse giggled now. "Em's parents are amazing, I wish they were my parents too." Jesse said and looked at them. "Yeah, me too." Robin said as he looked at them as well.

"You're coming here every day don't you?" Robin asked. "Well, yeah, you should know that by now." Jesse said. "Doesn't your father mind that?" He asked. "Dad and I, we're sort of estranged from each other, he's like constantly working and away from home. I don't like to be in that stupidly big house all by myself. I like it here, it feels like coming home to family here, they treat me as such." Jesse said with a smile.

"I wish I had that too." Robin said and looked down. "You don't see it, do you?" Jesse asked. "See what?" Robin asked now. "You're like family to them already. Baby would never asked you to stay if you weren't Robin." Jesse said. "That, plus they also see how much you love Em." Jesse said in a teasing way and giggled. Robin blushed.

* * *

Emma's view

At first I had no clue if I should feel astonished or excitement when mom told me that Robin wants to stay the night. I know his mom doesn't really support him with the dancing and he has a better focus when he is here. That might be one of the reasons. I looked at the kids and explained why they needed to have the frame locked. But my mind was drifting off to Robin. Ever since I kissed him, I wanted to feel his lips again. I had no clue how to handle that feeling, never felt this way either. I want Robin, no idea why, I smiled as well. I couldn't stop smiling.

Mom saw me and smiled. "It's love sweetie, it might even be true love." She whispered, I looked at her and was a bit confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. "What do you feel?" Baby asked. The kids stopped dancing. "Okay kids, lesson's over. Go and put your normal shoes on. Your parents are waiting." Dad said and smiled at the kids. I saw mom looking at him with soft eyes and a smile. "I don't know, I feel like I can't handle these feelings. Or at least I don't know how." I said. "You don't handle feelings Em, you let them happen or you forget about them." Mom said, I grabbed mom in a hug.

"Why you asked him to stay the night?" I asked curiously. "He told me he has a better focus on the competition when he is here, his mother is not letting him." Mom said. "Besides, he's practically part of the family now." I watched her smiling and giving me a wink. I blushed a bit and looked down. "Is it strange that I want him mom? I never felt that way before." I whispered, mom hugged me a little bit. "Not strange at all. I want your dad all the time, enjoy that feeling, I'm pretty sure it's mutual." Mom whispered. "But not tonight, you heard your father." Mom said and I giggled a bit.

It must be love if it's true what mom says. I gave a little sigh and looked at Robin again, he smiled again when I looked at him. But what were the feelings I had with my ex boyfriends then? If this is love. I was wondering about that now. I looked up when teenagers of my age came inside, the next lesson will start in a bit. Sometimes it's strange to instruct people of my own age or older. I walked to Robin and Jesse, I saw how he sat himself more straight. Jesse giggled a bit, I rolled my eyes at her. I stuck my hands out to him and he grabbed them. I looked in his eyes and was drowning again.

He pulled me on his lap and I shrieked a little. "You 2 are cute." Jesse said and giggled, I looked at her and smiled. "You don't mind?" I asked. "Em, I don't want to be someone who is stopping someone's happiness. I'm happy for you, both of you." Jesse said with a smile. "Thanks Jess, you're the best." I said and grabbed her hands, Robin automatically laid his arms around me. Jesse let my hands go and looked at the kids coming inside. I look back at him and he smiled at me. "Robin?" I whispered and laid my hands on his cheeks. "Yeah?" He whispered, we looked in each other's eyes. "Are we official now? We haven't talked about that." I whispered.

"Do we need to talk about that?" He whispered and smiled. "No, I guess we don't. I just wanted confirmation." I whispered and looked down. His right hand went to my chin and he lifted my head up so I he could look in my eyes again. "I like you more than a friend Em. Not sure how to explain these feelings, but I have them since a long time now." He whispered.

I saw how deep his eyes were now. I smiled as my thumb stroked his cheek, he closed his eye for a moment and he took a deep breath. I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, he kissed me back. "I would like you to be my boyfriend." I whispered and he opened his eyes again. "I would love to be your boyfriend Em." He whispered and I kissed him again, he grabbed me a bit tighter and kissed me back again.

"Hum, hum." Jesse made the sound and I looked at her. "We have company." Jesse said and pointed at the door. I looked at it and saw how Susan walked inside with a boy behind her. "You reckon she comes for a lesson?" Robin asked. "I'm sure she is, who the guy?" I asked curious. "Already cheating on me, are you?" Robin whispered teasingly, I giggled and looked at him. He gave me a kiss and I smiled. "You're cute." I whispered and got off his lap.

* * *

Writer's view

"They are cute together." Baby whispered and looked at her daughter and Robin. "Yeah, I do hope he will not hurt her the way I've hurt you." Johnny whispered. "We can only hope, let them enjoy it first." Baby whispered. "If it's meant to be, then so be it." Baby added and looked at Johnny now.

"He's a great match for our daughter Baby." Johnny whispered and laid his arms around her from behind, Baby giggled a little bit. "One more lesson this afternoon, let's do this." Baby whispered and looked at his face. Johnny smiled and gave her a sweet kiss.

Emma walked to her parents, they look at her. "Susan is here." Emma whispered. "Oh, she finally came? Her mother had asked me to plan her in last week but she never came." Baby said and looked at the teenagers sitting down and putting their shoes on. "Let's start. Go get your guy Em." Baby said, Emma nodded and smiled. "You're official now?" Johnny asked as he saw her smile. "Yeah." Emma answered. Johnny let Baby go and grabbed his daughter into a tight hug. "Go get him." He whispered and gave her a kiss on her head.

Emma walked quickly to Robin and grabbed him with her to the dance floor. Susan stood at the side and looked at Emma and Robin kissing. She then looked at Johnny and Baby who were hugging and smiling. She felt a bit embarrassment washing over her and gave a sigh. Jesse was observing her.

"Good, girls, boys. Take your position." Johnny said out loud to get the attention. There was a bit of a hassle and Johnny waited. "Jess, music please." Johnny said and Jesse jumped up to get the remote. Johnny looked around and smiled when he looked at his daughter.

"We start with the basics of the Foxtrot. You all had done the dance last week as well." Johnny said and walked to Susan and her partner. "You 2 are new, have you done the Foxtrot before?" Johnny asked and looked at their frames. "Yeah." The boy answered. "You're Susan, right?" Johnny asked.

Susan was really shy and only nodded. "And you are?" Johnny asked. "I'm Thomas, Susan's dance partner." He answered, Johnny watched him and saw a little hostility. He shook his head a bit, he started to changed their frames and they were surprised.

"Baby?" Johnny asked, Baby looked at him and then saw Susan and Thomas. She walked to Johnny, he smiled. "What's the matter?" She asked. "Can you check on their frames? And keep an eye on it for a bit? I'm going to start." Johnny said and gave her a quick kiss before walking to the middle. "And start." Johnny said, the couples started to dance .

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Baby's view

I watched Susan's frame and shook my head. "Who is your trainer?" I asked as I told them to stop to correct Susan's frame. "Start again." I said and they did. I made them stop again. They became frustrated about it, I saw their whole bodies tensing up. "Why are our frames wrong? Peter never told us that." Susan said as she let Thomas go. "Peter?" I asked. "Peter Mooijweer trains you?" I asked, I could say I was truly surprised to hear that news.

"Yeah, my mother wanted the best." Susan said. "Oh, the best dancer he was." I said and shook my head a bit. "A trainer? Not so much." I added. "I heard a name." Johnny said, he was close when heard the name. "Nothing important sweetie, go on with the lesson." I said and shooed him away again. He looked suspiciously at me and it made me chuckle a bit. Susan became curious now. "How often does he train you?" I asked and looked at Susan and Thomas again. "3 or 4 times a week, it depends." Susan answered. "I guess you're going to the competition as well?" I asked, they only nodded.

"There is no time left to correct you 2, but you got to try. Now dance again." I said and they started. I shook her head. "Peter, a trainer. What a joke." I whispered to myself and looked at my daughter and Robin, they were practicing their Foxtrot that they're going to do at the competition. "Joke? Thomas couldn't dance very well until Peter came. Have you any idea who he is?" Susan asked.

I looked at her and saw the angry look. "I know Peter, better than you ever can imagine. He's a great dancer, but he's not a good trainer, he never had the patience to learn someone a dance. I'm pretty sure he has bailed on you 2, otherwise you wouldn't be here." I said as I putted my hands on my hips.

Susan looked down. "Your mother asked me to plan you 2 in for the lessons last week. Why didn't you come?" I asked now, Susan sniffed a bit. "I want my mother to stop telling me what to do, and I had hoped Peter would have come back." Susan whispered. "Once Peter walks away he ain't coming back. Unless his ego is hurt. You 2 should have come, the competition starts tomorrow and you basically haven't done much for it. This is not something you just can attend to and think you can win this." I said and let my arms drop. I felt pity for them somehow.

"Look at my daughter." I said and Susan did while sniffing a bit. "You see that? That's hard work, that's passion, you think you can compete against that?" I asked, I watched Susan closely and saw the jealousy on her face while she was watching Emma and Robin. "How often do they train?" Thomas asked. "Every day, after school, then they do homework and eat and after they train again. And my man, Johnny, trains them. He's the best trainer you could ever wish for." I said and looked at Johnny with pride, he was correcting some pairs. "But he's an actor." Susan said and looked at Johnny again. "Johnny is more than an actor, you see him now? This is the true Johnny. A dancer and dance instructor by heart and soul." I said.

Susan looked at me for a second and looked back at Johnny again. She gave a little sigh. I shook my head for a bit. "You want him to train you?" I asked now and they both look at me. "Only when that is possible." Susan said. "You truly want to dance Susan?" I asked now. She looked at Emma again and then back at me.

"I want to dance, though my passion is not as big as your daughter's, but I want to get better at it." Susan said, I smiled. "Good, that's what I want to hear." I said and walked to Johnny. I grabbed his hand and he smiled at me. "Cha-cha." I whispered, he let me twirl and we danced the cha-cha for a bit as soon as the music changed.

* * *

Writer's view

Susan looked at Baby and Johnny and was in awe. Baby stopped the dance. "Go on." Baby whispered, Johnny chuckled and gave her a quick kiss. "You're crazy Baby." He whispered. "Crazy about you." Baby said teasingly and walked to Susan again. "You really want to dance Susan?" Baby asked again. "Yes, I would love to." She answered. "Good, stay after the lesson. You 2 need extra work." Baby said and then ordered them to stand in position again.

The door opened and Billy came inside with the records. Johnny looked at him and smiled. "I got them cuz." Billy said. "Good, thank you so much cuz. You want a drink?" Johnny asked, he looked at Baby who nodded. Johnny laid his arm around Billy neck while they walked to the side. Billy laid the records down. "

Stop the music Jess. We're going to test this out." Johnny said as he opened the record player and turned it on, Billy helped him. "The lesson isn't over yet cuz." Billy said. "It almost is." Johnny said, as Jesse stopped the music. The kids stopped dancing and looked at Johnny.

"What's going on?" Baby asked. "Just a second. Need to test the records." Johnny said. Baby gave a sigh and shook her head. "This one is for their Foxtrot." Johnny showed Billy the record. "That's a good one." Billy answered. Jesse was looking at them, Johnny saw her. "Billy?" Johnny asked. "Yeah?" He asked. "You still know how to dance?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, it's something you don't forget, you know that. Why?" Billy asked curiously. "You want to dance with Jess? She doesn't have a partner." Johnny said, Billy looked at Jess who started to blush and look down. "Sure, why not?" Billy said and smiled, he stuck his hand out to Jesse, who looked up at him now.

"Come." Billy whispered and guided her to the dance floor. Emma giggled about Jesse's face. Johnny turned the record player on and the music started. "Start again people." Johnny said and smiled as he look at Billy dancing the Foxtrot with Jess. "This is the record for your Foxtrot." Johnny whispered as he was near Emma and Robin. They look at him and smiled. "Nice song dad." Emma said and Johnny winked at her.

"Go on." Johnny said. He walked to Baby and stood still next to her in the middle with his hands in his pockets. "Good choice." Baby said with a smile. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it will be perfect tomorrow." Johnny said, she laid her arm around his waist and he grabbed her into a hug.

* * *

Johnny's view

I gave a little sigh and smiled while giving Baby a kiss on her head. I watched Billy and Jesse and chuckled a bit. "I think someone is starting to have a crush on Billy." I whispered and Baby looked at them as well, she giggled. "That's cute. I'm glad Billy moved on, somehow he looks a lot relaxer now." Baby whispered and I watched Billy again. "Maybe it's the dancing." I whispered. "Maybe." She whispered.

"Em's dancing is so much better now they know their feelings." I whispered. "Yeah, their Foxtrot is great but I think they will do better with the Mambo. She has your talent." Baby whispered. I didn't respond to that, all I saw is that my daughter has found her passion, not only with dancing. It was like me and Baby all over again.

"The lesson is over, I see you next week on Wednesday again." I said as the music stopped. Billy walked to the record player to stop it. Jesse walked to Emma and Robin and they giggled a bit. The kids went to change shoes. I saw Susan and Thomas still standing there. I walked to them.

"Anything I can do for you?" I asked. "Emma's mom told us to stay after the lesson." Susan answered. "Alright. Go to Emma and Robin. Guess Baby wants to give you extra training, your frames are totally wrong." I said, they only nodded and walked to Emma and Robin. I watched them and saw how Emma was looking cautious at Susan.

When the kids were gone, I went to Billy. "You're coming to look at Em this weekend?" I asked. "Yeah, I want to support her." Billy answered. "Great, think she would love that. Can you prepare some songs for Latin?" I asked. "Sure cuz." Billy said and smiled. I turned and walked to the dance floor when the door opened. I looked at it and saw Penny and Lewis coming inside.

"Penny!" I said and ran to her. "Hey Johnny." She said and smiled as we hugged. "Hey Lewis." I said. "Hey brother." He said and we hugged. "What are you 2 doing here?" I asked curiously. "We want to support Em this weekend." Lewis said with a smile, he saw Baby and Emma and rolled happily to them.

"Billy!" Penny almost shouted when she spotted him. I chuckled a bit as I watched Penny running to Billy and they hugged tightly. It is quite the family gathering. "Shouldn't we tell your parents Baby?" I asked as I was near her again. "I will call them in a bit. They might want to come as well." Baby said and I gave her a kiss.

They already know that I'm back, but they didn't had the time to visit as they were on a short holiday together. "What do I hear Lewis?" Billy asked as he was close to Lewis. "What?" Lewis asked and hugged Billy tightly. "Are you going to be a father?" Billy asked and grinned, Lewis grinned too. "That's so great!" Billy said and they hugged again.

"You have a place to stay?" I asked. "Well, no, but I thought maybe with you?" Lewis asked. "We have a guest already. But maybe Billy doesn't mind to take you 2 in." I said and looked at Billy. I found him an apartment about 5 blocks away from here. He's coming here often lately and I was happy to have him back. "Sure, I don't mind. I have a spare room and an elevator." Billy said and smiled. "Thanks Billy, that means a lot." Penny said. "Anytime Pen." Billy said.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

"Music please." Johnny said with a smile. "Oh yeah." Billy said and walked away. "What are you doing?" Lewis asked. "Those 2 need extra training." Johnny said. "Who? Em?" Penny asked as she looked at Emma and Robin hugging. "Are they an item?" Lewis asked curiously. "Yeah bro, they are. Aren't they cute?" Baby whispered and Lewis looked closely at them. "It's almost like I'm looking at a young Johnny and you. It's so strange." Lewis whispered and grabbed his sister's hand, she giggled a bit. "You're not the only one saying that." Baby said with a wink.

"Not Em, Susan and her partner need the training." Johnny answered, Penny looked at the other 2. "Hey Jess." Penny said when she saw Jesse standing there as well. "Hey." Jesse said and walked to Penny, they hugged. Lewis hugged her too. Susan was watching them and watched how familiar they were together and also to Jesse. She gave a sigh and Emma looked at her. "What's the matter?" Emma asked curious. Susan looked at her and Robin, she tried to smile but that didn't work. Robin and Emma look at each other a bit surprised.

"Peter has been training them." Baby stated now. Penny's mouth dropped, Johnny's eyebrows went up. "What?" Lewis asked. All 3 laughed at the same time, it made baby giggle a bit. "Susan told me he trained them about 3 or 4 times a week. He has bailed on them since last week." Baby said. "Typical." Lewis said and rolled to the kids. "Hey Em." Lewis said, he grabbed her hands. "Hey uncle." Emma said and hugged him.

"And you must be?" Lewis asked curiously and looked at Robin. "This is Robin, my dance partner." Emma said with a smile. "I think he is more than a partner. Am I right?" Lewis asked in a teasing way. "Stop it." Emma said and giggled. "Ah, young love." Lewis said and grabbed a hand from Robin. "I'm Lewis by the way." He said. "Nice to meet you sir. I'm Robin." Robin said with a smile. "Call me uncle Lewis." Lewis said and then he looked at Susan and Thomas.

"Friends of you Em?" Lewis asked. "No, not really. Long story." Emma said, Lewis watched her closely and then looked at Susan again. "I see." Lewis said but smiled a little bit. "Where's Paul?" Lewis asked. "Probably doing homework upstairs." Emma answered. "Good. Go train some bit." Lewis said as he rolled to Penny. "Jess, you want to get Paul down here? Tell him his favorite uncle is here." Baby said. "Sure." Jesse said with a smile. "And take some drinks down as well if you want." Baby said with a smile, Jesse walked to the door.

"You all stay here for dinner." Johnny said. "You 2 as well." He added and pointed at Susan and Thomas while smiling. He was feeling so happy now the whole family was together, well except Baby's parents. "I'm going to call mom and dad now." Baby said and gave him a kiss. "Okay, I'm going to started the extra training." Johnny said and walked to the kids. "In position please." He said. Billy quickly walked to the record player to started the music. Lewis and Penny stood at the side, watching the kids. "Oh dear lord, Peter is indeed a very bad trainer." Lewis said as he watched Susan and Thomas. "It's even frustrating Johnny. I'm going to help. Don't roll away." Penny whispered and he chuckled a bit. She gave him a kiss and walked to Johnny.

Johnny looked at her and gave a deep sigh. "I can see your frustration, calm down Johnny." Penny said and laid her hand on his arm. "I don't know how Peter find this okay. Such a great dancer but doesn't see that the frames are wrong with the kids he trained." Johnny said as he watched Susan and Thomas. "Let me help them." Penny said with a smile. Johnny smiled at her and nodded. He looked at Emma and Robin and smiled. "Not too close. We're not at dirty yet." Johnny said with a teasing tone and they looked at him, blushing a bit. Johnny chuckled and watched Penny standing behind Susan.

"Arm up, lock that arm. Close your fingers. Shoulders back, hold that. Chin up." Penny said and she laid her palm between Susan's shoulder blades. Susan grunted a bit. "I know it's uncomfortable in the beginning but you will get use to it if you want to keep on dancing." Penny said. Johnny stood next to Thomas. "You know the basic steps of the cha-cha?" Johnny asked. "Yeah, we want to do the dance at the competition." Thomas answered. "Alright. Start the cha-cha." He said and looked at Penny with a nod. She nodded at him and Thomas started to dance and lead Susan. Penny followed.

Johnny watched them and saw how Penny corrected Susan during the dance. He tried to correct Thomas where needed, he already was doing better. Baby walked to Johnny and watched Penny, she smiled and nodded. "Penny is saving us. They need more training. Susan wants to keep dancing, maybe it's a good idea to give them extra training?" Baby whispered and looked at him. "What about Em? She's her bully you know." He whispered. "I know, but this might help them both. Who knows, maybe they even will become friends." Baby whispered, Johnny chuckled a bit and grabbed Baby in his arms. "Always so hopeful, I love that so much about you." He whispered. "I love you too." She whispered and they kissed a bit.

"It's getting better." Penny said when they stopped. "Yeah, but it's not enough for the competition." Johnny said and Susan and Thomas looked down. "But don't drop out of it, just try." He added and they look up at him again. "Oh, has Baby read the script?" Penny asked curious. "She has finished it this morning but we haven't found the moment yet to talk about it." Johnny said and smiled. "I love it." Baby said and smiled. They look at her. "Really?" Johnny asked and she nodded. "That's great, but which version?" Johnny asked. "The original one. From you." Baby said. "And I find my title the best for it. You can tell your director this, the original script or no movie." Baby said, Johnny laughed a bit and kissed her again. "Oh, may I please see a bit from it?" Penny asked excited.

Paul came down with Jesse and he ran to Lewis. "Uncle!" He said and Lewis rolled to him. "Paul." Lewis said and grabbed him and putted Paul on his lap. Penny smiled happily. "I'm going to order the pizzas." Johnny said. "What did your parents say?" He asked. "They will come tomorrow and Sunday to watch Em, they sounded pretty excited about it, and they are looking forward to see you again. They have been missing you." Baby said. "I've missed them too." Johnny said with a smile. He took his phone and called the pizzeria. Penny went to Lewis and Paul.

Baby went to Billy. "Let's put the table from the back in here and some chairs. We're having dinner down here." Baby said and walked to the back, Billy followed her, Jesse did too. They helped Baby to put down the table and taking some chairs. Susan was still watching everyone, she felt upset somehow, she has been bullying Emma because she thought that Emma was that kind of sad person who didn't know what love is. But she realized that it was herself who as no love, she has been jealous of Emma all those years now. She's embarrassed and feeling very guilty now. Her 3 friends have let her down when she needed them when her ex boyfriend dumped her, Thomas has been really kind to her and she had taken him for granted. He is the only one who offered to dance with her, even though he's not a good dancer.

Emma looked at her and wondered what was going on. "You look upset. Are you alright?" Emma asked, Robin looked at Susan now as well. "It's just, I don't know if I can stay. Maybe it's better if I go." Susan said. "You're staying, dad has invited you and he insists you stay and Thomas too." Emma said. She was surprised to see Thomas with Susan, she never had thought that Susan would pick him as her partner. Thomas is like the lone wolf of the school. He has no friends, at least not at school, he is always alone and listening to music.

"Your father is very kind." Susan said. "He's the best, and yes he is very kind to invite my bully for dinner." Emma said, she didn't smile but she wasn't angry either. Susan looked at Emma again. "I'm so sorry Emma." Susan said, even Thomas looked surprised. Everyone at school knows that Susan is Emma's bully. "What for?" Emma asked. "For all the bullying I've done to you. I always thought you were a poor loser." Susan said. "You never took the chance to get to know me. You've been judgmental." Emma said, but she saw the regret. "I see how rich you are. I mean." Susan said and looked at the rest. "Your family is so loving and caring. Mine is not, I wish I had that." Susan said.

It was silent for a moment. "Peace?" Susan asked and stuck her hand out to Emma. Emma looked at it and then at Robin, who smiled at her. She smiled back. "Peace." Emma said and shook Susan's hand. "But it doesn't mean we are friends now. At least not yet." Emma said. "Of course." Susan said but smiled a little now. "Let's go. Dad ordered pizzas." Emma said. "But that's unhealthy." Susan said. "Of course it is, but it's nice sometimes." Emma said, she grabbed Robin's hand and walked to the table and chairs. Susan and Thomas followed them.

They all smiled at the kids. "Sit down. Here." Johnny said and gave Susan and Thomas a bottle of water. "Stay hydrated." He said and sat down next to Baby, she looked at him and smiled. When the pizzas arrived, they ate and talked. "God, I've missed these moments." Penny said. "I can see." Lewis chuckled about her face, she giggled and he pulled her on his lap. They cuddled. "They are cute." Susan said. "Yeah, true love. My brother's first and last love." Baby said and looked at Susan with a smile. "And Johnny is yours first and last?" Susan asked curious now. "Not first, but last yes. My first was Peter." Baby said and winked at Susan. "Oh." She said and looked down.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Emma's view

I looked at mom talking to Susan while eating my slice of pizza. Robin was eating too. "Shit." He said and some sauce fell on his shirt. Mom looked at him and chuckle. "Sweetie, go upstairs and get a shirt from you for Robin." Mom said, Johnny looked at Robin and chuckled. "Give me that shirt son, we will wash it for you." Johnny said and stood up. Robin stood up and took his shirt off.

I looked at his chest, his muscles moved naturally, he was starting to get some chest hair, I bit my lip as I looked at him. Johnny grabbed the shirt and looked at me. He rolled his eyes and went upstairs. "Em, stop drooling." Mom said and it made me blush really hard. Jesse giggled about my face.

Robin smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "Aw." Penny said and Lewis laughed. "What? They are cute." Penny said. "You're funny." Lewis said. "I love you." She whispered, I smiled as I looked at them. "How did you 2 got together?" I asked curious. Susan was looking at them as well. "Your parents." Lewis said. "I didn't do anything at all." Mom said. Penny giggled.

"When we came on holiday to Kellerman's that year." Lewis said, Billy was chuckling a bit as he remembered it so well. "I saw Pen dancing with your father. They needed to sell lessons, or at least your dad needed to, from that moment on I knew she is it." Lewis said with a smile and Penny kissed him once.

Dad came back down with a shirt and gave it to Robin, who puts it on. "I remember that shirt." Billy said as he looked at Robin. "Oh my god." Lewis said and dad looked at Robin. "Fits you way better than me." Dad said, I looked at Robin and bit my lip again. "That's sexy." I said. "Still gives the same results." Billy said and they all laughed, I was confused about it.

Susan looked at Billy and I saw her reaction. "Hmm. This shirt might do it on Sunday for Latin." Johnny said. "Really?" Robin asked and his hand stroked his chest. The guys laughed again. "Yep, same reaction." Billy said and dad rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked. Billy looked at me. "Your dad had this shirt on with the competition at Kellerman's, he had the same reaction as your guy here now." Billy explained, I looked at Robin again. "And girls react in the same way to it." Mom said in a teasing tone.

She looked at Susan and then at me. "If I was 20 years younger." Penny said with a wink. "Hey!" Lewis said and everyone laughed about it. I looked at Robin again and smiled, he looked at me and smiled too. "Music. We need music." Dad said and stood up. I saw his grin at mom, who was shaking her head.

"Johnny Castle! No." Penny said and shook her head. "I know you want to as well. You can dance with Billy. He still can move." Dad said and Lewis chuckled. I listened to the music and looked at Robin who tried to eat again. Dad grabbed mom's hand and walked to the dance floor, I watched them and smiled.

"Come Pen. Let's do this." Billy said, Lewis patted on her bum and she giggled while she walked with Billy to the dance floor. "You don't mind that uncle?" I asked. "No Em, I can't dance you know. Your aunt danced dirty a lot of times with your dad too." Lewis said and looked at me for a moment. "Go dance with your guy, I know you want to." He said teasingly.

I looked at Robin and he grinned a bit when he stood up and held his hand out to me. I giggled a bit and grabbed his hand. I stood up and we walked to the dance floor. Mom and dad looked at us and smiled while they were dancing. Robin moved with me, he grabbed me against him and laid my arms around his neck, I giggled a bit as I moved with him.

* * *

Writer's view

Lewis looked at Paul. "Isn't it time for bed for you?" He asked, Paul looked up from his phone. "It's weekend." Paul said a bit confused. "Tomorrow and Sunday is a big day for your sister, you're probably going to stand up early." Lewis said. "Fine, I'll go to bed." Paul said and stood up. "Come here and give me a hug." Lewis said and Paul smiled a bit. "You'll make one great doctor one day." He said. "I hope I can help you uncle." Paul said, Lewis shook his head and laid one hand on Paul's cheek.

"You look so much like your mother, so determined about life goals, but I think I will be too old for you to help me when you are done with your studies." Lewis said, Paul looked down. "But I want you to be able to walk again uncle, then you can do dancing and riding." Paul said, Lewis grabbed him in a tight hug. "I know you do." Lewis said and let him go. "Now go and say good night to the others." Lewis said. "Okay." Paul said and gave Lewis a kiss.

Lewis smiled as he watched how Paul walked to his parents and then to Penny and Billy before walking upstairs. Lewis looked at Susan and Thomas, who just were sitting there watching the others dance. "Ever done dirty dancing?" Lewis asked as he came slowly closer to them. Susan jumped a bit and Lewis chuckled. "I'm sorry for that." Lewis said. "Are you 2 a couple? Or just dance partners?" Lewis asked curiously.

"Just dance partners." Thomas answered and smiled a little. Susan looked at him and gave a little sigh, Lewis watched her. "Come with me." Lewis whispered and stuck his hand out to Susan, she looked at it and then at him. Lewis was still smiling, she grabbed his hand and stood up. He rolled to the dance floor. "Can I exchange you 2?" Lewis said and looked at Billy and Penny.

"Of course." Penny said and let Billy go. Lewis gave Susan's hand to Billy and grabbed Penny's before rolling backwards. Penny smiled as she made some dance moves, Lewis smiling cheeky at her. Jesse giggled when she watched them. "They're so cute." She said but Thomas didn't heard her, he was looking at Susan now, Billy explaining her how to move. The door opened and Jesse saw her dad coming in.

He looked around and stood still. "Dad!" Jesse said and grabbed her bag when she walked to him. "What is going on here?" He asked. "They're just dancing. Let's go, I want to be here early tomorrow again." Jesse said, Jesse waved at them all and they waved back. Her father shook his head and walked away with her.

"These people have a bad influence on you Jess, maybe it's time you're coming here less." Her father said. "No dad, I love coming here and Em is like a sister to me." Jesse said. "But these things they do? You might get strange ideas." He said. "I won't dad, they're like family to me. Even more than you ever will be. You can't stop me from seeing them." Jesse said and was a bit angry when she stepped into the car.

He gave a sigh and knew she's right. "What do you say about a nice holiday with the 2 of us to somewhere of your choosing?" He asked as he stepped in. "If Em and Robin win the competition, they will go on holiday to Kellerman's and they will take me with them." Jesse said.

"So you don't want to go on holiday with me and spent time with me?" He asked. "I know your time spending dad, a cigar and the papers and giving me stuff I don't even want. You don't even know me that well. I wish mom was still alive, she would have understand me." Jesse said and looked outside at the school while tears were falling down. He only could watch her for a second and drove away.

* * *

Robin's view

I feel good. Really good, I never had this before, people who take me for who I am. I looked at my shirt and shook my head. I'm not even looking that manly, and now Johnny wants me to wear it on Sunday. When I saw Em's face and her reaction to me, I was kinda surprised and yet it felt so good to have someone who seems to swoon over me. The shirt was fitting perfect, it's very comfortable as well, even if the front is this wide open. I saw Susan looking at me as well. "If I was 20 years younger." Penny said, I looked at her and she winked at me. It made me blush a bit, Penny is a very pretty woman. Of course Emma is the most beautiful girl in this world.

After some time I look how Johnny went to put music on. I watched how he and Baby went to dance and smiled. I watched how Penny and Billy went to dance as well. I was surprised on how good they moved, I wondered if Penny is a professional dancer. I looked at Em and stood up, she looked at me and saw my smile. I stuck my hand out to her and she grabbed it. I walked with her to the dance floor and I moved with her, I love to feel her body against mine.

I look into her beautiful eyes and was drowning, I grabbed her arms and laid them around my neck, my hand went to her lower back. I saw her smiling, her hands went through my hair a bit and I let her bow backwards while I looked at her body, when she came back up I bit my lip. I let her bow back again and she giggled when she came back up.

"You're naughty mister." She whispered and I moved my eyebrows up and down, she giggled and touched her nose against mine. I was so relaxed right now and I know she is too, my worries were gone for a bit, I was only enjoying the dancing and having her against me. It feels like this is all that only matters in life.

After some time, we got disturbed by Johnny. "Enough now. Soon lessons will start. I want you 2 to train a bit more." He said and gave me a wink. I didn't want to let Em go but she stopped moving. I looked back at her and she laid her hand on my cheek. I gave a kiss on her palm in a reflex and she kissed me, I kissed her back and grabbed her a bit tighter in my arms. "Come son, help me clean the table." Johnny said now after he had kissed Baby and watched me and Em kissing. "Okay." I said and let Emma go, I walked after Johnny and I looked back at Emma once. She smiled and I gave her a half smile.

"I need to keep an eye on you. Otherwise you'll be eating my daughter." He said and I look at him while I blushed a bit. Johnny chuckled at me, Billy came to help as well. "I'm sorry." I said. "Don't be." Johnny said. "What's going on?" Billy asked curious as he grabbed some chairs. "Robin is plastered to my daughter." Johnny said in a teasing way, Billy looked at me with a smile.

He winked and put the chairs aside. "Don't listen to my cousin, he has the same problem with Baby." Billy whispered and I chuckled a bit. He chuckled too. "Just be kind to Em, treat her well. You don't want to make Johnny angry, believe me." Billy said.

"Stop scaring him cuz." Johnny said as he took the pizza boxes. I only smiled. "You're family now, and you are a dancer." Johnny said and looked at my chest again, he chuckled. "You're practically one of us, you need to go real far if you want to piss me off." Johnny said and I sigh relieved. He pats me on my shoulder and I smiled at him. "Now let's bring this table back." He said, I saw people coming inside already. I helped Johnny with the table.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

The lesson was going to start. Lewis and Penny sat aside with Billy and watched how Baby and Johnny were preparing. Robin and Emma were training their Mambo. "The Mambo." Penny said. "Yeah, it's Johnny's idea. I hope they can win with this. The price is too good for everyone." Lewis said. "You want to go back there sweetie?" Penny asked. "For a holiday? Oh yes, I had the best time of my life there." Lewis whispered, she giggled and kissed him.

The lesson started and the people were dancing. Emma and Robin were dancing at the side of the room, practicing the steps of the Mambo. The door opened and Baby looked at the door. "That must be Robin's mother." She whispered to Johnny, he looked at the door for a second. "Go, I can handle this." He whispered, she gave him a kiss and walked to Robin's mother. "Hey." Baby said with a smile. "Hey, I'm Rebecca." She said.

"I know, Robin's mom. You want something to drink?" Baby asked, Rebecca looks at her. "That's very kind but I'm not thirsty. I actually came to see what this dancing is all about." She said. "Hasn't Robin told you anything?" Baby asked. "Yes, he does, he seems so passionate about the dancing. I'm not sure what to think of it." She said. "I mean, it's a side I've never seen from him. Guess I don't really know how to handle that. When he asked me if he could stay here for the night I thought he went nuts." Rebecca said.

Baby smiled as she sees her concerned face. "I can imagine that, I'm sorry for that, it was my idea for him to stay here the night. He seems he can hold his focus for the competition when he is here and that is really needed." Baby explained. "I should have called you myself about it." Baby added. "It's okay, I know you mean well." Rebecca said and looked around. She spotted Emma and Robin kissing. "Oh my, are they?" She asked and pointed. Baby looked at them and smiled. "Yeah, officially since today. Your son is very sweet." Baby said. "And your daughter?" She asked. "She's very much in love with your son, they make a perfect couple. Also for dancing." Baby said. "Come." Baby said and walked to Emma and Robin.

"Your mom is here Robin." Baby said, Robin let Emma quickly go and looks at his mother. He looked down and putted his hands in his pockets. Emma grabbed his arm to try to comfort him a bit. Rebecca looks at him and at Emma and smiled. "It's okay son, I'm glad to see you being happy." She said, Robin looked up at her again. Rebecca grabbed his head and smiled at him. "You look so mature now. You have no idea how much you make me feel proud of you." She said. "Thanks mom." Robin said and hugged her tightly. She smiled and looked at Emma now. "You look so beautiful Emma." She said and let her son go. Emma smiled and hugged her.

"Now, show me some dances." Rebecca said. Baby smiled. "I need to go back to the lesson, but you can stay as long as you want." Baby said and Rebecca looked at her. "Thanks." She said, Baby walked away. "Are you coming to watch the competition mom?" Robin asked. "Yeah, I want my son to win this." She said. "If this is what you want to do son, then I won't stop you. You are so passionate about dancing, I support you, I will even help you finding a college where you can dance too." Rebecca said. "You have no idea how much that means to me mom." Robin said and hugged his mother tightly again. "Let's show your mom a dance." Emma said and smiled. "Yeah." Robin said and smiled brightly.

They started to dance and Rebecca was in awe. "They will win this." It was Johnny who came to look at the kids. Rebecca jumped as she looked at him. Johnny smiled as he putted his hands in his pockets. "You are the actor." She said. "Please call me Johnny, I don't like to be referred as the actor." Johnny said. "I'm sorry." She said and looked back at her son. "I'm Em's dad." Johnny said and she looked at him again. "I can see, she has your eyes." Rebecca said as a compliment. "I train them hard, they've work so hard for this, the focus is really needed. I guess Baby told you already?" Johnny asked. "That's her idea that Robin spends the night here?" Rebecca asked and Johnny nodded. "She did yes, but it's a bit strange that the parents of my son's girlfriend want him to stay the night." Rebecca said.

"Yeah, I know that. I understand you, he's not sleeping in her room. He's staying on the sofa." Johnny said and smiled. "Good." Rebecca said with a smile and a nod. "Johnny?" Penny asked and Johnny turned around. "We're going now. Lewis wants a bath and Billy is tired." She said. "Alright, I see you tomorrow." Johnny said and they hugged for a bit.

She gave him a kiss on is cheek and stepped aside so Lewis could grab Johnny into a hug. "See you tomorrow brother." Lewis said with a smile. Billy smiled as patted Johnny on his shoulder. "See you tomorrow cuz. I'll be helping you with the record player." Billy said. "Thanks cuz." Johnny said. "See ya." He added and the 3 went away. "I'm sorry, I need to get back to the lesson." Johnny said. "That's alright." Rebecca said and smiled. Johnny walked away and Rebecca looked back at her son.

* * *

Emma's view

The night was a long one. Dad has shooed me to bed and told Robin to go to sleep as well. I laid on my bed and looked at the ceiling and gave a deep sigh. I thought about Robin, how much I wanted him here, knowing he's just in the living room. It was almost quiet, I heard the giggles and noises from my parent's room. I shook my head a bit, I was happy for them but I also wondered how often they did it. I shook my head again as my mind was drifting off to Robin, dreaming a bit how it would be like to do it with him. I've never done it before, but if I need to believe mom and dad, then this must be something really special and amazing to do.

I heard other kids at school showing off about it, how often they did it. Some really thought they were cool when doing it. Jesse told me once that she thinks that people only say those things when they probably are not doing it at all. I sometimes feel embarrassed to be a virgin, but I guess Jesse is always right, she said it's okay to be a virgin. She's such a great friend, I saw how her father looked at us, it was quite upsetting. We're not living rich, even if my father has a lot of money now, but Jesse's father was a big lawyer and he liked to show off with the wealth he got. I thought about Jesse for a moment, she hates the house she and her father are living in. It must be horrible for her, I gave a sigh again and turned on my right side.

I saw my door opening slowly and I looked curious. I saw Robin coming inside and closing the door behind him. Softly, I smiled as he came to the bed. "You're not supposed to be here." I whispered, the noises were getting a bit louder. I look at him and he looks at me and we chuckled a bit. "I know, but I can't sleep. Can you?" He whispered and laid down so he could look at me from the same height. "No, I can't. Guess I'm nervous for tomorrow." I whispered. "Me neither." He whispered. My hand went to his chest, he's topless, actually he just had his boxer short on. He moved closer and kissed me, I kissed him back.

The noises have stopped and I heard footsteps. "Oh no." I whispered. After a moment or 2, there was a knock on the door. Dad opened the door and looked at us. "I see I can't stop you." He silently said, I looked at him. "I'm sorry dad, I told Robin he wasn't suppose to come here." I said. "You both can't sleep, can you?" He asked. "Not really." We both said. "Give me a second." He said and walked away. I was curious and looked at Robin, he lifted his shoulders up. Dad came back and threw something at Robin. "You both are mature enough, if I tell you to go back to the sofa, you will sneak back in here again anyway. Be gentle, if it happens, use those. And keep it silent." Dad said and closed the door again. I was surprised, Robin grabbed the condoms and looked at me with a surprise look on his face.

I giggled a bit. "It's not just one." I whispered and Robin chuckled a bit, he laid them on the bedside and then he grabbed me into his arms. "You're dad is so open about these things." Robin whispered. "I know." I whispered and kissed him. He kissed me back. "We don't have to do it you know, just because your father throws condoms at us." He whispered, I giggled about it. It just sounds so funny. He chuckled again. "Just hold me please." I whispered and he did. I felt his hand gliding over my back and I took a deep breath. We kissed again when we heard the giggles and movement again. "Gosh." Robin whispered. "How often?" He whispered. "I don't know." I whispered and giggled a bit.

He kissed me again and I kissed him back, I felt his eagerness now . My hand went to his chest and moved down. He moved and pressed me against him. He kissed my neck a bit and I closed my eyes, I felt how his hand was searching, he was giving me new feelings. It felt so good, I felt how he moved to push his boxer off and grabbing my underpants. "Easy." I whispered. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I don't want to rush it." I whispered, he laid himself on his back. "You're right. I'm sorry Em, if you want me to go back to the sofa, I respect that." He whispered. I looked at his face, he turned his head to look at me.

"No, I don't want you to go back. I want to take it slow." I whispered, I know I wanted him so badly now. At least this feeling was telling me so. He smiled and laid his hand on my cheek, I pushed myself up a bit so I could kiss him again. His lips are so soft and sweet. My hand laid on his chest now and I moved down, he held his breath and tried not to groan. He moved on his side and grabbed me tightly, his hand searching now. I gasped and my body reacted, like electric shocks go through my body. I automatically laid my leg over his waist. He kept going on, I felt like I was in heaven until my body began to shake. These sensations, I never had them before but I felt so satisfied, warm and relaxed now.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Robin's view

I watched her reactions as I was pleasing her, she laid her head back and I kissed her neck and went down to her chest. I felt how she was shaking and smiled at her, I watched her face and saw her smiling with her eyes closed. I pulled her in a tight hug, her scent was driving me wild but I try to hold myself down. I wanted to please her, make her feel loved and satisfied. I saw her opening her eyes and she kissed me. Her soft and gentle lips, I've longed for such a long time to touch them and now I finally can say she's mine. She will be my first, and I truly dream about that she will be my last as well.

"What are you thinking off?" She whispered as her hand went to my cheek, I kissed her once and smiled. "You, how happy I am to have you." I whispered, I was in heaven and yet drowning when I looked in her eyes. "Who would have thought, right?" She whispered. "I've always dreamed about it." I whispered. "Really?" She asked a bit surprised, I bit my lip and nodded. She smiled and grabbed me tightly. "You're my dream coming true." I whispered and kissed her neck softly.

"Oh Robin." She whispered as I was pleasing her again, I couldn't get enough. I felt how her hand is searching my body, I rolled over a bit so I laid half on top of her. She opened her eyes and smiled, her hands going through my hair now. I grabbed a condom and she looked at it. "You want this?" I whispered, she nodded and bit her lip. I moved on my back so I could put the condom on, I felt how her hand glides over my shoulder and chest.

I moved on top of her and leaned on my elbow, she smiled and I kissed her again. "This is my first time." I whispered and I saw her looking in my eyes and smiling. "Mine too." She whispered, that made me very happy somehow. I thought she wouldn't be a virgin anymore with the number of boyfriends she had before me.

Sharing the first time together, it made it extra special. She opened her legs more for me. I did it slow and we both gasped, I kept looking at her face, see if it wouldn't hurt her too much. "I stop if it hurts, okay?" I whispered and she nodded. It didn't take that long, guess it was all the tensions. "Sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay. You're so gentle and sweet, we have more time in our lives to do it." She whispered and gave me a sweet kiss. "I want to please you, love you, satisfy you." I whispered as I got off her so I could take the condom off. "You have no idea how much you are already doing that." She whispered and I looked at her face, I smiled and kissed her passionate.

After some cuddling time, I felt ready again. "Hmm." She whispered and giggled a bit. "What?" I whispered and smiled. "Now I get why dad threw more than one condom." She whispered and I chuckled about that. I quickly put one on again and laid back on top of her. She giggled as I moved in position. I kissed her and could feel her gasping now. I moved now, trying to be gentle, she grabbed my shoulders and I kissed her neck. It took longer this time, we were both panting.

I listened for a bit and heard it was silent now. I got off her and took the condom off as well. "Hold me." She whispered and laid myself comfortable with her against me, I grabbed the blanket and laid it over our bodies. I watched her falling asleep and I feel so happy right now. I fell slowly asleep with her in my arms.

* * *

Writer's view

Baby stood up and walked to the kitchen. She looked in the living room and didn't see Robin there. "Did you know this?" Baby asked as Johnny walked into the kitchen as well, he looked at her pointing at the sofa. "Yeah." He said. "God dammit Johnny, they're still young." Baby said and looked at him now. "They're old enough Baby, you were Em's age as well. I was even younger." Johnny said as he turned the coffee machine on. "That doesn't mean we should let our daughter do it too on this age." Baby said and gave a sigh. "You really think we could have stopped them?" Johnny asked as he came closer to Baby.

She looks at him, he smiled as he stroked her cheek, she gave a sigh and shook her head. "Guess you're right. I hope they did it safe." Baby whispered. "I made sure of that." Johnny whispered and kissed her. "You had condoms?" Baby asked curiously. "Yeah, I had some left in my bag. Is that a problem? I figured, if I can't stop them, then I can make sure they do it safe." He whispered as he grabbed 2 mugs, Baby looked at him.

"I had thought you would have been much more protective over your daughter." Baby whispered, he looks at her again and gave her a kiss. "I am Baby, I just feel like I can really trust Robin with her. I like him and he really seems to love our daughter." Johnny whispered as he looked at her with a serious face. "You're a bad influence mister." She said in a teasing tone.

Johnny chuckled a bit. "It would have happened sooner or later anyway. It's not something you can forbid your daughter or your son when he is bigger." Johnny whispered. "I know, but it's so strange." Baby whispered and looked at his chest, she laid her hands on his chest. "You will get use to is, we do it all the time too and your parents must have found it strange in the beginning too when you were with Peter." Johnny whispered, he lifts her chin up and kissed her. Baby took a deep breath and laid her arms around his neck. He kissed her eagerly back.

"Good morning." Emma said as she walked to the fridge. "Good morning to you too. Had a good night?" Baby asked in a teasing way. "Mom." Emma said as she grabbed some orange juice. "You can be open with us sweetie." Johnny said with a smile. Emma looked at her father. "It was amazing, Robin is amazing." Emma said and she blushed now. "How many times?" He asked, Baby rolled her eyes. Emma shook her head.

She held 2 fingers up and walked back to the bedroom. Johnny chuckled and looked at Baby. "And from now on it's going to start. I hope he makes her truly happy for a long time." Baby whispered. "Don't think too much about it, let them enjoy it. Who knows, they might stay together forever." Johnny whispered. "You are so hopeful and positive." Baby whispered.

"Hmm." He whispered and lifted Baby up. She laid her legs around him and giggled. "I have an idea." Johnny whispered and walked to the bedroom. Baby shrieked as he closed the door behind him with his foot. Emma sat on the bed and looked at Robin's peaceful sleeping face.

She thought about the night and smiled, weeks ago she never would have thought that Robin would be her first or she would be his first. She even haven't thought that they would be an item. But strangely enough, this feels like it should be, it feels right to her and she hopes it feels right to him too. He moved and opened one eye. "Hey." He whispered, she smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

Emma laid her glass down and Robin grabbed her. She giggled. Then they heard the shrieks and the giggles and they chuckled. "They were in the kitchen a minute ago." Emma whispered, Robin chuckled and smiled. "I hope that we will have that too when we get on that age." Robin whispered. "You mean that?" Emma whispered. "Yeah, Emma you mean everything to me." Robin whispered. She kissed him and he moved. "I'm hungry." Emma whispered. "Let's make breakfast then." He whispered and looked at her while leaning his head on his hand. "You're cute." Emma said and she stood up. She grabbed his boxer short and threw it at him. He puts it on and stood up.

* * *

Baby's view

I looked at Johnny and saw his happy and satisfied face and smile. I giggled. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too." He whispered and kissed me again. "You want food?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm hungry." He said and I giggled. "Think Paul will be awake now as well. The kids need to get ready and Billy, Jesse, Pen and Lewis will be here soon, I think." I said as I took my bathrobe again. Johnny looked at my body and smiled. "Stop giving me that look mister." I said and smiled at him, he growled, I shook my head and walked away.

I walked into the kitchen and saw the kids. Robin and Paul sat at the table while Emma was making pancakes. I watched them without saying something. They look like they're married already, it must be the early love feelings. I thought about what Johnny said earlier and my daughter looked more mature, she's a woman now, not a girl anymore.

I look at Robin, who is admiring her and I see his smile. Yes, this boy is totally head over heels in love. I guess I should trust Johnny's feelings on this, Johnny came out of the bedroom and saw me standing there. He walked to me and laid his arms around me from behind, his chin on my shoulder and looked at the kids.

"She has grown so much, she's turning into a real woman now." I whispered, Johnny smiled. "She's already a woman Baby." He whispered and gave me a kiss. "It's just strange, she will always be my little baby girl." I whispered. "Of course she will but you will get use to it that she's growing up." He whispered, I gave a sigh and laid my hand on his cheek. He kissed my neck and I smiled happily.

"Good morning, you're hungry?" Emma asked as she saw us. I looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, let me help you sweetie." I said and walked to her. "No need. Sit down, here's your coffee." Emma said and gave me my mug with coffee. "Thank you sweetie." I said and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning Robin." Johnny said and sat down next to him. "Good morning." Robin said. "Thanks for letting me stay here." Robin said, I looked at him and smiled. "I hope you had a great night." Johnny said. He was fishing. "Stop it Johnny Castle." I said and he looked at me with a grin. "What time is the selection?" I asked. "At 2 in the afternoon," Robin answered. "Alright, then you 2 can practice the dances before that." Johnny said as he took some pancakes and started to eat.

I watched the boys eat. "Can I be with uncle Lewis today?" Paul asked. "Of course, he will be here soon." I said and went with my hand through his hair. "Mom, stop it." Paul said and I smiled. "Go take a shower." I said and he smiled. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. Emma sat down to eat now as well while I sipped my coffee. I always needed coffee first before I could eat something. "Oh, that reminds me. I need to phone Penny, I asked her a week ago if she could bring that dress." I said and stood up to get my phone. "What dress?" Emma asked curiously. "You'll see." I said with a smile.

"Hey Pen." I said. "Oh, hey Baby." Penny said. "I hope you're not on your way yet." I said. "No, we're having breakfast now." Penny said. "You've taken the dress with you I've asked you about?" I asked. "Yeah, it lays ready to be taken with us, I have thought about it. I hope it will fit her." Penny said. "I hope so too. I see you in a bit." I said. "Yeah, see ya." Penny said. "See ya." I said and ended the call. "She has the dress with her." I said and looked at Johnny. "Is it the pink one?" He asked and I nodded. "Gosh, you looked so gorgeous in that one." Johnny whispered and bit his lip. I rolled my eyes and sipped my coffee.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

When the 3 had arrived, Baby looked at the time. "We need to go." She said and Jesse just walked inside. "I'm not too late. Right?" She asked. "No, just in time. We need to go now." Baby said and greeted Jesse. The cars parked at the school and everyone stepped out. Billy helped Lewis in his wheelchair, Paul immediately sat on Lewis' lap. Lewis rolled to the school while talking to Paul. "Where is the selection held?" Johnny asked. "In the basketball room." Emma answered, Robin is holding her hand as they all followed Emma to the changing rooms. "You need to go there." Emma said and looked at Robin. "Okay, see you in a bit." He whispered and gave her a sweet kiss. "Billy, can you bring this to the person who does the music and see if they allow the use of the record player?" Johnny asked. "Yeah sure, I will." Billy said as he took the records and the record player.

"See ya in a bit." Johnny whispered to Baby and gave her a kiss. He walked with Robin to the boy's changing room. "Lewis?" Baby asked. "Yeah sis?" Lewis asked. "Go with Paul and look for a nice seat. Pen, Jess and I will help Em with the dress." Baby said. "Sure. Let's go Paul." Lewis said, Penny gave him a quick kiss and they went to the basketball room. Baby took Emma, Jesse and Penny into the girl's changing room.

"Here Robin, put the shirt on you had on the other day." Johnny said and reached out the shirt, Robin was taking his clothes off. Other boys were in there too, they looked curious at Johnny and Robin. "Here, take these. They're my old pants, I'm not wearing them anymore and I think they will fit you. If they fit, you may have them." Johnny said and Robin looked at it. "You're sure?" He asked. "Yeah, put them on." Johnny said and smiled. Robin was nearly the same height as Johnny, almost the same posture just a bit smaller but Robin is still growing and he will get bigger. "Thanks." Robin said with a smile as he put the pants on. "They fit." He said with a smile as he also puts the shirt on. "Looking good boy. Tuck the shirt in." Johnny said and Robin did, he sat down to put his shoes back on.

"Do I have to take my bra off?" Emma asked as she was a little shy. "Yeah, otherwise you will look embarrassing." Penny answered as she took the dress out of the bag. "It still is beautiful." Baby said with a smile. "Yeah, I'm not wearing it anymore. So Em, if this fits you. Then you may have it." Penny said and Emma looked at the dress. "It's pretty. And you had this on at the competition mom?" Emma asked. "Yeah, the competition with your dad and before at the show at the Sheldrake hotel. Put it on." Baby said, she and Penny helped Emma to put the dress on. Jesse folded Emma's clothes. Other girls were getting dressed too, and also looking at Emma. Susan came inside with her mother, she looked at Emma and smiled a little bit.

"Hey." Emma said and smiled a bit back. "Hey." Susan said and she sat down while her mom was hanging up the dress. "With which dance you are doing the selection?" Susan asked. "Latin. You have a pretty dress." Emma said as she looked how Susan's mom is holding up the dress. "Susan, get dressed now please. They're going to start soon." Her mother said, Susan gave a deep sigh as stood up again. Emma looked at her dress and giggled. "Isn't it too naked?" She asked. "Nope, it's perfect. It fits you perfect Em." Penny said with a smile as she checked out the back. "Here are the shoes. These were mine, I'm not using them anymore and I think you will love them." Baby said with a smile as she held up her silver dancing shoes.

"They're pretty. Thanks mom." Emma said and she sat down. "Let me help you." Baby said and kneels so she could help Emma putting the shoes on. She felt a little dizziness washing over her and she shook her head. "Are you alright Baby?" Penny asked. "Just a little dizzy when I just went down on my knees, it's gone already." Baby said and stood straight again. Penny looked at her and smiled. "Let me do your hair a bit Em." Penny said with a smile as she took the comb, Jesse helped Penny. Baby watched her daughter and smiled. "You look so pretty sweetie. You will knock Robin's socks off." Baby said in a teasing way. Emma giggled and Penny shook her head. "You look like a grown up woman now. Time goes so fast, I remembered when you were 5 and only wanted to dance with your dad." Baby said with a happy smile. Emma looks at her mom and smiled.

"Look in the mirror." Penny said when she was done. Emma stood up and walked to the mirrors and she gasped. The other girls looked at her and Susan did too. "It's so pretty, I love the dress." Emma said. "See, it's not too naked." Penny said with a smile when she and Baby stood behind Emma. Jesse smiled and giggled a bit. "Thanks auntie. Thanks mom." Emma said and hugged them both. "Thanks Jess." Emma said and hugged her best friend as well. "Consider this dress to be one for special occasions and for competitions." Baby said and smiled. "Let's go, your guy is waiting." Penny said with a wink. Emma giggled, Baby grabbed her hand. "You look really pretty Emma." Susan said as they were at the door. "Thanks." Emma said with a smile.

They walked to the basketball room, where music came from. They walked to where the couples were waiting for the selection. Emma saw a lot of kids of her age that she never saw before. "Seems to be a bigger competition than I understood." Emma whispered. "I see people I never seen before." She added. "Yeah, it's one of the rounds to go to the national junior championship final." Johnny said with a smile and looks at his daughter. "You look so beautiful." He said and Emma smiled. They hugged. "The dress looks perfect on you." He said and Emma saw Robin behind her dad and smiled. He walked forward and looked at Emma from top to toe. "You look so beautiful." He whispered as he was holding his breath. "Breathe boy." Johnny said and patted on Robin's shoulder.

"Is that your old pants?" Baby asked as she looked at Robin up and down. "Yeah, I gave it to him." Johnny said with a smile. "Let's go to our seats. Good luck to you 2." Penny said and gave them both a short hug. So did Jesse too. "You will get your number soon, Billy arranged the music. Just relax and enjoy the dancing." Johnny said and hugged his daughter tightly. "Thanks dad." Emma said and Robin smiled, Johnny grabbed him in a short hug as well and Baby hugged them both as well. Johnny grabbed Baby's hand and they walked to the seats. Marge and Jake sat down with Lewis and Paul already. They stood up and greeted Baby and Penny happily.

Jake looked at Johnny, who has putted his hands in his pockets and was looking down after he saw Jake's serious face. "Hello Johnny." Jake said. "Hey Jake." Johnny said. "I'm so happy to see you again Johnny." It was Marge who moved in front of Jake and hugged Johnny, he hugged her back and tried to smile at her while he saw Jake still looking at him. "Welcome back son." Jake said with a smile now and grabbed Johnny into a hug, Johnny smiled now and hugged him back. Jesse observed them all. "Will you never ever do that to my daughter again? And to your kids?" Jake asked as he had his arm around Johnny's shoulder. "I will never leave her again, though I do have one more project and I need to go to California soon to arrange some things. But when that all is done, I will be back here for good. That I can promise you." Johnny said and Jake looked at him.

"Come with me son." Jake said and walked to the back with Johnny. Baby looked after them and Marge smiled. "Let's sit down Baby. You look a little pale, you're feeling alright?" Marge asked. "I'm fine mom." Baby said as they sat down. Jake looks at the women and turned his back to them. Johnny stood in front of him. Jake took something out of his pocket, Johnny is being very curious. "Son, it's been 8 years. It took you 8 years to come back. I never gave up hope, though Marge and I tried to stay positive for Baby. Trying to say to her not to wait. The kids have been missing you so much, especially Emma. But enough about that." Jake said. "Yeah?" Johnny said, he had put his hands in his pockets and waited for Jake to go on.

"In all those years, before you left, I've always wondered why you never popped the question." Jake said and looked at Johnny. "Guess I never really thought about it, we've been really busy most of the times, we hardly had time for each other." Johnny said, he thought about it and wondered why he never thought about marrying Baby. He wants to stay with her for the rest of his life, so it would make sense. "I understand that, but I've always thought and hoped, that you and my daughter would marry one day. I actually still hope for that. You 2 belong together, I've always known that." Jake said and looked at Johnny. "I don't know what to say pops." Johnny whispered, he used to call Jake pops since Emma was born.

"I want you to take this, think about it and find the right moment. No matter how long it takes. I don't like to tell my kids or their partners what to do, but for once I will." Jake said and held up the ring. Johnny looked at it. "Ask Baby to marry you, make her the happiest girl in the world, happier than she is already now you are back. I think your kids would love to have your last name, especially Emma, she would be so proud. She's just like you son." Jake said with a smile, Johnny took the ring and was still looking at it. "It was my mother's engagement ring. I could have given it to Lewis too for Pen, but I already had decided that it should be for Baby, so I kept it and now I'm giving it to you." Jake said with a smile. "I hope you won't take too long." Jake said and patted Johnny's shoulder, he walked to the women and Johnny looked at the ring, now laying in the palm of his hand.

He looked at Baby, who was looking curious at him now, he smiled and thought about what Jake told him. He knows Jake's right, it's time and somehow it doesn't scare him as much as he thought it would. Marriage is a big commitment, but it shouldn't be a problem since Baby is his world. He closed his hand and put the ring in his pocket. He will find the right moment, he walks to Baby and sits down. "What was that about?" Baby asked curiously. "Oh, just a father and son-in-law talk." Johnny said with a smile. "I know when something is bothering you." Baby whispered and looked at him. He wanted to tell her so much but he knows if he does she's going to get her hopes up and he might not find the right moment. "It's not important now, we need to support our daughter and Robin." Johnny whispered and laid his arm around her, she kissed him and smiled.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Emma's view

I look at Robin, I couldn't get my eyes off him, he smiled at me and grabbed my hands. "You are so amazingly beautiful. How am I able to dance straight now?" He whispered and I giggled. "Didn't know you were so funny." I said and he kissed me. I giggled again. "You look so sexy." I whispered and he chuckled a bit. "You 2, come with me." I looked at Billy and we followed him.

"Here, this is your number. They will announce you, so you need to wait here." Billy said as he took the number." Billy said, I looked at it. Number 86. "How many couples are doing the selection?" I asked. "I believe around the 110, not sure. Many will fall off, only 15 will go through to the competition tomorrow. So tomorrow you will have another number." Billy said with a smile.

"If we get through that is." I said with a nervous sigh. "I'm sure you will. Stay positive, you 2 can do this." Billy said and attached the number to Robin's back. "Just relax and enjoy, okay?" Billy said. "Okay." Robin said, Billy smiled at him. "You can do this, you are one of us and a great leader." Billy said and patted Robin's shoulder. "Good luck, I see you later." Billy said and gave me a kiss on my cheek, he walked away and I looked at Robin. "Your uncle is very nice." Robin said. "Yeah, he is very sweet." I said and grabbed his hand. I saw him taking a deep breath.

"Relax." I whispered and laid my hand on his cheek. He looks in my eyes and smiled. He kissed me and I laid my arms around his neck, he grabbed me against him as we kissed. Other couples where warming up a bit, or watching other couples. Susan walked by with Thomas and looked at me and Robin. "They are getting it on a lot, don't you think?" Thomas whispered. "They are cute together, never thought I would say that about Emma." Susan whispered with a small smile. "I heard that." I said and looked at them, Robin kept holding me for a bit. I giggled a bit as I know why.

"Why aren't you 2 together?" I asked. "I've seen you hanging a lot around Susan lately, even though she acts like you are nothing." I said. "Which is quite sad to be honest." I added, Susan looked at me and looked down. My bluntness isn't always appreciated. "That wasn't really nice." Thomas said. "I know, but it's the truth. You like her, I can see but she has a reputation to hold up." I said. "So what do you choose? Your reputation or love?" I asked and looked at Susan again, she looked at Thomas and started to blush now. "See, it's not a difficult choice." I said and touched Susan's arm. "But what will people say if they see me and Thomas together?" She asked. "Why do you care so much about that?" I asked.

"Listen, it took me some time too to realize that I'm in love with Robin and everyone was making fun of him and you know, you bullied me a lot and others laughed about me a lot too. I know I'm not particular the best looking person." I said. "Stop that Em." Robin said and looked at me. I looked at him and gave a sigh.

"It's true, but you know what? Yesterday at school, when dad came to pick us up, I had enough of the laughter, of the shouting and I decided to come out. So I kissed him." I said and looked at Robin, who smiled happily. "You know, that packed out very well. People had been talking about that the rest of the time." Susan said, I only smiled at her. She gave me a little smile back, then she looked at Thomas and grabbed his hand. He blushed and she pulled him with her and they walked away.

* * *

Robin's view

"What was that all about?" I asked curiously. "What do you mean?" She asked. "You had a conversation with her." I said, she chuckled about my face and shook her head. "Haven't you been listening yesterday?" She asked, I grinned at her. "I was too distracted." I said and gave her a kiss. "Susan and I have a peace truce. Though we won't be friends probably, but she won't be bullying me anymore." She said. "Oh, that's a first. Was this your idea? Because I see you doing these things." I said and she giggled. "No, it was actually hers." She said. "Even more surprises, what do you know." I said and held her in my arms.

I looked down and smiled. "Stop looking like that." She whispered. "I can't help it, you really look so beautiful Em. I just can't stop it." I whispered and blushed a little, she laid her hands on my cheeks, I gave her a small kiss. I still am processing the fact that Emma is my girlfriend, things went pretty fast since the kiss here at school.

I didn't want her to rush anything, I want to be a gentleman to her, but she wanted this. And she's crazy to say that she's not the best looking person, to me, she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. I see how other guys look at her, in the past I was jealous about it, thinking she never wanted me so she could pick whomever she wanted. But now, she's mine, and somehow I'm not jealous anymore.

"What are you thinking of?" She whispered as she looks at my face. "Still processing everything we did already. I'm so happy, yet thinking I'm still dreaming." I whispered, she smiled and kissed me. "One thing is sure, you're not dreaming." She whispered, I gave her a kiss again. "You're staying with me tonight as well?" She asked. "If mom let me." I said. "Is she even here?" She asked. "Yeah, I saw her when your father and I came out of the changing room." I said and smiled. "Never thought she would come, never thought she would have come to the school last night and saying she's proud of me." I added and took a deep breath.

"She should be proud of you. You're the best." She whispered. "Not true, your father is a way better dancer than me." I said and she giggled. "How much that may be true, to me you are the best." She whispered and I chuckled. I kissed her again and gave a satisfied sigh. "Couple number 86, you're next." Someone said. I looked at the guy and let Emma go.

"You're ready for this?" I asked. "More than ready. Let's go." She said and I smiled. I took her hand and we walked to the guy. He looked at us and smiled. "Come with me. As soon as the other couple is done, you 2 are going to start." The guys explained as he stopped at the side of the dance area.

I looked around and saw mom sitting on a front bench, she's looking at the dancing couple and somehow she's smiling. Maybe she has changed her mind about dancing in general. I never understood why she dislikes dancing so much, maybe I will find out one day. I looked further around. A lot of people are watching, it made me even more nervous.

I saw Em's family, the happy bunch, they're whispering and smiling and nodding. Johnny shot us and he waved a little. I waved back. I took a deep breath and Emma was holding my hand the whole time now. It felt like time went so slow right now. I look at Emma and she looks in my eyes, I smiled and calmed somewhat down. Looking in her eyes, was like she's assuring me that everything will be alright.

* * *

Writer's view

"Next couple please. Number 86, Robin Bennett and Emma Houseman. They'll be doing the Mambo, first couple with a difficult Latin dance." It sounded through the speakers. Robin looked at Emma and she gave him a nod. They walked to the dance floor. Johnny and Baby clapped and smiled proudly, Baby grabbed his hand and they entwine fingers. "Ever thought this would happen to us?" Johnny whispered. "Your daughter is amazing, she can go to the top if she wants." Baby whispered, the music started and everyone went quiet.

Robin and Emma began to dance, they smiled at each other, starting to forget they are at the selection. The tensions were gone, they got looser now. "Good, they're relaxing." Johnny whispered. "They're amazing. Johnny you trained them so well." Penny whispered and smiled as she looks at the kids. "I think Em should start doing competitions. With her talent and potential." Marge whispered.

Baby smiled proudly as she watched her daughter and Robin. "I only hope that other things won't mess up the career she wants." Baby whispered. "Things like what Baby?" Jake whispered, Baby looked at her father for a moment. "Robin and her." Baby answered and she looked back at her daughter. "They're a couple?" Marge whispered and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks to her father. They slept together as well. Don't be angry though, Johnny has good reasons." Baby whispered and looked at Johnny, who sat grinning there, Baby shook her head. "You know they're young Johnny?" Lewis whispered. "Of course I know, but I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to." Johnny whispered and kept looking at his daughter. They did the last lift, Robin made her turn around and they ended the dance.

Everyone stood up and applauded really loud. Emma looked around, feeling a little overwhelmed. Robin laid his arm around her and smiled at her. "You're a star." He whispered and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "That was by far the best dance I have seen today." Lewis said as he was still clapping. "Yeah." Penny said. "Yeah, that's my daughter." Johnny said with a proud smile and he grabbed Baby into his arms. "And you're a proud father." She whispered, he kissed her once.

Emma and Robin walked away and Susan and Thomas came onto the floor. "I'll fetch them." Billy said and walked away. "I hope Billy meets someone really nice one day." Penny said. "He hasn't heard from Lisa anymore?" Marge asked. They know about the troubles and Jake had a talk with Robert about it already, but like always Robert doesn't really care. "I think Billy deserves the best, who knows he might find his true love any time soon now Lisa is gone." Jake said with a smile.

Billy came back with the kids and they got overwhelmed with hugs and kisses. "You looked so wonderful." Baby whispered and hugged her daughter. "Mom, we still have tomorrow as well." Emma said. "You're going to win this Em." Jake said. "Pops! Gran! So glad to see you again." Emma said and hugged them both. They watched Susan and Thomas for some moments. "They're not getting through the selection. Susan's frame is a total mess. Thomas is doing better though." Johnny whispered.

"Yeah, but they are giving it a shot and that is what counts." Baby whispered. "You did your best Pen with helping them." Johnny whispered. "Was not only me, the 3 of us tried. I think we need to figure out if Susan really wants to dance or not." Penny whispered. "Yeah, she told me she wanted to, we must consider to take her in and start from the beginning." Baby whispered. Emma looked at her mom and shook her head a bit.

Robin's mom walked around the benches to her son, she smiled happily, it was so long ago that she was at a competition. And her son is like his dad, but she never told him who his real father is. "Son, you were amazing out there. You're such a natural dancer, I'm so sorry that I was against the idea of you dancing." Rebecca whispered, Robin looks at her and smiled. They hugged, Emma smiled at them. Rebecca looked up and saw Billy, Billy was looking at her and when he saw her looking he looked down and blushed a bit.

"Who is this?" Rebecca whispered. Emma looked at Billy and giggled. "This is my uncle Billy. Well, not official uncle but it's how Paul and I call him. He's dad's cousin." Emma whispered. "Hello, I'm Rebecca. Robin's mother." Rebecca said and she and Billy shook hands. Robin looked at Emma and she giggled, he rolled his eyes but smiled.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	38. Chapter 38

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Johnny's view

I watched my daughter and Robin and smiled. They dance so well now, tomorrow will be better, I had a really good feeling about this. Baby looked at me and laid her hand on my knee, I automatically laid my hand on her hand and smiled. I looked around and saw Billy talking to Rebecca, I chuckled and shook my head. "What is it?" Baby whispered. "Billy is flirting with Robin's mom." I whispered, Baby looked at them and chuckled as well.

"Well, who knows. She might be a better match for him. Billy have been through so much in the last 17 years. He helped us so much, he saw Penny getting together with my brother, he saw true love around him, seeing the kids being born. Now Penny being pregnant, and what did he had?" Baby whispered, it made me think a bit.

It was true, Billy was always there unlike myself, always stood up for us. He saw everything happening around himself and he didn't had anything himself. I looked at Baby's face. "Billy only had misery with Lisa, in the beginning I thought it looked great and I was truly happy for him. But after some years, I saw he wasn't truly happy though I know he really loved Lisa. Maybe he still does, I don't know, but she has been cheating on him for so many times and he took her back every time again." Baby whispered.

"He has let this happen for like 16 years, you know how long that is?" I whispered. "Almost a lifetime, he should be the one who should have gotten his true love and many kids. I still picture him as a father of like 11 kids." Baby whispered and I chuckled about it.

I gave her a sweet kiss and she laid her arms around me and laid her head against my arm while looking at Billy and Rebecca. "I hope they will date." She whispered, I stroke her cheek for a bit and smiled. "I hope Billy will get truly happy one day." I whispered. "Same." Baby whispered and gave a deep sigh. "You know." I whispered. "Know what?" Baby silently said as she looked at the dancing couple.

"I would have thought that you might have ended up with Billy if I hadn't come back at all." I whispered. "Why you think that?" She whispered. "You 2 getting along so well, he's my cousin, there's the connection and you both know each other very well." I whispered. "I couldn't do that to Billy, I love him but not in that way. Besides, if I would have had another one, I would have a long time ago. You know I can't." She whispered.

"You really never thought about that?" I whispered. "Of course I have, but I just can't. My heart is not letting me loving someone else. Not as long as I thought that I still had a chance with you." She whispered, my heart skipped a beat and yet somehow it was also upsetting, what if I never came back? The thought of Baby never moving on is unbearable, she deserves to be loved.

"I love you Baby. I whispered, she looks up at my face and laid her hand on my cheek. "I love you too." She whispered, I looked in her eyes and was drowning, I saw the love in them. "You deserve the best Baby." I whispered. "I already have the best and everything I always wanted." She whispered, it teared my heart up. "I'm so happy you came back." She whispered, I tried to smile at her.

"What's the matter?" She whispered. "I'm sorry, I just feel like I don't deserve you." I whispered. "Where's the insecurity coming from?" She whispered, I took a deep breath as I looked at her amazing eyes, my thumb stroking her cheek slowly. "I've not been a good man to you Baby, I left, I didn't called you and the kids anymore." I whispered.

"You're not breaking up are you?" She whispered and I saw the fear coming in her eyes. "No, I don't want to lose you again. Or hurt you again, it's just I feel so guilty that I left and knowing that you actually never moved on, it makes me feel worse." I whispered and looked down now, her hands grabbed my face. Making me look in her eyes again.

"I trust you that you won't hurt me again, but please try to be confident again. I want you to look at the future that we will have together." She whispered, I had a tear in my eyes. "Johnny Castle, you're becoming a big softy." She whispered, I felt how her thumb stroked the tear away.

I leaned forward and laid my forehead against hers, closing my eyes. I felt how her fingers stroked from my cheeks to the back of my head. I took a deep breath and I felt her lips softly on mine. I kissed her back. I grabbed her head for support and kissed her eagerly now.

* * *

Baby's view

Johnny's becoming a big softy, not that I mind, I love him in any way. I think I even would love him if he wouldn't be so sweet to me anymore. I can't help it, I love everything about this man and I can't stop it. I felt how eager he is becoming, so I stopped the kiss. "Later." I whispered and I saw him smiling now.

I let one hand move to his cheek, letting my thumb stroke over his lips while I looked at it. I look back in his eyes and saw the fierce burning love in them, I held my breath for a bit. I really wondered what he and dad were talking about, the thought hasn't left me. But I'm not going to ask him, he will eventually tell me, I know him too well.

I let my hand go and grabbed him into a hug, he grabbed me tightly. I feel him clinging onto me. I kissed his neck a bit as I kept holding him. I looked at my parents who were watching us, I smiled and they smiled back. "You 2 need to get to the dance area. The results are coming in a bit." The guy said.

I looked at him as he looked at Emma and Robin. "Okay." Emma said, Robin grabbed her hand and I saw him smiling. He reminded me of Johnny back at Kellerman's, trying to comfort and reassure me while being so nervous himself. I smiled at them and I felt so proud.

I keep hoping since yesterday that Robin will treat my daughter well, he seems to really loving her but they're both still very young and a lot still can happen. I mean, look at Johnny and me. Or look at what Peter did to me. I certainly hope not that Robin will do what Peter did to me. I gave a little sigh, Emma looked at me and her dad. I smiled at her, she smiled back.

I let Johnny go and went to hug her. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too mom." She whispered, Johnny hugged her as well as I gave Robin a hug too. "Good luck." I whispered and they walked to the dance floor. I looked at her and saw all the other young couples standing there and waiting.

Billy came to us and smiled. "It's like 17 years ago, isn't it?" He whispered, Lewis rolled to me and grabbed my hand. "Yeah." Penny answered Billy's question. Johnny looked at her and so did I. He hugged her for a bit, I smiled as I looked back at my daughter.

Paul came to me and grabbed my hand, I looked at him and grabbed him in a hug. "I hope Em will win this." He whispered, I gave him a kiss on his head and looked at the kids again. Mom and dad walked closer to the dance floor too. Everyone had some tensions for the results.

* * *

Writer's view

Emma and Robin stood at the side of the front row, waiting for the results to come. Emma looked at her family, who were all standing close to each other waiting for the results as well. She smiled, happy that she has such a loving and close family. Robin entwined fingers with her and she looked at him, he smiled as he looked at her. She smiled back and he squeezed a little bit. Billy stood besides Johnny now and had his hands in his pockets. Johnny looked at him and saw his smile.

"What's going on cuz?" Johnny whispered, Billy looked at him and grinned. "What?" Johnny asked. "I've got a date." He whispered. "Robin's mom?" Johnny whispered with a teasing smile. "How did you?" Billy whispered. "We've all seen you talking to her cuz. I'm happy for you, she might be someone who will stay." Johnny whispered, Billy shook his head a bit while chuckling.

"Always so hopeful, aren't you cuz?" Billy whispered. "He's a big softy now Billy." Baby whispered as she had heard them. Billy looked at her and she smiled at him. "I'm happy for you. Hopefully she will treat you better than my cousin." Baby whispered, Billy looked down now. "I'm sorry." Baby whispered.

"No. No, it's okay Baby. You are right, I've been fooling myself for so many years, it's good that someone tells me the truth. I know you've always done that, and without Johnny's help, I probably would still have been in that situation." Billy whispered. "It opened my eyes." Billy added, Baby smiled and hugged Billy. "I'm glad to hear that. You deserve the best." Baby whispered, Johnny laid his arm around Billy's shoulder.

"The results are ready to be announced. We will announce the 15 couples that will be doing the competition tomorrow. The last couple called will be the couple who got the best rating and they will be getting the number 1 tomorrow." Everyone listened now. It made Emma and Robin even more nervous now. "Look at them being so nervous." Rebecca whispered, she came to stand next to Billy and looked at her son.

Baby looked at her and smiled, she smiled at Baby and grabbed Baby's hand for a bit. "I have good hopes for our kids." Baby whispered. "My son is a natural, somehow I've always known that but never wanted to admit it." She whispered. Johnny looked at her with a smile. "He's one of us now, there's no way of going back." Johnny whispered and Billy chuckled a bit.

Someone walked to the dance area and a spotlight went to the person. "Oh." Baby whispered. "What?" Johnny asked. "That's Peter, I didn't know he's one of the judges." Baby whispered. "He's a great judge I've heard, he was a great dancer too." Rebecca said as she looked from Baby to Peter. "Yeah, I just wish I wouldn't have to see him again." Baby whispered with a sigh.

"I hope he doesn't judge Em in a wrong way because of you." Billy whispered. Rebecca was confused but didn't asked about it. Baby stood with her back against Johnny and she felt his tensions. "Relax sweetie." Baby whispered to him and grabbed his hand. "I try." He whispered.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	39. Chapter 39

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Emma's view

I was standing next to Robin, I was so nervous that I felt a little nauseated about it. Robin had let my hand go and laid his arm around my waist, I felt his tension, he must be as nervous as I am if not even more. I looked at him for a second and laid my arm around him as well, he smiled a little at me. I felt his hand stroking my waist a little bit, it was distracting and I took a deep breath.

Someone walked to the dance floor, at first I couldn't see who it was, until the spotlight on him turned on. I gasped a little. "Oh no." I whispered, it was my very first reaction. Before I knew about mom's past, I would have been nervous to see Peter in real life. Even more so to be judged by him. Now I feel fear rushing over me, I closed my eyes and prayed a little bit.

Robin looked at me. "Are you okay?" He whispered. "I'm trying to be. You know who that is?" I whispered. "Yeah, that's Peter. Nowadays he's one of the best judges, in the past he was one of the best dancers." Robin whispered. "He used to be an idol to me." He whispered and I looked at him. "Now it's your dad, your dad is so much better." Robin whispered and smiled, it made me giggle a little bit. "Yeah, dad is way better than Peter." I whispered, we looked at Peter again and waited. I saw how Peter was looking at the couples, until his eyes looked at me, he kept them on me a little longer than usual and it made me really nervous now.

"Okay, when I call your name you step forward and that means you are selected. The order goes from less to best." Peter explained, he waited a second and looked at the paper he was holding. The selection took a while. Already 12 couples were called and I still haven't heard mine and Robin's name.

I was starting to fear that Peter wouldn't let me compete because of mom and dad. Because of the past, maybe even because of what happened 2 weeks ago. Couple number 14 was called and they stepped forward with big smiles on their faces. I looked at my family, I saw the tensions with them as well. It was silent for a moment.

"Now, it was a long time ago that we had a couple who stood out at a selection. There was no denial from any judges that this is the best couple we have seen in years at a selection. We had already high hopes when we saw the name and they proofed more than we thought to be great dancers. I do hope she will step into her mother's legacy soon. Our best and last couple that will compete tomorrow are." Peter said and stopped for a second.

My heart was racing, I couldn't believe it, Robin grabbed me tightly now. "Robin Bennett and Emma Houseman." Peter said and looked at me and Robin with a smile. Robin and I stepped forward. "Now, tomorrow the competition starts at 3 in the afternoon. Be on time. See you tomorrow." Peter said and walked away.

The dimmed lights went up again people started to walk around. I looked at Robin, he grinned and grabbed me in a hug, lifting me up and twirling around. "Would you ever had imagine us to be the best." Robin whispered. "You're the best." I whispered, he leaned in and kissed me. I laid my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

* * *

Robin's view

Johnny almost ran to his daughter, we stopped kissing when Johnny grabbed her and lifted her up high into the air. Emma shrieked a bit and laughed as she looked at her father. Baby came to congratulate them as well. "I knew it. My daughter is the best." Johnny said and gave Emma a kiss on her cheek. He let her go and grabbed me into a hug as well. "Well done son." He said. "Thank you sir." I said.

"Don't call me sir, you haven't done that before. Just call me Johnny or dad." Johnny said and smiled at me. That was something new to me, it surprised me a bit but it also made me feel accepted. "Okay." I said and looked at mom, who was waiting to congratulate me. "Mom." I said and grabbed her into a tight hug. "Oh son, I'm so proud of you." She whispered.

"Not without the training from Johnny." I said, mom smiled and looked at Johnny for a second. "Not only that, you have it in you. You're a natural, something you got from your father." She said as she grabbed my head. I looked curious at her as I watch her face. "Who's my father mom?" I asked, I saw her taking a deep breath. The rest was looking curious as well. "I should have told you that a long time ago, but back then it didn't seem that important. I just wanted you to live your life the way you want it. When you told me the first time that you went to a dancing school to take dancing lessons, I didn't know what to think. A lot of memories came up and I guess I got a little scared. When you told me who your teacher was, I was utmost surprised." Mom said and looked at Baby with a smile. Baby only smiled back at her and at me.

"You're still a huge name in the dancing world Frances." Mom said and grabbed a hand from Baby. I was a bit confused, how did she know what is going on in the dancing world? "Mom?" I asked. "Yes son, I used to dance as well. Not on competition level though, but like I said you have the talent from your father." She said. "Wait." Baby said, who was thinking of the name Bennett. "Didn't you used to date Greg? I can remember reading something like that, your name just hit me." Baby said, mom smiled.

"Yes. Robin, your father is Gregory Smith." Mom said with a smile. Johnny's mouth dropped now as well. "The Gregory Smith?" I asked, I was a tad bit stupefied. Flabbergasted maybe was a better expression, I would have never thought to have a father who is a legend in the dancing world. "What do you know, we have a famous couple already without them even knowing it." Billy said and the rest chuckled. I chuckled about it as well, but still a bit confused as well.

"But you are so much younger than Greg. Don't get me wrong." Baby said, mom looked at her now, she smiled. "I know, it was a romance only. We were together for about 8 months I think, it was big news and a scandal too, since he was still with his wife. He was already a judge back then. It didn't last, because of the age difference and his marriage but it was one of the best times I had in my life. Besides my son being born of course." Mom said. She had an affair with a married man, it was scandalous I guess but also so strange since she told me she wouldn't date a married man. Or maybe it was because of that, that she decided not to do that anymore.

"Does he know about me?" I asked now, I needed to know that. "Yes, yes sweetie he does. He provided for you until you went to high school." She said, it somehow made me feel relieved and yet quite upset too because it means that he always knew about me and I didn't about him. "But why hasn't he visit us in all those years?" I asked now. "He's retired and lives in Sacramento. If you want to meet him, I can arrange that. He told me that if you ever feel like meeting him, he will let you." She said. "I would like to meet him mom." I said with a smile now, mom smiled back at me.

"Greg was always a fan of Baby, did you know that?" Johnny asked, Emma, mom and I looked at him. Baby giggled and shook her head. "Yeah, he talked a lot about the girl who has stopped her career because of a boyfriend. That was you Frances." Mom said. "Please call me Baby, everyone does." Baby said with a smile. "He actually never told me who broke your heart." She said.

"That was Peter. But I don't want to talk about that, my past will stay there." Baby said. My mouth dropped now, it truly surprised me. Johnny pushed my mouth closed and chuckled. Emma giggled about my face. "Come son, let's get to the changing rooms. It's time we're going to celebrate this." Johnny said and laid his arm around me.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

Johnny and Robin walked to the boys changing room to get Robin's stuff. "I would have never guessed you would be Greg's son." Johnny said with a smile. "Me neither to be honest. Mom always has hide it from me, she also discouraged me to dance." Robin said, Johnny looked at him. "She must have had her reasons for it, but now she can't stop you anyway plus I don't even think she wants to." Johnny said. Peter walked through the hallway, he was with a woman, he looked up and saw Johnny with Robin.

"Your daughter is great, I can't deny she has it from her mother." Peter said when he stood still. Johnny tried to make himself a bit bigger, Robin saw the tensions between them. "Thanks." Johnny said. "I only would have thought she would have gotten your last name, but maybe Baby's name is better in the dance world." Peter said. "Really Peter, even now you're still trying to provoke." Johnny said as he crossed his arms. "You forgot about 2 weeks ago." Johnny added. Peter did remember and he was cautious now as well.

"I'm just saying, Baby has a better name. You should know that." Peter said. "Or wait, you're just a dance instructor, nothing more." He added. "Who has been beating you with your ex." Johnny filled him in. Peter turned and walked away with the woman, who was talking to him again. "Miserable piece of ..." Johnny didn't finish his sentence, but he made fists. Robin looked at him. "What was that about?" Robin asked. "Something he should have gotten over long time ago, I just reminded him that I'm a better match. Let's go." Johnny said, he puts his hand in his pocket and felt the ring. He gave a sigh and walked into the changing room.

Emma was changing into her normal clothes. "Let's celebrate with going out for dinner." Penny said. "We could do that." Baby said. "Oh, can we go to a steak house?" Emma asked. "Sure, if you want that." Baby said. "Robin loves steaks." Emma said with a smile. Penny looked at Baby, she looked at Penny and they both giggled a bit. "What?" Emma asked. "You're so cute when you're in love." Penny said and kissed Emma's cheek. "Don't tell me, like mom and dad?" Emma asked. Penny chuckled and shook her head. "Almost. Your dad is very romantic." Baby said with a smile. "Robin is very sweet." Emma said. "Maybe Robin and Johnny could learn from Lewis." Penny said in a teasing tone, the 3 laughed. "I can't deny that, my brother has the biggest heart." Baby said. "Let's go." Emma said.

They all went to the steak house in the city center, Johnny said he would pay for everyone. Robin's mom came along, she practically is considered a family member already. Billy sat next to her and they talked. "Mom seems to really like Billy a lot." Robin whispered to Emma, Baby heard him. "Your mom would be getting the best boyfriend ever if they decide to start a relationship." Baby said, Johnny chuckled a bit. "You're rooting for it." Johnny said, Baby looked at him and gave him a kiss. "Of course, Billy deserves to be happy." Baby whispered. "Like he coupled you and dad?" Emma asked with a smile.

"It was me, yes." Billy said, who overheard them. "You?" Emma asked. "Yeah, well sort of. I encouraged your mom, though I needed to do a lot of convincing. I also needed to encourage your dad a lot too because he was way too shy." Billy said with a wink. "Yeah, Billy is our angel." Baby said and laid her hand on Billy's cheek, Billy only chuckled a bit. "You know I just wanted my cousin to be happy." Billy said. "Cousin?" Rebecca asked. "Yeah, Johnny is my cousin." Billy answered. "I see." She said with a smile. "But why you needed to convince mom?" Emma asked now. "Well, maybe your parents should tell you." Billy said. "You're telling it now and you were there, so you finish it now." Johnny said and Baby rolled her eyes. Emma was still looking at Billy and he chuckled.

"Alright. I see you really want to know." Billy said. "Okay, it was the first day your mom came to Kellerman's with the delivery in her black Mack. It was at dinner time, I was eating a sandwich with your mom, I was showing her around a bit. Then Johnny walked inside, to eat as well, probably starved after a winter of living on jujubes." Billy said. Emma and Paul looked at their dad, Rebecca pulled her eyebrows up and Robin was surprised. "Jujubes?" Robin asked. "Yeah, I'm not really proud to say that I was really poor. Yet it made me who I still am today." Johnny answered his question.

"Go on uncle." Paul said. "I saw he was pissed off. With Robbie." Billy said and looked at Penny, who looked at Lewis. Lewis only smiled a bit. It made Emma curious. "Anyway, there was one glass of cola standing on the table near Baby." Billy said. "It was mine." Baby said and looked at Johnny, he chuckled and gave her a kiss. "But he grabbed the glass and wanted to drink from it, but your mom took it away and drank half the glass and gave it back to him. Johnny doesn't like it when these things happen when he is pissed. I got to tell you, it was very amusing to see his face." Billy said and smiled. "I was actually also surprised to see that he let it happen, he turned and walked away and your mom called him an arrogant prick." Billy said.

Emma looked at her mom. "Yeah, our first meeting wasn't all that romantic. But when I saw your dad the first moment, I knew he would change my life totally. And he did, from the first dance we did together that same evening at the staff house." Baby said, Penny giggled as she remembered that evening. Billy only smiled. Johnny gave Baby a kiss on her cheek while smiling. "And you dad?" Paul asked. "I was head over heels from the moment I saw your mom sitting at the table with Billy. I was indeed pissed because of Robbie, but I wanted to try to make a conversation but that ended up in your mom calling me an arrogant prick and yes I had heard that. I thought I never would get a chance, but Billy also convinced me to tell your mom my feelings. I did and I was scared of rejection but she didn't." Johnny said with a happy smile.

"That was in the evening we had our first kiss. And mom's spaghetti." Baby said and Marge looked at her with a smile. "Glad to know my spaghetti was the center point of that." Marge said and everyone laughed a bit. "By the way. Your dad spent the night but nothing happened." Baby said with a wink to Emma, who started to blush real hard now. Robin blushed too. The evening was a happy one, filled with bringing up memories, especially from the summer at Kellerman's. They went to bed on time and Robin stayed with Emma again, this time with full approval of his mother.

The next morning, Johnny woke up and looked at a peaceful sleeping Baby. He smiled as he watch her, his hand went to her belly. Baby reacted by rolling on her side and moving her back against him. He smiled as he laid his arms around her while he spooned with her. He kissed her neck once, Baby smiled but kept her eyes closed. Johnny thought about yesterday at the steak house, and about the memories from the summer from Kellerman's. He thought about how he told Baby he would never hurt her because he has been hurt before. And when he knew about Peter and what Peter did, he felt even worse that he eventually did hurt her. He had promised her never to hurt her and yet he did and he was angry with himself for letting it happen. Baby moved a little bit and grabbed his hand. He kissed her shoulder once.

His mind now went to the conversation he had with Jake, he thought about the ring. Maybe it was the time to ask her now, he knows he shouldn't be waiting too long with this. If Emma and Robin win this competition, they will be going back to Kellerman's. He thought about having the wedding at Kellerman's, it's because of that place they found each other. He got an idea, he let her go and slowly stood up. "Don't go." She whispered. "I will be back soon, stay here." He whispered, he grabbed his pants and puts it on. His hand went into his pocket and he felt the ring, he smiled as he walked away. He checked the time, it was 8 in the morning, but he checked on the kids anyway. Well on Paul that is, because he heard noises coming from Emma's room. He shook his head and smiled when he walked to the kitchen.

He wasn't a good cook, but he could survive and he didn't let anything get burned. But he boiled an egg, baked a few pancakes. Made some fresh orange juice and made some coffee. He toasted some bread as well. He laid it all on a tray and walked back to the bedroom. Baby moved and looked up as soon as she heard the door. He smiled as he closed the door behind him, She sat herself straight and smiled. "For me?" She asked. "Yeah, specially made for the biggest love of my life." He whispered and he laid the plate on the bed. Baby smiled happily as she looks at the food, then she looks at him and gave him a kiss. "I love you." She whispered. "And this is so sweet. But why did I earn this?" She asked. "Because I love you and you deserve to be spoiled." He whispered, she kissed him again.

"There are other ways to spoil me you know." Baby said in a teasing tone with a cheeky smile on her face. Johnny chuckled a little a bit and gave her a kiss again. "The last weeks has been amazing Baby. I know how bad I was to hurt you 8 years ago, while I've promised you I would never hurt you." He said. Baby laid her hand on his cheek but didn't say anything. "I'm happy to be back home, this is where I belong. With you and the kids, here in New York at the school." Johnny said as he took her hands.

She became a bit suspicious now. "Baby." Johnny said, he looked down for a second, thinking. "I would have never come this far in my life if it wasn't for you, you've always supported me with everything I wanted to do while I made you giving up on your dreams. You make me grow every day, not only in the past. You still do now, I feel myself again with you being back in my life. You're making me a better person again and I will never ever hurt you again. You may kill me if I do." Johnny said, Baby chuckled a bit.

"Johnny." She whispered, but he kissed her once. "Frances Houseman." Johnny said, Baby held her breath now. "Do you want to marry me and become my wife for the rest of our lives?" He asked as he took the ring out of his pocket and held it up. Baby looked at it and held her hands in front of her mouth. "I should have asked you at least 15 years ago already, it just never came into my mind but..." He was saying. "Yes." Baby said, Johnny stopped talking and looked in her eyes. "Really?" He asked as if he couldn't believe his ears. "Yes. Johnny I want to be you wife. Nothing more in my life that I want." She whispered, he smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back.

He took her hand and puts the ring on it, Baby smiled happily and kissed him again. He stopped the kiss to put the plate on the floor and then he laid himself on top of her when she laid down. They kissed again, slowly, softly and for a some time. His hands played with her hair while her hands were slowly gliding over his back. They look at each other, not saying anything and they kissed again. He quickly pushed his pants off and moved back on top of her. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them, he kissed her throat and went down for a bit. Baby held her breath when Johnny was making sweet love to her, it was intense but also very passionate. "I love you so much." He whispered. "I love you too, with my whole heart and soul." She whispered, his heart skipped a beat and they kissed again.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	41. Chapter 41

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Baby's view

Oh my god, I can't believe it. I still need to realize it. He popped the question, after 17 years, he finally did it. I looked at the ring while he's still laying on top of me. I saw him smiling as he played with my hair. "I know this ring." I whispered. "Yeah, your father gave it to me yesterday. It was your gran's." He answered, I looked in his eyes. "Has my father set this up?" I asked. "He only said to me that I should pop the question and that I should have done that years ago. He kept the ring for so long, he told me he could give it to Lewis too for Pen but he thinks that it belongs to you. He told me to find the right moment." He answered, I watch his face.

"I've been thinking about the whole conversation with your dad and how I never thought about asking you." He whispered. "Did you never thought about marrying me?" I asked. "Not really, I think it was because we were so busy and it was like we were married already. It felt so normal already, guess I didn't really found it important but your dad made me realize that you must have dreamed about it for so long." He whispered.

"I did, and I always wondered why you never popped the question." I whispered and looked at the ring again. "I've realized that and I feel like a failure again. I've been disappointing you for so long on this. Like I've been disappointing you on other things." He whispered and his thumb stroked my cheek, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"That's what you think, you've always been pulling yourself down. You have no idea how great you are, how wonderful, sweet, loving and caring you are. How much you want to help others. Women still melt when they see you, I can't blame them." I whispered. "Looks are not everything Baby." He whispered. "I know you through and through Johnny, Penny knows you through and through. I wish you would try to stop to talk yourself down so much. The things have happened, but they happened because you did things you truly love to do. Who am I to stop you from doing those?" I asked him. I was serious about this, I saw him swallowing once.

"You should have stopped me from going to California." He whispered. "That may be, Lewis blames me for it too, but I wanted the best for you. Johnny, you came from nothing and you had the chance to get everything, I wanted you to have that because you deserve it so much." I whispered. "You're too good Baby." He whispered. "It took me a long time to realize I actually already had everything before the acting career." He whispered. "Is that so?" I asked. "Yeah, it took me these 8 years to realize that. Stupid isn't it? When Oprah asked me those questions, I had a hard time to stay strong. When I finally made the decision to come back here and I saw the school again." He said, I'm only listening to him.

"And I saw you haven't change anything about it, or even sold it, believe me I thought you would have done that." He whispered and I smiled at him. "It made me realize that I had left everything I have ever dreamed off." He whispered, I grabbed his face and he smiled. "All my dreams had been coming true already 17 years ago, except for one thing and that is my fault because I started the acting career." He whispered.

"And that is?" I asked curious. "Doing dancing competitions with you. You know how much I always have wanted to do that." He whispered. "It's not too late for that yet. You can do dance competitions for a long time, not many do that but it's possible and you are still very capable of winning." I whispered. He chuckled a bit.

"I'm serious Johnny, if you want to do competitions, then we can do them." I said. "But first the movie." He whispered and smiled, I kissed him. "Hmm, take me." I whispered and he chuckled while he kissed me again. "I'm serious Johnny Castle." I said and laid my arms around his neck, he grinned and kissed my throat softly and playful. I felt the butterflies all over my body and closed my eyes. I felt how his lips went down and I giggled a little bit. He looked up at my face again.

"What would you think about having a third kid?" He asked. "You're crazy." I whispered, I saw his face. "Oh, you're being serious." I said, I thought he was joking. "Yeah." He whispered. "I don't know, I'm almost 40 you know." I whispered. "So? Many women these days seem to get kids on an older age." He whispered, I chuckled and shook my head. "Let me think about it." I whispered, he smiled and kissed me again.

* * *

Emma's view

I was awake for most part of the night, Robin was only part of the reason but I think it's the excitement for the competition. I watched the time and looked at Robin, I saw him smiling at me and his hand was slowly stroking my thigh up and down. I smiled and let my finger glide over his cheek. "You're amazing." He whispered, I giggled a bit. "Only because of you." I whispered. "That's not true, I find you amazing since the first day I saw you." He whispered, I look in his eyes. "Why?" I asked, I really wondered why.

I mean, when I saw him the first time I thought he was a nice guy but didn't had any other feeling. Or was that maybe because I was heartbroken from Duncan? "I got a feeling when I saw you and it never left me, instead it only grew, I only knew one thing." He whispered. I gave him a little kiss. "That I never should give up the feelings, I saw you getting in love and heartbroken several times and every time I hoped that you would see that I was there for you. Every time I hope you would see me standing." He whispered and looked down.

"Is that why you were acting so weird lately?" I asked. "I guess so, I just didn't know how to deal with the fact that Colin has hurt you. You don't deserve that Em, you don't deserve to be hurt." He whispered. "I don't want to be hurt again." I whispered. "I will try my best for you, I don't want to hurt you like your exes did." He whispered and swallowed once. I looked at him and smiled, I saw he meant what he said, I just hope that he won't do what dad did to mom. That is if Robin and I will stay together for so long. I kissed him, first slow and he grabbed me, I laid my arms around his neck.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's me Paul." Paul said. "What's the matter?" I asked as Paul opened the door. Robin had pulled the blankets over our bodies. "What are you 2 doing?" He asked. "Private stuff. What's the matter? You're hungry? Are mom and dad awake?" I asked. "I heard them whispering and giggled, not sure if I should go to them. Looked like someone had made breakfast already." Paul said and sat down on the bed.

He looked at Robin with a thoughtful look on his face. "I hope you treat my sis much better than her other boyfriends did." Paul said, Robin looked at him and then smiled. "I will give everything to your sister to make her happy." Robin said, Paul was still looking at him. "I hope you will." Paul said.

I smiled at Robin, gave him a little kiss and took my pajamas. "Come, let's see if I can make you some breakfast." I said. Paul could make his own sandwiches and fill his own bowl of cereals, but he wants pancakes. On Sunday he eats pancakes for breakfast and making them is something he can't do. My brother is very special, not as in special needs, but because he is so smart. He likes to have a scheme to hold onto. Others would think he would be in special needs, but my parents and I know differently.

I walked to the kitchen with Paul and he sat down. Someone indeed has been making breakfast, but I quickly made some pancakes for Paul. Robin came into the kitchen, only wearing his pants and I look at his body. Why did I never noticed that he is so sexy? Robin smiled at me. "You want some juice Paul?" He asked and Paul looked at him. "Sure." Paul said.

Robin gave Paul a glass of orange juice and took some himself as well. He sat down. "That's dad's chair." Paul said and Robin stood up again. I chuckled about it. "Dad doesn't mind." I said with a smile. Paul looked at me. "We need an extra chair at the table sis, I think Robin will stay more often." Paul said, I saw him smiling and I smiled at him before looking at Robin.

"You're probably right brother." I said, Robin looked at me and smiled. Paul stood up and went to living room, there was an old chair standing in the corner. Normally always used by Billy or someone else who stayed for dinner. I saw Paul coming back with it and put it down next to dad's chair, as Paul like to call it.

"There, I think this place fits you well." Paul said with a smile. Robin smiled at him and sat down on the chair. "Thanks." Robin said. "You may call me brother if you want." Paul said and sat down on his chair again. I chuckled again, my brother surprises me often, but accepting my boyfriend, that he normally doesn't do. I laid the pancakes on the plates in front of them and grabbed the maple syrup. "Here you go." I said. "I need to go to the toilet." I added with a smile and walked away.

* * *

Writer's view

Baby and Johnny sat straight on their bed now, Baby was eating a bit and drinking her coffee, which had gotten cold now. They smiled happily and were just enjoying to be together without talking, Baby sat between his legs and sat comfortable against him. He had his arms around her and cuddled her. She feeds him from time to time. Emma went to the bathroom and on her way back to the kitchen, she stopped at her parent's bedroom door. She looked at it and wondered why they hadn't be up yet. She knocked the door and waited.

"Enter." Baby said. Emma opened the door and looked at her parents. They saw her coming inside and smiled happily. "Good morning sweetie." Baby whispered. "I was wondering why you 2 didn't came to the kitchen for breakfast, but I see now." Emma said with a smiled. "Your dad made me breakfast on bed. We have news, but I want you to get your brother and Robin first." Baby said and sipped her coffee again. Emma looked very curious at her parents but went to get her brother and boyfriend.

After a few minutes, the 3 of them walked to the bedroom and looked at Johnny and Baby. Baby had put a shirt from Johnny on to cover her body a bit, because of Robin. "What's the news mom?" Emma asked while Paul crawled onto the bed. Baby laid the plate aside Paul crawled against her. "Your mom and I are engaged." Johnny said with a huge smile. "Oh my god! Really?" Emma asked and held her hands in front of her mouth. Baby stuck her hand out so Emma could see the ring. "That's great news! I'm so happy for you 2." Emma shrieked a little bit and went to hug her parents. Johnny gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Who would have ever thought that my parents finally are going to marry." Emma said with a huge smile.

Baby giggled a bit, Robin congratulated them as well. "Took you long enough dad." Paul said and looked at his father. "Smart ass, come here." Johnny said, he moved and grabbed Paul into a hug. Paul giggled and gave his dad a kiss on his cheek. "Does this mean we are getting dad's last name now?" Emma asked as she sat down. "Only if you want to." Baby said with a smile. "I would love to." Emma said and looked at her father. "Houseman not good enough for you anymore?" Baby asked, acting like she's hurt. They giggled about it. "At least we have the Houseman legacy with uncle Lewis." Baby said and smiled.

"You 2 are done with breakfast?" Johnny asked as he looked at Robin and Emma. "I am." Robin said. "I haven't yet." Emma answered as she looks at her father now. "Then go have breakfast and after that go downstairs to practice a bit. You 2 need to perform 2 dances today and I want you to be prepared." Johnny said, Emma gave her parents a kiss and stood up. "Will see you downstairs." Emma said, she and Robin walked away. "Paul, go take a shower or something." Baby said and Paul looks at his mother. He gave a sigh and got off the bed. He walked away and closed the door behind him. Baby looked in Johnny's eyes and smiled cheeky. "You're on fire today." He whispered and bit his lip.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	42. Chapter 42

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Robin's view

I looked at Baby and Johnny and smiled, they look so happy now and it's great that they're getting married. Their bond and connection is so deep, I've never seen this with any other couple before. I hope that I will have that one day with Emma, she's everything to me. I was downstairs and looking around with a smile. I stood in the middle of the dance floor and took a deep breath. Emma told me to wait. What would it be great to work here, even as a handyman, but preferable as an instructor. I never really thought about my future before, mom expected me to learn science or something and getting a good paid and steady job. But I don't feel like studying something like that.

Ever since I started to dance, and believe me I needed to do it secretly at first, from the first moment I started to dance I fell in love with it. My first partner was Samantha, but she stopped after several months and I was without a partner. Baby became my partner until she would have found me another partner. She's the first one who saw the natural talent in me, though I was really shy at first. It was from the first lesson, about 4 years ago, that I saw Emma coming down and she went to dance with Duncan. She danced with Duncan from when they were 8 until 2 years ago, that's a long time for just being kids.

But then Duncan broke up with her, they've been together for about 3 years, but his parents moved to Ohio. So he was gone. It really broke Em's heart. But then a week later, her mother introduced me to her as her new dance partner. I was so nervous, I've only been observing her from a distance until then. She refused at first, but her mother insisted and told her I am a natural and I was in need of a partner. She looked at me, it was the first time she really looked at him, I blushed, I felt so shy around her. I know she was reluctant to dance with me, so Baby told me to show her my talent and I did. I remembered her surprised face when I lead her over this dance floor. And since that day we are dance partners.

I had hope, every lesson I came, I hoped that I could have a chance with her. I loved dancing with her so much, it felt so good to dance with her. It felt like coming home. But I saw her one day, about a few months after Duncan, coming home with Tony. Tony was like Colin, one of those boys who were only interested in one thing. Not that I can blame them, Emma is very beautiful, but she had several and every time it made her more upset. I started to hang out with her sometimes as well, I listened to her stories, to her complaining, then to her giggles. I love her giggles so much. Before she even knew it, I knew her better than anyone else. She even had told me things her mother didn't know.

She saw me as a friend and I was truly okay with that, I rather had her as a friend than lose her for good out of my life. I'm pretty sure Baby knew about my feelings, but she never mingled. The last days went in a flash, I got my dream coming true. Though Emma doesn't know how my I truly love her, but it's still early and I don't want to scare her off. Now mom told me about my father yesterday, I was a bit flabbergasted, who would have ever know that Gregory Smith would be my father? Now I do understand where I got the talent from and the love for dancing. It made me think a lot, I already made up my mind of pursuing a career in dancing.

It's all that I ever wanted to do, but now I know this, and mom seems to be truly okay now with me dancing. It opened up a lot more than only dancing itself, Peter has always been example. Multiple times championship winner, now a judge, he truly has a great career. Until Emma's dad came back. The first time I saw him at the lesson. I noticed the change in Emma as well, she was truly happy, I saw how easy Johnny is with guiding people. With instructing them, he's very patience as well. Then I saw him dancing with Baby, they looked so happy, graceful, smooth, like they moved as 1 person instead of 2.

Johnny became my example instead of Peter, when I saw the poster of him and Baby, Emma told me about it. They won that competition 17 years ago, they won from Peter and his dance partner. A lot of information washed over me since the last days. When Johnny said he is going to train us and started to teach us the Mambo, I was so insecure about that dance, but he managed to teach us the Mambo and getting more comfortable with the Foxtrot in 2 weeks time. I was amazed about his true skills. I am now really sure of what I want to do in future, I want to be a dance instructor, with doing competitions with Emma as well.

* * *

Emma's view

I made myself some eggs and toast, I ate while I told Robin to go down already. I smiled as I thought of this morning and the fact that we are running out of condoms, I giggled about that thought. Who would have ever thought it would be Robin to be my first? I for sure never would have thought. When I first saw him, he just seems to be a bit strange. Guess he was shy or something, I never knew that he likes me more than just a friend.

But mom was right about his natural dance talent and now I know where he got it from. It's strange somehow, we dance for 4 years now and it feels like we're doing this since we were very little already. I shook my head a little and drink on my glass of orange juice, I smiled happily again when thinking about earlier again.

He woke me up this morning, in a very special way. I wish I knew earlier about his feelings, I've been putting him in the friend-zone for a long time. He knows me even better than I know him, it made me feel a bit bad but I guess he was afraid of being rejected. I'm so happy I kissed him at school, that kiss told me everything I needed to know. It opened up so much, and him loving dancing as much as I do. What more can I wish for? Maybe I will end up with Robin like mom and dad, but I need to be realistic too. We are both still young and a lot still can happen.

Last night I dreamed about him holding our baby in his arms, never thought I would dream about these things. I smiled about the dream and looked at the time. "Oh, I need to get going." I whispered to myself. I finished up breakfast and went down, Paul was in his bedroom, dressing himself. "You can join us downstairs if you want." I said and Paul looked at me. "Sure, I will take a book with me." He said. I smiled and went downstairs. I walked into the dance school and saw Robin standing in the middle of the dance floor. Having his hands in his pockets, I saw him dreaming a bit, I smiled and walked slowly to him.

He turned and looked at me with a smile. It was a smile I've never saw before, it was a smile that was taking my breath away. I thought I already had fallen head over heels for him some days ago, but now I was falling even more. I stood still and held my hands in front of me. He walked slowly to me and stood still in front of me. I took a deep breath when I smelled his scent, I closed my eyes for a few seconds. I opened my eyes again and saw him smiling and looking in my eyes. "Oh my." I whispered.

"What?" He asked. "Your smile." I whispered, he smiled again. Even more so, he moved himself against me and his hands went to my waist. "You're beautiful Em." He whispered and I laid my hands on his cheeks. "You're gorgeous." I whispered and he chuckled. "It's true and I never had a proper look at you." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "I mean, all these years. You've always been there for me, you've always listened to me, I never looked at you in that way." I whispered. "How did you became so gorgeous so quick?" I asked now. "I'm not gorgeous Em, I'm just standard looking. I've never had a girlfriend before because girls make fun of me, I'm nothing special." He whispered.

"That's not true, you're everything, I just never saw it before, never saw how special you really are." I whispered, he leaned in and kissed me softly. I automatically laid my arms around his neck and kissed him back. "Your kisses are so sweet and soft, where did you learn to kiss like this?" I whispered, he chuckled about it. "Nowhere, you're my first." He whispered.

I bit my lip a bit and he smiled again as he looked from my mouth back to my eyes. I saw him swallowing once, I smiled and kissed him again. He laid his arms around me and pressed me more against him, it felt so good. My hands went through his hair. Paul came downstairs and saw us, she shook his head and walked to the stereo system.

He turned the music on and it made me jump a bit. Robin chuckled a bit and made me twirl unexpectedly. I looked at him and giggled. "Let's dance." He whispered and I nodded. He was being so spontaneous now, making me twirl and moving against me on the beat of the music. I giggled a lot but I am really enjoying and loving this.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	43. Chapter 43

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

Time went by and the competition had officially started. Emma and Robin were waiting, Billy had brought the music away and came back with their number. Number 1. "Strange to have this number." Robin said. "On Em's age I had that number too, but my lucky number always has been 11." Baby said as she walked to them with a smile. "11?" Emma asked and hugged her mom. "Yeah, and it was your dad and mine's number at the competition we did." Baby answered.

"My lucky number is 8." Emma said, Robin smiled at her and laid his arms around her. "Then hopefully, one day, you will get number 8 to dance with." Baby said and smiled. "The dress looks so wonderful on you sweetheart. When Ballroom is over, quickly go to the changing room. I will come too, to help you getting dressed for the Latin dance." Baby said.

"Okay mom." Emma said. "Good luck." Baby said and walked away. "Mom?" Emma asked. "Yeah?" Baby asked and smiled. "When did you knew that dad is the one for you?" Emma asked. "I realized it when we first kissed, took your dad 5 days to tell me his feelings." Baby said with a smile, she looks at Robin for a second and then back at her daughter. "You'll know." Baby said and winked, she walked away now.

Emma looked at Robin, who was looking at her with a soft smile. He held his hands out to her and she took them slowly. "What are you thinking of?" He whispered. "About the fact that you know me better than I do know you. We dance for like 4 years now, and until 2 weeks ago I've never realized what was in front of me." Emma whispered.

Robin smiled more now, he laid her arms around his waist and then grabbed her head. "I've waited for you Em, and I would have waited 10 years more for you." He whispered. "You would do that?" She whispered. "Yeah, you mean everything to me, and you know me better than you think." He whispered, Emma smiled a little and kissed him. He kissed her back, they stopped and Robin looks in her eyes.

"I love you Em." He whispered, Emma's heart skipped a beat. It was the first time someone ever told her those words. Besides her parents, but that's different of course. He swallowed as he looks at her. She smiled and kissed him once. "I love you too." She whispered and kissed him again. Robin smiled through the kisses and lifted her up and twirled a bit with her. She giggled a bit.

"Look at that happy couple." It was Peter as he walked by. Emma and Robin looked at him and their smile dropped. Peter only looked at them for a second and walked on. "What was that about?" Robin whispered. "No idea, but he was being sarcastic." Emma whispered, Johnny quickly came to hug them both. "Good luck, and remember, feel the music." Johnny said and gave Emma a kiss on her forehead and patted Robin on his shoulder. "Oh, I have laid the shirt for the Latin dance in the changing room." Johnny said. "Thanks." Robin said, Johnny smiled and walked away.

"Welcome everyone to the junior competition of New York state, this is the fore-round for the final that are taken place at Kellerman's resort in August. 30 states are competing and today the couple that wins will represent New York state at the final. We have selected 15 great couples yesterday, but sadly only 1 couple will go to the final. I wish the couples the best of luck." It sounded through the speakers, Baby listened and looked at Johnny. "There is no escape from Kellerman's if Em and Robin win." Johnny whispered. "Yeah, but somehow I am looking forward to go there again." Baby whispered, Johnny grabbed her hand and smiled.

They had told the engagement news to everyone and got crushed with hugs and kisses. "It's about time." Was the sentence mostly said. Jake looked at Johnny and gave him a nod of approval, Marge looked at the ring and gasped a bit. She looked at Jake and smiled. "Perfect." She had whispered to him, he kissed her and held her hand. Rebecca sat next to Billy, they were talking a bit and smiling.

Penny smiled at them as she sat next to Lewis on a chair, Paul sat on Lewis' lap. They were all waiting for the dances to start. "Even if they won't win today, we still can go to Kellerman's if you want." Johnny whispered, Baby looked in his eyes. "I would love that." Baby whispered and stroked with one finger over his cheek, he gave her a soft kiss.

* * *

Johnny's view

The couples got announced by their number, they went from number 15 to number 1. So that meant that Emma and Robin always were last to dance. So after some time, they got announced and they walked onto the dance floor. I looked at my daughter and felt so much pride washing over me. "She looks so beautiful." Penny whispered, she sat next to me. I looked at her and smiled.

"I have one heck of a daughter. Boys must be drooling so much over her." I whispered, Penny chuckled and shook her head. "Not one bit changed, but yeah if she got that from you. Then you need to be on your guard mister." Penny whispered, I chuckled and kissed Penny's head once. "There's no need to be afraid, Robin will protect her." Baby whispered and I looked at her with a smile, she smiled at me.

"They're still young, who knows what can happen still." I whispered and looked at them now, watching their frames. "It's so amazing." Lewis whispered. "Robin loosened up so much now, he looks so relax and happy." I whispered as I watched how Robin smiled at my daughter and then made a turn with her. "Yeah, he's starting to be like you." Penny whispered and smiled. "That's not good, he will attract too many girls." I whispered and Penny chuckled, even Baby chuckled. "He belongs with us now, he can't run from it anymore." Billy whispered, he had overheard everything and he smiled. Rebecca was looking at her son.

"I do hope they will win." Marge whispered. "Yeah, I could use the holiday." Lewis whispered, I shook my head and chuckled. "Guess we all could." I whispered and we looked at them again. They finished the dance and people stood up and applauded. "Standing ovation, that's the first time today." Baby whispered, we stood up as well. "Well, Mambo is still left to do." I whispered. "They will do great sweetheart." Baby whispered and looked in my eyes.

I took a deep breath, smiled and laid my arm around her. "I need to go now. I told Em I would help her changing dresses." Baby whispered. "Alright, see you in a bit." I whispered and gave her a sweet kiss. "I'm coming with you." Penny whispered and the 2 ladies walked away. Lewis and I looked after our girls with a smile on our faces. "Oh, you 2." Billy said and everyone chuckled. Lewis grinned and I laughed.

After some times, when the Latin dance started, we all looked at the couples. I was watching them, their frames, their movement, their technique. Most of them were really good, but they lacked passion, or letting the music guide them. It was all technique and about the steps. Baby and Penny came back. "What were you girls doing so long?" I whispered curious.

"Baby needed to throw up." Penny whispered, I looked at Baby and became worried. "Are you alright?" I asked. "I'm fine." She whispered, but that didn't take my concern away. "You don't throw up for nothing." I whispered. "Johnny, not now, I feel fine." She whispered. I gave a deep sigh and grabbed her in my arms. She grabbed me tightly and smiled.

Emma and Robin were announced and all the people went quiet. I looked around and it was like everyone was waiting for this moment to come. "You reckon Robin would want to pursue a career in dancing?" I whispered. "The boy loves dancing, especially with your daughter, but I can't tell you what his dreams are. Besides our daughter." Baby whispered.

I chuckled and smiled. Baby smiled at me and we looked at our daughter. They started their dance and I smiled proudly and happily. "Look at them." Baby whispered. "They're 1 on the dance floor." She whispered. "Just like us Baby." I whispered and gave her a kiss on her head. She laid her head against my chest, I smiled happily as I watched my daughter again.

* * *

Writer's view

Emma and Robin ended the dance and again got a standing ovation again. Robin looked with a proud smile at Emma and she smiled happily while holding his hand. "Can I call all couples to come to the dance floor? The results will be given in a few minutes. So stand by please." It came through the speakers. Robin looked around and saw the other couples coming. The guy who guided the couples, arranged the places where they needed to stand. Emma laid her arm around Robin's waist and was getting nervous. "Relax Em, we'll do fine." He whispered, but he was getting nervous himself as well. She only smiled at him. "You know, school is almost over, next is college or university and I haven't even thought about where to go." She whispered.

Robin looked at her and kissed her. "Let's talk about it later, okay? Let's first see if we got that holiday and going to the final." He whispered, Emma smiled again. He's so comforting, or at least he tries to make her feel comfortable. The points were given, until the top 5.

"Alright, the top 5 is left now." It was Peter who was announcing the scores. The couple who was on 5th place got 7.1 for Ballroom and 6.9 for Latin. The couple on the 4th place got 7.2 for Ballroom and 7.1 for Latin. The couple on the 3rd place got for Ballroom 7.5 and 7.1 for Latin. "The second place got 7.5 for Ballroom and 7.3 for Latin, this couple is James and Bernadette." Peter said, the couple jumped and shrieked.

Emma and Robin still stood there, they hadn't realized it yet but they won the competition. The whole family was already jumping around and cheering happily, the audience applauding and Peter waited for a moment. He looked at Emma and Robin and signed at them to come forward, they did. Emma looked at Robin and tried to process the fact that they won. "You 2 were by far the best couple and I do hope you 2 will represent New York state at the final on Kellerman's and will win there as well." Peter said.

"The winning couple, Robin Bennett and Emma Houseman..." Peter said and everyone started to cheer and applaud harder. Peter held his hands up so it would quiet down a bit. "their score are." He said and looked at the paper for a bit. "7.5 for Ballroom." He said and smiled. Robin grabbed Emma and smiled happily. "And 8.1 for Latin." Peter said, that made everyone to go loud again.

Peter took the prices and walked to them. "Congratulations. I haven't seen these scores at the juniors since I was your age." Peter said and shook hands with them and handed the prices. "You mean with mom." Emma said and Peter looked at her with a serious face. "I hope you'll enjoy the holiday at Kellerman's with your boyfriend and family. Don't make the same mistake as I." Peter said and walked away.

"What was that about?" Robin whispered. "He's the one who has hurt mom and indirectly said he regrets it. If I did got it right that is." Emma said. "Well, it's actually good Em. It brought your mom to your dad and they got you." He whispered, Emma giggled and kissed him once. They looked at the prices and smiled. "Our first holiday together." He whispered. "Yeah, looking forward but somehow I feel like we're going to train hard. Knowing dad." Emma whispered and Robin chuckled.

"Also looking forward to that, you family is amazing Em, I like to be around them." He whispered and she kissed him again. They got greeted, Billy and Johnny lifted them both up and jumped around. Emma shrieked and laughed when she looked at her father, who has a huge and proud smile on his face.

"I'm so proud of you." Johnny said. Emma hugged him tightly. "Thanks dad, but without you we would have never done this." Emma said. "Come on, you 2 did the hard work you know." Johnny said, Baby came to them and Emma hugged her mom tightly. She grabbed Robin into a hug as well.

Celebrations started and a party at the school started as well. A DJ started to play music and people started to talk or dance. Waiters and waitresses walked around with drinks. Mr. Pollino walked to Emma and Robin. "I knew you 2 would win. My feelings were right about it." He said. "Thanks." Emma said with a smile. Robin thanked him as well. "You 2 look so wonderful, you're a cute couple. Enjoy your holiday." Mr. Pollino said.

"We couldn't have it done without my dad." Emma said, Mr. Pollino looked at Johnny and stuck his hand out. Johnny shook it and smiled. "I never would have thought you to be a dance instructor. Not sure if I said that already." He said. "I was that already before I became an actor, it's my passion." Johnny said.

"My wife is a fan of you, but I won't tell you that you're the father of one of my students. She will drive me crazy then." He said and Johnny laughed a bit. "Well, it's great to meet you and you have a wonderful daughter." He said after a short moment. "Thanks." Johnny said. Mr. Pollino shook hands with the rest too and walked away.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	44. Chapter 44

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Baby's view

I was so proud of my daughter and of Robin as well. I looked at Rebecca who was hugging her son so tightly. I smiled and looked at Johnny, he was hugging his daughter and talking with her. I looked at my parents who went to dance a little bit since the music started. Penny was talking with Billy and Lewis, Paul was gone, probably looking for his friend. He told me that his best friend came to watch as well.

"Shall we dance?" I whispered in Johnny's ear, he smiled at me and gave me a kiss. He listened to the music. "Let's do the Quickstep." He whispered and grabbed my hand, he pulled me to the middle of the dance floor, I giggled and we started to dance the Quickstep. "You remember our version?" I asked, he grinned at me.

We started to do our version and I was really surprised that he remembered it so well. People started to move aside for us and soon the dance floor was clear, but I didn't see it because I was just having fun with Johnny. "Going to pick you up now Baby." He whispered. "Hmm, something new?" I whispered, he chuckled and lifted me up. I let him lead, I know I automatically follow him.

I heard people clapping and looked around. "Why is it that you always need to make a show?" I whispered but I smiled at him. He grinned and we turned fast. The music ended. "May I?" Penny asked and looked at me, I nodded. "But not for long, I will interfere." I whispered to Penny. She chuckled. Johnny smiled as he had stuck his hand out and Penny took it. I stood next to Emma, who was watching her father.

"Dad is amazing." She said, I looked at her. "Yeah, he is the best leader. He can lead anybody." I said as I watched how Penny and Johnny danced the Mambo they used to dance at Kellerman's. "He can't help it but giving shows, he has not change one bit." Billy said and he shook his head. "Billy?" I asked and looked at me. "Can you try to arrange some dirty music? I want this place to blow up on that. People are enjoying too much to watch your cousin, this is a party not a show." I whispered and giggled.

Billy chuckled and walked away. "Wow, your aunt is amazing Em." Robin said. "Yeah, she's a Rockette." Emma said. "She used to dance with Johnny a lot at Kellerman's and before." I said but I walked to them now. Johnny saw me coming and he made Penny spinning away from him and grabbed my hand. He made me turned around once and danced a bit dirty with me. Penny rolled her eyes and walked to Lewis.

The music changed and I grinned. "Hmm, did you do this?" He whispered. "I asked Billy to arranged some list. This is a party, not a show." I whispered and wink. He chuckled and grinned, he grabbed my arms and laid them around his neck. We danced dirty, trying to keep it a bit decent. I looked around and saw that Penny and Billy, and even mom and dad trying to get people to dance it too. "It's working, you made it turn into a dirty dancing party now." He whispered, I looked at his face and smiled. He gave me a teasing kiss and I felt how his hands went down. He let me bow back and looked at my body.

I look to one side and saw Peter standing there, watching us, he didn't smiled but I could see he wanted to dance like this as well. I decided not to pay much attention to him, but I remembered how these parties actually made him cheat on me. I looked back at Johnny and he made me bow back and he bowed back when I came up.

I looked at him and I laid my hand on his chest, and let it glide up when he came back forward. He smiled and bit his lips, my hand glided over the side of his neck to the back of his head, through his hair. He kissed me softly and teasingly for a second. "I could pull your clothes off right now." He whispered. "I know, but let's not do that." I whispered and he chuckled and gave me a kiss again.

* * *

Writer's view

"Go dance with him, I know you want to." Billy whispered in Emma's ear. She looks at him. "But everyone will see and I will get laughed at." She whispered. "You won't, other kids will be jealous of you because you have a wonderful boyfriend to do this with and they can't do this because they don't know how." Billy whispered. "Thanks uncle. You think Robin's mom mind?" She whispered now and looked at Rebecca for a second, who was watching Baby and Johnny. "I will teach her how to. Go with your guy." Billy whispered and gave her a little push towards Robin. Robin looked at her and smiled, then he stuck his hand out and she took it. They walked to the middle and started to dance dirty as well. Baby looked at her daughter and Robin and smiled.

"Oh my, my son can dance this?" Rebecca asked as she's watching her son now. "Yeah, but he just learned it recently. Wanna try it?" Billy asked, he smiled and had his hand held out to her. She looks at his hand and then at his face. "You can do this?" She asked. "Yeah, we used to dance like this all the time in our basements, when we were young." Billy said and he waited. "Come." He said and took her hand. He guided her to the dance floor and showed her how to move.

Jesse walked to Penny and Lewis, she has Paul and Bruce with her. "Hey Jess, I haven't seen you all day." Penny said when she saw Jesse coming. Lewis greeted Jesse too. "My dad didn't want me to come today. I protested a lot, because I wanted to be here for Em." Jesse said with an annoying sigh. "It took a lot of convincing him to come here and watch the competition. He agreed but had let me promise not to go to Em, I'm not sure why he doesn't want me to see Em anymore this instantly but we had a huge fight about it. I hate him." Jesse said and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Where is your father now?" Lewis asked. "Oh, he is here somewhere. I escaped from him when Paul and Bruce found me. I want to congratulate Em and Robin, they were so wonderful." Jesse said with a smile and looked at the dance floor at Emma and Robin.

Penny smiled a little and laid her arm around Jesse's shoulder. "You shouldn't say that you hate your father Em." She whispered. "I know, but right now I do. He doesn't want me to see Em anymore outside of school. He thinks that the whole family is a bad influence on me, because he saw on Friday the dirty dancing as well." Jesse said and looked at Penny for a second. "Yeah, well, this is not helping then." Penny said and looked at the people dancing. "No, not really I guess. I didn't know that they did this at parties." Jesse said and smiled. "It was Baby's idea. You might be right though, they are like a bad influence, but in a good way. Dancing brings people together." Penny said and smiled. Jesse looked at her for a second. "I guess so." She said.

"Jess!" Emma shouted when she saw Jesse again, she has been missing her best friend and wondered why she wasn't here the whole day. "Em!" Jesse said and they hugged, Robin stood behind Emma. Jesse looked at him and smile. "Hey." She said. "Hey Jess. Hope you're okay?" Robin asked. "I'm fine, just had a massive fight with dad. He doesn't want me to see you again after school and weekends. He tried to occupy me today and kept me close to him. Your brother and Bruce saved me." Jesse said and looked at Emma again. "But why? What have we done? You love being with us, you stay for dinner almost every day because he is never home early." Emma said. "He thinks your family is a bad influence on me." Jesse said and looked down. "That's bullshit Jess, my parents love you as if you are a daughter." Emma said.

"Jess! Where have you been?" It was Johnny this time, Jesse looked at him and smiled. Baby and Johnny hugged her. "You were so amazing Em, you too Robin. I'm so happy you won this and now you will have a wonderful holiday." Jess said. "But you will be coming with us Jess." Emma said. "I don't know if my father will let me." Jesse said in a sad way. "Let you what?" It was her father, Jesse took a deep breath and turned around.

"Emma is inviting me to go with her on holiday to Kellerman's." Jesse said. "You know what I told you honey. We need to go now." He said. "But I want to stay, it's still early." Jesse said, she just wanted to be with her best friend. "We need to go, we need to eat and you need to make homework." He said. "I don't have homework for tomorrow." Jesse said. Johnny laid his hand on her shoulder and stepped forward.

"I would like to have a talk with you if that is possible?" Johnny asked and looked at Jesse's father. "Sure, but you can say it right here." He said. "What changed your mind? I mean, Jess is coming to our place every day, she has dinner with us every day, sometimes she stays the night because you forget to pick her up. You barely see her. Don't get me wrong, you're her father that I know, but why do you want to keep her away from the people she loves?" Johnny asked.

Her father looked at him, he was angry at first and then he looked at his daughter, who obviously is upset about it. "We treat Jess like she's our daughter, is that maybe the problem?" Johnny asked now. "No, that's not the problem, you all have been so good to her." He said. "Then what is the problem?" Johnny asked as he had put his hands in his pockets.

"I don't like these sexual influences that are floating around all the time, I think it's a bad influence on her." He said, Johnny gave a deep sigh. "Has she been doing things unheard of? Does she has sex with boys? Or chases them?" Johnny said. "Because if so, then we will stop doing these things when she's around." Johnny said. "I don't think she has, but she can because of this." He said. "Would you go and have sex with boys because of this Jess?" Johnny asked and looked at Jesse.

"No, no way. I don't, I don't even think about it. I just want to spent time with Em and the family." Jesse said as she looks at Johnny now. "See? If she would have done things unheard of, I would have told you about it anyway." Johnny said. Jesse's father looked at Johnny, then he looks at his daughter who was still upset because she not only is forbidden to be with her best friend but she also missed out on all the things around the competition today, she would have loved to help Emma with her dresses and all that.

It was silent for some moments. "If you let Jess come with us to Kellerman's, I will make sure she will be safe and I will pay for everything. She doesn't have to worry about anything." Johnny offered him. "I think the girls want to spent the holiday together." He added. "I don't know." Her father said. "Just think about it." Johnny said and took Baby's hand again. They walked away, leaving Jesse with her father, Emma and Robin.

"Dad, please may I? I really want so much." Jesse said, she saw him thinking. He didn't really like the idea that Johnny was more of a father to his daughter than himself but he also understood why. "Fine, but don't let me tell you I told you so, okay?" He said, he saw her smile growing and she hugged him. "Thanks dad." She said, he hugged her back. "And congratulations to you Emma and you Robin. You were amazing, especially the Latin one." He said. Emma thanked him and so did Robin. "I guess you're going to stay here now? I must go, I have a meeting very early in the morning. Ask Emma's parents to bring you back home, okay?" He asked. "Okay dad, I will. Thanks." Jesse said, he smiled and walked away.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	45. Chapter 45

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Johnny's view

Several days went by, the kids went to school again, Robin stayed every day for dinner and training. The 2 of them wanted to keep on training every day, which I supported fully but I made some rules due to staying the night. I told my daughter that Robin only could stay the nights in the weekends, at first she was trying to convince me but I wanted her not to be only focused on her dancing or on Robin.

I want her to finish school and then go to college, while she still can enjoy dancing and be with Robin. Those 2 are having glue on their bodies, but I can't complain because I have my fiancé who is plastered to me as well. And I'm happy my daughter has a sweet boyfriend who looks after her and protects her.

My phone went off. "Hello?" I said, I walked to the back of the room. Baby was giving a lesson now and I was helping her. The little kids are her lessons, I took the adult lessons from her. "Hey Johnny, it's me Jack." Jack said. "Oh, hey Jack. How are you?" I asked. "I'm fine, what about you? Haven't heard from you in 2 weeks now. People are asking me about you, they think you are missing." Jack said, it made me chuckle.

"I'm great Jack. I have news." I said. "What news?" Jack asked. "I'm engaged." I said, I looked at Baby and smiled. "Oh wow man, never thought you would be engaged. Congratulations. So, what did your fiancé think about the script?" Jack asked. "Well, actually, she finds the script great but not the one that is altered." I said. "What do you mean?" Jack asked now.

"You know my original script, you've read it and you wanted me to work with other writers to alter it a bit." I said. "Yeah." He said. "Well, Baby wants me to do the original script otherwise she doesn't want me and you to do the movie." I said. "Wait what? But I feel that this movie will be a huge success, there hasn't been a really good dancing movie in the last 3 decades." Jack said. "I know, but you know that this movie is about me and Baby and I do not want to do this without her permission.

We're talking about her life as well, not only mine." I said, I felt a bit agitated about it but if I need to choose I will choose for Baby and my life here. I'm not going to make the same mistake again. "So basically, Baby must be a truck driver? Not a rich man's daughter?" He asked. "Exactly, the truck is what makes Baby. She hates the rich." I said. "But you are rich." He said. "Rich with love, money is only to survive." I said.

"Wise ass. Since when are you like this?" He asked. "This is me Jack, the real one. Anyway, think about it. If you decide to do the original script, then I have a proposal to you about a place. Though I don't know if they will let you film there but it's worth a shot to ask." I said. "I just want my fiancé to be involved. Especially because it's about us and it will be my last movie." I said. "Are you still sure about that Johnny?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's my plan. Also plan on trying to do competition dancing as that was our plan before I became an actor. I'm back to my old roots and to the life I've always wanted. Not planning on giving it up again, I'm happy. Very happy." I said, I saw Baby looking at me and I smiled. She smiled at me and looks back at the kids. "I can't change your mind, can I?" He asked. "Not a chance." I said. "Alright, give me an hour. I will call you back with my decision." Jack said. "Alright." I said. "Bye." Jack said and ended the call.

I put my phone back in my pocket and walked to Baby to help her again. "Who was that?" Baby asked, the lesson was over and the kids were putting their normal shoes on again while waiting for their parents. Some parents were already there, saying goodbye. Baby and I said goodbye to them and smiled. "My director Jack, he wanted to know about your opinion about the scripts." I said. "What did you say?" She asked curiously. "That you want to have the original script done or there will be no movie." I said. "What did he say to that?" Baby asked now but I saw her smiling.

"He will call me back in an hour with his decision. I also told him that I might have a place to film the movie, but only if Max will want that. Or Neil now I think, is Max still alive?" I was wondering now about that. Baby chuckled a bit. "It's probably Neil's, Max must be 90 or something. If, he indeed, is still alive. But you really want this movie filmed at Kellerman's?" She asked. "Yeah, it would make it complete. Our lives together started there, I want to have the wedding there as well. Of course, only if you want that, it must be your special day. I thought that it would make most sense to try to film the movie there." I said with a smile.

"I would love to have the wedding at Kellerman's." Baby said and kissed me once. "So, what do you think?" I asked. "It's a great idea, but you got to try to see if you can arrange it. Even if Neil was nice to you at the end of that Summer, it doesn't guarantee anything." She said, I thought about it. "You're probably right, but I will try anyway." I said and gave her a kiss.

"Hmm." She laid her hand on my cheek and smiled. "So, you want to have the wedding this summer already?" She whispered, I look in her amazing eyes. "Yeah, I don't see why we should wait too long." I said. "I will start the planning tomorrow, see if you can arrange Kellerman's." She said and gave me a kiss again.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	46. Chapter 46

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

Emma, Robin, Jesse and Paul came inside. Robin's mother went to pick them up today, she would meet Billy here for their 2nd date. They are hitting it off and Robin seems to be happy about it. Baby and Johnny are truly happy for Billy, they haven't seen him this happy before. "Hey kids." Johnny said and they all hugged him. Even Robin. Billy came inside as well, with a grin on his face.

"Hey cuz, you are you grinning about?" Johnny asked. "Hey cuz. Nothing special, just happy to see Rebecca again." He said and Johnny patted him on his shoulder. Rebecca smiled at Billy. "Off you 2 go." Baby said as she hugged them. Johnny waved a bit as they walked away. "Go upstairs kids." Johnny said and they did. "Our school is becoming a hook up place." Baby said and looked at Johnny, he chuckled and grabbed her in his arms.

"What can I say? Dancing is love." He whispered and she kissed him. "The lesson will start soon, can you prepare the music for the Rhumba and the Foxtrot?" Baby asked. "Sure." He said and gave her a kiss again, then his phone went off. "That's not even an hour." Johnny said as he took his phone. "Answer it." Baby said and let him go. He smiled and walked to the back. "Jack?" Johnny asked. "Ah, you finally start to recognize my number? You should put it in your contact list." Jack said.

"No idea how to do that, I don't use the phone that much. Only contacting my kids on it and getting phoned by you." Johnny said and Jack laughed. "Sometimes you are truly old fashioned Johnny." Jack said. "I just don't understand how people can't live without these things. There's nothing better than spending an evening with nice music and some nice close dancing that leads to something else." Johnny said and he heard Jack laughing again.

"I'm sure there's nothing better, people forget these days that there is still a life outside social media. Anyway, I call you because I talked to our co-producers and the like." Jack said. "Didn't take you that long, did it?" Johnny asked. "They didn't even argue your proposal, they truly want to film the movie. Took me like 5 minutes in a conference call with them." Jack said and Johnny smiled. "Really?" Johnny asked. "Yes, in fact, they want some details about some things." Jack said.

"Things like what?" Johnny asked. "Like what truck your fiancé drove in, the location you have in mind, a bit more details about the horse Guido. It's Guido, right?" Jack asked. "Yeah, good old Guido. I still miss him. Anyway, when do you want to know all the details?" Johnny asked. "They arranged a meeting for tomorrow afternoon and they want you to come. You can take Baby with you, I would love to meet her." Jack said.

Johnny looked at Baby. "I'm not sure if she wants to come, she runs the dancing school here and we have kids." Johnny said. "Try to convince her then. It would be better for the movie." Jack said. "Alright I will try. What time tomorrow?" Johnny asked. "At 3 in the afternoon." Jack said. "Alright, I'm going to tell her but if there's something I will call you." Johnny said. "Alright. See you tomorrow. Bye." Jack said. "Bye." Johnny said and gave a deep sigh, Baby looked at him and saw his worried face.

She walked to him. "What's the matter?" She asked. "Jack says that they all want to have a meeting with us tomorrow at the studio. They agree with the proposal, they really want to film the movie." Johnny said. "That's great news. But tomorrow already? And they want me to come too? Why?" Baby asked. "Because they need more details about things for the movie. To make it more realistic I guess. And yes, they want you to come too." Johnny said.

"I have lessons tomorrow." Baby said. "I know, I can call Jack to tell him to put the meeting on another day." Johnny said. "No, no it's okay. Tomorrow it is, the sooner the better. I can ask Billy to watch the kids or Pen and Lewis, maybe Rebecca wants to. Emma can take over the lessons, there are only 2 in the evening. Robin can help her." Baby said, I saw her thinking and I smiled. "Baby, relax." Johnny said, she looks in his eyes and starts to smile. "So, I get to see the house you live?" She asked. "Of course." Johnny said and kissed her once. "You know, Robin wants to be a dance instructor." Baby said. "Really?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, he told me yesterday when you were giving the lesson. He never really thought about his future before and you are his biggest example and dancing is his life, he loves it so much. And Emma too. They both want to go to the top but also want to be instructors." Baby said. "Well, for Em it makes completely sense. I mean, look at us and you have been teaching her how to instruct people." Johnny said, Baby smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Robin is the best match for our daughter. I think he will make one great of an instructor." Johnny said. "Maybe we should talk about it with them and send them to the dance academy here in New York. I'm sure they make a chance at the auditions." Johnny said after a short moment. "Really? You want them both to do it together?" Baby asked. "Sure, why not Baby? If it's truly their dream, why should we stop them?" Johnny asked. "You are right I guess. Why are you always right about these things?" Baby asked. "I feel." He answered and she giggled a bit.

"I will offer the idea, and when they pass the audition I will offer Rebecca to pay for Robin as well. We both know she has a hard time and we both know how that life is." Johnny said. "I think I just fell in love all over again. Why are you so sweet Johnny Castle?" She asked, he grinned a bit and gave her a sweet kiss. "Who knows, when one day, we are too old for this, they might want to take over the school. Keeping it in the family." Johnny said as he grabbed Baby in a tight hug.

Baby gave a deep sigh and closed her eyes for a moment, smelling his scent. "That would be wonderful. Then we can travel, in a truck. Going from state to state, having fun, dancing at clubs or dancing studios if we still can do that, riding too. Sounds like a dream." Baby whispered, Johnny chuckled a bit but the thought was very appealing.

"How long will we stay in California?" Baby asked. "Just a night, we can't leave for too long because of the kids." He said. Baby let him go and looked at his face. "I will take you out to a wonderful restaurant. Pretty sure you will love it." He whispered and Baby giggled. "And then I take you for a walk on the beach, during sunset, and do other things. We will have a whole evening just for ourselves." He whispered and Baby saw him dreaming already. "Hold that thought until tomorrow mister." She whispered and he grinned. "Of course I first need to make sure Luke and Sebastian to be out of the house." Johnny said. "Wait, Sebastian Lebowski and Luke Portman?" Baby asked.

"Yeah, they're friends. They're house sitting, I hope the house is still in one piece though. Especially Sebas, who is practically living there already." He said and Baby giggled. "I have a nice pool, make sure to take your bikini with you. I want to see you in it." He whispered. "Stop it mister." She said. "So, is Luke still that hot?" She asked. "Are you planning on cheating on me?" He asked in a teasing way. "Maybe." She whispered and let one finger stroke over his cheek and she walks away. Johnny chuckled and shook his head.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	47. Chapter 47

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Emma's view

"I'm so happy when summer holiday has finally started." I said as I sat on the sofa, Robin had his arms around me but I looked at Jesse. She smiled at me. "I'm looking forward to the holiday, being gone from the big boring house. I wish that dad would sell the place and live smaller." Jesse said, I tried to smile at her. I was sad that she wasn't there close by with the competition, but I am glad she still came to watch us. "Have you got any plans for colleges or universities?" I asked. "I want to go to Harvard or Yale, studying for accountant, you know how good I am with numbers. So why not excel in it, right? I mean, I'm not you, my dancing is only okay'ish. I don't have anything else I'm really good at." Jesse said.

"I think that's a great plan Jess, I hope you will get into Harvard or Yale. You're an excellent student and I'm sure you will make one heck of an accountant." I said with a smile, she hugged me. "You're very sweet Em, but it also means I won't see you as much anymore." She said. "We will keep contact, you are my best friend after all. Remember how we met?" I asked. "Yeah, you saved me from Frederick. He was like stalking me, you literally slapped him when he had cornered me." She said and we girls giggled. "Yeah, I saw someone being in trouble and had the urge feeling to be a savior. But you have helped me so often too." I said. "You will always be my best friend." She said, Robin smiled at us.

"So, I guess you want to go further with dancing, any specific direction?" Jesse asked, she looks at me and at Robin as well. "Yeah, I want to do an audition at the dance academy here in New York." I said. "Mom and dad don't know yet." I added. "And you Robin?" Jesse asked, I looked at him as well. "Mom can't afford anything big, so I guess I will try to go to college and study something that can give me a good job." He said and his smile had dropped, I looked at his face and felt a bit upset for him. "I'm sure you will get your dreams come true." Jesse said with a smile. "1 dream already did." He said and gave me a kiss, Jesse giggled a bit. "You 2 are so cute." She said and we heard the door opening.

I looked at dad coming upstairs, he smiled as he saw us. "Mom needs me?" I asked. "No, your mom is fine. The lesson has started and I wondered why you 2 aren't down for training." Dad said as he walked into the living room. "We can go now." I said and wanted to stand up. "Wait, I've got something to say." Dad said and I sat back and looked curious at him. "Well, 2 things actually." He said. "What do you want to say dad?" I asked curious, Jesse and Robin were looking curious as well. "Well, first thing. I know you 2 want to excel in dancing and making it your professional life. Unless I'm wrong but your mom told me that Robin has spoken to her yesterday about his dreams." Dad said, I looked at Robin as well. He looked down.

"You really want to be a dance instructor?" Dad asked, Robin looked up at him now. "Yeah, and dance on a professional level with your daughter." Robin answered, I smiled at Robin and gave him a kiss. "I would love if, and if you 2 stay together of course, you 2 can take over the school here when we are too old to keep it running." Dad said and my mouth dropped. "That's amazing Em." Jesse said with a smile. "Are you sure dad?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm very sure. Would love to have Castle's Dance School staying in the family. This place has always been my dream and your mom helped me to make it come true. My next dream is to keep it in the family and your brother isn't really a dancer you know." Dad said. "That's great dad, I would love to take it over one day." I said and stood up to hug him, he smiled at me after giving me a kiss on my head.

"Your mom often tells me that I am impulsive. Like with you 2 as well, but somehow I am sure about some things in life. 1, that is when it comes to dancing and 2 is about love. Anyway, I have an offer to make to both of you." Dad said. "And that is?" I asked as I sat down again. "I want you both to do an audition at the dance academy." Dad said. "Oh dad. It was something I wanted to tell you as well. I have my audition in about 2 weeks. I got the news this morning." I said with a smile. "That's great news sweetie." Dad said with a big smile. He looked at Robin. "What about you Rob?" Dad asked. "I can't, mom never will be able to pay for the academy and neither will I get a scholarship for it." Robin said with a deep sigh. "Tell your mom that you're going to do audition, and tell her to come by. I want to talk to her and offer to pay for your study." Dad said, Robin's mouth dropped and he didn't know what to say.

"You're amazing dad." I said as I stood up and hugged him again. "I don't know what to say, isn't that too much? The school is really expensive." Robin said but he stood up as well. Dad grabbed him into a short hug and pointed at his chest with a smile. "You sound like me 20 years ago. It's not about the money son, I don't care about that, I want you 2 to have a good future unlike I had. Until I met Baby, my future was looking pretty bad and I do not wish for you to experience the same. I will pay for everything, I have enough, I saved a lot since I even don't spent a lot." Dad said. "I don't know what to say." Robin said and looked down. "Say thank you, make my daughter the happiest girl in the world, do your best at school, keep enjoying dancing and call me dad if you please." Dad said, it made Robin look up at him again.

"Thanks." He said. "Dad." He added, I saw dad smiling and gave him a hug again. I took Robin's hand and we entwined fingers. "What's the other thing you wanted to say?" I asked curiously. "Your mom and I are going to California tomorrow, we will be back the day after tomorrow. So, I want to ask you and also Robin if he wants, to take over the 2 lessons tomorrow and watch your brother." Dad said. "Sure, but what are you going to do over there?" I asked, Jesse was listening and smiled.

"Guess they want to have a break from you." Jesse said teasingly, dad chuckled as he looks at her. "You're all old enough to stay alone for a night without parents. I know you can cook as well Em, you're already a very mature girl for your age and you can watch your brother. And Robin can stay here, I give my permission and Jesse can come too if she wants. Just do not use our bedroom, okay?" Dad said and I giggled, Jesse giggled as well.

"Alright, but why are you going there dad? You haven't answered the question." I said. "We're having a meeting with my director and the rest of the team at the studio. I told him about your mom's opinion and they seem to want to talk about the details or something. The meeting is tomorrow afternoon at 3, I know it's short notice but I want to get it over with." Dad explained. "You're really having this movie as your last one?" Jesse asked. "Yeah, I'm done with all the stress of that. My life is here, like it always was." Dad answered her question. "The movie industry will lose a great actor." Jesse said and I giggled.

"They also will forget me after some time." Dad said. "Is it really about you and mom, this movie I mean?" I asked now, I never really thought about it after the Oprah interview. "Yeah, about our time at Kellerman's and how we met and dance." Dad said. "That's a great thing to end a career with, well I think." Jesse said. "Yeah, I think so too. Well, I need to go down now. Helping your mom a bit. If you want you can order some pizzas in an hour." Dad said. "Okay dad." I said, he smiled and hugged us all before going downstairs again.

* * *

Robin's view

I couldn't believe my eyes and my ears, Emma's father just offered me to pay for the study I actually dream of doing. I was already so happy for Em that she could go on that audition and I am pretty sure she will get accepted, her last name is really big in the dancing world. Though, I'm sure she will change it into Castle as soon as Baby and Johnny are married, maybe even sooner, but still, her father is famous.

My mother has nothing to offer me, we barely make it through the month. I was thinking of getting a job to help her out this summer. "I should tell mom that I will try to audition for the dance academy." I said, Emma and Jesse look at me. "Yeah, I can help you with a letter to get an audition. I helped Em out with hers too." Jesse said. "That's very sweet, I could use some help." I said and smiled.

I wasn't stupid or so, I know how to put up a letter but it would be nice to have someone who can read it first and edit things where needed. And I know Jesse wants to help us out so much. "Your mom is on a date now with uncle Billy, tell her when she gets back." Emma said and I smiled at her, I nodded and gave her a kiss. I was so happy for mom, that she found Billy, or Billy found her.

He is amazing, I like Billy a lot and he belongs to the dancing men here. Just like Johnny told me I belong here too. In a way Billy is like Johnny, the way of doing some things, Billy is very sweet to mom. Something I find really important, she deserves to be treated like a queen after what she has been through in her life. I don't know Billy that well yet, though I know he has been having a bad relationship for many years. Anyway, I need to tell mom the news.

"Alright, I will wait until they come back from their date. Let's order pizzas." I said with a smile. "Yeah, let's do that and do the last homework for next week. We have exams soon." Emma said. "What is going on here?" Paul asked as he walked into the living room with his books. "Discussing a bit about school. You've done your homework?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. I'm hungry." Paul said as he sat down. "You're looking forward to the holiday?" I asked, Paul looks at me and gave a little sigh. "I don't know, Kellerman's is a resort for rich people. There is a lot of dancing going on there, I've looked it up on the internet." Paul explained. "You know I don't dance, my coordination is not good enough for that." He added.

I chuckled a bit. "Things can be learned you know." I said. "I know, but dancing is hard for me." Paul answered. "Maybe they still have horses there, aunt Penny told us she cared for the horses there. Remember?" Emma said with a smile. "I know you have started to like horses. I've seen that when we were visiting uncle and aunt." Emma added.

"Yeah, that is true. I might try out riding one day." Paul said with a smile. "Then I hope they will still have horses there." I said with a smile. "Why was dad upstairs?" Paul asked and looked at his sister. "He came to tell us the news that mom and dad will go to California tomorrow for a meeting." Emma said. "So that means you are under our guard." I added. "You're going to stay the night?" Paul asked.

"I probably will but I have permission from your dad." I answered. "Cool, can we game a bit then? Together?" Paul asked and looked at me. "If you want that." I said with a smile. "Of course, otherwise I wouldn't ask you." He said and I chuckled. "I will take my xBox from my room then." He said, I ruffled his hair a bit and looked at Emma.

She's ordering pizzas for us all. Jesse is looking in her school books, I laid my arm around Emma. She looks at me and smiles. "I'm going downstairs to ask about tomorrow." Paul said as he stood up and walked away. I looked after him for a second. "Pizzas are ordered." Emma said, I kissed her. Feeling her soft lips make my heart skip a beat. "Let's make homework." She whispered, I nodded and we went to work on it.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	48. Chapter 48

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

The next morning, everyone stood up early. Johnny had booked a flight at 10 in the morning, so they would be dropping the kids off at school and then drive to the airport. Rebecca said she would pick them up from school and bring them to the school. Robin had told her the news and said that he will write a letter for an audition. She talked with Johnny about it, she wanted to pay him back but Johnny refused. Billy shook his head and told Rebecca to just accept the offer, Johnny is very persistent.

"If something is going on I want you to call me, okay?" Baby said as they arrived at school. Jesse was already waiting at the school, she walked to the school. Rebecca had dropped Robin off at the dance school. "Okay mom, don't worry please. Have fun in California." Emma said and hugged her mom. Paul did the same, they hugged their dad as well. "Just come back in one piece." Emma said. "Dad?" Paul asked.

"Yes son." Johnny said and smiled. "Can I see your house in California one day?" He asked. "Well, I suppose we could go for a small holiday one day." Johnny said, Paul smiled and hugged his dad again. "Now go, your classes are going to start soon." Johnny said. The kids walked to the entrance of the school. Bruce joined Paul and they talked.

"Look at them. They grow up so fast." Baby whispered and smiled, she looks how Robin held Emma's hand and they smiled at each other. Other kids greeted them, they became the popular couple after the competition. "Let's go, otherwise we will miss de flight." Johnny said, they stepped in the car and Johnny drove off to the airport. "It's been a long time that I went far away from home. And I never flew before." Baby said and the thought was making her somewhat nervous. "Relax Baby, you will be fine. I'm with you." Johnny said and smiled at her. "You will love it there." He added, Baby looks at him and gave a little sigh.

They arrived at the airport and Johnny checked them in. They needed to wait a little before they could go to the gate, so Johnny went to buy some coffee at the starbucks stand. Baby was looking around, it was quite crowded. She's used to quietness around her and she used to drive around in her truck and that was so relaxing for her. Here it looks like everyone is in constant stress.

She gave a little sigh and Johnny laid his arms around her. She smiled at him. A few people recognized him and came to him for an autograph and a picture. Others who did recognized him, left him alone. Baby watched him and grabbed his hand, she saw him relaxing a bit and smiling. She only smiled at him.

"We need to go now." He said and they walked to the gate. After some hours they arrived at the airport of Los Angeles. Baby felt a little dizzy, Johnny held her against him and comforted her a bit while he held his hand up for a taxi. "You're okay?" He whispered. "Just a bit dizzy, I will be fine in a bit." She whispered when a taxi stopped. Johnny opened the door and held it for Baby to step in.

"Sunset Boulevard 120 please." Johnny said, he looks at Baby who is looking outside. She's watching the view. "It's beautiful here." She whispered, Johnny grabbed her hand. "It is indeed." He whispered, she looks at him and saw he's smiling happily. She kissed him a bit, the taxi driver was looking at them via the mirror. Baby sat herself against him and looked outside again.

After some time the taxi stopped and they stepped out. Johnny paid the taxi driver, who drove off after. Baby looked at the huge house and her mouth has dropped. "This is your place?" Baby asked. "Yeah." He answered. "It's huge." Baby said. "Never thought you would buy such a huge place, it's not you." Baby whispered, Johnny chuckled.

"I know, but I sort of got this offered and I needed a place." He explained. "Let's go, then we can eat something, that is if there is still food." Johnny said and opened the gate. Baby followed him to the house while she looked at it. She looks at the garden, which looks really tidy. "The kids would have loved it here I think. Especially Paul." Baby said. "Guess so, but I rather stay where we are now. You can lose people in this house." Johnny said and Baby giggled.

"You can take a swim if you want, we still have time because of the time difference." Johnny said, Baby giggled and shook her head. Johnny opened the door and let her in first. She looks around while Johnny laid the bag at the stairs. "My god Johnny." Baby said. "Come." He said and she followed him to the kitchen. "Let's see." Johnny said and opened the fridge.

"Beer, someone has been filling up." Johnny said as he took the eggs out. Sebastian walked into the kitchen and saw them. "I thought I heard something." He said and Johnny looked up at him. "Hey Sebas, I thought you needed to work or something." Johnny said. "I'm off, having a short holiday." Sebastian said and now looked at Baby.

"Hello, you must be Baby. Johnny told me about you." Sebastian said and stuck his hand out, Baby shook his hand. "That's me, and you are Sebastian Lebowski, right?" Baby asked and smiled. Johnny saw Sebastian's reaction and shook his head. "That's me. Nice to meet you." Sebastian said. "Nice to meet you too." Baby said, Johnny went to make some eggs and toast.

"You want something with this?" He asked and looked at Baby, she walked to him and looked at the eggs. "Nah, it's fine." She whispered and gave him a kiss. "Go and put your bikini on." He whispered. "Where is the bedroom?" She asked. "Upstairs, first door at the right." He whispered, she kissed him again and walked away.

* * *

Johnny's view

Sebastian looks after her and bit his lip. "Stop it Sebas." I said. "She's fine man, you got good taste." Sebastian said. "I see you left the house in one piece." I said to change the subject. "Don't change the subject." Sebastian said. "Don't subjectfy my fiancé, okay?" I said with a grin. "Fiancé? What did I miss?" Sebastian asked and leaned agains the kitchen counter, watching how I was baking some eggs and laying them on a plate with some toast on it as well.

"Yeah, I finally asked her. Should have done that years ago." I said as I walked to the table to lay the plate down for Baby. I went to make some coffee as well. "Damn man, you look different." Sebastian said now as he went to take himself a beer. "This is the real me you see." I said as I ate a bit from my plate.

I saw Baby coming back, wearing a white shirt from me with her orange bikini beneath it. You could see it very clear, I reacted to it and bit my lip. I saw Sebastian drooling now. "Stop it you 2. Can I eat this outside? The weather is great." Baby said. "Sure. I'll join you." I said, she took the plate and the mug of coffee I made for her. I followed her outside, and so did Sebastian. Luke was also there, like always.

Nothing of that has changed in the weeks I was gone, I might sell them the house or rent it to them instead and use it as a holiday home for the family. Luke opened his eyes and saw Baby first. "Oh my, who is that?" He said, then he saw me. "Oh, hey Johnny. Didn't know you were back. You're going to stay now?" Luke asked and sat himself straight. Baby sat down and looked at Luke, she tried not to gasp so she looked at her plate and started to eat.

I saw her reaction and rolled my eyes, thinking of what she said yesterday. Luke stood up now, he was wearing a swimming boxer short. "You never left? Looks like you never got off that chair." I said and Luke chuckled while shaking my hand. "I had several interviews about the new movie that came out." Luke answered. "I'm not going to stay by the way, we're leaving tomorrow again. We're just here for a meeting with the team." I said and Luke looked from Baby to me now. "Why is that so?" He asked.

"Because a lot is going to change, the movie needs to be perfect since it's gonna be my last movie. And I won't do it without Baby's permission." I said and looked at Baby, she was looking at the pool for a bit while eating. She looks at me when she heard her name. "Oh, so you are Baby? Johnny's special person." Luke said and stuck his hand out. "And his fiancé, nice to meet you Luke." Baby said as she looks at his chest now, Luke has a trained body, trained from the gym not in a natural way like me.

"Fiancé? You moved quickly bro." Luke said. "Not quick enough, took him 17 years to pop the question." Baby said, Luke chuckled about it. "Right, I'm going to change into my boxer. Don't dare to cheat." I said and look at Baby, she giggled and gave me a kiss. I quickly went to the bedroom to change. I went down again while holding my phone. The kids asked for pictures from the house.

I made a few, I also made one from the pool when I saw Baby standing at the edge of the pool. She has taken off the shirt and was about to jump into the water, I was admiring her body, I bit my lip as I walked outside. The 2 guys looked at me and started to laugh. "What?" I asked as I laid the phone down on the table. "You have a problem mate." Sebastian said, I looked down and felt embarrassment washing over me.

"I know the feel, your girl is smoking. You said you have 2 kids, her body doesn't look like she had 2 kids." Sebastian said as he was sitting down. I rolled my eyes and went to jump into the water to cool down a bit. Baby has been looking at me and saw the problem, she giggled as she swam to me. I watched her coming and I had an urge to take her on the spot but Luke and Sebastian are here so I tried to hold myself down. She laid her arms around my neck while my arms automatically laid around her waist.

I felt her skin against mine and it was driving me crazy. She giggled a bit as she kissed me from time to time. I felt how her fingers went over my chest and I took a deep breath. "You 2 need a room." Luke said and I look at him, Baby did too. "It's still my house you know." I said and winked.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	49. Chapter 49

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Baby's view

I could feel the excitement and it was hard not to pleasure him on the spot with 2 other guys being around. The house is beautiful but too big for my taste and my liking. Everything is big here, I like small and cozy, like our apartment above the school. I exaclty knew what reaction I gave to those 2 men. Who would have ever thought I would do that to Luke Portman? I giggled a bit about the thought.

I kissed Johnny's neck softly and I heard him giving a sigh, he grabbed me a little tighter, I look in his eyes. He kissed me and I heard whistles, I giggled but kissed him again. I felt how his hands went do to my bum, I moved my hips against him and he moved with me. Dirty dancing in the water, it was a strange experience but not a bad one. "Can't we shoo them away?" I whispered in his ear. "I'm afraid not." He whispered back.

"How much time do we have?" I whispered now, he looks at my face and in my eyes. He kissed me again and moved his hips a bit tighter against me. "About an hour. The studio is not far from here." He whispered. "Let's go to your bedroom." I whispered, he bit his lip and let me go. We went inside and upstairs which followed by a lot of whistling from the 2 guys. After some wild moments, we laid on the bed. I looked at the ceiling while panting.

"This bed is amazing." I whispered, it was very soft and comfortable. "Yeah, one of the few things I like here." He whispered and looked at me. I rolled on my side and watched his face. He smiled and kissed me, slowly and softly, I felt his soft lips going down to my chest. I laid myself on my back again and he laid himself half on top of me, he's giving me pleasure, I felt how butterflies went through my body with every touch and kiss he did.

The door opened, I quickly laid my arms over my breasts and Johnny covered the rest of my body by laying on top of me. "Oh sorry." It was Sebastian. I wonder if he never let someone have some privacy. "What?" Johnny asked, he said it in a snappy tone. "I'm sorry, didn't meant to disturb you. But your phone went off." Sebastian said and stuck his arm inside, holding Johnny's phone. Johnny stood up to get it, I quickly grabbed the blanket and pulled it over my body. Must say that the kids have more respect for our privacy.

"It was Jack." Johnny said as he had closed the door. He called him back and I only watched him. "Okay, I see you there then." Johnny said and ended the call. "What is it?" I asked. "The meeting will be an half hour earlier." Johnny said. I looked at the time. "We still have time, come here you." I said and looked at his body. He chuckled and quickly came back to the bed. I held up the blanket and he crawled beneath it, he grabbed me and kissed me. I giggled.

"I love you Baby." He whispered, I look in his eyes and smiled. "I love you too, with my whole heart and soul." I whispered and he kissed me, I felt how his hands were searching my body. I giggled as we were getting it on. After we're done, I looked at his sweaty face and smiled happily. "So, basically, I can't even walk in a bikini without you grabbing me or other guys drooling." I said in a teasing tone.

I saw him grinning at me and I kiss him again. "You make me want you every time you kiss me like that." He whispered, now it was my turn to grin. "I'm going to take a shower." He said and got off the bed. I look at his body and smiled happily. I heard the shower turning on and stood up. I walked to the bathroom and watched him under the shower.

"I know you're standing there watching me." He said, I saw how the water fell on his face and glides over his body down. I bit my lip as I was admiring his sexiness and his body. "Are you coming in or not?" He asked as he turned his head now to look at me. I walked into the shower and grabbed the shampoo. I washed his hair, he took the shower cremesoap and washed my body.

"We don't do this often." I whispered as I washed his body as well, he smiled happily and is obviously enjoying this. "We should, it is relaxing." He whispered. "Almost therapeutical." I whispered and giggled. When we were done, I got dressed in my favorite broken white dress. I watched him putting his normal clothes on, that he always wears. "Let's go." He said.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	50. Chapter 50

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

They walked downstairs, Johnny went to the garden. "I'm out guys. We'll probably be back late. You don't have to stay here today. I would like to have the house to ourselves." Johnny said, Baby waited for him inside. "Sure mate. We will be gone with dinner." Luke said. "But, I have a date here." Sebastian said. "Then you have the date somewhere else. You have your own place." Johnny said and walked away. They looked after him and then at each other. "Wow, Johnny isn't easy anymore." Sebastian said.

"Maybe he never really was, but he was different when he lived here." Luke said. "He still lives here." Sebastian said. "This is technically his house yes, and he can tell us to go away, but living here? No, he does not anymore. His home is in New York with his fiancé." Luke said as he stood up. "But we are his friends." Sebastian said. "Of course and we still are, but we need to respect his wishes Sebas, besides it's only for today. So have your date somewhere else, I'm going home now." Luke said and walked inside the house.

Johnny and Baby walked to the car. "Did you got your old car back?" Baby asked. "Yeah, I've searched for it and found it at an auction after Max had let it pick up by a garage." Johnny explained. Baby looked at the window and saw it's repaired. "You can afford a better one you know." She said. "I don't want to, I like this car, you know that." Johnny said as they stepped in, he started the engine and Baby smiled. Johnny drove away, Baby looked around. Seeing all those big houses, fancy cars, people with fancy clothes. "How can you live here? This is everything you oppose." Baby said, Johnny chuckled.

"It's just a house Baby, if I liked it here, I would even bought a new car. You know a Porsche or something, and I probably would have never came back to New York, back home." Johnny said, she looks at him and gave a deep sigh. "I don't understand how people can live like this, it's all about money. I mean, look at uncle Robert and Lisa." Baby said. "Yeah, they're the different kind. I even am more disgust about that kind than about this." Johnny said. "Look, there's Owen Farstead." Baby said. "Now you sound like a tourist searching for celebrities." Johnny said and they both laughed.

Johnny drove to the studio and stopped at the gate. "Hello Mr. Castle. It's good to see you again." The gatekeeper said with a smile and then looked at Baby. "Hey Roger, I have a meeting in about 5 minutes." Johnny said with a smile. "Good luck." Roger said and opened the gate for Johnny. Johnny parked the car in front of the building. They stepped out, Johnny grabbed Baby's hand and they walked inside.

The receptionist looked up and saw him, she smiled and then looked at Baby. "Hello Mr. Castle. They're waiting in room 5." She said, Johnny gave her a nod and Baby smiled at her. "You're ready for this? They can be a bit overwhelming." Johnny whispered as they stood at the door. "Let's get this over with, then we have more time for ourselves. I want to see the beach and L.A." Baby whispered, Johnny chuckled and opened the door.

A lot of noises washed over them, but they quiet down when the people look at Johnny and Baby coming inside. Jack stood up and walked to Johnny. "You're on time Johnny." Jack said and they shook hands. Jack looks at Baby and smiled. "And you must be Mrs. Castle to be. Jack Hurst." He said, Baby smiled and shook hands with him. "Frances Houseman, nice to meet you." Baby said. "Sit down." Jack said and went back to his chair.

There were 5 other people in the room, they introduced themselves to Baby as well before Baby could sit down next to Johnny. He grabbed her hand and smiled. "Let's get straight to business." Jack said with a smile. An assistant came inside with coffee. "Want some coffee?" She asked and looked at Johnny. "No thank you." Johnny said. "Yes please." Baby said with a smile. Baby sipped the coffee. "Good coffee." Baby said, Johnny chuckled a bit.

"So, we have agreed to use your original script." Jack said and moved to give Johnny a copy as well. Johnny look at it and then at Jack again. "We need to know several things, details, so we have a better understanding and can make the movie a bit better. Details are important." Jack said. "But first, you are really sure you want to do this movie because it's about both your lives?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't have given Johnny my permission in first place." Baby answered the question. "But you do know you can become famous with this, right?" Jack asked and looks at Baby now. "I sort of am already, at least in the dancing world." Baby said and sipped the coffee. "Really?" Jack asked, one of the producers was looking on his phone.

"Yeah, she is. Here it stands, 4 times junior champion with Peter Mooijweer and once with Johnny." The guy said. "Wait, what? You won a dancing competition Johnny?" He asked and looked at Johnny now. "Yeah, 17 years ago at Kellerman's. It's in the script you know." Johnny said. "Wait, I thought you made that up." He said and laid his phone down on the table. "No, it's very real. And we are planning on rolling back into the competition world again as soon as the movie is finished." Johnny said. "So, you really were a truck driver? What truck you drove in?" Jack asked as he was holding his pen ready.

"Yeah, I was. It was my world after my dancing career and before I met Johnny. I used to drive an 12 years old Mack 430, but when I started to drive for Kellerman's my boss gave me the newest Mack at the time. A Mack 520, double cabin, black with chrome accents. I have a picture here." Baby said and took her phone. She opened the picture and gave her phone to Jack. "That's a big one." He said. "Yeah, but it's my favorite one." Baby said as she took her phone back. Jack was writing it down.

"You told me that you have a place in mind to shoot the movie." Jack said and looked at Johnny. "Yeah, Kellerman's itself." Johnny answered. "What exactly is Kellerman's?" Jack asked. "A family resort in the mountains of New York state, rich people go their on holiday. There's nothing cheap about that place, and it's even more expensive now since the old owner died last year." I was Catherine, one of the editors/co-producer. "Max died?" Johnny asked now. "Yeah, from a heart attack." She answered.

"Look at that, Robert saved him from it 22 years ago and he eventually dies from it." Baby said. "Sad news nonetheless." She added. "Robert?" Catherine asked and wrote down the name. "My uncle, Robert Houseman, MD who is specialized in cardiology. He plays a small part too at that summer." Baby said, she nodded and wrote it down. "Alright, Catherine if you can see to arrange that we can film the movie there." Jack said. "Right away boss." She said and walked away.

Jack asked about some more details, while they all went together over certain parts of the script. "Your brother, is he really paralyzed?" Jack asked. "Yeah, he had an accident when he was 7. Been paralyzed from the waist down ever since." Baby said with a smile. "And he really did ride a horse back then?" Jack asked. "Yeah, I helped Penny out with that. It's one of the best memories I have." Baby said with a smile. "And Penny was your dance partner at Kellerman's Johnny?" Jack asked.

"Penny and I are best friends since I was 10 years old. We met on the streets." Johnny said with a smile. "Any pictures? We need to know what to watch out for with casting people." Jack said. "Actually." Johnny said and everyone looked at him. "I was thinking of asking everyone who was there to play in the movie themselves." Johnny said. "Wait what? Johnny, I can't act." Baby said as she looks at him.

"You don't have to Baby, we just recreate that summer again. We're going to Kellerman's this year for holiday, it's actually the perfect opportunity to film the movie this year." Johnny said. "You reckon my parents, Lewis, Penny and Billy will do this?" Baby asked. "We can ask them, they all are going with us anyway." Johnny said. "It sounds appealing, but Max needs to be casted then. And several other staff members. Neil must allow us to go into the staff house." Baby said. "Things that we can arrange, there's nothing much we can't do but if you want to do this. It's easier on us. So, if you can try to convince them Johnny, do it very fast. Summer is near and a lot needs to be arranged." Jack said and looked at Johnny now.

Baby looked at Johnny and shook her head a bit. "What is it?" He asked. "I don't know, I thought we would have a wonderful holiday. What about the kids? They can't be in the movie, I don't want their holiday being destroyed." Baby said. "It won't, it will be alright." Johnny said and gave her a kiss. "What about the wedding?" Baby asked. "Still going on, after the filming of the movie. Baby, filming is the least thing for a movie to be made. Most time is stuck into editing." Johnny explained. "Yeah, we can have filmed this in 2 weeks time if we work hard on it." Jack said with a smile. "Alright, I'll take your word for it. But I want to enjoy the holiday as well." Baby said. "Not a problem at all." Jack said with a smile.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	51. Chapter 51

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Johnny's view

I felt a little relieved that Baby agreed, though she looks a little reluctant. I couldn't imagine who else would play her or me, and to be honest, I wouldn't even want that. Somehow it feels better when we do the movie ourselves. "I believe we are done now. We got a lot of details. Now we only need a good title." Jack said. "Dirty Dancing." Baby said with a smile, I chuckled a bit. "Dirty Dancing?" Jack asked and looked at her. "Yeah, it's the title Baby came up with after we talked about it. I have to agree, it fits perfect and you will see why that is." Johnny said.

"It does keep hanging, it's catchy and people will remember this." The other guy said and smiled. "Alright, I will write it down. I better hope this movie will be an award winning one." Jack said and nearly everyone laughed about it. Baby only smiled and sipped the coffee again. "We are done here now?" I asked. "Yeah, we are for now. I will contact you if I have questions. And I will let you know if Catherine could arrange Kellerman's for filming the movie." Jack said and everyone stood up now. A lot of handshaking went on before we could disappear.

Inside the car, I started the engine and Baby is watching me. "What is it Baby?" I asked as I saw her serious face. "You really expect me to act? Johnny, I have no clue about acting." Baby said, sounding a little agitated. "You'll be fine Baby, but if you really don't want to do this. I always can tell Jack to cast someone else for the part." I said as I grabbed her hand. She took a deep breath. "And seeing you dancing with her at Kellerman's? Not sure if I want that." She whispered, I chuckled and kissed her once.

"Promise me that this will be the only time I have to do this and that I only have to do this if Penny, Lewis, my parents and Billy want to do this as well." Baby said. "I promise. And I swear I will keep my word Baby." I said, she laid her hand on my cheek and kissed me softly, I kissed her back. "I wonder how the kids will take this in." Baby whispered. "Let's not talk about this now, we have the rest of the day to ourselves. Let's go to L.A., you wanted to see L.A." I said and kissed her again.

I didn't see how Jack and Catherine were talking in the lobby and they looked outside and saw Baby and I kissing. "They're cute, never thought he would marry one day." Catherine said with a little sigh, Jack looks at her. "You hoped you would ever had a chance with him?" Jack asked curiously. "One can only hope." Catherine said. Jack shook his head and walked away. "Let's go." Baby whispered in my ear. I smiled and drove away from the studio. We arrived at the beach boulevard and I parked my car.

"The sea is so beautiful." Baby whispered and smiled. "When was the last time you were at a beach?" I asked as I watched her. "I was still a child." Baby answered. We stepped out of the car and I put my sunglasses on. I grabbed her hand and we walked around a bit, hand in hand. A lot of tourists were making pictures, we looked at the stars on the floor from the actors with the big names. Other people were dressed up as a movie character so the tourist would pay them to go on picture with them.

"It's crazy here." Baby said, I smiled as I look at her. She laid her arm around my waist and I laid my arm around her neck. Her free hand grabbed my hand and we kept on walking. "You want an ice-cream?" I asked. "What sort of ice-cream?" She asked. "Hand made, come, there's a great ice salon a block away from here." I whispered and we walked on. People were looking at me, I know some have been recognizing me as well, but I try to ignore as much as possible.

I opened a door and let Baby walk in first, it wasn't that crowded inside. I took my sunglasses off. A guy looked at me and smiled. "Hey Johnny! How are you? Haven't seen you in a while." He said. "Hey Julio! I'm great, thanks for asking. Hope you're alright." I said while shaking his hand. "Who's this?" Julio asked and he looks at Baby. "This is my fiancé, Frances Houseman. Can I have the usual?" I asked.

"Sure. It's nice to meet the lady who stole this man's heart. How long do you know each other?" Julio asked. "17 years. Nice to meet you Julio." Baby said with a smile. "17 years? That's a long time, why you never told me Johnny?" Julio asked. "Me talking about private stuff?" I asked. "Oh, right. What shall it be for you miss?" Julio asked now while he is busy making my ice-cream bowl. "Same as Johnny, I will let myself be surprised." Baby said, Julio smiled at her now. "I will make this bowl for 2 persons. Go, your favorite table is free." Julio said, I nodded and grabbed Baby's hand. We walked to a table in the back.

* * *

Baby's view

I sat down and looked around, it was nice and cozy here. The ice-creams looked really good. Johnny sat down next to me and laid his arm around me. "You came here often?" I asked as he gave me a kiss on my cheek. "A few times a week, it's like always hot here in L.A. and Julio's ice-cream is really delicious." He whispered, I giggled and look at him. I laid my finger on his cheek and gave him a soft kiss. "You 2 are cute, if I may say so." Julio said as he came to the table with the bowl.

"We hear that often." Johnny said and I giggled. Julio gave us each a spoon and smiled before turning around and walking away. The bowl of ice-cream contain several flavors of ice-cream. Lemon, orange, mokka, vanilla, chocolate and hazelnut. Covered with whipped cream, sprinkles and chocolate sauce. I was tasting every flavor and smiled happily. Johnny is watching me and chuckled about my reactions.

"Really good ice-cream." I whispered. "I told you so." He whispered and I giggled a bit. I started to feed him and pushed some ice-cream against his nose, we had fun and giggled a bit. "It's so great to see you being so relaxed Baby. You needed this away from home for a bit." He whispered as we finished the bowl. "Yeah, but I will be glad to be back home again. I never thought I would be so home bound, guess it's the age." I whispered and he chuckled.

"You're not too old yet Baby. I'm old." He whispered, I shook my head and kissed him. "You're still sexy and handsome, and sweet, and romantic, and." I said, he stopped me by kissing me again. "Let's have dinner somewhere." He whispered. "How can you be hungry after this ice-cream?" I asked. "Watch." He said, we stood up and Johnny paid Julio, who smiled and waved at us.

We walked towards the beach. At the boulevard was a small nice seafood restaurant. Owned by Spanish people, or so Johnny explained. "Hmm, those shrimps smell really nice." I whispered and he smiled. We sat outside at a table when a waitress came to us. She saw Johnny and smiled. "Hey Johnny." She said. "You know everyone from every restaurant here?" I asked and chuckled. "Only from those I come often, but most know me anyway." He said with a wink. "Can I get you 2 something to drink?" She asked.

"Sure, cola please." I said. "Same." Johnny said and smiled at her. She smiled shyly at him and walked away. I saw her reaction, I looked at Johnny and saw he was a bit uncomfortable now. "Wait, is she one of those one night stands from you from years ago?" I whispered, he looked down. I giggled and he looked at me, the waitress came back. I looked at her and thanked her. She looked at Johnny and walked away again. "I can't blame you even, she's cute." I whispered and giggled again.

"This is quite awkward Baby." He said. "Oh shush you, it's fine. I never would have thought you would sit still when I broke up with you." I said and grabbed his hand. "Maybe, but still, I fell back into the life I had before I met you. I was disgust with myself every time, but I did it to try to forget you." He whispered, I looked at him and he was a bit upset. I turned a bit and grabbed his face, making him look in my eyes. "But you didn't, because your heart belongs to me. Johnny..." I whispered, he took a deep breath.

"I know you through and through, and I know how much you love me, I was the one breaking up with you. And see us now? We're here together, we had a meeting about a movie that will be made about our lives, we're engaged. I'm finally going to be your wife, Johnny I've always dreamed of that." I whispered. "I should have asked you years ago." He whispered, I kissed him. He kissed me back, I felt him being a bit demanding and I smiled through the kissing. "Easy." I whispered. "Let's have dinner and then a walk on the beach." I whispered. "Okay." He whispered and I saw his drowsy smile.

The waitress came to us and smiled. She saw us kissing and holding hands. "Have you decided?" She asked. "Yeah, the Paella and an extra dish of shrimps with garlic sauce." Johnny said with a smile. "For 2?" She asked a bit harder than expected. "Yeah." I answered and smiled at her. "Will come as soon as possible, watch out for him, he's a womanizer." She said and walked away. "Okay, that was a bit awkward." I whispered and giggled.

"Many of the women I had are like her." He whispered. "Like Vivian was too. It's not the women themselves sweetheart, it's the effect you have on them. And I can't lie to say that I can imagine it." I whispered, he shook his head. "I can't possibly be that good." He whispered. "It's not about that, it's about the fact that you're romantic, sweet, caring and being a gentleman." I whispered. "That, and you're good in bed." I added and I saw him shaking his head for a bit.

"You're the perfect man, the complete package, I see on a daily basis how women look at you." I whispered. "Baby stop, I feel awkward." He whispered. "Alright, but I love flattering you. I love you." I whispered, I laid my hand where I had the engagement ring on his cheek and he closed his eyes. I smiled as I look at his face. "I love you Baby." He whispered.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	52. Chapter 52

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

The waitress walked to another table and was watching Baby and Johnny, she saw the ring and looked at the other customers. The food came and they ate, while Baby was giggling as Johnny tried to feed her while she had her mouth full of food already. He shuckled about her face. "Stop." Baby tried to say but giggled again. "You like it?" Johnny asked. "Yeah, it's delicious." Baby said as she took another shrimp.

"How do you even peel these?" Baby asked, she's not use to this sort of food. "Look." Johnny said and showed her. "And then you dip it in the garlic sauce. Like this." He said as he showed her, he puts it in her mouth and smiled. Baby giggled again and took another shrimp. She's actually enjoying it that he is doing this for her. "You're making use of me now." He whispered and Baby giggled. He kissed her, their mouths totally greasy but he chuckled about Baby's happy face.

It was getting darker when they were finished with the food. "I think the kids are doing well, they haven't called." Baby said as she cleaned her mouth and hands. "Yeah, hopefully Em has send Paul to bed, it's 3 hours later over there you know." Johnny said. "Yeah, it's strange when you think about that." Baby said. "Yeah, I know. I'm going to wash my hands." He said and stood up. He quickly kissed her and walked away.

Baby gave a sigh as she looked at the sea with a smile. "I hope for you it's not for one time only, like he had me." The waitress said as she saw that Baby was alone now. "I don't have to worry about that, we're engaged." Baby said and showed her the ring. "You never know." She said. "I know him for 17 years, so I know, he's the father of our kids. Look, you had fun with him once, but please get over it and stop telling others how he is. He is everything but a womanizer." Baby said and looked at her with a sarcastic look on her face.

She walked away, nearly in tears, but Baby couldn't stand it when someone is talking bad about her fiancé. No matter what he did. Johnny came back and asked for the check, so he could pay. "I'm going to wash my hands as well. Be right back." Baby whispered, he smiled at her and watched how she walks away. The waitress came with the check and looked at him. "I hope you are happy." She said. "I'm the happiest man alive." Johnny said with a smile while he took his wallet.

He gave her his creditcard. "Didn't know you were a father." She said. "Yeah, 2 beautiful kids, 16 and 12." He said with a smile. "And yet you had an one night stands with many women." She said. "That's none of your business you know." Johnny said, she gave him the card back when the payment was done. Baby came back on that moment. Johnny puts his wallet back in his pocket. He grabbed Baby's hands and they walked away. The waitress was looking after them.

They took their shoes off and walked on the beach, slowly, with their arms around each other. Baby took a deep breath and smiled. "It's nice here." She whispered. "Yeah, I like it here but I love it more at home." He whispered. "Yeah, home is the best. You know." Baby said and Johnny looks at her with a smile. "Know what?" He asked.

"We need to start training again if you really want to do competitions, we need to practice all dances. They have a new system with the adult competition, Ballroom and Latin are divided now. So we need to choose which one we want to go for." Baby said and Johnny listened to her. "And then you need to have a dance ready for each dance, they will tell you what dance will be asked to do and they will switch during the competition. There will be several couples at once on the dance floor. After every round, some couples will fall off, until there are 5 left. That will be the final." Baby explained.

"They also do this on top level? I mean in worldchampionships?" Johnny asked. "No, then it's showing a Ballroom and a Latin dance. Just like we did on Kellerman's. But I think it's better to start with the smaller competitions. So we need to choose." Baby said. "Well the easiest choice will be Latin, but I know your specialty is Ballroom." Johnny said.

"We're going to train all dances and see what is best." Baby said. Johnny smiled and kissed her head. "Let's sit down for a bit." He whispered, they did and looked at the sunset. Baby laid her head against his shoulder, he laid his arms around her and smiled happily. "It's beautiful, just like your eyes." Baby whispered and took a deep breath when she smelled his scent. "You always smell so good." Baby whispered, Johnny only smiled as he was enjoying this moment.

Being alone with Baby, looking at the sunset, having her in his arms. "Shall we go back to the house?" He whispered, she looks at him and smiled. "Yeah, let's enjoy each other there, in every room of the house." Baby whispered, Johnny chuckled and shook his head a bit. "I love it when you're being crazy." He said and Baby laughed. "Let's go." She said. "I will put the bikini back on." She added with a wink. "Let's go." Johnny said and quickly stood up. Baby giggled and they walked to the car.

In the meantime in New York. Emma was giving the lessons while Robin was doing the music for a bit. He watched how she's instructing people and admires her for how good she is at it. Billy and Rebecca stayed for a bit, but came back down to tell Robin they were going to Rebecca's place. "Have a great time mom, Billy." Robin said with a smile. "You too, just don't do things we wouldn't do." Billy said and a wink and Robin chuckled.

"Just go." Robin said and they walked away. Paul came downstairs and walked to Robin. "Shall we game a bit? I've put everything up already." Paul said, he hasn't forgot the promise Robin made to him. "5 more minutes, then the lesson is over. Have you done your homework?" Robin asked. "Yeah. Shall we order chinese food?" Paul asked. "You should ask your sister." Robin said with a smile. Paul sat down and waited.

"How come you never ask Bruce to come over? He's your best friend." Robin said as he sat down next to Paul. "We game online together after I've done my homework. Bruce isn't allowed to come here, his parents don't like the school." Paul said. "I can't imagine that someone doesn't like it here." Robin said with a smile. "I don't know, guess not everyone likes dancing." Paul said.

"Like you." Robin said in a teasing way. "I can't dance, doesn't mean I don't like to watch it." Paul said and looked at Robin with a serious face. "I was joking." Robin said, Paul shook his head because he didn't understood the joke. Emma walked to them and smiled. "Why aren't you boys upstairs gaming?" She asked. "I thought you want to join." Robin said. "I have a private lesson to give after this one, mom and dad clearly forgot to check the agenda. Dad wanted to start giving private lessons now as well." Emma said.

"That's a good thing for business I think." Robin said. "I guess so, it's extra money." Emma said with a smile now. Robin stood up and gave her a kiss. "Can we order chinese food?" Paul asked. Emma looked at him and smiled. "Sure, dad has laid some money on the kitchen table. Order whatever you want, but leave some for me okay?" Emma said. "Okay!" Paul said and ran back upstairs. Robin smiled and looked back at Emma. "You're a real mature woman Em." He whispered and grabbed her hands.

"I guess mom taught me well." She whispered and gave him a kiss. "It's a good thing." He said and gave her a kiss again. "Now go, I see you later." Emma said and pushed him to the door. He chuckled and walked upstairs. Emma went on with the lesson, she smiled as the 6 couples are listening to her. "Where are your parents?" It was Eugene, Emma looked at him. "They're in California for today, they will be back tomorrow." Emma answered. "Oh, why are they there?" He asked curiously. "Because of the new movie, something about a meeting." Emma answered, Jesse walked inside and Emma looked at her with a smile.

A new couple walked inside as well. "I need to get going, I see you next week Eugene. You're getting better at the frame with the Waltz." Emma said and smiled. Eugene's wife came to him after she had put on her normal shoes. "You're so young and you know so much about dancing already, it's amazing." She said and Emma smiled. "Don't flatter me too much, I do what I need to do." Emma said.

"Have a good night." Eugene said and they walked away. Emma walked to the new couple. Then her eyebrows went up as she saw it was Susan and Thomas. "So, you 2 have the private lesson?" Emma asked. "Yeah, your father said he was going to start giving private lessons." Susan answered and looked around. "Yeah, he did told us that as well, you're the first private lesson. My parents aren't here, so I'm the one who is going to teach you 2." Emma said and walked to the stereo system. She turned the music off for a moment.

"I'm going upstairs Em." Jesse said as she had helped Emma a bit by sweeping the floor. "Sure, Paul will order chinese food, you can eat with us." Emma said and Jesse nodded with a smile. "Thanks Em." Jesse said. "You don't have to thank me, just make sure that Paul will order extra food." Emma said. "I will." Jesse said and walked upstairs. Emma turned back to Susan and Thomas and watched them closely. "Are you 2 an item now?" Emma asked with a smile. They blushed.

"We don't want everyone to know yet." Susan said. "Why not?" Emma asked. "People will ask questions." She said, Thomas grabbed her hand. Emma kept looking at them. "You shouldn't care what people think. If you are happy together, then that is what counts." Emma said. "So, I don't know how my father wanted to start with you 2, he actually didn't inform me about the private lesson until I saw it in the agenda myself." Emma said. "Guess he wants to start from the beginning." Thomas said with a smile.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	53. Chapter 53

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Emma's view

"Alright, come. Sit down." I said and they did. "Now, before we even going to start with dancing." I said. "I have a question." I added. "And that is?" Susan asked. "Do you both really want to dance? Think about the questin before you answer me." I said and smiled. Susan looked at Thomas, he smiled at her and gave a nod.

"At the competition, when we saw you and Robin dancing, we were in awe and wanted to dance like that as well. But at the party, when your parents were giving a show." Susan said, I chuckled a bit. "That's when I knew I wanted to try to be better at dancing, I probably will never be as good as you or your parents. But I do want to dance." Susan said. "And you Thomas?" I asked. "I just want to dance better and do that with Susan." He said and looks at Susan with a smile. "Alright, let's start." I said with a smile.

When the lesson was over, Susan and Thomas were exhausted. "I'm sorry that my father isn't here for the first lesson, but next week he will be again." I said. "But you had a good start, just need some work on the frames but I think you 2 have been practicing." I said, I saw them smiling at me. "You're an amazing teacher Emma, never knew that about you." Susan said.

"Yeah, well, mom learned me how to break down the dances and how to teach them. Dad is teaching me how to make them perfect." I said as I went to turn off the music, there was a knock on the door. I walked to the door and saw it was the food. I took my phone and called Robin. "Give me a minute." I told the delivery guy. Robin came down with the money and smiled, he saw Susan and Thomas and was a bit surprised.

He paid the guy and took the food. "You're almost done?" He asked as he looks at me now. "Yeah, the lesson is over. Go upstairs, I will join in a moment." I said, he kissed me once and walked to the back door. On his way he greeted Susan and Thomas with a smile, they greeted him and I smiled as I looked at Robin's bum. He is fine. I took the broom and started to sweep the floor for a bit. "You want us to go now?" Susan asked. "Are you getting picked up?" I asked. "Yeah, in about 5 minutes I think." She answered. "Well, then stay here. I will let you out when your mother is here." I said and smiled as I kept sweeping the floor. "Why are your parents not here?" Susan asked curious now. I stopped sweeping and looked at her for a moment.

"They're in California, they'll be back tomorrow." I said with a smile. I think I have answered that question like a millionth time now. "Why are they there?" Susan asked now, they went to put their normal shoes on. "For a meeting they had today, about dad's new movie." I said and saw her curious face now. "I don't kow much about it, but I can say it will be his last movie." I said and I saw her mood dropping. "Why is he stopping with acting? He's such a great actor." She said, Thomas chuckled. "Because dad wants his old life back, and that is being here. Teaching dancing, dancing with mom and probably going to do competitions." I said with a smile. I finished sweeping when the door opened. I looked at Susan's mom coming in.

"Hey, you're done?" She asked as she looks at her daughter and Thomas. "Yeah." Susan said with a smile at her mom. Her mother looks at me now. "Where is your father? I should pay for the lesson." She said. "Pay him next week, he's away for a meeting." I said as I put the broom away and took the agenda. "Who gave the lesson then?" She asked. "Emma did mom. She's a great teacher." Susan said with a smile. "Really? Aren't you too young for teaching lessons?" She asked.

"I do this since I was 8." I said and smiled. "Alright, I will pay double next week. Thanks though. Same time by the way?" She asked, I looked in the agenda. "Yeah, I will put it down." I said as I took a pen. I wrote down Susan's and Thomas' names and that they will pay double. "I will see you next week." She said and smiled. "Have a good night." I said and smiled. I looked at Susan and Thomas too, they waved as the 3 walked outside.

I turned off the light on the reception desk and walked to the door to lock it. I closed the curtains and went upstairs. I watched how the 2 boys were gaming and laughing. Jesse was eating and looking at the tv, watching how they were racing. "Still food left for me?" I asked. They look at me and smiled. "Yeah, plenty." Jesse said as she took a food container. "Here." She reached it out to me. I took it and looked inside of it. "Smells good." I said and sat down. The evening was fun, when Jesse got picked up by her father, I told Paul to go to bed. So me and Robin were alone.

I started to clean the food and Robin helped me. "So this is how it feels when having a family." Robin said in a teasing way, I look at him and giggled. He walked to me and grabbed me in his arms, then he moved with me and I bit my lip. "Let's go to bed." He whispered, I look in his eyes and smiled happily. "I love you." I whispered, he grabbed my head and kissed me. "I love you too." He whispered, and then he lifted me up and we walked to the bedroom. On our way we turned off the lights.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	54. Chapter 54

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

The next morning, Baby woke up and looked at Johnny's face. She smiled happily and then looked out of the window. The sky was blue and cloudless, she moved and got out of bed. She grabbed Johnny's shirt and put it on. She quickly went to pee and walked to the window after. She looks at the garden and the pool. It's huge, it's a lot, Baby thought it's nice for a short time but she couldn't life here forever. She saw Luke and Sebastian being back again and shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey beauty." She heard Johnny saying and looked at him, he laid on his back with his hands beneath his head and smiling at Baby. She watched him and bit her lip, he pushed himself up on one elbow and signed her to come to him. She walked to him while slowly opening button per button, he bit his lip as he watched her. Baby let the shirt fall on the floor and and crawled to him, he grabbed her and they kissed.

After some time. "Are you hungry?" Baby asked. "Yeah." He said and kissed her again. "You have stuff in house to make pancakes and all?" Baby asked. "I don't know. We can check it out. Put your bikini on, we have the whole morning to enjoy a swim and the sun before we need to go back." Johnny said, Baby giggled. She stood up and took her bikini and puts it on. "Oh, by the way, the 2 are back already." She said and Johnny let him fall on his back on the bed with a deep sigh.

"Maybe an idea to sell them the house?" Baby asked. "I had been thinking about that already, but I got an idea." Johnny said as he took his swimming pants when he sat straight. "About what?" Baby asked. "What if we keep the house as our holiday house? Then we have a place to come a few times a year just to be alone and in the summer the kids can come too." Johnny said. "But what about the rest of the year?" Baby asked. "I can let Sebas rent it instead of selling it. We will shoo him away when we come." Johnny said and Baby giggled. "Sounds nice, but you got to talk with him about it." Baby said.

They walked downstairs and walked to the kitchen. Johnny made coffee for Baby and look for some juice to drink. Baby looked in all closets. "Aha! Found pancake mix. Can you give me the eggs and milk?" She asked. "Yeah." Johnny said and opened the fridge. Baby made pancakes and scrambled eggs, Johnny gave her bacon as well. He puts everything on the table and sat down, watching Baby with a smile. "Smells great in here." Sebastian said as he walked inside. "Want some too?" Baby asked as she turned to lay the pancakes on Johnny's plate.

"Thank you yes, that would be lovely." Sebastian said with a smile and sat down at the table. "Coming in a moment." Baby said. "Say, Sebas. Are you interested in renting the house?" Johnny asked. "Why you ask that?" Sebastian asked Johnny back. "Because, I would love to use the house as a holiday house. But I don't want it to be empty for the rest of the time that we aren't here for holiday." Johnny said. "And when do you plan on coming for holiday?" Sebastian asked. "In summer holiday some weeks, and through the year a few days here and there." Johnny said.

"Alright, I love this house but I don't want to buy it because it's yours. I will rent it, what's the price?" Sebastian said with a smile. "You name it." Johnny said with a smile. "1500 per month." Sebastian said. "Alright, fine by me." Johnny said, Baby turned and laid some pancakes on another plate and gave it to Sebastian.

She made herself a few too. "Isn't Luke coming inside for breakfast?" Baby asked. "He's probably asleep." Sebastian said with a smirk. "He never eats breakfast." Johnny said. "I wonder if he actually ever eats at all." Johnny added and they chuckled. "Great pancakes by the way." Sebastian said with a wink. "Thanks." Baby said and she ate further. They enjoyed the morning and when it was near noon, Baby went to get dressed and so did Johnny. They packed their stuff, said goodbye to Sebastian and Luke. Johnny called a taxi and they went back home.

The time went by, the kids have done their exams. Paul of course passed them all with excellence. Emma passed just on the mark for passing. Robin did very well as well, so did Jesse. Johnny had organized a party at the school for them and for some classmates. So, Paul invited Bruce over, who for once got permission to come to the school, Emma decided to invite Susan and Thomas. They both got loners at school in the last few weeks, actually ever since Susan started to date Thomas and people started to make fun of her now.

Of course the whole family is invited too. "Can you call the pizzeria please and order about 10 pizzas? I'm going to the store to buy beer and lemonade." Baby said and looked at Johnny. "I will." Johnny said with a smile as he and Billy were making a list of songs for the party. There's going to be a lot of dancing. "Can I join you mom?" Emma asked with a smile. "Sure, and Jess too. She can help too." Baby said, they walked outside to the car and drove to the supermarket. Rebecca arrived with Robin and they got greeted by Paul and Bruce.

"Where's Em?" Robin asked as he walked to Johnny and Billy. Billy gave Rebecca a kiss and smiled. "She's with Baby and Jess to the store to buy the drinks. She'll be back soon. You can help Billy with the table and chairs. I need to order the pizzas." Johnny said as he took his phone, he's getting more used to it now. The door opened, Jake, Marge, Lewis and Penny walked inside. "You're on time." Johnny said and greeted them all. "Be right back." He said and walked to the back to order the pizzas.

The girls helped Baby to put several six-packs on the cart and several bottles of cola and lemonade. They asked if they could buy some snacks too. "Sure, go ahead. This is a party for you kids." Baby said with a smile. "Finally summer holiday." Jesse said. "You're looking forward to come with us to Kellerman's?" Baby asked. "Yeah, it must be amazing there. I'm happy not to have to be at the big house alone this summer." Jesse said.

"I can imagine that." Emma said with a smile. Baby watched how the girls hooked arms as they walked to the cash register. "Mom?" Emma asked. "Yes sweetie?" Baby asked. "Do you really have to act in the movie? What are we suppose to do when you are filming the movie?" Emma asked. Baby smiled at her. "There is a lot to do at Kellerman's, you will not get bored. I need to, your dad wants me to." Baby said with a little sigh, she's really nervous about acting.

"How does it feel to know that you're going to relive your past?" Jesse asked curious. "Weird, it will be weird I think." Baby said with a smile. Johnny had convinced the whole family to act in the movie. Baby had no clue how he did it, but they agreed to do it. Jesse's dad walked through the store and saw them. "Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?" He asked. "Oh hey dad, we're buying drinks and snacks for the party. What are you doing here? Never thought I would see you in a supermarket." Jesse said as she looks at her dad.

"Oh, I actually have a date this evening." He said with a smile. "That's great dad, but you could have taken her with you to our party." Jesse said. "I know that you would love to see me coming to the party, but it probably will be a dancing party as usual and you know how I think about that. So, it's better if I have the date at home. I'm going to try to cook for her." He said. Jesse and Emma giggled. "Good luck dad." Jesse said as Baby paid the stuff and the girls laid it back in the cart.

"Have fun sweetie, let me know when to pick you up." He said. "Wait, no time restriction?" Jesse asked. "No, this time you have not." He said with a smile. Jesse hugged him and he smiled. They waved and walked to the car. "Your dad is getting looser with the day." Emma said and looked at Jesse. "Yeah, I must say I'm very surprised." Jesse said and they giggled.

Baby only smiled a bit. At arrival, they walked inside the school and got greeted by the family. "I need help with unloading the car." Baby said. "Let me and Robin do it." Billy said and Baby gave him the key. They walked to the car when Susan, Thomas and Kevin walked inside. Kevin was invited by Emma, because Jesse likes him a lot. When Jesse saw him she stammered a bit and sat down. Kevin looked around and at everyone being busy and he was a bit shy.

Kevin was one of those average students who like to listen to rock music and skate on his skateboard. He had a ripped jeans on, with a black shirt from a rock band, his hair was black with a bit blue and green died in it and he has big blue eyes, and a piercing in his lip. Emma looked at her best friend and giggled. "Did you invite him Em?" Jesse whispered. "Yeah, I did. It's about time you 2 going to talk. You're in love with him for about 4 years now, don't you think it's time to find out if he likes you too?" Emma asked and smiled. "He's a skater, I'm a nerd. He's not interested." Jesse said with a deep sigh.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	55. Chapter 55

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Robin's view

I was a bit surprised to see Kevin walking inside. But when I watched Emma and Jesse taclking, I had a suspicious thought that Emma invited him. We all know that Jesse has a crush on Kevin. It's very obvious, even so much that probably Kevin knows it too. Kevin and I are in a few classes together and we do get along, though I don't know him that well. I know he loves skateboarding and listening to rock, especially punk rock.

"Hey Kev. How are you?" I asked as I walked to him, he looked at me and smiled. "I'm good and you?" He asked. "A lot of people here." He added. "Yeah, most are Em's family." I said with a smile. "Is that your new stepdad?" Kevin asked as he watched Billy, I look at Billy kissing mom and smiled. "Yeah, he's Johnny's cousin. Em calls him uncle." I said with a smile. "That's nice I guess." He said. I patted him on his back and took him with me.

"Em invited you, didn't she?" I asked as I gave him a drink. "Yeah, guess it's to set me up with Jesse." He said and looked at Jesse now. "Do you like her?" I asked curious. "She's nice, and pretty. I do like her, I know she has a crush on me. Practically the whole school knows, but my friends say I can do better." He said with a sigh. "You let your relationships and taste in girls define by your friends opinions?" I asked as I looked at him seriously, he looked back at me. "Jesse is very nice, sweet and caring. You should be an idiot not to try it with her." I said and sipped my own glass.

"You took a long time too with Emma." He said. "Yeah, I should have made my move earlier but she was too much busy with other guys." I said and looked at Emma, she smiled at me. I smiled happily back. "You think you're going to stay forever with her?" He asked. "I want to, she's everything I dreamed of." I said. "You know, there are guys calling you a sissy at school because you show your feelings so much." Kevin said and now he looked at Jesse. "I don't care, at least I'm a real guy. Can't say that from most guys at school." I said, I smiled at Kevin and walked to Emma.

"What were you 2 talking about?" Emma asked curiously as I came to her. "About love." I said and took her in my arms, she smiled as she laid her arms around my neck. I kissed her softly while smiling. "If you want something to drink, it's in the back on the table." I said as I looked at Susan and Thomas. They smiled and walked away hand in hand. "They're cute." Emma whispered, I chuckled a bit.

"I see them becoming better friends to us sooner or later Em, Susan has changed so much, it's almost unbelievable." I whispered. She looked at me and smiled. The last month has been life changing for several people here, including me. I felt how her hands went through my hair at the back of my head. I pressed her a bit more against me and smiled happily. "2 months ago I never would have thought to hold you in my arms like this, and kiss you, and do other things with you." I whispered, she giggled a bit and I kissed her again.

"Robin!" I heard my name and looked up at Johnny. "Come here." He said, I let Emma go and walked to him. "I have a few records laying upstairs, I've put them in the closet next to the tv. Do you want to get them?" Johnny asked, I nodded and walked upstairs. I looked around while I walked to the closet. I opened it and looked at the records, then my eyes fell on a piece of paper. My name was written on it. I took it and opened it.

It were 2 papers, one was the official letter from the dance academy with the date of the audition, it was addressed to both me and Emma, they want us to do it together. It surprised me since I thought that Emma has her audition in 3 days. The audition is in 6 days, that means we need to start practicing. I saw a list of what they expect us to do. I wonder if Johnny arranged this, I shook my head a bit and opened the other paper, something fell on the ground. I looked at it and my eyebrows went up, it was a ring. I kneeled and picked it up, it was a very pretty ring, with 2 small diamonds on it. I look at the paper.

 _'Robin, I write you this because I wanted you to know that I think you are the perfect match for my daughter. I know you two are still very young, and your relationship is still fresh, but that doesn't mean that you can't have true love already and stay together for the rest of your lives. I think you have seen the date for the audition already by now, I've arranged this because you both do it so much better together, show the paper to Em as soon as you can. I know she normally has her audition in a few days but that one is cancelled, and you both need to practice for your audition. I will help you with that. I guess you are holding the ring by now, it's an engagement ring, it was my mom's. I found it when I was unpacking the box that I took back with me, when Baby and I were in California. Baby doesn't know this, and don't let her know this either. I do not ask you to ask my daughter to marry you already. I want to be married first and I want you two to first enjoy each other before throwing yourselves into such a big commitment. But I wanted to give you the ring already, and keep it with you for when the time is right, just never show it to Em before you ask her. I want her to wear the ring, like Baby is wearing hers from her gran. And if you ever decide to ask her, then you have my blessing. Just don't wait as long as I did either, find the right moment. Johnny.'_

I was really surprised about this and looked at the ring again, this time with a smile. I didn't know what to think, I felt a little emotional about the fact that I have Johnny's blessing already. But to ask Emma already was a little too early indeed, or at least people think that. I put the ring in my pocket and grabbed the records. I walked to Emma's bedroom and put the letter in the secret part of my bag, I wanted to zip my bag when I stopped and thought.

Maybe it's better if I put the ring in the bag as well for now, I will find a place in my own bedroom to hide the ring. I took the ring again and looked at it again. Couldn't believe this was Johnny's mom's engagement ring, that means so much, it's very special. I put it in the bag where I put the letter and zipped my bag now. I took the records and the letter from the audition and walked downstairs.

I saw how everyone was sitting down and eating pizza already, I smiled as I look at Emma talking with Jesse and Susan. I looked at Johnny and he gave me a nod, I smiled and walked to him, I gave him the records and he laid them on the table. Johnny stood up and I hugged him. "Thanks." I whispered. "Anytime son." He whispered and smiled at me. "Show Em the letter." He whispered. "I will." I whispered, Johnny smiled and patted my cheek a few times, I chuckled and grinned. "Go." He said and I walked to Emma.

* * *

Emma's view

I look up at Robin and smiled. "What is that?" I asked as I saw the letter in his hands, he gave me the letter. "Your father has arranged this for us, he wants us to do it together instead of apart." Robin said as I opened the letter and started to read it. My mouth dropped and I looked back at him, then I look at dad who was only smiling at me. "He really wants us to do the audition together? But I have my audition in 3 days." I said as I look at the letter again.

"Yeah, he has arranged it. I didn't even know that couples can audition together." Robin said as he puts his hands in his pockets. "Me neither, but this is amazing." I said and looked at the date. "And it means we need to start practicing hard, the audition is in 6 days already." I said as I closed the letter. "I will root for you both." Jesse said with a smile, I look at her and smiled. "Thanks Jess, I know you do. I'm going to dad for a moment. I'll be right back." I said, I stood up and kissed Robin. I felt how he reacted but stopped the kiss. "Later." I whispered and he chuckled a bit.

I walked to dad and hugged him. "All the hugging this evening." Mom said and I giggled a bit. "Thanks dad, this is amazing." I said as I gave mom the letter. "I'm going to train you 2 for it, I want you to be fully prepared." Dad said, I sat down on his lap and he cuddled me a bit. I looked at mom who is reading the letter. "How did you arranged this?" Mom asked as she looks at dad now. "It wasn't that hard, turns out that Rodriguez nowadays works as a teacher at the academy and he is in the jury for the auditions." Dad said with a smile.

"Really? That's amazing." Mom said with a smile. "Rodriguez? A teacher?" Billy asked and chuckled. "I was as surprised as you cuz. I met him at the bank about a week ago, we were catching up and I told him about Em and Robin wanting to do audition for the academy." Dad explained. "What did he say?" Billy asked. "He told me that he had heard about the competition and that he could arrange a couple audition for the academy, so I grabbed the opportunity with both hands." Dad said.

I smiled and gave dad a kiss on his cheek. "What does he teach?" Mom asked with a smile now, giving me the letter back. "Instructing in dancing techniques or something." Dad answered. "He made a good life then." Billy said and dad chuckled. "How do you know him dad?" I asked curiously. "Rodriguez worked with me and Billy for years at Kellerman's." Dad answered, I smiled as I look at Billy. "I thought he would never leave Kellerman's." Billy said and they chuckled. "I'm going back." I said and stood up.

"Yeah, go back to your man. I will be putting music up soon, then you can enjoy dancing with him." Dad said with a smile as he looks at my face. There was something different about the way dad talked about Robin. It made me wonder. "My man." I whispered and giggled, I walked away. Robin looked at me and I grabbed his head and kissed him. "This is so amazing, we're going to do this together." I whispered, he pulled me on his lap and I giggled.

"You 2 are a dream couple." Susan said with a smile. I looked at her and saw Jesse nodding in agreement. "Dad's going to put up music soon, I want you 2 to dance as well. And Jess, please try to talk to Kevin, the poor guy is being so alone now." I said and she looked at Kevin sitting aside for a bit. "Go to him." I whispered and pushed her. "Okay. But don't be surprised if you see me crying from rejection." She said and stood up. I watched her as she went to Kevin, who looked up at her and smiled a little. "You think I did the right thing?" I asked.

"You're like your dad Em, if your intuitive is as good as your dad's then it will be fine with those 2." Robin whispered. "Isn't it about time? I think many at school would have looked forward to see this moment." Susan said and we girls giggled a bit. "Girls." Thomas said. "Don't say that, you should see my dad when it's about romance." I said and giggled again. "Your dad is amazing." Robin said and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	56. Chapter 56

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

Johnny is watching his daughter and Robin and smiled, he's glad he decided to give Robin the ring already. He was surprised when he found it, then he remembered how he had taken the ring from the box many years ago because his dad wanted to sell it. Sell it so he could drink. He made the right decision back then, but also remembered that he had promised himself to give it to the woman he would marry one day. But Baby has her gran's ring already, so when he found it he couldn't give it to her anymore. He wanted Robin to find the perfect moment and let the ring remind him that he shouldn't wait for 17 years to ask Emma, and he found this the perfect opportunity. And he also wanted his daughter to wear the ring, it would be so special to him.

"I'm going to put some music on." Billy said and stood up. "Here, put these on later." Johnny said and gave Billy the records. Billy looked at them and chuckled. "Johnny, what are you on about?" Penny asked, she saw the change in him as well, Baby did too. "Nothing, I'm just really happy." Johnny said with a smile. Lewis fist bumped Johnny's shoulder and chuckled. "You know that the girls know you through and through." Lewis said with a grin and chuckled.

"I know, but there's nothing really." Johnny said and Lewis made little eyes. "Stop it bro." Johnny said and lewis laughed. "I'm working on a painting for Em and Rob." He said and Baby looked at her brother. "Why are you not a famous artist already?" She asked. "I don't want to sis. I don't want to end up like your man, having girls screaming about me. Pen must be so jealous then." Lewis said while stucking his tongue out to Penny. "You wish Lew." Penny said and laughed.

Marge and Jake looked at the kids and smiled. "We have raised a great family." Marge whispered. "Yeah, just wish my brother was more of a family man too." Jake whispered, he gave a deep sigh. "So he's not going to come to Kellerman's?" Marge asked. "I don't think he will, after the happenings with Lisa and Billy, he has been acting cold to me. You know how he is about wealth and all." Jake said as he took her hand.

"It will be fine honey, I just wish that he would come since the movie will be made there this summer." Marge said. "Yeah, the movie. Why did we said yes to Johnny about acting in it ourselves?" Jake asked and Marge giggled a bit. "Relax. Like I said, it will be fine, we will have a lot of free time anyway. The movie is about our daughter and Johnny." Marge said, Jake smiled and kissed her once. He took another slice of pizza and ate in silence now.

"I'm going to show mom the letter." Robin said, Emma smiled and kissed him while he stood up. He walked to his mom with the letter and showed it to her. "That's great son, you will be accepted with Emma. You both will have a great future in front of you." She said and hugged her son. "Thanks mom, I'm so happy that you are supporting me now." Robin said with a smile. "I can't stop you, I never could. That's a trait you have from your father." She said. "And your eyes too." She added and Robin chuckled a bit.

"I mean, you already went to get dancing lessons in secret because I told you not to. I never could have stopped you anyway, you were already dancing when you were 3 years old. It's truly in your blood." She explained as she gave him the letter back. "I'm just really happy you found the right dancing school and the right girl." She said and Robin hugged her tightly again. "Thanks mom, that means so much to me." Robin whispered, she only smiled at him and he gave her a kiss on her cheek before walking back to his girl.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Baby asked and looked at Rebecca with a smile, she looks at Baby and smiled back. "Yeah, they certainly do. But it feels right now, I was always afraid that I couldn't handle it to see him growing up, getting his own life, doing things he loves to do. You know, without his mommy at his side." Rebecca said and swallowed once, Baby grabbed her hand and squeezed a bit. "You will always be at his side, don't you worry about that." Baby said. "That's sweet of you." Rebecca said.

"Our kids are happy together, we're like family now. At least it's how we see you now. You are with Billy as well, we couldn't wish for a better girlfriend for Billy than you." Baby said and smiled. "He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Rebecca asked. "Billy is special to us all, he has always been there for everyone. When Penny was in trouble, he was right at her side." Baby said, and Penny looked at them with a smile. "Billy is amazing." Penny said. "Billy actually coupled me and Johnny. He has seen the kids born, he's Em's godfather by the way." Baby said.

Billy came back and looked at the women."You're talking about me?" He asked and they look at him. "Yeah. Baby told me that you are very special to everyone." Rebecca said with a smile, she grabbed his hand as he sat down again. Billy looked at Baby and then at Penny and chuckled a bit. "Don't overexagerate it." Billy said. "It's true Billy." Penny said. "I remember that evening at the staff house, when Johnny took Baby to improvise to see if she was a quick learner?" Penny asked, even Baby remembered that night. "That was embarrassing." Baby said and giggled.

"It wasn't, you both looked so great. I was in awe and Billy here told me he already knew that you 2 belong together. He just had a feeling." Penny said with a smile. "Yeah, but I also remember how you were asking me about the fact that Baby could move so well and I just didn't say anything." Billy said. "Because you promised me not to tell anyone." Baby said and smiled. Rebecca only listened and looked at Billy with a smile. He looks at her and smiles too, she gave him a kiss and Johnny whistled. Everyone laughed about it. "Stop it cuz." Billy said. "Never cuz. Now let's dance." Johnny said as he turned the music on.

The night went on, most of the time they were dancing, especially Baby and Johnny, and Emma and Robin. Jesse and Kevin talked a lot and got to know each other a bit better, turns out that Kevin has a crush on Jesse since a while as well. He just never dared to come out with it, because of his friends. Paul and Bruce went to sleep on time, Baby made sure they went to bed. Susan and Thomas sat with the family and Lewis made them mingle with everyone.

They danced a few times, but most of the times they were watching Emma and Robin. Also when the dirty dancing time started. Jesse had called her dad to pick her up and asked if he could bring Kevin back home as well. When they left, Susan and Thomas were picked up by her mother as well. Jake and Marge went earlier back home already because Jake needed to get up early the next morning. It was late when Billy, Rebecca, Penny and Lewis said goodbye.

"Good night mom, dad." Emma said after she and Robin helped cleaning the tables. "Have a good night sweetie." Baby said and gave Emma a kiss on her forehead. She hugged Robin. "Good night kids." Johnny said with a smile. They hugged him as well before going upstairs. Johnny went to close the curtains and lock the door. Baby lowered the volume of the music and dimmed the light for a bit.

The music changed, she smiled when she remembered that one special night. "Dance with me." She whispered, he looks at her and saw her desire. "What here?" He asked as he puts his hands in his pockets. "Here." She whispered and walked slowly to him. They danced slow and close, it was getting hot between them, eventually they ended up laying on the floor.

The weeks went by fast, everyone was happy and now they were preparing to go to Kellerman's for the holiday. Jack had called Johnny several times in the last week to tell him that Kellerman's has been arranged and that Neil saw a great opportunity to get the resort promoted and even said he would act in it too. "So, basically, I need to relive that date night with Neil again?" Baby asked as she was packing Johnny's clothes now. She was done with hers. "Yeah, is it strange to say that I got the same feeling back as back then and that I don't want you to date him? " Johnny said as he was helping Baby out. Baby laughed a bit.

"You're weird and funny." Baby said, he grinned a bit and gave her a quick kiss. "Still surprised to know that everyone wants to participate in this." Baby said. "Not so, your father told me that it's great to tell our story to the world, because it's a special story." Johnny said. "Of course, everyone will think it's just another romcom." Baby said as she handed Johnny some clothes to pack. "I want a thank you note at the end of the movie, saying this is the true story from our lives." Johnny said, Baby looked at him. "You don't have to do that." She said, he chuckled as he grabbed the clothes.

"Mom, dad, are you done? Paul, Robin and I are waiting for you 2 to come and eat." Emma said as she looked into the bedroom. "We will be there in a minute." Baby said with a smile. Emma walked away again. "Our baby girl is a grown up now, and that at the age of 16. Who has ever thought about that?" Johnny asked as he closed the bag. "Yeah, especially the last month. I think it's not only because of Robin but also because you are back in her life as well. She did her best at school even." Baby said with a smile.

"You know, for the last year she seriously was getting behind, I tried to help her and Jess helps her a lot. I thought that she might not be that smart at first, but she is smart, she just doesn't have any interest in going to school." Baby said. "I know, I've talked with her about it already. She wanted to drop out but I told her not to because I don't want her to end up like me. I want our daughter to get a degree, but now she and Rob got accepted into the dance academy. We might be getting surprised by her." Johnny said with a smile.

"When did you talked to her about her?" Baby asked. "The first morning I brought the kids to school. She really sounded like me back then, it made me realize as well that I never should have left her life like I did. She promised me that she would finish school. And she did, and now she's going to get a degree and starting on her future." Johnny said with a smile.

"Yeah, she's a real daddy's girl. She always have been. Is this why you have let those 2 getting close?" Baby asked. "I only helped a little bit. Baby, the boy is head over heels. I saw that the first moment I saw him dancing with our daughter. I recognized myself in him." Johnny said and gave Baby a small kiss. She smiled at him, they walked to the kitchen and sat at the table. Emma made chicken and rice.

"You're looking forward to tomorrow?" Johnny asked as he looked at his son and Robin. "Yeah." The boys said. "Dad?" Paul asked. "Yeah son?" Johnny said and smiled. "Do they really have horses at Kellerman's?" Paul asked as he took a bite. "Years ago they had yes, but now I don't know. We shall find that out tomorrow." Johnny said with a smile. "This is delicious sweetie." Baby said with a smile as she was eating. "Thanks, I found the recipe on the internet." Emma said with a smile. "You're a good cook." Johnny said. "Mom taught me a lot." Emma said with a smile. "Are you all packed?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah." The kids said. "How long will it take to get there?" Paul asked. "About 3 hours. We depart early so we can enjoy the afternoon there as well, and explore the resort." Johnny answered, Paul smiled and took another bite. Johnny and Baby looked at each other, Baby smiled a bit shyly and looked at her food. Johnny felt like he was that 27 years old boy again who just realized how lucky he was to have found his true love. He smiled as he kept on looking at Baby, she looked up at him again and in his eyes. She took a deep breath and took another bite.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	57. Chapter 57

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Baby's view

I woke up early and gave Johnny a kiss on his forehead before standing up to go to the bathroom. Johnny moved a bit and turned on his back. I came back from the bathroom, after quickly brushing my teeth as well and I saw Johnny looking at me with a drowsy smile. "You were gone, I panicked." He whispered as I closed the door behind me. "I only went to the bathroom." I whispered as I walked to the bed. "I'm serious Baby." He whispered and I laid myself next to him beneath the blanket.

"I'm back, don't worry, I will never leave your side. I just needed to pee." I whispered and kissed him. I moved myself on top of him and he laid his arms around me while smiling. "Isn't it strange, that someone panicks so quickly?" He whispered. "I suppose that's what love does, but you are weird." I whispered and gave him a kiss. "But I love that, and I love you." I whispered and kissed him again. He took a deep breath and smiled. "And I love you." He whispered with a happy face and he grabbed me a bit tighter.

The door opened and I looked up. "You 2 are going to have breakfast or not? We want to depard early, look at the time." Paul said with a smile and walked away, leaving the door open. I looked back at Johnny and chuckled a bit. I felt how his hands moved down to my bum, I watched his face and chuckled while shaking my head. "Not now mister." I whispered and gave him a quick kiss.

"I know you can't resist me." He whispered. "I know, but this time you need to wait. Wait for the lovely soft bed." I whispered and got off him. Johnny groaned frustrated as he watched how I got dressed. "Come on." I said and pulled the blanket off him. I giggled as how saw how ready he is. "Sorry, can't help it." He said with a grin. "Cool down." I said and winked, I walked away while I heard him obviously sighing.

"Morning kids." I said and kissed them all on their cheeks, including Robin. "Eat." Paul said. "I want to go." He added, I watched his grin. I've never seen him so excited before. I chuckled about his face and I took my mug and filled it with coffee. "My kids are more active than I am. You have your summer holiday, you should be lazier than me." I said as I sipped the coffee. "Mom, we love being active. You are the one being lazy, and dad too." Emma said and giggled.

"But it's okay, we love to see you 2 enjoying the time together. You deserve it so much." Emma said, they were all eating. "Are you going on honeymoon?" Paul asked curiously. "I don't know, we haven't thought about it." I said and looked at Johnny. "Maybe it's a good idea if you 2 go to California for some time. Relax and enjoy." Emma said. "Yeah, we can run the school and Billy can help us." Robin said with a smile. "No." Johnny said. "I'm not going to ask of my kids to run a school because of a holiday." Johnny said.

"But dad we can do that, we can ask Bob to come and help out with the lessons." Emma said. "I said no. Bob is actually not coming back anymore. He quitted last week, told me he found a more steady job." Johnny said and looked at me. "I thought so, he wasn't really needed anymore since you're back now. It's a shame, he's a good instructor." I said. "Yeah, he seems nice but I hope his new job suits him more." Johnny said with a smile.

"Anyway, if we're going on honeymoon to California, then I want you kids to come with us." Johnny said and I looked at him. He smiled, I smiled because he is so considerate. "But it's your time together." Emma said. I saw she really wanted, Paul too. "You can't change my mind sweetheart." Johnny said. "Well, can Robin at least come with us?" Emma asked. "Sure, I have the perfect rooms for you. Though, I need to make sure I can get Sebas and Luke out of the house by then." Johnny said and I giggled a bit.

"It will be fine. When do you want to go?" I asked. "Right after Kellerman's, after the wedding." Johnny answered. "Then you need to tell Sebastian about it, since he now rents the place." I said and stood up. I cleaned the table and did the dishes. I went to the bedroom to get dressed, Johnny was already dressed. Old habits die hard they say. We all got our bags and suitcases and went downstairs. The kids and bags were in the car when I saw Billy and Rebecca arriving in their car.

"I thought you 2 were already gone." I said with a smile as soon as Billy parked his car behind mine. "I thought to stop by to see if you have departed already. We will drive behind you." Billy said as I gave him a kiss on his cheek. I smiled at rebecca. "Let's go then." I said and walked to my car. I sat behind the wheel. Johnny waved at Billy and Rebecca before stepping in as well. I drove away, I hoped that my parents and my brother with Penny would arrived early at Kellerman's as well.

* * *

Johnny's view

I looked outside as we were on the highway towards the mountains. I smiled as I watched the forests for a bit. I looked to my left and watched Baby's profile, I often did back then when we were driving in her truck. The windows are open so I saw how the wind played with her hair, yet the light of the sun made her profile so clear and beautiful. I took a deep breath. She looks at me for a second, saw my face and smiled.

"You're enjoying the view?" She whispered. "Yeah, enjoying it very much." I whispered while smiling. I saw how she shook her head and giggled a bit, but obviously enjoying the flattery. "You're beautiful Baby." I whispered, she looked at me again and smiled happily. "I find you more gorgeous now." She whispered and I chuckled. "You're aging very well." She added and I grinned at her.

I looked at the kids, seeing Paul asleep, I smiled. Emma sat against Robin who has his arms around her while looking outside. Emma saw me looking and smiled. "You're okay dad?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm just really happy." I said and that was true. I felt so happy right now, going on holiday with my family. Well, we also will be filming the movie but I will try to relax a lot with Baby, going on a walk, or maybe a ride if there are still horses there. But I'm especially looking forward to dance with her every night again at the staff house.

"You reckon more known faces will come to Kellerman's for filming the movie?" Baby asked, I look at her again. "I don't know, Jack told me that he would try to find the people who we've been listed and to contact them. So I think we will see." I said with a smile. I look outside again and saw the Kellerman's sign. "We've arrived." I said. The kids sat straight, Paul woke up and looked around for a moment.

"Look." Baby said when she turned left after exiting the highway. They looked at the big building at their left. I saw them being a bit overwhelmed, I looked at it. "It hasn't changed one bit." I said, Baby smiled. "The view is still amazing." She said and I looked at the lake. "Yeah, you know what I wonder?" I asked and Baby looked at me. "What?" She asked. "If my old cabin is still standing straight." I said with a smile.

"We can find that out soon if you want." She said and smiled. Baby parked the car behind a line of cars and they watched how staff are workig hard and fast to get all the guests' luggages. I stepped out of the car and saw Lewis and Penny smiling while they stood outside of their car. "Look's like I'm again earlier here than you. Like always." Penny said and I hugged her for a moment.

"It hasn't changed a bit." Penny said as she let me go. I greeted Lewis as well. "Yeah, only new owner. Well, not really new but you get me." I said when Billy and Rebecca came to us as well. I saw Marge coming with a big smile. After all the greetings, I saw Neil standing there. "He still looks the same." Baby whispered in my ear and I chuckled. "Still a little wimp you reckon?" I whispered and she giggled. "He's still giving me the creeps." Baby whispered and Billy chuckled, he had heard that.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	58. Chapter 58

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

"Welcome back Johnny, Baby." Neil said, then he looked at Penny and Billy. "Penny and Billy. It is good to see old faces back. Where is the winner?" Neil asked. Emma looked at him and got the chills somehow, she couldn't place it. "Meet my daughter Emma and her boyfriend Robin." Johnny said with a smile as he laid his arm around her. Emma didn't really move but she saw Neil coming closer and she wanted to run away.

Johnny pressed her a little tighter against him, she looks at him and saw him smiling. "Don't show it. We all have the same feeling." He whispered. Emma swallowed once and stuck her hand out to Neil. "I'm Neil Kellerman's and I wanted to welcome you personally." Neil said. She quickly shook his hand and so did Robin.

"Mark get the bags. I got the best cabins for you, at the lake. The view is the best from there." Neil said as he smiled. He looked at Lewis and Penny. "I never would have thought to see you 2 stil being together." Neil said. "Married for 10 years now." Lewis said as he shook hands with Neil. "I got the cabin for you 2 that you had those years ago. And your parents are having the cabin next to yours, I'd reckon they would love that." Neil said and looked at Marge and Jake now.

"Thanks, that's very lovely." Marge said and smiled. "I hope you will enjoy your stay, there's a merengue lesson at the gazebo this afternoon. Feel free to join." Neil said. "Mark will help you getting settled, he will be your waiter as well. I need to go now, my wife is calling for me." Neil said and walked away.

"Wait, don't tell me he just sounded like his grandfather." Baby asked. "I'm afraid he did." Johnny said with a sigh, he had let Emma go and had his hands in his pockets. Baby watched him, she saw the nervous Johnny again. "Johnny, what's the worry?" Baby asked, Penny looked at Johnny as well. "You think Neil will be difficult?" Penny asked, Johnny looked down. "He still has the same look on his face when looking at you Baby." Johnny said with a deep sigh.

"Well, that will make the scenes with him look very real." Baby said with a sigh and went to help Mark with the luggages. "Don't worry Johnny, this will be a different summer since you're a guest now. No matter the filming, it will be fine." Penny said and patted Johnny's arm and smiled. "I just saw Rodriguez, he's here as well for the filming. He told me he got his old cabin back and he can arrange for us to go to the staff house without the little wimp knowing about it." Billy said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm so looking forward to that." Penny said with a smile. "Come Lewis, let's check out if they still have horses." Penny said and grabbed Lewis' hand, he smiled at her and they walked away. "If you want to look around, go ahead, we will help Mark with the luggage." Jake said with a smile. Johnny hugged Jake and smiled. "Kids, go and have a look around. We will see you at the gazebo in a bit. Go explore." Johnny said and gave them a kiss, he went to Baby and grabbed her hand.

She looks at him and smiled, he pulled her with her and she giggled. Emma watched them walking away. "You heard your father, go explore." Marge said as she looked at the kids, they walked away. "Let us help you." Billy said. "No, go and explore with your girlfriend. We will be fine." Jake said and shooed them away. "Let's go and watch the horses as well, if there are any." Billy said and grabbed Rebecca's hand, she smiled at him and they walked away.

"Can't wait to sit down on the balcony with a book and getting some nice rest." Jake said and Marge smiled at him. "You will have the whole holiday for that honey." Marge said. "Besides the moments that they will film us for the movie. Why did you agree to do this again Marge?" Jake asked. "You know why, now let's help this poor boy." She said and walked to Mark, who smiled at her as she wanted to help. Johnny and Baby walked straight to the staff cabins, Johnny was anxious to see if anything has changed.

"Well the cabins have been recolored though." Baby said as she looked at the cabins being white now instead of red. Johnny looked at his old cabin. "Well, what do you know, nothing has changed at all." Johnny said and walked to it. "You think someone sleeps in it?" Baby asked as she looks at it as well. "I'm more surprised why it hasn't collapsed yet. Though, it will be one of the main filmting locations here. We have spent a lot of time here." Johnny said as he puts his hands in his pockets.

Baby stood next to him and looked at him with a smile. "Shall we go in?" She asked, he looks at her and thought for a bit. "If someone is using this, then we shouldn't." Johnny said. "We don't know until we find that out." Baby said and walked to the door. She opened it and Johnny followed her inside. It was still the same, but looks like it's not being in use. "They need to dust in here if the filmting will be in here." Baby said as she saw all the dust. "They kept the bed. Baby, this is where we did everything the first time." He whispered as he looked at the bed.

"Except the first kiss." Baby reminded him, he smiled and grabbed her in his arms. "I can try to see if we can get it cleaned up in here, so we have a spot to be alone if we want to." He whispered. "That would be amazing. Look, the record player is still here as well." Baby said, Johnny walked to it and brushed the dust off it, he opened it. There was still a record in it. Johnny turned it on and smiled. "This is our song." He whispered. He turned to Baby who smiled as she stood there watching him.

"You remember all those nights we danced here on this song?" Baby asked, Johnny walked to her and grabbed her. They moved and smiled. He kissed her. "Now I'm getting my love you refused to give this morning." He whispered with a cheeky grin, he pushed up Baby's dress and grabbed her bum. She giggled as he lifted her up as they still moved on the music. Baby pulled his shirt off and smiled. Johnny zipped the dress down, puts Baby back on her feet and she let the dress fall on the ground. They went to the bed, Johnny pulled the blanket away and they laid down. They kissed and are getting it on.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	59. Chapter 59

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Emma's view

"Look at this place." I said as we walked hand in hand on the shore of the lake. "It's amazing isn't it?" Robin asked and smiled. "The view is so beautiful." I whispered as I looked at the forest and mountains at the other side of the lake. "Where did Paul go?" Robin asked. "He went that way." I said and pointed to some cabins. "Let's check it out." He said and we walked there.

I saw my grandparents sitting down on some chairs. "Hey kids, enjoying yourselves?" Gran asked, I smiled as I hugged them. Paul has sat himself next to Jake with a book. I'm starting to understand from who Paul has gotten the most things. "It's amazing here. I understand why mom loved it here so much." I said. "It's not only the surroundings, your mom loved it here the most because of your dad, the dancing and the horses." She said.

"Look, you don't have this from me because normally no guest may go there, but I have a good thought of where your parents are at now." Gran said with a smile. "What?" I asked curiously and confused. "If you go up the hill there, at the side of the main building and go to your left at the first crossing. You'll be finding the dance studios there. It's worht to have a look over there, but I think your parents are at the staff cabins. You just need to walk past the dance studios, follow the path and you will find the staff cabins. Your father's old cabin is the old one standing almost in the forest up a little hill. If it's still there that is." Gran said with a smile. "Go and have a look, you will see more about your parents' past." She said and shooed us away.

"You know what I can't imagine?" Robin said as we walked up the path, I was looking at the main building and saw how staff was working so hard. "No?" I asked and looked at him. "That they made you here." He said with a chuckled. "Not exactly a thought I had in mind but now you mention it." I said and giggled. We walked to the dance studios. "Guess mom and dad were here a lot." I said as I looked at the building, we heard some giggling as the door opened. We saw Billy and Rebecca coming out.

"Mom? Billy? What are you doing here?" Robin asked, they looked at us and smiled. "Just showing your mom around. Where are you 2 going?" Billy asked curiously. "Just walking around." I said. "Guests are not allowed over there." Billy said and crossed his arms, I saw his suspicious face. "Gran told us about the staff cabins and about dad's old one." I said, I couldn't lie to uncle Billy anyway. Billy chuckled and shook his head.

"Come, I will show you the cabin. I wanted to show Becca my old cabin as well anyway." Billy said as he laid his arm around her shoulder. "You know, I'm here too and Becca just sounds wrong." Robin said and I laughed. "I can't call her mom like you do son." Billy said and grinned. "Let's go boys." Rebecca said, I grabbed Robin's hand and we followed Billy down the path. I looked at a long stairs that follows up on a hill and saw a building up there. "What's over there uncle?" I asked and pointed at the building. Billy looked at it and smile.

"That's the staff house, and not for both your eyes." Billy said with a wink, which made me even more curious. "They dance up there?" I asked. "At night, staff only. Not sure if they still do." Billy said. I gave a little sigh as I looked at Robin, he smiled at me. "Look." Billy said and pointed. "That one at the end, that was my cabin. And number 5, that was Penny's." Billy said and smiled as he got so many memories washing over him.

"And dad's?" I asked curiously, I saw a few staff members walking around. "It's that one over there." Billy said and pointed at the one up the hill, it looked like it could fall apart any moment. "They haven't done anything about it." Billy said with a deep sigh, I looked at Billy and saw his annoyance. "What's the matter?" I asked. "I thought it would have fallen apart already, or that they would have demolished it or in a better scenario, that they would have renovated it. Just like the other cabins are." Billy said. "But?" I asked.

"But instead, Neil has not done one bit about it. Looks like it's not being in use either." Billy said as they came closer. He heard music. "But, I do think we shouldn't go inside." He added, it made me really curious. I have heard the music as well. "Someone's in there, I would love to see the inside." I said. "I'm sure you do, but I think we shouldn't be disturbing them." Billy said. "Who?" Robin asked. "I think your parents are inside." Billy said.

"How?" I asked. "Sorry for the many questions." I added. "Don't worry Em, I can imagine. But you hear this song?" He asked, I listened and nodded. "It's your parents' song when they have, let's say a romantic moment." Billy explained. "It's a way to tell people not to disturb them." He added and smiled. "You mean they're inside having sex?" I asked bluntly. "Yeah, something like that." Billy answered, Rebecca chuckled about his face and so did Robin.

The music stopped and we heard stumbles and noises coming from the cabin. "Yeah, let's go now." Billy said and grabbed Rebecca's hand, they walked away. I looked at the cabin and smiled. "What you're thinking about?" Robin asked. "I'm probably made in there." I said and he looked at the cabin again. "We will have a chance to see the inside, but let's go now." He whispered and grabbed my hand again. I look at him and smiled, he leaned in and kissed me. "Let's go unpack our stuff before dinner." He whispered, I nodded at him and we walked after Billy and Rebecca.

* * *

Writer's view

After dinner, they all watched the opening's show and clapped a bit. "At least it's more modern now." Baby said with a smile. "Yeah, no more tap dancing. It's so weird to sit here and not going there to give a show away trying to sell lessons." Johnny said and baby chuckled. Emma looked at her father and then at the people going to dance. "It's already a miracle they still dance." Penny said with a smile.

"I will never change that." Neil said as he heard Penny when he walked by. Emma watched the reactions when Neil was near. "Hope you all have a good evening." Neil said as he walked on. "His ego will never change." Lewis said and the rest chuckled. "Go dance." Marge said and smiled at Baby and Johnny. "Show them." She added, Jake rolled his eyes and sipped his beer. Johnny stood up and stuck his hand out to Baby, she took it and they walked to the dance floor.

They started to dance as soon as the music changed. "Mambo time. Come Billy." Penny said and grabbed Billy's hand. He chuckled and looked at Rebecca, lifting his shoulders up. "Go." She said and he gave her a kiss. They walked to the dance floor as well. "Let's go dance too." Robin said as he stood up, Emma looked at him and smiled. They walked to the dance floor as well.

People started to notice them. At first Johnny and Baby, some stopped dancing and watched them, but then Emma and Robin started to dance. People made room for them, Johnny and Baby look at them with a smile. "Well, it's not you who's giving a show now." Baby whispered and smiled. "At least they don't have to sell lessons, but they look amazing. Is it me or does their dancing go better each day?" Johnny whispered and gave Baby a kiss on her head. He is proud of his daughter.

Neil walked inside the room again and notice the people moving, he watched why and saw Emma and Robin. Dancing the Mambo and giving a show, he snorted and shook his head. Then he saw Baby and Johnny hugging and smiling. "Your daughter is just like you, I hope you watch out for her." Neil said as he was close to them, Johnny looked at him. "I do Neil." Johnny said. "I never thought you 2 would stay together, let it be having kids." Neil said. "I got pregnant here 17 years ago from Emma." Baby said with a smile.

"You still look very beautiful Baby." Neil said with a smile. "Let's have a walk." Johnny said and she nodded. Johnny just wanted to get away from Neil. "The little wimp." Johnny whispered as they walked to the staff house, they walked on automatic pilot. Penny watched them as she went outside, she smiled a bit. "Billy!" She said and he came to her. "What is it?" He asked, Penny pointed at Johnny and Baby walking towards the staff house. "Shall we go too?" She asked and looked at Billy now. "Sure, can I take Rebecca with us?" He asked. "Go get her quickly." Penny said and smiled.

Lewis rolled to Penny and smiled. "You're going to the staff house?" He asked. "Yeah, if you don't mind sweetie." Penny said. "Of course not, go. But don't come back too late." He whispered and winked at her. She chuckled and kissed him. "Let's go." Billy said, they walked to the staff house and Lewis smiled. "Where is uncle Bily and aunt Penny going to?" Paul asked. "To the staff house, like they used to do every day when they worked here. I think they just want to get some memories again." Lewis said and looked at Paul.

"Let's go to your grandparents and keep them company. We can play some games if you want." Lewis said and rolled back inside, Paul followed him. Emma and Robin had stopped dancing and stood near the door, overhearing what Lewis said. Emma looks at Robin. "What?" He asked. "Shall we have a look at the staff house?" She whispered. "You heard Billy, we're not allowed up there." He whispered. "So what? Come, let's go." She whispered and walked away, Robin gave a little sigh and followed her.

They arrived at the door and stood still, the music was low because of everything being closed. "Are you sure about this Em?" Robin asked as they looked at each other. "Yeah." Emma said, Robin opened the door and the double door swinged open. The music was loud and they looked inside at the staff dancing dirty. "It's more intense than we have seen with your parents." Robin said as he looked at the couples.

"Kids, what are you doing here?" Penny asked as she walked to the door. "It's Em's idea." Robin said, she slapped his arm. Penny chuckled. "Come. You're like your dad, couldn't stop you anyway." Penny said and walked to the couch at the back. Billy and Rebecca sat down with a beer. "Kids." Billy said and smiled. "You shouldn't be here, isn't it bed time?" Rebecca asked and Robin chuckled. "Mom, it's holiday." Robin said.

Billy and Penny looked at Johnny and Baby dancing while smiling. "You remember this? How we talked about them while they were dancing. Remember the first time they danced dirty." Penny said, Emma watched her parents as well and smiled. "Yeah, Baby horribly trying to cover that she can move." Billy said and they chuckled. "But she couldn't resist to move with Johnny." Penny said and gave a little sigh. "Mom covered that? Why?" Emma asked as she looks at Penny.

"After her past with Peter, and what Peter did to her, she had decided not to dance ever again. Of course, until she met your dad. Falling hopelessly in love with a dance instructor, not something she had planned." Billy said and they looked at the dancing couples. "Wanna dance?" Billy asked and looked at Rebecca. "Sure." She said and stood up, they walked to the dance floor and Penny sat down next to Emma.

They watched the people dancing. "You 2 can dance too if you want, I'm not gonna stop you." Penny said and smiled at Emma and Robin. "What about you?" Emma asked. "I'll be fine, I'm just happy to be here again." Penny said and sipped her beer. "You shouldn't be drinking with the baby." Emma said and smiled. "I know, but I longed for a beer." Penny said. "Aunt, you never felt sad about the fact that you can't dance with uncle Lewis?" Emma asked, Penny looked down for a moment. "Yeah, I do, I wish I could dance with him but I will never be able to." Penny said.

"You know, there are handicapped people who do dancing, it's a special way of dancing and there are lessons for it. I can help you with it, if you want." Emma said. "I know Em, but I'm not sure if Lewis is capable of that." Penny said. "Why not? He loves dancing, he talks so passionate about it and there are special wheelchairs for it. Let me help you 2, I can look it up how to instruct the dances and help you." Emma said. Penny looked at her and thought, Johnny walked to the couch. "What are you 2 doing here sitting? Go dance." He said and smiled. "We will. Think about it aunt, okay?" Emma said and stood up, Robin followed her to the dance floor.

Johnny sat down next to Penny and smiled. "What's the matter Pen?" He asked. Baby was getting some beers. "Your daughter is amazing Johnny." Penny said. "I know, but why you're saying that? What did she told you?" Johnny asked curious when Baby came to him with the beers. She kissed him and sat down. "She wants to look how she can instruct dancing to handicapped people and then wants to instruct me and Lewis." Penny said and sipped her beer. Johnny took it away from her. "You shouldn't drink Pen, think about the baby." He said, Penny shook her head while smiling.

"I think it's a great idea, Lewis loves dancing and I know it's a wish from him to be able to do so." Baby said with a smile. "Yeah, I know. But I can't ask this from Em." Penny said. "You know she's like her dad, right?" Baby said with a wink, Penny chuckled and shook her head as she looked at Johnny now who grinned a bit. "Stop it Johnny, alright, I will let her." Penny said. "Great! Come, let's dance." Johnny said and stood up, offering his hand to Penny. "Go." Baby said and sat back while watching them go for a dance. She looked at her amazing daughter, who is smiling happily while looking at Robin, and gave a little sigh while smiling.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	60. Chapter 60

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Baby's view

Several days went by, the film crew arrived together with Jack and Catherine. Johnny met up with them at the restaurant. "Hey." He said and smiled. "You're looking good Johnny." Jack said. "Not really, but thanks." Johnny said and puts his hands in his pockets. "We've found someone who can play Max, I hope he's a bit of likeliness." Catherine said with a smile. "Only Neil can say." Johnny said with a smile. "I heard my name." It was Neil, Johnny let out a deep sigh. Catherine watched him for a second, they greeted Neil.

They explained to Neil about some filming stuff and showed him who they casted for Max's role. Neil approved and smiled, he looked at Johnny up and down and walked away. "What is going on between you 2?" Catherine asked. "We're not friends if that is what you think. If you have read the script you should know." Johnny said and walked to the window. Rodriguez came inside and saw all the people inside. "Johnny." He said, Johnny looked at him and smiled. They hugged shortly and smiled. "Nice to see you again." Rodriguez said.

More people walked inside, inclusing Penny, Lewis, Jake, Marge and Billy. I laid my arms around Johnny's neck and smiled, he kissed me. "Hey Rodriguez!" Billy said and walked to him, they hugged shortly. "Hello ladies." Rodriguez said with a smile at me and Penny. We hugged him. "Never thought to see you again, you're looking good. What are you up to lately?" Penny asked. "I teach." He said. "Oh, what?" Penny asked curiously. "Dance techniques at the dance academy in New York." He answered and grinned.

"So you're going to be Em's and Robin's teacher then?" Penny asked with a smile, he nodded and looked at Johnny, who is hugging me now and kissing me while I smiled at him. "Unbelievable that they aren't married already. They look just like 17 years ago." Rodriguez said, Penny giggled a bit and Lewis grabbed her hand. "Good to see you 2 still being together." Rodriguez said and greeted Lewis. "Nothing goes above true love." Lewis said with a smile.

Jack called for attention and explained some things. He introduced some actors who have been casted for certain roles. "Okay, let's start. Frances?" Jack asked. "Yeah?" I asked and looked at him. "Come with me please, I want to know if we have the correct truck." Jack said, I gave him a nod and smiled. "Come." Jack said and walked outside. "I'm coming with you." Johnny said as he grabbed my hand.

We followed Jack to the truck parking. I looked at the truck and smiled. "So, what do you think?" Jack asked. I walked to it and touched the grill. "It's amazing, really, it looks amazing. But not like mine was, this one is younger too, it's the 550." I said but nevertheless I love it. I walk around it and let my hand run over the chrome accents, Johnny smiled as he saw my love for trucks coming back. I was aching to drive in it.

"But is it good enough for the movie? Or do you want me to look further? It's hard to find a good one from that time." Jack said, I look at him. "Can I see the inside?" I asked curiously. "Yeah, sure, here." Jack said and handed me the key. I opened it and stepped inside. I looked around, this one has been restored, a job very well done. It was bigger than the one I had, I smiled as I looked around. I went to the door and looked at Johnny, he was smiling at me. "Come." I said and waited. He stepped inside and looked around. "Wow, I can almost stand up straight in this one. It's bigger than the one you had Baby." He said as he looked around.

"It's amazing isn't it?" I asked as I look at the dashboard now. "Start it." He said and I look at him. "Let's hear the sound of the engine." He whispered and gave me a kiss. I sat down on the driver's seat and started the engine. The deep sound rumbled through my body and I got the chills, I smiled as I touched the wheel. "Let's go for a drive." Johnny whispered as he closed the door and sat on the passenger seat.

I opened the window and looked at Jack, he was looking at me. "I'm going for a drive. Johnny's idea." I said and giggled. "Alright, come back soon. We have a movie to shoot." Jack said and smiled, I waved and he did so too. I pushed the gas in and the engine rumbles even deeper. "Oh my god, that sound." I whispered, I put it in its drive and off the break. I drove to the road. Johnny smiled as he watched me, seeing my happy face as we drove onto the highway.

"Remember how we drove away from Kellerman's after you told me you were pregnant?" He whispered, I looked at him for a second and smiled. "Yeah, it was the moment that I felt that my life was complete." I whispered, he stuck his hand out and I grabbed it. "Let's have lunch at that truck stop and have a break in this truck for a bit." He whispered, I looked at his face and chuckled a bit.

After a some time I parked the truck at the truck stop, we stepped out and went to get some lunch. We took it back with us into the truck, truckers were watching us too much and I wanted some privacy. I locked the door and closed the curtains. We sat on the bed, eating a bit, he is watching me and I looked at his face. "You look truly happy again Baby." He said. "But I am truly happy because you are back with me." I said, I was a bit confused. "I mean this Baby, I see how you totally lit up when you saw the truck. Your face when you started the engine and your smile when we drove away." He said.

I looked at the food and gave a little sigh. He grabbed my chin and lifted my head up. "I want to see you this happy again every single day. So, if you want to be a trucker again then please go for it." He whispered. "I can't, we have a school to run, we have kids. I can't stay away from home." I said as I looked in his eyes. "Then do it part-time, a few days a week. Or must I buy you a truck? So you can drive around whenever you want to." He whispered, I giggled and shook my head.

"You're very sweet Johnny, but you don't have to." I whispered. "I'll do anything for you." He whispered, I kissed him slow and he kissed me back. I laid the food away and laid my arms around his neck. He leaned forward and I leaned back until we laid down. He stopped the kiss and looked in my eyes while smiling, I kissed him again as I started to pull at his shirt. "Naughty girl." He whispered and kissed my neck.

I giggled and let my hands go through his hair. He stopped and we looked at each other. Then in an instant we quickly undressed and let it happen. After some time we drove back to Kellerman's, I parked the truck and turned off the engine. I gave a deep sigh and looked at the view. I had so many memories but I smiled. I watched how the filming crew was walking around. "They're already filming." Johnny whispered. "Yeah." I said with a little sigh.

* * *

Johnny's view

I looked at her and smiled, I thought about the fact that I had let her stop being a trucker all those years ago. When I saw her face lit up at the sight of the truck, I saw her urge to drive in it when she started the engine. I was thinking, I want to make her this happy again and I know I can't fill up the space that she has for trucks, but I can let it fill up with a truck and in that way make her this happy again. "Let's go, I think they are waiting for us." I said and opened the door and stepped outside.

Baby did the same and after closing the doors she locked the truck. I grabbed a hand and smiled as we walked away. I looked up and saw Emma and Robin standing there, they were looking at us. "Where were you 2?" Emma asked as she came to us. I smiled and hugged her for a moment. I laid my arm around Robin's neck and we walked away. "Your mom wanted to take a ride in this truck." I said and pointed behind me at the truck. Emma looked behind her for a short second and then looked at her mom.

"How was it mom?" She asked. "It was great." Baby said. "It is for the movie, right? It looks huge." Robin asked. "It's bigger than the one I had, you loved it so much Em. You remember?" Baby asked, I watched Baby's smiling face and smiled about it. "Not much mom, how old was I?" She asked. "About 2 years old." I answered, Emma looked at me and smiled. "Paul wasn't even born, that's a very long time ago, I can't remember it to be honest." Emma said. "It's okay." Baby said, we walked to where they are shooting.

"You're back, good. We were waiting for you." Jack said. "Are you ready?" He asked. "What scene?" I asked curiously. "The one where you 2 danced the first time. Thought that would be a good start." Jack said with a smile. I looked at my clothes and then at Baby. "You remember what I was wearing?" I asked. "Yeah, your black sleeveless shirt and your pants that you gave to Robin." Baby answered and smiled. "Right, I need that shirt. And you need your jeans and black shirt." I said. "You remember? I don't have the shirt anymore, it got ripped." She said.

"Hmm. You have another black shirt with you?" I asked. "I think so. I will have a look, and will bring back that black shirt for you." She said and quickly went to the cabin. Billy and Penny came to me and smiled. "You look amazing." I said and looked at Penny. "Yeah, I needed to ask the dress back from Em. She will get it back when the filming is over." Penny said and smiled. Billy had his Kellerman's shirt on. "Didn't know you still had that." I said and he smiled.

"Yeah, sometimes I wear it. It's comfortable." Billy said and rubbed his chest, I chuckled and heard music starting. Baby came back and I changed into the shirt, I look at her and saw her already changed into an old jeans with a black shirt. "You look sexy." I said and she giggled. "We're going to start now." Jack said. They started the filming. I felt a little bit nervous, but maybe that was good. I was going to relive that summer after all, same for Baby and the rest.

It was almost dinner time and a few scenes were already done. It went smoother than I had hoped for. In this pace we could shoot the whole movie in a week, if we would shoot the whole day long that is. I went with Baby to get the kids for dinner, they stayed most of the time with their grandparents. We talked about the filming at dinner, this evening we would shoot the evening walks and the first kiss scene in the truck. They got Marge to make the spaghetti, so she made for the whole crew and family for dinner. I loved it, it's my favorite food every since I tasted it the first time. Baby giggled and she saw me eating.

"Don't eat too much sweetheart, you'll be eating some more in the truck later." She whispered. "But it's delicious." I said and kissed her. Smudging her face in the process. "The cameras are set up in the truck, you won't notice them, so try to relive that moment." Jack said with a smile. "Will try." I said and looked back at Baby. "Acting this is quite hard." She whispered as she cleaned her face. "Try not to think about the acting, try to relive our moment and be yourself. You'll be fine." I whispered, she cleaned my face and giggled a bit. "Exaclty like this." I whispered and she kissed me. "Even better." I whispered with a smile now, she giggled again.

Later that evening. They filmed how Baby and Billy walked to the truck and talked. They filmed me and Penny and how I went to the cabin but then decided to go to the truck instead. A bit later, inside the truck, we relived the first kiss moment. It wasn't even acting out of memories, we were just really reliving that moment. At least it was how I felt it, we kissed and laid down. It felt so good. I heard Jack saying 'cut', which means they stopped filming. I looked at her face and she smiled happily, she had her eyes closed and I kissed her nose.

"I love you." I whispered, her hand is slowly caressing my back while she looked in my eyes when she opened them. "I love you too Johnny castle." She whispered and I chuckled a bit, I kissed her again and she grabbed me tihgtly. We cuddled, I was tired but I was happy. I looked at how she closed her eyes again and I laid myself comfortable against her, watching her falling asleep. It was like that night again, she must be really exhausted from all the filming. There was a knock on the door. "Johnny, you're done for today, I'll see you tomorrow morning." It was Jack. I moved to stand up and Baby made a sad sound.

"I'll be right back." I whispered and went to open the door. I look at Jack and smiled, I stepped out. "If you're smart, you come back here very early in the morning and start filming inside the truck. Baby is asleep now, so we're staying here, it is how it was back then." I whispered, Jack looked at me and nodded. "See ya." I said and went back into the truck. Locking the door and closing the curtain. I laid back next to Baby, who smiled and grabbed me while having her eyes closed. I cuddled her and smiled, I know she just fell asleep again. I watched her peaceful face and pushed some hair out of her face. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes.

The next morning, when I woke up, Baby was gone. I stretched myself and sat straight, I saw the shower door opening and saw her coming out. She had wrapped the towel around her and I looked at her face, I took a deep breath as I felt my heart skipping a beat. We relived that morning, because I remembered that I told Jack to come early and start filming inside the truck. When I stepped out of the truck, I made the cut sign, so Baby had the privacy to get dressed. "You do cut the part out where she's naked right?" I asked.

"Yeah, no worries we will edit it." Jack said with a smile. "Thanks for telling me by the way, this is like the most realistic moment I've been filming in my whole life." He said and I laughed. "It is your first one as well. But I'm glad you like it." I said and waited for Baby to come out. When she stepped out, she saw the crew and then looked at me. "Did you set this up?" She asked. "Yeah, I wanted the most realistic moment." I said. "But I was naked Johnny." She said and saw her being agitated.

"No worries, we will cut it out." Jack said with a smile. "No, I'm not afraid of being naked. But if I knew you came back for filming the waking up, then I would have been more subtle." She said. "Wait, so you don't mind if we keep it? I will make sure no private parts are shown." Jack said. "Thanks. I'm going for breakfast now." She said and walked away. I quickly walked after her.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	61. Chapter 61

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

A week went by and the filming was nearly done. They filmed how Baby walked to the stables, searching for Johnny. When she arrived at the stables, she saw Penny and Lewis, Penny working at the sadle so Lewis could ride. She remembered that moment so well, how happy Lewis was when he sat on Ulenus the first time. They relived the moment, Penny and Baby were very aware of the fact they were being filmed. But Lewis was truly reliving the moment, his excitement was jumping over on Penny and Baby and they giggled about his excitement.

After the scene was shot, Baby walked to the staff house. They filmed her on her way. This morning was reliving that last day at Kellerman's. They casted someone to play Robert and Lisa, they didn't want to participate in the movie so they gave permission to cast others for the roles. Same goes for Peter, Baby was glad about that though it was easier if it was truly Peter who played his own role. Her anger would have looked more real then.

After the scene of her discovering of being pregnant, she actually really felt sick. She jumped from her own thought on that moment and in the break she sat straight. "I need some fresh air." Baby said and walked away. Johnny looked after her. "Where are you going Baby?" He asked, being concerned as he saw her worried face. "I need fresh air and a bit of alone time. I will be back very soon." She said, she quickly walked to the main building.

Johnny looked after her, Billy sat down next to him. "Is Baby alright?" He asked, Johnny looked at him. "I don't know cuz. She looks pale and worried." Johnny said, Billy saw the worry and laid his hand on Johnny's shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be alright." Billy said, trying to calm Johnny down a bit. "Thanks cuz." Johnny said silently and he looked from Billy at where Baby went to.

Baby walked to the reception desk. "Do you know where I can buy pregnancy tests?" Baby asked. "Sure, in our little shop over there." The receptionist said and pointed behind Baby. "Thanks." Baby said and turned around. Neil told her that only since a few years they got a small shop in the building, little things that the guests could buy, things that could be necessary. She walked to it and looked around. It looked more like a pharmacy than a regular shop. She found the tests, she grabbed a few, from different brands and went to pay them.

She went to the toilets and did the tests, throwing away the packages. She waited for some minutes on the toilet, giving a deep sigh and thinking about it. If she's pregnant, it will be their third, she knows that Johnny already talked to her about having a third child. She wasn't sure if she really wanted that, she remembered how difficult Paul's birth was. Yet, a third child would be welcomed, if she's pregnant of course. But it will be the last one. It also means that they needed to clean out the small bedroom at home, which is now used to store things.

She gave a sigh and looked at the test, positive, all 4 of them. She stood up and put the tests in her pocket. Laying her hands on her bellly. "I hope you won't be a big trouble like your brother was with birth." She whispered. That is the only thing that scared her most, if the birth would be difficult, it could be bad for the baby and she doesn't want that. "I need to tell your daddy the news." Baby whispered and opened the door. She walked out of the toilet and saw Vivian standing at the sinks. Baby stood still and looked at her for a second, she didn't smile when she saw Baby.

Baby quickly walked away. She came across Catherine. "There you are. We want to go on with filming." She said. "Alright." Baby said, though she wanted to tell Johnny the news so bad. But with the filming, she didn't saw Johnny for almost the whole morning. It was upsetting her. They finally saw each other and did the scene about being fired. Johnny saw that something was going on, he wanted to ask her but he knows they're still filming.

When they finally got to the last scene of the day. Jack said they would film the final dance tomorrow. They walked hand in hand to the truck. They did the scene where Johnny reacted so happy when she told him that she is pregnant. Though he thought this was for the movie, until they stepped in the truck and Baby drove off. Jack had told her not to go too far but Baby didn't cared at that moment. She drove to the highway, and the took the next exit and turned right towards the forest.

"What's the matter Baby? Where are we going?" Johnny asked curiously. "To our spot, remember?" She asked as she parked the truck and turned the engine off. "Yeah, but Jack told you not to drive too far away." Johnny said. "The truck will be picked up tomorrow." He added. "I know, but we are not that far and we will go back in a bit. I just need to be alone with you, we hardly had the time to be alone this morning." Baby said with a serious face.

They walked to their spot and Baby stood still, Johnny wanted to lay his arms around her but she stopped him. "What is it Baby? Did I do something wrong? You look so pale, are you okay?" He asked, Baby saw the worry on his face. She laid her hands on his cheeks. "You didn't do anything wrong, it's just that I have got something to tell you." She whispered, he laid his hands on her shoulders. "What do you want to tell me?" He nearly whispered it, Baby saw it didn't take his worry away.

Her heart skipped a beat as her thumb stroked his cheek. She took a deep breath. "You're going to be a father again." She whispered. "Wait." He said. "Are you sure?" He asked, Baby took the tests out of her pocket and gave them to him. He took them and looked at them. Baby watched his face. "Is this why you went for a walk?" He asked. "Yeah, I was not feeling well. I also felt dizzy a couple of times. So I wanted to do some tests to be sure." She said, he look at her for a short moment in silence.

Baby saw how he began to smile and she let her breath go, she didn't know she was holding her breath. "This is amazing Baby." He said and kissed her, she kissed him back. "But are you sure you want this? Last time we talked about it, you seemed not too sure about having a third." He said, but he grabbed her in his arms. "Well, I'm pregnant now so I don't really have another choice. And no abortion is not an option for me. But after this one, I want either of us getting helped." Baby said, he smiled and kissed her again.

"If you want I can let it be done as soon as we are back home." He whispered. "You really want that?" She asked. "Of course, 3 is enough. We have one who is almost an adult, another who is very smart and now we're going to get a baby which we will have our hands full on." He said. "Which I'm truly looking forward to." He added. They both gave a little happy sigh and they kissed for a moment.

"Alright, you know how amazing you are?" Baby asked. "Not more than you are." He whispered and Baby giggled a bit. "Johnny, you are everything. Offering this is a very big deal." Baby whispered. "And I'll be gladly doing it for you." He whispered. They kissed and she kissed him eagerly, he became excited. One thing leads to another, but after some time they drove back to Kellerman's. "When do we tell the kids and the rest of the family?" He asked. "Do it at the wedding. It will make it more special." Baby said. "Alright." He said, though he would love to tell it to the world. He couldn't describe how happy he is right now.

"You know." He said after a moment. "Know what?" She asked as she parked the truck. "You and Penny will be getting a baby around the same time." He said and Baby giggled. "Hers will be about 3 months older. I need a doctor who can test to see how long I'm pregnant now." Baby said. "I will find one for you." He whispered. "Let's go to dinner." He said and stepped out of the truck. Baby did the same, she locked the truck and they walked to the main building.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	62. Chapter 62

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Robin's view

Emma and I have been practicing the dances a lot, next week is the final competition. It's on national level, which is a big deal. It would help a lot for our careers, that is if Emma is still interested in having a career with me. The first days were amazing here. Not only saw we a lot about the past of Emma's parents. Seeing them filming the movie must have been overwhelming Emma a lot.

We spend all the time together and are every night together. Waking up next to her every day is the best thing happening in my life. I totally can see me spending the rest of my life with her, but the last days she's a little more on the distance and being distracted as well. I know there are boys around and they have their eye on her, I couldn't do much though I wanted to protect her so much.

We were in the dance studios, we had practiced the whole morning, but she told me she needed to go to the toilet and would see me at lunch in the main building. Not even a kiss, I wanted to kiss her but she walked away. My heart sank and I didn't know what to do about it. I sat down on the ground against the wall, thinking, when Billy came inside.

"There you are. I've been looking for you, your mom said to look for you for lunch, Emma is already in the main building." Billy said and then he saw my face. "What's the matter?" He asked and kneels in front of me. "I don't know." I whispered. "You can trust me." Billy said and tried to smile at me. "I'm not sure if Emma still loves me, she's been on a distance lately. She even tries to avoid kissing me." I said and sniffed. "I don't think you have to worry." Billy said and laid his hand on my shoulder. I look up at him and sniffed again.

"What makes you think so?" I asked, I respect Emma so much that I'm not even asking her why she doesn't want to kiss me or doesn't want to stay around me. I don't want to push her. "Maybe she's receiving a lot of information about her parents' past and that is quite overwhelming. Maybe she needs to process it and she wants to do that alone." Billy said, trying to comfort me. "I don't know, there are also other guys trying to flirt with her. Billy, what must I do? I don't want to lose her." I said and looked down again.

"Talk to her, if she is like her father, she only will talk to you when you ask her to. Okay, Johnny is way opener now, but when he was at Em's age he never talked about what he was feeling or thinking unless Pen or I asked him to." Billy explained. "What if she is just bored of me already? I can't imagine my life without her anymore." I said and sniffed a bit. "I haven't told anyone this, so please don't tell anyone." I said and looked at Billy now. "I won't." Billy said with a smile.

"Johnny gave me his mother's engagement ring, I need to keep it with me for when I would find the perfect moment. Not now of course, since we are still young, but somewhere in the future." I said, I saw Billy's astonished face. "He wrote it in a letter, he gave it to me the day we had our party for celebrating graduation." I said. "He also wrote in it that he finds me the perfect match for Em and that I have his blessing for when I would ask her." I said. "Really?" Billy asked, I only nodded and saw his thoughtful face.

"Johnny must be really sure about you 2. I remember how I came back home with a girl and he had warned me about her, god how right he was about that girl. He has a special sense for that I think." Billy said and smiled. "You want me to talk to Em?" Billy asked now. "You want to do that?" I asked and gave a sigh. "Sure, but promise me when I have done so that you will talk to her and that you establish good communication between the 2 of you." Billy said. "I promise. I will do anything to make her happy and feel loved, and keep her in my life." I said.

"Let's go then. You've been training hard, you need to eat something." Billy said. I stood up and we walked outside. Billy laid his arm around my shoulder and I tried to smile at him. "Johnny's and Baby's summer together here must have been truly amazing, from what I've seen with the filming they lived nearly in a fairy tale." I said with a sigh. "Yeah, it nearly was. I think it was Baby's job and Neil and Max that kept them being in reality." Billy said with a smile.

"Certainly Pen and I loved to see their romance blossoming, it was so intense on many moments as well." Billy said with a smile. "Why you never had that?" I asked. "I guess I fell in love with the wrong person and thought it was mutual." Billy said with a sigh. "Do you love mom a lot?" I asked now, Billy looked at me and thought. "I do, your mom is amazing and I would love to spent a long time with her." Billy said, I smiled at him as we entered the main building.

I looked around and saw Emma dancing with one of those guys. I saw her smiling and my heart sank a little deeper. Billy looked at where I was looking and his smile dropped. "She seems to enjoy it a lot." I whispered and looked down now. "You know she loves to dance." Billy said. "I can't watch this." I said and put my hands in my pockets.

I looked back up at her and saw she had seen me, I took a deep breath and walked outside again. Maybe it was too early for us to be in a serious relationship, I should have known that she would keep her options open, she has done that with all her exes as well, except with Duncan. I walked to the lake and looked at the view, I didn't want to cry so I try to keep myself strong now.

* * *

Emma's view

I felt smothered by Robin somehow, I don't know what it was but it somehow was scaring me. The first days with him here at Kellerman's has been truly amazing. We did everything together, we danced until late and then spent the night together. I watched the filming a lot and got to see how huge the romance was, or actually still is, between my parents. It's something I've always dreamed off having as well, the romance like my parents have. But now I feel so overwhelmed by it, and the last few days I've watched Robin and I see how sweet he is, how considerate as well.

He respects all my wishes, never complains about anything, he just loves being with me and seeing me being happy. In a sense, he is a lot like dad. I know he loves me, he doesn't have to say it with words, I can see it on his face when he looks at me, his body looks so strong but his touches are so soft. He has grown into a real man now, he's still growing and not an adult yet but he is so mature. And dancing with him feels so good and natural, but do I want to spent my life with him? That's a question that came into my head a few days ago and it didn't left.

This is probably why I felt smothered, I felt like I need space and air to breathe. Yet I don't want to lose him. Comparing him to all the boyfriends I had, including Duncan, he is the best that has ever happened to me. But why do I feel so overwhelmed now? I told him that I needed to go to the toilet but in reality I didn't had to pee, I just needed a moment alone. I gave a deep sigh when I had a short run and walk, but I also felt a little upset because I wanted to kiss him but held myself back. I must have made him upset. I didn't know what to do, I never felt this way before.

I went inside the main building for lunch, but it wasn't lunchtime yet, I looked at the people dancing and thought about our training this morning. Maybe we need a little more fun instead of being so serious. I miss our giggles and how he tries to kiss me when I try to be serious. I smiled a little about that, I crossed my arms a little. One of those guys who tried to flirt with me came to me. "Hello, you want to dance?" He asked, I actually didn't want to but it felt harsh if I would refuse it. So I walked with him to the dance floor.

I looked at him, since I always do that, I saw him smiling at me with those blue eyes. I blushed a little and looked down, but then reminded myself to keep looking at him since that is what you must do with dancing. "I'm Martin and you are?" He asked. "I'm Emma." I only answered. I looked around and saw Robin coming inside with Billy, I saw his face and he walked outside again. "I'm sorry." I said and stopped dancing, I wanted to walk away when I saw Billy looking at me with his hands in his pockets.

I saw the worry on his face, I gave a deep sigh and walked to him. "What's going on Em?" Billy asked with a serious face, I looked down and went to a chair to sit down, Billy followed me. "I don't know uncle, it's all so overwhelming, I don't know what to do." I whispered. "What do you mean?" He asked as he look at my face. "I see how happy mom and dad are, their romance, it's so intense." I said. "I know, they can be pretty intense, but they love it and they love you and your brother. They love their lives." Billy said.

"I know that, I've always dreamed of having the same as them. But now I see with the filming and outside of the filming, how they are together. Mom panicks when she doesn't see dad for half a day, even if she knows where he is. I've seen how unhappy mom was when dad left. In the past I thought and hoped that mom would be happy again one day, with or without dad." I said and swallowed once. Billy smiled at me for a bit. "But I've realized now that mom and dad will never be happy without each other, it's really deep uncle." I said. "So, are you afraid to lose Robin?" He asked.

"I feel smothered by him somehow and I can't explain the feeling, I mean he is so sweet and considerate and I love dancing with him. Uncle, he is amazing." I whispered. "He loves you more than anything in this world Em, he's afraid to lose you." Billy whispered, I looked at his face. "I don't think I'm good enough for him, I mean, I've been pushing him away because I feel like this now." I said. "You feel overwhelmed because you've been realizing some things, things like true love. Tell me, can you imagine a future without Robin? A future without dancing with him?" Billy asked.

I looked down and thought, I closed my eyes and tried to imagine it but I couldn't. All I see is Robin being next to me, dancing with me and smiling happily. "Do I make him really happy?" I whispered. "More than anything else in this world. Even more than dancing." Billy said with a smile. "And you sound like your dad, he was like this as well before he met your mom. Look at him now." He said, I looked up at him and saw his smile.

"If there is one thing you can trust, then it's your father's intuitive when it comes to love." Billy said and laid his hand on my shoulder. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I think you know, go to your guy, go tell him how you feel. Communication is important, don't avoid it. Embrace the love Em, I know you're still young and that difficulties may come your way but believe me when I say that Robin will always be there for you." He said and I hugged him. "Now go." He whispered and pushed me outside.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	63. Chapter 63

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

Emma ran down the stairs and looked around when she stood still. She has been acting stupid, Billy made it quite clear that some things do go they way they come. She looks at the lake and saw Robin standing there with his back to her, his hands in his pockets. She sees how his shoulders are hanging down, she knows it's her fault, she took a deep breath and walked to him. "Hey." She whispered as she stood still, Robin turned around and looked at her. She saw his face and his teary eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She said. "For what? You've been clear, you don't want me anymore." He whispered and walked to the shore, Emma felt upset but she walked after him. "Don't say that please." She said. "Why not?" He asked, not looking at her because he felt he would burst out in tears if he did. "Because." She said and stood still, he didn't. "Robin." She said and now he stood still and looked at her. "You are everything I ever dreamed of." She said and breath out deeply.

Robin looks at her face, in her eyes and was drowning, like he always does when he looks in her eyes. "I'm so sorry that I made you feel like I didn't want you anymore." She whispered and let her arms hanging down next to her body. He took a step closer to her and stuck his hands out, she took a deep breath and laid her hands on his. "Em, I love you more than anything in this world. You are my world." He whispered. "I've realized that, I felt smothered and overwhelmed with it all, and that from my parents, seeing their past." I whispered and looked down. He grabbed my head, making me look in his eyes again.

"I love you Robin, more than anything. I can't see a future without you, I tried, but I can't and I also somehow don't even want to." Emma whispered, Robin smiled a little and kissed her. She kissed him back and laid her arms around his neck, grabbing him tightly, he pressed her tightly against him. "Let's go to our cabin." He whispered and bit his lip. She giggled a little bit.

"Do you want to have kids in the future?" Emma asked as they walked slowly to the cabin. "Yeah, if they are with you. But first we should start studying at the academy and finish it before we can think about that. Let's do the things one at a time, there's no time to rush." He said with a smile. "I love to see you smile like this, to make you happy. Is that strange?" Emma whispered and giggled a bit. "Not strange at all because I want to do that to you too." He said and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"What must I do without you?" She asked and looked at his face. "And since when are you so sexy and gorgeous?" She asked, he smiled at her. "I'm not Em." He said as he opened the door and held it open for her. "You are." She whispered and let her finger glide over his chest, he bit his lip as he followed her inside. He locked the door and pulled his shirt off, she looks at his chest and smiled. She let her fingers slowly going over the little chest hair he has, he has his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath.

"Dance with me." She whispered. "What, here?" He asked. "Here." She whispered as she moved against him. They danced a little, he laid his arms around her waist, he let her bow backwards and admired her body. When she came back up, she kissed his throat and moved to his side. He moved his head with her, their noses touching. He's breathing heavily and she looked in his eyes. She moved around him, kissing his back a little bit, letting her hand glide over his back down over his bum when she stood back in front of him.

He looked in her eyes and his hands pushed her arms up in the air, without looking away from her eyes, his hands went down and he pulled her shirt up and pulled it off. She laid her arms around his neck while he threw her shirt on the floor, she bow backwards again, lifting one leg up. He grabbed her leg while he watched her, pushing his hips a bit more against her. She came back up and smiled a little. His hands went up and opened her bra, she let it fall on the ground. She leaned her head back while his hands grabbed her shoulders and he kissed her chest slowly up.

He swallowed once and smiled a little. His hands grabbed her bum and he lifted her up, she grabbed him and laid her legs around his waist. He walked to the bed and laid her down on it, he laid himself on top of her. They kissed, her hands went over his back to his bum but into his pants. "Hmm." He made the sound and stopped the kiss. He moved and pushed his pants off, and helped getting hers off. They took it slow and also the time for it. After some time, they were panting, Emma looked at his sweaty face.

They smiled satisfied at each other. "That was amazing." She whispered and kissed him. There was a knock on the door, Robin exhaled deeply and Emma giggled a bit. "Who is it?" She asked. "Your father, I was wondering where you 2 were at." Johnny asked as he stood at the door, he had heard them and smiled. "We were here dad." Emma said. "Alright, when you're done, will you 2 come to our cabin for a moment? We have news." Johnny said. "Alright dad." Emma said.

Baby and Johnny went for lunch and they hadn't seen the kids there. Billy had told them they both were really upset and it worried Johnny. "Shall we just tell them the news?" Johnny asked as they both walked slowly to their cabin after lunch. Baby had arranged some lunch for them, she thought they would be hungry. "You don't want to wait?" Baby asked. "Why wait Baby?" Johnny asked and laid his arm around her shoulder. She shook her head a little and looked at him.

"I hope it's alright between the 2." Johnny said with a sigh. "They will be, it must be a huge lot to take in for our daughter and she loves Robin. She might just have realized how much she actually loves him. I have an idea of what the 2 are doing." Baby said with a smile and looked at him. "They're looking more and more like us, don't they?" He asked. "Not looking like us, they are growing more and more towards each other." She said. Johnny smiled at her.

They went into their cabin, Paul sat on the couch, reading his book. "Are you enjoying yourself son?" Johnny asked. Paul looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah." He answered. "You haven't seen any girl you like?" Johnny asked. "Johnny." Baby said and shook her head. "Dad, I'm not ready for that. Besides." Paul said and Baby looked at him now as well. "There's someone I like." He whispered now and looked at his book again, his cheeks flushing. "Tell me who she is." Johnny said with a smile.

"Her name is Madeline, she's in my year, we were together in science and English classes. Not sure if she will be in any class with me next year." Paul said with a sigh. "If you like someone, then you should go for it." Johnny said and laid his hand on Paul's head. "I don't think she likes me, she's the popular girl of my year. Every boy likes her." Paul said with a sigh. "You will find someone one day, if she doesn't like you the way you like her." Johnny said and Paul looked at his dad.

"Why are you grinning dad?" He asked curiously and then looked at his mom. "What is going on?" He asked. "We have news, but let me get your sister first." Johnny said and stood up. He walked away and Paul looked at his mom. Baby laid the lunch on the table and sat down next to her son. "Sometimes son, even the most popular person can fall in love with the smartest person on the world. How do you think Stephen Hawkings got such a beautiful wife?" Baby asked him and winked. "I don't know mom, she's trying to become a cheerleader, all the boys from the junior football team are after her. I will never make a chance." Paul said.

She hugged him and gave him a kiss on his head. "You're still very young. Love always finds a way." Baby said. Jesse and Kevin walked into the cabin and look at Baby and Paul with a smile. "Hey, you're enjoying the holiday so far?" Baby asked with a smile. Kevin was very shy and Jesse went to hug Baby. "It's so amazing here, I do understand why you love it here so much. Despite of the rich people." Jesse said with a giggle. "And you Kevin?" Baby asked. "It's great here, not being at home, feeling free now." He whispered. "You don't have to be shy you know." Baby said and smiled at him.

Johnny came back inside and greeted Jesse and Kevin. "Are they in their cabin?" Baby asked. "Yeah, I might have disturbed them." Johnny said with a chuckle. "Well, at least that's a good sign. Will they be coming soon?" Baby asked. Jesse sat down. "I think so." Johnny said and now looked at Jesse and Kevin again. "How are you 2 getting along?" He asked. Kevin looked down. "Don't be shy boy, we don't bite." Johnny said and Jesse giggled.

"It's going great, well, at least for me." Jesse said and grabbed Kevin's hand. He looks at her and smiled. "I see love." Johnny teased them a bit. "You 2 been taking dance lessons?" Baby asked. "Em and Robin has been teaching us every now and then." Jesse said with a smile. "I'm not good at it." Kevin said now. "Practicing does do a lot." Johnny said with a wink. The door opened and Emma and Robin walked inside.

"Hey." Emma said and smiled. Jesse hugged her and they greeted Kevin too, giving her parents a kiss on their cheeks. "What's the news?" Emma asked as she sat down on a chair. "Here sweeties, I've arranged lunch for you 2 since you both weren't at lunch today." Baby said and handed Emma and Robin the lunch bags. "Thanks." Robin said and looked in the bag, he smiled and took the sandwich. "It's big news, so I don't know how you will take it." Johnny said.

"Just tell us dad." Paul said as he watched his dad now. Johnny looked at him for a moment and then back at his daughter. "You're going to get a little baby brother or sister." He said and exhaled a bit. Baby smiled at him. "Wait." Emma said and stood up. "Are you serious?" She asked as she look at her parents. "Yeah, here are the tests." Baby said as she laid them on the table. "Since when do you know this?" Emma asked. "Since today, you are the first to know the news. We will tell it to the rest later today." Baby said.

Emma looked at the tests and then are her parents and saw they were happy. "Is this going to be the last one? Or are we going to expect more to come after?" Emma asked. "I think it's wonderful and I hope we will get a brother." Paul said with a smile. Baby gave him a kiss on his head and smiled. "Em, don't worry, it will be the last one. It was quite unexpected to be honest, but we will welcome it and we hope you will too." Johnny said and looked at his daughter.

"I think it's amazing dad, I just never saw it coming." Emma said and now smiled, she went to her father and hugged him. "Thank you sweetie, that means a lot." He whispered. "I hope it's healthy and I will help you mom." Emma said with a smile as she let her father go to hug her mother. "That's very sweet Em. The baby gonna need its big sister to look after it, maybe to learn how to dance." Baby said and smiled happily. Robin congratulated them, so did Jesse and Kevin.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	64. Chapter 64

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Emma's view

I was really amazed about this news. Also it felt a little strange, mom is almost 40, not that she couldn't get kids anymore but on her age many women don't get babies anymore, or so I think. It made me think more, I look at Robin, who's smiling and talking to Kevin and Jesse. I sat next to mom and took a deep breath. Mom looked at me. "What are you thinking of?" She whispered, I look at mom and smiled a little. "How it would be to have a baby from Robin." I whispered and giggled a bit. "I'm sure you 2 will make wonderful babies one day, but it's too early for you 2 now." Baby whispered and hugged me.

I smiled at mom and look back at Robin, he looks at me and smiled. It was a moment, I look in his eyes and was drowning. I saw my future in his eyes, the future I've always wanted. Mom is right, a baby now would be too early but I will have good practice with the little brother or sister. "I hope it's a boy." I whispered. "You too?" Mom asked surprised. "Yeah, a copy from dad." I said and hugged mom again. She giggled and we look at dad.

"That would make the world a better place." I whispered and mom gave me a kiss on my cheek. Robin came to me and sat down next to me. I let mom go and sat myself on Robin's lap, he smiled and laid his arms around me. I kissed him and smiled satisfied. "Kids?" Johnny said with a smile as he watched me and Robin. "Yeah?" I asked and look at dad now. "Let's go dance at the gazebo." Dad said and I giggled a bit. "No more filming today?" I asked curiously.

"No, tomorrow we will film the final dance and your mother and I need to practice for it. You both might want to help us. It will be the last thing we will be filming." Dad said with a smile. "I would love to." I said and got off Robin's lap. I walked with dad outside and he laid his arm around my shoulder. The rest followed us. "Sweetie, what was it all about this morning?" Dad asked. "What do you mean dad?" I asked. "Billy told me you were upset and so was Robin. He didn't said much since he promised you not to." Dad said and looked at my face.

I thought for a bit and gave a little sigh as I looked at the ground. "You know sweetie, you can tell me everything." Dad whispered and pressed me a bit more against him. "I was getting scared I think, somehow I felt smothered by Robin. And I was overwhelmed by seeing you and mom reliving your past and how much you love each other." I whispered. "Sweetie, don't worry too much about it. I understand what you are going through. I had the same, it scared me so much when I realized how much I love your mom, that I had no clue what to do with it. I also thought I wasn't good enough for her." Dad said.

"I have that feeling dad, I feel like I can't give him everything he needs and wants, and that he eventually gets tired of me." I whispered, I looked at the lake. Dad grabbed my chin and made me turn my head. "Try to let that feeling go, did he told you how much he loves you?" Dad asked. "Yeah, he said I'm his world." I whispered, I saw dad smiling. "Let that feeling go, embrace the love you have for him and he has for you." Dad said and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"I will try dad." I said and smiled at him. "Believe me, you will feel a lot better." He whispered. I laid my arm around dad's waist as we walked onto the gazebo. "Let's dance." He whispered, I giggled and nodded. Dad let me twirl a little bit and we started to dance the cha-cha. Dad smiled happily at me and nodded when I made a special move. I giggled as dad lifted me up and then we turned several times really fast. I looked around and saw Robin standing next to mom and Jesse, he's smiling as he is watching us.

Dad saw me looking at him and smiled, he moved with me closer to Robin. He stopped dancing and held my hand up to Robin. "She's all yours son." Dad said and smiled, I looked at Robin and he smiled as he took my hand. Dad took mom's hand and they went to dance a little bit. The song was a slow one, Robin held my hand against his chest while his other arm is around me. I moved against him and looked in his eyes while my free hand went a bit through his hair at the back of his head.

"This is nice." I whispered as I look in his eyes, he smiled happily. "I could do this the whole day, every day, with you." He whispered. "For the rest of my life." He whispered, I swallowed a little bit. I am trying to let the overwhelming feeling go now. "What is it Em?" He whispered. "I'm trying to let the feeling of smothering go." I whispered. "I want to enjoy this and you, our dancing." I whispered.

"You." I said after a short moment. "Take your time." He whispered and kissed me, I took a deep breath and held my breath while I kissed him back. "I love you." He whispered and turned around with me, I giggled a bit and look in his eyes. "I love you too." I whispered, he laid his forehead against mine and smiled. I kissed him, he kissed me back while smiling.

* * *

Baby's view

"Look at them." I whispered and looked at my daughter and Robin dancing slowly. Johnny looked at them as well and grabbed me a little tighter against him. I look in his eyes and smiled. "Em is going through the fear phase I had too. I believe she's trying to let it go." He whispered, I looked at my daughter again. "That's good, she shouldn't be afraid. She's everything to Robin, I never thought his feelings for her go so deep." I whispered. Johnny took a deep breath and laid his arms around my shoulders.

I laid my arms around his waist. "I think our daughter's love for Robin goes very deep as well. She just realized it now and it's scary." He whispered. "Dancing works the best, it does for us and it does for them. With time it will get better for her." He whispered and smiled, he stroked my cheek and gave me a kiss. "Shall we go and practice the dance we need to do?" I asked. "We're going to need it." He whispered. "Let's go." He added and let me go.

We walked to Emma and Robin and smiled. "You 2 wanna come with us? We need to practice the lift." Johnny said. "You want straight to go to do the lift? What about the rest?" I asked as I looked at Johnny now. "Let's do the difficult part first." He whispered in my ear, I giggled. "Let's go." I said and we walked to the car. "Where are we going? Aren't we going to practice in the dance studio?" Emma asked as they stepped in the car on the back seat.

"Not for this lift, we're going to need the water." Johnny said and I rolled my eyes. It's good that I don't wear a white shirt now. Johnny grinned at me and drove off to the forest. I giggled as he drove over the dirt road. "Mom, are you alright?" Emma asked. "I'm having fun." I said and giggled again. I looked at Johnny and he looks at me and grinned. He parked the car and we stepped out.

We walked to the lake, Johnny held my hand and made me giggle from time to time with pulling me to him and making me twirl. Emma and Robin followed us and watched us. "I've never seen mom and dad like this before." Emma whispered. "They look so happy Em, we will have that too." Robin whispered and lifted her up and turned around a few times, making Emma shriek a little. I looked behind me and smiled as I saw my daughter's happy smiling face.

I looked at Johnny and how he took his shoes off and his shirt, I bit my lip as I watched him walking into the water. He dived into the water and after a few seconds he came back up, throwing his head back to get his hair out of his face and he stood straight. The water came to his hips. The water went down over his chest and he went with his hands through his hair. I had my hand on my chest while biting my lip, he looked at me and chuckled a bit while grinning a bit. He signed at me with his finger to come to him. I quickly took my shoes and pants off and went into the water.

It was cold at first but I swam to him, he smiled as he grabbed me. "Hey sexy, have I ever seen you here before?" I whispered and he laughed. "Let's try the lift." He whispered and kissed me. I looked at my daughter, they went to sit down and looked at us. "Okay." I said and stood straight, I pushed my hair back and he looked at my body. "You're fine Baby." He whispered. "Stop it mister, we need to practice this otherwise the filming tomorrow will be a disaster." I whispered. "Alright, let's start." He said.

He counted and I jumped up so he could lift me up. "Hold it." He said, I shrieked and I dived into the water while he fell backward. A lot of splattering went on, after many more tries I stood straight and took a deep breath to catch it. I looked at Emma and Robin, they laid down now. "I wonder what those 2 are doing?" I asked, Johnny looked at them as well and chuckled. "They're dry humping." He said jokinly and I laughed a bit.

I let my fingers run over his chest and saw him biting his lip. "You are getting sexier each day." I whispered. "I'm only sexy for you." He whispered and kissed me once. "You know that's a lie." I whispered and giggled, he kissed me again and pulled me down so only our heads were above the water. "Let's go, we have practiced the lift enough now. The kids are getting bored. Let's practice the routine, as far as we still know the routine that is." I said with a smile.

"Let's go because you are driving me crazy and I want to practice without having the urge of taking you here right now." He whispered, I giggled. "Let's go then." I whispered and swam to the shore. He followed me, I looked at the kids, they were cuddling and smiling. "You 2 wanna stay here?" I asked and they looked at us. "You're done?" Emma asked. "With the lift yeah, now we're going back to practice the routine." I said. They stood up and I smiled. I grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her with me, she smiled as we walked away, leaving the men behind.

"Mom?" Emma asked and I looked at her as I felt how wet my hair was. "Yeah sweetie?" I asked. "Do you never get enough of dad?" She asked. "I mean, don't you like to be alone from time to time?" She asked now. "Those moments are really rare and mostly only happen when something is going on. Like this morning in the break, I needed to be alone and I went to get the tests. But right after I did the tests, I needed to be with your father again." I said with a smile.

"And no, I never ever can get enough of your dad." I said with a smile and looked behind me at him. He smiled as he is admiring me. I giggled and Emma rolled her eyes. "You're worse than me." Emma said and I chuckled about it. "Oh, but your time will come. You're not realizing it yet." I said and winked at her.

Emma chuckled about my face. "Mom, I wish I had what you and dad have." Emma said. "Sweetie, you have that already. Loosen up, enjoy what you have and try to stop worrying about things that could go wrong. Let it in." I said. "What do you mean? He's already in." She said. "I know he is, but I meant you need to let it in. Let it go, enjoy what you have. Believe me, look at your parents. That's the result you will have. But you need to let it in." I said and pinched her cheek a little bit while I smiled. Emma giggled a bit.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	65. Chapter 65

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

The shootings were finally over, Jack thanked everyone for being so patient and helpful on many things. They have enough material to make the movie look good. "Next week they will start editing." Jack had said to Johnny. "I will let you know when editing is done. Then you all will get an invite to see the screener." He had told everyone. "Thanks, looking forward to it." Johnny had said. They said goodbye and Johnny looked at Baby.

"Mom, dad, you do know that the competition final is next week, we need to practice the dances." Emma said. "I guess you have been practicing already while we were shooting the movie." Baby said and smiled. She grabbed her bagel and took a bite. "We have, but Robin has an idea. He wants to change a move and he wants to know yours and dad's opinion." Emma said. "Sure, now eat first." Baby said and smiled.

Baby watched how everyone is talking and smiling, especially about the filming that was done. "The movie must be so romantic." Jesse said and smiled as she looked at Emma. "Yeah, it will be." Emma said and now looked at her best friend. "Just imagine that the movie is award winning, your mom and dad will be walking over the red carpet. How awesome would that be?" Jesse asked and giggled. "Thanks Jess." Emma said. "What for?" Jesse asked. "For being my best friend and for being here." Emma said and smiled. Jesse smiled and they hugged.

"How's it going with Kevin?" Emma asked, Jesse looks at Kevin who sat with Robin, Paul, Billy and Johnny. "We did it." Jesse whispered, Baby looked at Jesse now and smiled. "Did what?" Emma asked confused. "My first time, last night, he finally came to my room." Jesse whispered, she giggled again. "And? How was it?" Emma asked and giggled. "It was amazing Em, he also told me his true feelings and that it took some time for him to have the courage to tell me. I'm so happy." Jesse said. "Great to hear Jess." Penny said with a smile. Emma hugged her best friend again.

"And Kev, you look happy this morning." Robin said. "Yeah, I am." Kevin said with a smile. "Tell us, how was it?" Johnny asked and Billy chuckled. "Stop it cuz." Jonny said. "It was amazing." Kevin said and smiled, he looked at Jesse for a moment. "I told her my true feelings as well." Kevin said. "So, you're finally official now?" Robin asked with a smile. "Yeah." Kevin said and smiled. "Great, congratulations." The guys said to Kevin and he chuckled a bit. "Welcome to the family." Billy said. "That's my line cuz." Johnny said, they laughed. Lewis sat with his parents at a table and looked at them all.

"Baby is going to be famous now." Marge said. "Yeah, believe it or not but I think the movie will be an award winning one." Lewis said. "Maybe even one that will be timeless, you know like Grease." He added. "Maybe, but anyhow, I'm sure people will love it." Jake said as he is eating his eggs. "They haven't really got a holiday so far, they deserve it so much." Marge said. "Yeah, but next week is the competition final and I think they will be practicing with Em and Rob. This competition would be so great for their career." Lewis said and smiled as he watched the girls giggling now.

"You reckon they will stay together?" Marge asked as she saw how Robin was looking at Emma from time to time. "Yeah, they will marry one day and have a bunch of kids. Hopefull you 2 will still be alive." Lewis said and teased his parents. "Stop it you. How's the pregnancy going?" Marge asked. "Penny looks better each day." Jake said. "I'm proud of you son." He added. "Thanks dad. I'm so happy, the pregnancy goes really well." Lewis said. "Who would have ever thought that I would become a father, from my own blood nonetheless." Lewis said.

"Your sister always thought that. She always believed in it and in you son." Jake said with a smile, Lewis looked at his dad. "Yeah, Baby has always been there for us. Always helped us, provided for us, buying new things to make my life a little better. She made sure we never had anything short." Lewis said and smiled as he looks at his sister. "She still does with us, she still sends us money every month." Marge said. "She's an angel." Jake said and sipped his tea now. "Yeah, she deffo is and she's truly happy again, I'm so happy Johnny came back." Lewis said.

"I heard my name." Johnny said as he went to their table. "Hey Johnny." Lewis said with a smiled. They hugged shortly, Johnny greeted Jake and Marge as well. "We were talking about Baby, we're so happy you're back and making her happy again." Marge said with a smile as she looks at Johnny. He looks at Baby for a short moment, she saw him and smiled at him. "I'm happy to be back, and to have my real life back again." Johnny said with a smile.

"We were just talking on how Baby is still providing us." Jake said with a smile. "Really?" Johnny asked. "Yeah, guess it's an old habit from her." Jake answered. "She always wanted us to live a good life." Marge said. "Yeah, without Baby I couldn't have stayed with mom and dad, I never would have gotten a new wheelchair back then and we never would have come here 17 years ago." Lewis said. "She turned my life around as well." Johnny said with a smile. "Yeah, she still does I think." Lewis said with a wink, Johnny chuckled and patted Lewis' arm.

"You know, the first evening that she came back home from Kellerman's. I remember it so well, I saw she was with her mind somewhere else. She didn't want to tell me at first, but then she told me she met someone." Lewis said, Johnny listened to him with a smile. "I asked her out about it. The next time she came back home, I had accindently talked about it to mom and dad while she asked me to keep it to myself because she wasn't sure about it yet." Lewis said and Marge chuckled a bit.

"She was agitated but then she said that you 2 were together. We were thrilled, only mom was a bit worried when Baby said you're the dance instructor. You know why." Lewis said and Johnny chuckled a little bit. "Every time Baby came back home, she looked happier." Jake said and smiled while he winked at Johnny. "We still are thankful every day that you came into our daughter's life." Marge said and stood up, she gave Johnny a kiss on his cheek and walked to her daughter to give her a kiss too. "I think it's time for our morning walk." Jake said and stood up, he patted Lewis and Johnny on their shoulders and walked to his wife.

* * *

Johnny's view

I looked after them and smiled, then I looked back at Lewis. "When is your parents anniversary?" I asked. "In about 2 months, they will be married for 40 years. It's such a long time, I hope that I will make it so long with Pen too." Lewis said a bit dreamy and looked at his wife. "I'm sure you will, you're already at the 10 years." I said, Lewis looked back at me and smiled. "You could have been at the 15 already." He said, I looked down.

"I know, but we still can make it to the 25 years aniversay if health let us live that long." I said and Lewis patted my arm. "You will make it, maybe even 50 years when you get 94 years old." Lewis said in a teasing way. I laughed about it. "Anyway, I was thinking of giving your parents something special for their anniversary. I'm not sure what." I said. "Another grandchild?" Lewis said teasingly. Johnny chuckled. "Not that I think that Baby would want that." Lewis said and looked at Baby for a second. I stopped chuckling and looked at Lewis now with a more serious face.

Lewis looks back at me. "Wait." Lewis said. I gave him a nod and smiled now. "Really? How long?" Lewis asked. "We don't know yet, Baby did the tests a few days ago. We wanted to tell you and your parents and Billy but we've been practicing the dance so much that we didn't thought about it. I'm sorry." I said. "Don't apologize, and don't tell my parents yet." Lewis said and smiled. "Why not?" I asked. "Because this could be the special present for their anniversary, by the time you will know the gender too. You could make something special to announce it." Lewis said as he was getting ideas.

"I can help you if you want." He said. "Thanks bro, you are amazing." I said and he smiled. "I think it's a wonderful idea, I will tell Baby about it. So please don't tell anyone yet." I said. "And Pen?" Lewis asked. "You may tell Pen, I will tell Billy." I said and he nodded. "Congratulations man, you lucky bastard." Lewis said and I laughed about it.

"Wait." Lewis said after a moment. "What?" I asked. "You know what that means right?" Lewis asked. "That Pen and Baby are getting a baby in the same year?" I asked and he grinned. "How awesome is that?" Lewis asked. "It's really awesome." I said and stood up. "Where are you going?" Lewis asked. "Going to help Em and Rob with their dances, they need the practice." I said, he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I kept it short and smiled. I walked to the girls and they looked at me.

"Come girls, practice time." I said and walked to Robin. "You're coming son?" I asked and Robin looked up. I give Paul a kiss on his head and I walked outside. Baby grabbed my hand and I smiled at her. We walked to the dance studio and went inside. "We're starting with the Foxtrot." I said as I walked to the record player. I looked at the records while I heard Baby instructing the kids a little. "Show me the new steps you have in mind." Baby said as I turned the music on. I turned around and watched them.

I watched the new steps that Robin had in mind, I smiled. "Nice steps. But if you do this, then you need to turn left instead of right." I said and Robin looked at me. "Try it." I said with a smile. They did and Robin smiled, Emma giggled a bit. "Much better." I said. They practiced until lunch, we went to eat lunch. Penny grabbed me by my arm and pulled me away from the others. "What is it Pen?" I asked as we were outside. "Lewis told me the news." She whispered and hugged me. I hugged her back. Billy came outside as well. "What are you 2 doing?" Billy asked, I look at Billy and hugged him as well.

"What's the hug for?" Billy asked. "I'm going to be a father again cuz." I whispered. "That's amazing, I'm so happy for you and Baby." Billy said with a smile. "Please don't tell anyone yet." I said and Penny smiled. "Lewis told me about the surprise you have in mind. I will help you as well." Penny said and I chuckled. "Thanks Pen." I said and hugged her again. "I'm going to Baby now. So excited that we both are pregnant." She said and walked inside. Billy shook his head as we looked after Penny. "When are you becoming a father cuz?" I asked as I look at Billy now.

"I don't know cuz, with me and Rebecca it's still early and we're doing it save." Billy said, I laid my arm around his neck as we slowly walk back inside. "How old is Rebecca? I've never asked." I said and Billy smiled. "Same age as Baby." Billy answered. "Still time to get a baby." I said and Billy shook his head. "I don't think she is ready for that, or maybe she finds having Robin more than enough." Billy said. "You see him as your son?" I asked curiously. "No, more as a friend. A really good friend, we're getting along very well and he's practically family." Billy said.

"I would love to see a little Billy walking around one day." I said in a teasing way, Billy rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should keep it to your kids and Robin." Billy said and I laughed. I looked at the whole family eating lunch and smiled. "Have you ever thought that we would have such a big family?" I asked, Billy looks at everyone as well. "It's getting 2 new members next year." Billy answered and I chuckled. "Hopefully a third as well." I said with a wink and walked to Baby. I sat down and she grabbed my hand. I kissed her and she smiled.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	66. Chapter 66

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

Billy sat down next to Rebecca, she looked at him and smiled. "What are you thinking of?" She whispered, he looked from Johnny and Baby to Rebecca and smiled a bit. It was a moment of silence. "What would you think of having a baby?" He whispered and saw her eyebrows going up. "Isn't it a little early for us to think about that? Our relationship is still fresh." She whispered. "We've been together for almost 2 months now." Billy whispered. "I know, and it's been great so far and I really love you Billy, but I think having a baby together will be a bit too early." She whispered.

Billy took a deep breath and looked down. She laid her hand on his cheek and he looked up in her eyes. "You really want to have a baby?" She whispered as she saw his serious face. "Yeah, I should have had kids a long time ago already but my ex never wanted kids." He whispered and looked down again. "Your ex must be a horrible person." She said. "Her wealth is more important besides her status and ego." It was Baby who came to Billy, he smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Billy." Baby whispered and sat down, she looks at Rebecca now. "So, when are you 2 getting mom and dad?" Baby asked, Rebecca looked at Baby and chuckled a bit.

"Billy just told me that he wants to have a baby." Rebecca said with a smile. "He wants to have kids since Emma is born and now a third is on the way I think he is aching for one for himself." Baby said. "You're pregnant?" Rebecca asked, Baby nodded. "That's wonderful news." She said and hugged Baby. "Thanks." Baby said with a smile.

"Lisa is my cousin, she's a spoiled rich man's daughter. I've tried to tell Billy often that she wasn't good for him. Guess that love had blinded him." Baby said as she stood up. "It did, but now I'm not. I love you Rebecca." Billy said and smiled as he grabbed her hands. She smiled at him. "I'll leave you 2 alone. Please, don't tell my parents the news. We're planning a surprise for them." Baby whispered. "Okay." Rebecca said, Baby smiled and walked away.

"Let's try for it." Rebecca whispered and Billy looked at her a bit surprised. "You're sure? I mean, I want you to want this as well. Not only doing it for me." Billy said. Rebecca kissed him once and smiled. "You're a god's gift to me, I've never been so happy before. Besides having Robin. A baby would be nice to have, a little brother or sister for my son would be wonderful." Rebecca whispered and he kissed her now. "Besides, maybe we should have a baby before my son has one before you have one." She said teasingly and Billy chuckled a bit.

"Look at them." Johnny whispered when Baby sat back next to him. "I think she just decided to have a baby with Billy." Baby whispered and looked at Johnny. "Would be about time Billy becomes a father of his own instead of being an uncle." Johnny whispered. "He will be a great one, he has helped me with the kids so much." Baby whispered. Robin had overheard them and looked at his mom and Billy, he saw them smiling and kissing and took a deep breath. "What is it?" Emma whispered.

"I think mom and Billy want to go for a baby." Robin whispered. "That's great, Billy always wanted to be a father and you getting a little brother or sister, that would be so sweet." Emma whispered and smiled, he chuckled and kissed her. "It's just a strange thought of mom getting pregnant." He whispered, Emma giggled as she looks at his face. He smiled. "You're cute." She whispered and he kissed her once. "You're cuter." He whispered. "Kids? We're going further with practicing. Let's go." Johnny said and stood up.

They followed him back to the dance studio. Johnny heard music and went inside. "Oh, sorry for disturbing. I didn't know someone would come here for lessons." Johnny said. It was his old studio where he used to give lessons and Neil had told him that it's not being in use anymore. "Oh, it's not a lesson. We're training for the competition. You are Johnny Castle." The boy said and then looked at Baby, he was surprised. Then he saw Emma and Robin coming inside, they're holding hands and the boy's surprise couldn't be bigger now.

"Emma?" The boy asked and Emma looked at him. "Duncan? What are you doing here?" Emma asked, Robin kept holding her hand. He even moved so he could lay his arm around her. "I'm training for the competition, what about you?" He asked. Johnny looked from Duncan to Emma and back. "Is this a classic case of Peter and Baby?" He whispered in Baby's ear. "Yeah." Baby answered. "Alright. Since you got here first after lunch, we will go somewhere else. I just need some music." Johnny said and walked to the rack with the records.

Emma looked at her dad. "But dad, where do we go then? I thought this was the only place we could practice." Emma asked, Johnny looked at her and smiled. "It's not, I know a good place." He said. Duncan looked at Robin. "So, you finally made your move?" Duncan asked and Robin tightened up. "You couldn't hold on to it, so I got the treasure." Robin said and made his eyes a little smaller. He crossed his arms now.

"Shall we go?" Emma asked, she's agitated about this situation. "We will." Baby said and she laid her arm around her daughter's shoulder. "Come." Baby whispered and they walked outside. They were outside and Emma took a deep breath and growled a bit. "Let it out Em." Baby said as they stopped and waited for the men. "Why does he have to be here?" Emma asked. "Well, he seems to be in the final competition as well. I had no idea he dances competitions as well." Baby said.

"Me neither, but obviously he seems to be good since he is in the final too." Emma said. "Don't worry about that, you have Robin and he is a way better match for you. Never think about your ex." Baby said. "But what if Robin beats him up?" Emma asked. "Hold him down until the moment it becomes too much for you." Baby said and winked.

Johnny turned and watched the situation. Duncan had made a step closer to Robin, Robin made himself a little taller. The girl that was with Duncan looked at Johnny the whole time. Johnny looked at her and smiled a little, she blushed and looked away. "You're not that tough Robin, I wonder what Emma sees in you. I've always been a better catch." Duncan said as he had crossed his arms as well, though Robin is bigger than Duncan. "You're still full of yourself, I've never understood what Em ever saw in you." Robin said and Johnny walked closer to them.

"I'm better at dancing." Duncan said. "Right, are we done? We need to practice son." Johnny said and looked at Robin, Robin saw Johnny's serious face and let his arms dropped. "We will see who is the better dancer here." Robin said and looked at Duncan again. "Not here." Johnny said and laid his hand on Robin's back and pushed him towards the door. Johnny glanced one more time at Duncan and they walked away.

The men came outside and the girls look at them. Baby smiled and Johnny shook his head a bit. He laid his arm around Baby and they walked on. Emma looked at Robin and waited, Robin took a deep breath and took her hand. He gave her a kiss and she laid her arm around his waist. They followed Johnny and Baby. They went to the staff house for practicing.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	67. Chapter 67

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Robin's view

It was the morning of the competition final, Baby told us that this will be a little bit different from the competition we had at school. "They always start with the Ballroom." Baby said and I gave her a nod. "I'm going to take Emma with me, Jess and Penny to the locker room. You will not see her until the competition starts. Stay with Johnny, Billy, Kevin and Lewis." Baby said and smiled. Emma grabbed me and we kissed. "Come on Em." Baby said and pulled her daughter with her.

I made a sad noise and the girls rolled their eyes. Emma smiled and winked at me, I smiled back and waved a bit as they leave the cabin. Johnny and Billy walked inside. Kevin was already here. "You're ready?" Johnny asked and I took a deep breath, missing Emma already, this morning was amazing. "I don't want to know what you did this morning, but you need to snap out of it." Johnny said and clicked his fingers. I grinned a bit and Billy shook his head.

"We have some clothes with us." Lewis said as he rolled inside, holding the bow tie. Johnny looked at him, I did too. "You thought about it." Johnny said. "Of course brother." Lewis said and smiled as he held up the bow tie. Kevin was watching Lewis. Marge and Jake knocked on the door, which was standing open. I look at them. "Here's the music, you forgot them." Jake said and held the record up. "Thanks." Billy said. "Not the first time son." Jake said and winked. Lewis chuckled.

"We'll see you later. Good luck." Marge said and looked at me. "Thanks." I said, and watched them walking away. "I know you don't have a suit for the Ballroom, so I took something from me." Johnny said and held the jacket up. "Do you know what dance you will do if you and Em win?" Johnny asked. "I was thinking of the cha-cha, it's our best dance. I think." I said and looked at the jacket. "Let's try the clothes on. You have the black shirt with you that I gave you?" Johnny asked. "Yeah." I said and walked to my bag.

"Good, that one is for the Mambo and the cha-cha if you win." Lewis said and rolled to Robin, taking the shirt from him. "The memories." Lewis chuckled and looked at Johnny. "Put it on." Lewis said and looked at me. I took my shirt off and took the shirt back from Lewis and put it on. "It still looks better on you." Lewis said and grinned at Johnny. "Hey!" Johnny said. "It's true cuz." Billy said and chuckled. "Here put these on." Johnny said, I took the shirt off and put the clothes on that Johnny handed to me.

"I got to say cuz. Robin looks better in your clothes." Billy said and patted Johnny's shoulder, who chuckled and shook his head. "You know girls walking after you Johnny. But with Robin." Lewis said and we all look at him. "It will be worse, keep an eye on this one." Lewis said and pointed at me. I laughed about it, so did the rest. "No worries, I don't want anyone else." I said and grinned. "Not sure if I need to take that grin serious." Johnny said and I laughed again.

"Try the bow tie as well." Lewis said, Billy took it and handed it out to me. I looked at it. "How do I?" I asked. I've never had a suit on, let it be a bow tie. "Let me." Lewis said and took the bow tie, I sat down so Lewis could put it on. When he was finished I stood up and walked to the mirror, I closed the jacket and then opened it again. "He looks like he is nervous for his wedding." Lewis said and the men laughed. I shook my head and looked in the mirror again, I thought about that and imagined Emma in a white wedding dress.

Johnny came to me and stood behind me, he looked in the mirror and laid his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him via the mirror. "You look wonderful son, I'm sure my daughter can't keep her eyes off you." Johnny said and smiled. I looked down and swallowed. "Thanks." I said and looked up again. "Dad." I added and I saw Johnny's smile growing. I turned around and he grabbed me in a short hug. "You should be saying dad to Billy as well." Johnny whispered, I looked at Billy as Johnny let me go.

I walked to Billy and hugged him now. "What is going on?" Billy asked but he hugged me back. "Thanks dad." I said and smiled. "You don't have to call me dad if you don't want to." Billy said but I saw him smiling. "I want to." I said. "Dad." I added, Billy chuckled and hugged me again. "It does sound good." Billy said and Lewis chuckled. "Enough sappiness now guys. If others would see us, they would think we're gay. Maybe Kevin even think so." Lewis said and pointed at Kevin. "Don't worry, I don't think that." Kevin said and smiled at me. "I'm going to get lunch." Billy said. "I'll come with you." Kevin said and they walked away. I took the clothes off and Johnny hanged them up. I sat down for a bit and Johnny looked at me, he put his hands in his pockets. I looked down.

"Are you nervous?" Johnny asked, Lewis rolled to me. I looked up at him. "Yeah, that too." I said and gave a deep sigh. "And the other is?" Johnny asked and sat down in front of me. "I'm lately thinking a lot about marrying Em." I whispered, Lewis smiled and grabbed a hand. I looked at him. "That's wonderful." Lewis said. "But it's too early. Like I wrote in the letter. Remember?" Johnny asked, I looked at him and saw his serious face.

"I remember the letter, I have the ring constantly with me." I said as I took it out of my pocket. Lewis looked at it. "Wait. What did I miss?" Lewis asked. "This is my mother's engagement ring." Johnny said and Lewis took it. "It's beautiful." Lewis said. "I know right." I said as Lewis gave it back. "I gave it to Robin because I would love Em to get it but I told him not to ask her before I'm getting married. And they're still young, they shouldn't think about marrying yet." Johnny said with a serious face. I looked down at the ring now.

"Johnny?" Lewis asked. "Yeah?" Johnny asked. "There's nothing wrong with getting engaged, you can be engaged for years nowadays." Lewis said, it made me look up at them. Johnny gave a deep sigh. "Do you have a plan on asking my daughter?" Johnny asked and looked at me now. "I wanted to ask her on your wedding day." I said and somehow my cheeks flushed a bit. "So, you do want to wait until I get married." Johnny said and chuckled, Lewis laughed a bit. "It looks like the boy really can't wait bro." Lewis said.

"Alright, I will let you ask her on my wedding day. But do it at the party, okay?" Johnny asked. "Okay." I said. "Thanks dad." I said again and grinned now. Johnny chuckled and patted my leg while standing up. "Have you thought about how to ask her?" Lewis asked curious. "I wanna try to make it romantic, I know she loves romance." I said with a smile. "Yeah, she's like her father. I'm sure you will come up with something." Lewis said. Billy and Kevin came back with lunch and smiled. Johnny only looked at me and smiled a little bit.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	68. Chapter 68

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Emma's view

I stood still in the middle of the locker room, mom, Penny and Jesse were looking at me with a smile. "You look amazing in the pink dress." Mom said with smile. "Yeah, the clothes for the Mambo is set. Do you know what dance you will do when you win?" Penny asked curiously. "I think we will do the cha-cha, it's our best dance and Robin had a dance in mind that we've been practicing." I said with a smile. "You can wear that for the cha-cha." Penny said. "I agree Pen. Robin is getting better at thinking of new dances I must say." Mom said with a smile.

"He is amazing mom, I never knew he could do that but dad has taught him a lot and he is very creative." I said with a smile. Jesse giggled about my face. "Aw, young love." Penny said and I giggled. "Let's try this one on. I took it with me on purpose, I haven't wear it in many years but I think it will fit you perfectly." Mom said as she held a white dress up. "That's the dress you had on for the Ballroom dances with Johnny." Penny stated with a smile.

"Yeah, and last time I had it on was with your wedding Pen. Remember?" Mom asked and smiled. "Oh yeah, it drove some guys nuts. Remember? Especially my cousin Max." Penny said and giggled. "Oh lord, please don't remind me." Mom said and I giggled. Even I remembered how Max kept trying to be close to mom and then trying to dance with her while he can't dance. "It was adorable to see mom, how he tried." I said and we all giggled about it. "Stop it, it wasn't funny." Mom said while she smiled. "Try these shoes, I took them with me just in case." Penny said and held up the white dancing shoes.

"You still have them?" Mom asked. "Yeah, I don't really use them so they're not worn out. And you know they fit perfect with the dress." Penny said with a smile. "Put it on sweetie." Mom said and looked at me again. She helped me to get the pink dress off and the white dress on. "Wow." Mom said and smiled while Penny helped me putting the shoes on. "It's not too tight?" Mom asked. "No, it's comfortable." I said and stood up.

"You look amazing sweetie." Mom said, I walked to the mirror and smiled. "This dress is amazing mom." I said as I turned myself to look at my back. "It's for the Foxtrot." Mom said and I nodded. I twirled around and Jesse giggled. Mom came to me and looked via the mirror at me, I saw her smiling and I smiled back at her. I thought about Robin and how it would be to marry him and having babies from him. I imagined him holding our baby boy in his arm. "What are you thinking of?" Mom whispered.

"Thinking about Robin, how it would be to marry him and have babies." I whispered and giggled. On that moment the door opened and a girl walked inside with someone else. We looked at them. "These lockers are not for guests." Penny said as she stood up. "I was told to go here because it would be quiet here." The older lady said. The girl looked at me and made little eyes. "You're Duncan's ex, mom this is the girl with the aggressive boyfriend I told you about." She said and looked at her mom.

"Is that so?" Her mother asked and looked at me up and down. I was getting angry, it's boiling inside of me now. I made fists and mom took my arm and guided me back to Penny and Jesse. "Let them be." Mom whispered. "I don't have to take this mom." I whispered. "Indeed, you don't have to." Penny said and looked at them. "Change clothes." Mom said and she helped me, Jesse helped me as well. Penny crossed her arms as she made little eyes while looking at the 2.

"You wish you would have someone like Robin, at least he's not a cheating lying boyfriend. I hope you have fun with yours for as long as it lasts." Penny said. I was dressed and looked at my aunt. "Pen, let's go. It's not worth it." Mom said as she took the clothes. "Let's go girls." Mom said and looked at me and Jesse. We quickly walked outside and mom laid her hand on Penny's shoulder. Penny looked at her and smiled a little. Penny gave the 2 one more glance, who were staring at her before she followed mom outside.

"Well, now they litterally took our space away, where are we going now?" I asked. "I know a place where we won't be disturbed." Mom said with a smile. "I'm going to get lunch, Jess come with me." Penny said with a smile. "Where are you going?" Jesse asked curiously. "Johnny's old cabin." Mom answered, Penny chuckled. "I knew it. We will see you there." Penny said and she walked with Jesse to the main building to get lunch. I walked next to mom, who was shaking her head a little bit. "Are you okay mom?" I asked and she looked at me for a second. "What was Penny thinking?" She asked.

"What? She tried to defend me, why did you want us to leave?" I asked. "Because you need to focus, things like Duncan's girlfriend and her and her mom taunting you is not a good thing." Mom said as we arrived at the cabin. I stood still and looked at it. "Come. You can rest in here, we will have lunch here and then we're going to the main building for the competition." Mom said as she opened the door. She looked at me with a smile. "You're going to stand there?" She asked and I walked inside.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	69. Chapter 69

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

Emma looked around, it was dusty and everything in it was old. "It's nothing much, but at least it's quiet here." Baby said as she walked to the record player. She puts a record in and turns it on. "This was really dad's cabin?" Emma asked. "Yeah, everything in here is still from that time. They haven't touched the cabin at all after we left." Mom said with a smile. "But the sheets look clean." Emma said, then it hit her and she looked at mom. "What sweetie?" She asked. "You and dad coming here?" Emma asked. "Yeah, we do. Most of the times actually." Mom answered. "But why? You have a great comfortable cabin at the lake. What about Paul?" Emma asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Paul stays nearly every evening with your grandparents, he seems to like their cabin more and he spents a lot of time with your grandfather." Mom said with a smile, she sat next to her daughter and pushed some hair back. "You know, it's really great that we got that extra comfortable cabin, but somehow when we are here, we feel free. If that makes any sense?" Baby asked. Emma smiled at her mom. "I get it mom. This is your place with dad, I'm happy you found it again. I'm happy dad is back." Emma said and Baby hugged her daughter.

"I miss Robin." Emma said and Baby giggled a bit. "I know that feel, I miss your father too but we will see them very soon again." Baby said. There's a knock on the door. Baby stood up and walked to it, she opened the door and let Penny and Jesse inside with the lunch. "Damn, nothing has changed in here." Penny said as she looked around. "But I think 2 people are still coming here." Penny said in a teasing tone as she looks at Baby, who chuckled and shook her head. Jesse sat down on the chair and shrieked a bit. They all look at her and she giggled and she sat in the rocking chair. "We came across Billy and Kevin, I told Billy where we are at." Penny said. "Why did you do that Pen?" Baby asked and giggled. "So they won't go to the locker room instead if they would need us." Penny said. "Makes sense." Emma said and stood up. She looked around and saw something in a corner.

"What is this?" Emma asked as she took a few rolls of paper. She walked to Baby and Penny, they were eating. "Oh my god, I thought Johnny would have taken them with him. Did he left them here?" Penny asked and looked at Baby. "Guess so, that's why I've never found them at home. I have been wondering what Johnny did with them." Baby said as Emma gave them to her mother. "What are they?" Emma asked curiously. "They're very old posters." Baby said. "Yeah, from Johnny's idol. Well, his old idol." Penny said with a smile. Baby opened the first one. "This one is from 2 years after we had our last dance." Baby said as Penny looked at it. Emma looked at it. "That's Peter." She said. "Yeah, he was 19 here." Baby said and she opened the second one. "This one is from the year before I met your dad. Best dance on Latin. Peter was never that great on Ballroom anymore after I broke up with him." Baby said.

Penny was holding the last one and she smiled at Baby. "I know which one this is." Penny said, Baby wanted to take it but Penny held it up. "Which one aunt?" Emma asked. "This one was always your father's favorite. Until he discovered who is on it, and he knew about your mom's and Peter's past. I think he still loves it but not because of Peter." Penny said and handed the poster to Emma. "Open it." Baby said. Emma did so and looked at it. "Wait." Emma said. "Yeah, that's me and Peter." Baby said as she looked at it, not smiling.

"From when?" Emma asked. "From our last competition. We won best Latin there. I was the same age as you." Baby said and Emma looked from her mother back to the poster. "May I have it?" She asked. "You should ask your dad." Baby said. "You look really pretty." Emma said with a smile. "Yeah, Johnny loved it. He didn't realized it was your mom on it until he had a look at the poster after Baby told him her last name. I remember how he came back to the staff house with them to show me and Billy." Penny said and giggled. "Your father looked thrilled." She added, Jesse laughed about Penny's face. Emma showed her the poster. "You look beautiful there." Jesse said and looked at Baby. "Thanks." Baby said as she took the poster and rolled it back up.

There's a knock. "I'll go." Jesse said as she stood up and opened the door. Billy walked inside and smiled at the ladies, then he looked around. "Nothing has changed in here." Billy said and Baby giggled. "Penny said that too." Emma said and smiled, Billy saw the posters and took the one with Baby on it. "I didn't know he left them here. This was his favorite." Billy said as he looked at it with a smile. "We were just talking about them." Baby said. "Well, I came here to say to Em that Robin is missing you." Billy said. "You came all the way just to say that?" Emma asked. "Yeah, not the first time I'm doing this either." Billy said and winked at Baby, who giggled.

"Oh, and I came to say that the couples are expected at 1 in the restaurant of the main building. Something about rules and getting the number." Billy said. "Alright, we will be there." Baby said. "Any messages for Robin?" Billy asked with a smile as he looked at Emma now. "I miss him a lot, I wish he was here with me and I love him." Emma said as she stood up to give Billy a hug. "I will tell him. See you girls later." Billy said and gave Baby and Penny a kiss on their cheeks. He gave Jesse a little hug and walked away again. "Billy, wait." Baby said and Billy turned to look at her. "Give them to Johnny. And tell him I love him and that he needs to bring these to Em's cabin. She wants to have them." Baby said as she gave Billy the posters. "I will." Billy said and smiled, he walked away.

Billy knocked on the door off Emma's and Robin's cabin. Johnny opened it and smiled as he let Billy inside. Robin stood straight. "Em said that she misses you too, that she loves you and that she wishes that you were with him." Billy said with a smile. Robin grinned and hugged Billy. "Baby says I love you." Billy said as he looks at Johnny. "Oh and that I should give you these. Emma wants to have them." Billy said and handed out the posters to Johnny. "Oh my, I thought I lost them. Where have they been?" Johnny said as he looked at them. "I think you've forgot them at your old cabin." Billy said with a smile as he watched Johnny's face. "Oh right, I was in a hurry to pack my stuff after I got fired. And I wanted to find Baby." Johnny said as he remember that day and the filming. "It's a mircale that nobody took them." Johnny said as he sat down and rolled the first one down. "Peter Mooijweer?" Robin asked as he looked at it. "Yeah, he used to be my idol. Until I knew about Baby's past." Johnny said as he rolled down the second one.

"This one was your favorite, remember cuz?" Billy said as he rolled down the third one. Johnny looked at it. "Wow." Robin said as he looked at Baby. "Yeah, the prettiest girl I've ever seen and she's soon my wife." Johnny said with a dreamy smile. Billy chuckled. "That's Baby?" Robin asked. "Yeah, when she was 16. Her last competition with Peter, her ex boyfriend." Johnny said and looked at Robin with a smile. "She's gorgeous there." Robin said. "Yeah. Em may have them." Johnny said as he rolled them up. "I don't need them anyway. I see the girl of my dream every day when I wake up, the whole day around and when I go to bed. Nothing more that I want in my life." Johnny said as he smiled as laid the posters down on the bed. Billy looked at the time. "We need to go now." Billy said. "Let's go and prepare." Johnny said as he stood up. Billy took the records while Johnny took the clothes. "You're ready?" Johnny asked as he looked at Robin. "Yeah." Robin answered and they walked away towards the restaurant of the main building.

When they entered the restaurant, Emma ran to Robin and he smiled as he lifted her up. She giggled and kissed him. "Hey you." Baby whispered and Johnny looks at her. He laid his arms around her shoulders and she grabbed his waist. "I've missed you." She whispered, he chuckled a bit. "I've missed my lovely fiancé as well." He whispered and kissed her slow. Someone was coming into the restaurant and asked for attention. He explained the rules and and said the numbers will be given. "Get dressed kids." Penny said. Emma and Robin got help with getting dressed for the Ballroom dance. "I'll bring these." Billy said as he walked away with the records. Robin looks at Emma and his mouth dropped.

Johnny stood next to him and smiled. "Wow." Robin whispered. "My daughter is a very beautiful lady, don't you think?" Johnny said with a proud smile. "She's the most beautiful lady I've ever seen." Robin whispered, he puts his hands in his pockets. Emma looks at Robin and bit her lip. "He looks like a gentleman, doesn't he?" Baby asked. "Yeah, he looks gorgeous." Emma whispered. "That's dad old suit he used to wear with dancing here on Kellerman's and on our competition." Baby said with a smile and looked at Johnny, who smiled at her.

A guy came to them. "Robin Bennett and Emma Houseman?" The guy asked. "Yeah." Robin said and looked at the guy. "This is your number. Be ready." The guy said and wanted to walk away. "Wait." Emma said and he looked at her. "Can you change my last name? From Houseman into Castle?" Emma asked, Johnny's mouth dropped. "You're sure? Houseman is a huge name in the dance world, you have more success with that name." The guy said and looked from Emma to Baby. Emma looked at her mom. "It's fine by me, choose the name you want sweetie." Baby said and smiled. Emma looked at her dad and smiled. "I want Castle." Emma said, Johnny grabbed his daughter in a tight hug. "You know, your mom and I aren't married yet." Johnny whispered. "I know, but I may choose the last name. It's legal, even if you aren't married yet." Emma whispered. Johnny looked at his daughter's smiling face. "I've looked it up." Emma said. "Okay, Robin Bennett and Emma Castle." The guy said and changed the name, he smiled and walked away.

"Number 8." Robin said as he was holding the number. "Let me." Johnny said with a smile as he took the number and attached it to Robin's back. "That's my favorite number." Emma said as she took Robin's hands. "That's a good sign." He whispered and kissed her hands. "We're going now, we will be back after the dance to help you getting dressed for the Mambo." Johnny said. Emma and Robin gave everyone a hug. Emma looks at Robin and smiled. "Emma Castle." Robin said and smiled. "Sounds great." Robin whispered and they kissed. They got announced and they went to the dance room. "They look so beautiful." Marge whispered. Robin and Emma started the Foxtrot. "They are amazing." Jake said. "It's like looking at Johnny and Baby all over again." Lewis said and they chuckled.

Baby and Johnny went to the restaurant as soon as the dance was over. "You were wonderful sweeties." Baby said and hugged them both. "You're gonna win this." Johnny said as he took the number off Robin's back and helped him getting the jacket off. Baby helped Emma changing the dress. Robin was topless now and Emma looked at him. Duncan and his girlfrriend walked by and she looks at Robin up and down. Duncan looked at Emma. "Castle he? Never thought your dad was a famous actor." Duncan said, Johnny made himself a little taller now.

"Yeah, he was and he is the best dancer in this world. Don't you need to prepare with your girlfriend?" Emma said as she puts her shoes on and stood straight. Duncan looked at her up and down and swallowed. "Not for your eyes boy." Johnny said, Duncan looked at him and walked away. His girlfriend gave Robin one last look and then followed Duncan. "I hate him." Robin whispered as he had made fists. "Calm down. You need to dance the Mambo. Focus on your girl." Johnny said. "Put on the shirt." Johnny added and handed the shirt to Robin. He puts it on and Emma watched him.

"You look very sexy." Emma said and giggled. "Let's go Johnny. Leave the 2 alone for a bit." Baby said, Johnny quickly attached the number on Robin's back and then grabbed Baby's hand. He quickly gave his daughter a kiss on her cheek and they walked away. Emma looked back at Robin, at his chest and smiled. "My eyes are up here." Robin whispered in a teasing way, she giggled and looked in his eyes. She laid her hand on his chest, he took a deep breath and he stroked her cheek. They kissed a bit when they got announced. "Let's do this. And later I will be all yours for the whole night." He whispered which made Emma giggle again.

He took her hand and smiled, they walked to the dance room and people started to clap. Emma saw her family and smiled. Lewis whistled and smiled. They got a 7.9 for their Ballroom, so people were curious what they would do for their Latin. Emma and Robin started the dance, they smiled at each other. When the dance was finished, everyone stood up and clapped. "Oh my." Penny said and smiled. "They are amazing." Marge said. "They're going to conquer the dance world." Lewis said and clapped, he whistled and grinned. Johnny smiled at his daughter with huge pride and Baby was wiping some tears away.

"What an amazing Mambo, we haven't seen such an amazing one since 1994." One of the judges. Emma and Robin looked at the jury, he laid his arm around Emma and smiled a little. "The result for the Mambo by Robin Bennett and Emma Castle is 8.3, that's a new record people." The judge said. Emma smiled happily and they walked away. Baby ran to them and hugged her daughter tightly. "Mom." Emma said. "You 2 broke our record." Baby said with a grin. "What do you mean?" Emma asked. "Your mom means that you 2 broke our record. You remember the poster you hanged up in the school?" Johnny asked. "Yeah." Emma said and looked at her father. "1994, a world record was set for Latin dance. It was done with the Mambo. You've never looked closely what is written on the poster?" Johnny asked and grabbed his daughter in a tight hug. "What was the score?" Emma asked. "We had 8.1 for the Mambo, you 2 hugely and impressively broke that record. I'm surprised that no one else has ever done that in the last 17 years." Johnny said and he chuckled a bit.

"You're the winners, even if there are 7 couples left to dance. No one is going to break that record." Baby said and she hugged Robin. "Do prepare the cha-cha already. I'm sure you're going to win this." Johnny said. "Let's go." Baby said and they walked away. "So." Robin said and Emma looked at him. "We've beaten your parents, isn't that a strange feeling?" He asked. "It is, they will still be my heroes." Emma said and he kissed her. "Mine too." He whispered and kissed her again. After some time, all couples are done with their dance. Though they already knew who the winner is. Duncan and his girlfriend walked by. He stopped and looked at Robin for a second and then at Emma. "Congratulations on winning, you looked really pretty." Duncan said. Emma was getting angry and Robin watched him. Duncan's girlfriend looked at Robin's chest and bit her lip. "We need to go Rob." Emma said and she took his hand and they walked away.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	70. Chapter 70

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Emma's view

I looked at Robin and saw his anger boiling, I laid my hand on his chest and he looked at me. He took a deep breath and kissed me. "Calm down." I whispered and looked in his eyes. "I hate him Em." He whispered and laid his arms around me. "Why so?" I asked as I laid my arms around his neck. "Because he's an idiot and an ass." He whispered. "But he's not with me anymore, you have me now and I don't want someone else." I whispered and kissed him.

"You're so damn sexy." I whispered and he chuckled a bit. "There, see. I love that smile." I whispered and he kissed me again. The couples were asked to come to the dance room. So we entered the room and stood next to another couple. People cheered and whistled when they saw us walking inside. I was a bit surprised and also a bit shy because people seem to like us.

"We'll be cutting straight to business, the third place with 15,5 points in total from the 2 dances are Eric Valley and Amanda Pines." It was Peter who is announcing the points. Of course it should be him, he is one of the judges. I entwined fingers with Robin and he looked at me with a smile. "The second place with 15,9 points in total for the 2 dances are Duncan Jones and Noami Richmann." Peter said, Duncan and Naomi walked forward and received their price.

Peter waited until the clapping was over and he looked at me with a smile. "Who would have ever thought that the one Latin record, that hasn't been broken for 17 years, has been broken by the offspring of the couple who had set the record back then?" Peter asked and some people laughed a bit. "And even with the Mambo as well." He added. "Anyway, the couple with the most points of the 2 dances together. They have 16,2 points, which is a record in the junior competition. The couple is." Peter said and paused a little.

"Robin Bennett and Emma Castle." Peter said and the audience jumped up and cheered, whistled and clapped very loud. I walked with Robin to Peter and he looked at me. "I see your father and yet I see your mother. You 2 are great together, keep it up, because you both got a ticket for the olympics next year." Peter said as he gave me a paper. "What?" I asked and held my hand over my mouth.

"You heard me, you 2 are going to represent the US of A on the Olympics with dancing. You won't be the only couple btw, in total there are 3 couples going who will represent the country. You both excel so much in Latin, think about what you want to do." Peter said, another judge came with the cup and a money check. "I thought this was just only for the national junior championship." Robin said. Peter looked at him and smiled. "You look familliar." The other judge said. "You're related to Rebecca Bennett?" He asked and Robin gave him a nod. "That's my mother, she's over there." Robin said as he pointed at my family.

"Wait, the Rebecca Bennett who had an affair with Greg?" Peter asked as he looked at his fellow judge. "Yeah, that one. Greg is my biological father." Robin said, I held Robin's arm. "Really? Well, that's something new. No wonder you're a great dancer. And why did you choose for your father's name?" Peter asked, looking at me again. Mom and dad came to us and dad heard the last question. "Because she wanted to." Dad answered the question. Peter looked at him and took a step back.

I saw the reaction, I smiled at dad. "Congratulations sweetie. Rob." Dad said and hugged us both. "Thanks dad." I said. "Look." I said and gave the paper to mom. "Is this for real?" Mom asked and looked at Peter now, he smiled and gave her a nod. "Oh my, then you 2 will have a really busy year ahead. Are you up for this?" Mom asked, I thought and smiled. "Yeah, I think so. Are you Rob?" I asked. "Always when it's with you Em." He said and I giggled a bit.

Mom gave the paper to dad and he looked at it. His mouth dropped. "Is this for real?" Dad asked. "Yeah, the American Dance Assosiation wants the winners from the national junior championship to represent America on the Olympics. They'll be coming in a team with Sandra, Louis, Natasha and Robert." Peter said and looked at mom again. "That's a good team." Mom said with a smile. "I'm glad to know you're not gone from the dance world. Your daughter and her boyfriend will make history in Great Britain." Peter said. "I never was gone, I just don't do competitions anymore. I own a dance school, remember?" Mom said and now she smiled. "I remember, one with a big name on it." Peter said and looked at Johnny now.

"Go dance the winners dance you've picked, and make sure you train real hard for the Olympics. We will contact again, because of the team." Peter said and looked at me and Robin now. "Thanks." I said, Peter walked away. I gave the check to mom. "This is yours sweetie. Put it on your savings." Mom said. "I can buy a car with this." I said with a smile. I got my license about a half year ago. "Then we'll look for a car after the holiday." Dad said and hugged me again. Robin looked at me and held his hands out, the music went on and the dance floor is cleared. Robin and I danced the cha-cha, I had a huge grin on my face and Robin smiled at me.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	71. Chapter 71

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Robin's view

The Olympics? I was really flabbergasted about that. Like Baby said, it will be a very busy year with school, training and helping in the dance school. I thought about what I said earlier to Johnny. I still want to ask her but I don't know how she will react to it. I kissed her once while when we ended the dance, we looked around the dance room, where everyone started to dance now. "Can't believe we won." I whispered, Emma grinned at me and I stroked her cheek. "Let's dance." She whispered. We started to dance, letting the music guide us.

I smiled as I improvised a little and lifted Emma up and twirled around. She giggled a bit as I put her down on the floor and made turns in a circle. People moved for us but I wasn't aware of it, I felt like I was alone with her on the dance floor. "I'll spin you really fast now and away from me." I whispered and she nodded. I did so and watched her twirling away from me, she stood still next to her mom. Who was smiling happily, it made me aware that everyone had stopped dancing to watch us. Emma ran to me and jumped, I lifted her up and went through my knees. Everyone clapped as we stopped dancing now. Johnny walked to us. "Train this dance for the Olympics." He whispered and walked away again.

Emma giggled and people started to dance again when the music changed. It was a slow dance, I pressed her against me and smiled as she laid her arms around my neck. "You're amazing." I whispered. "You're the sweetest." She whispered. "I'm not, you know." I whispered. "Know what?" She asked. "I should have told you my feelings years ago already. I could have spared you so many heart breaks." I whispered, she smiled as her hand laid on my cheek. I gave her a kiss and I took a deep breath.

"Maybe it's good that it went this way, I was way too wild when it came to boys. I probably never would have realized what's in front of me if you had done that years ago." She whispered. "Probably, but at least I had tried. Every time you got your heart broken I felt like I needed to protect you but then you came back with someone else." I whispered, she looked at my chest and I lifted her head up again. "But I'm happy you're mine now and if I ever smother you again, please do tell me. It's just that I always want to be by your side." I whispered, she smiled and I looked in her twinkling blue eyes.

"I love you Robin, you're the first in everything. Except kissing that is. Well, the way you kiss me, it makes me skip a beat in my heart, you're the only one who does that to me and I don't want anyone else anymore." She whispered, I pressed her a little tighter against me. "I'm only 16, people might think I'm crazy, but I found my true love in you." She whispered after a moment. I took a deep breath and smiled more now. "You're the one for me Em." I whispered and she kissed me, I kissed her back and closed my eyes. I felt how eager she's becoming. "Let's go to the cabin." I whispered and bit my lip.

She smiled, she lets me go and we walked away from the room and the main building. People watched us walking away. "I know a better place." She whispered. "Really?" I asked, she nodded and walked towards the staff quarters. Johnny and Baby walked outside and their gazes were following us. "I know where they are going to. I think we need to sleep in the fancy bed this night." Baby whispered, Johnny laid his arm around her and smiled. "Let them have the magic for this night." He whispered. "Let's go dance." Baby whispered and he kissed her.

We arrived at Johnny's old cabin and I looked at Emma. "You're sure about this?" I asked. "Yeah, mom and dad spent most of the holiday here. It gives them peace and rest and being away from everyone for some time. I thought, that this evening might be good for us to be alone without getting disturbed." She said and I looked at her, she opened the door and I went inside. "So, this is where your dad spent his nights when he worked here." I said and I watched how she went to the record player.

I looked around for a bit as the music started. "Yeah, I can't imagine how dad must have felt all those years before he met mom." She said and I turned to her. She laid her hands on my waist and I laid my hands on her shoulders. I saw her cheeky smile and her hands went searching my body. I chuckled a bit and pressed her against me. She pulled on the shirt and I helped her getting it off. I bit my lip and kissed her neck as my hands went to the zipper. She giggled and then there was a knock on the door.

We didn't move. "Emma?" It was Duncan, Emma looked at me. "Emma, I know you are in there. I just want to say that I haven't lost my feelings for you." Duncan said. I felt anger coming up again, Emma gave a deep sigh and looked at my face. "After seeing you today again, you look so beautiful and mature. I want to know if there's.." Duncan couldn't finish his sentence, because I've let Emma go, I opened the door and jumped on top of him and punched him on his face. He laid on the ground and I grabbed his shirt. He held his arms in front of his face while my free hand made a fist. Emma stood in the door opening and was watching the situation.

"There's no chance anymore Duncan, what did you think? That I would dump Robin and walk back into your arms?" Emma asked. I looked at Emma. "I'm not going to stop Robin anymore." She said. Duncan was crying now and felt his face, I looked back at him and saw how pathetic he truly is. I pushed him against the ground and let his shirt go. "You're not worth it." I said through my teeth and stepped back as I stood straight again. "You're coming Rob?" Emma asked, I looked at her and saw her smiling. I bit my lip and went inside with her, I locked the door behind me and she grabbed my head.

"Where were we?" I asked as I kissed her once. "Here." She whispered and let her dress fall on the ground. I looked at her chest and bit my lip. I lifted her up. Making her shriek and giggle a bit and laid her down on the bed. I took the few condoms I had with me out of my pocket and laid them on the side table. She watched me as I took my shoess off and my pants. "Come here you." She said and I chuckled a bit. "I'm going to spoil you the whole night." I whispered and she giggled.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	72. Chapter 72

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Johnny's view

The holiday was almost over, well at least the holiday at Kellerman's and now it was the evening before the wedding. Billy had taken me with him to my old cabin. Robin and Lewis had joined us. It was bad luck if I stay with Baby the night before the wedding, though my heart is longing for her so bad now. "When can I see her again?" I asked as I sat down on the bed. "When the wedding starts." Billy said. "Take it easy bro, you will see her again. Where are the rings?" Lewis asked. "Here." I said and opened my bag.

I took the little box with the rings out. "I will make sure Paul will get them tomorrow." Lewis said. There was a knock on the door. Billy opened the door and Jake walked inside with Kevin. "Hello guys." Jake said with a smile. "We took some beers with us." Kevin held up the 2 six-packs. "Nice." Robin said and smiled. "You 2 know you actually may not have alcohol." I said, as I look the 2 boys. "Let them be for once son. No one knows." Jake said and gave Robin a bottle, Kevin took one as well. "Just don't drink too much." Jake added with a wink.

"You're looking forward to tomorrow?" Jake asked as he sat down and opened a bottle for himself. "Yeah, but also nervous I will faint or something." I said and the guys laughed. "You should be fine. Finally it's going to be official, my daughter is really blessed with a man like you Johnny." Jake said with a smile. "I can't keep it to myself anymore bro." I said. "Sure tell him then, we will come up with another nice surprise." Lewis said with a smile. "Tell me what?" Jake said curiously. "I'm going to be a father again, I wanted to make it a surprise for your anniversary, but since everyone knows already, I'm dying to tell you as well." I said with a smile.

Jake stood up and walked to me, I stood up as well. "Son, that would have been a perfect surprise but I'm happy to know it already. Congrats, it's great to know you 2 don't sit still." Jake said and the rest chuckled. "I'm going to get a vasectomy after the holiday." I said. "You're sure about that cuz?" Billy asked. "Yeah, this will be the last baby. Baby doesn't want more and this one wasn't even planned. She said she wanted to get it done after birth but I suggested I will get it done, I don't mind." I said with a smile.

"You'll really do everything for my daughter, never saw a man sacrificing so much for a woman." Jake said. "You never would sacrifice that?" I asked. "I do have a vasectomy done too after Baby was born." Jake said and patted on my shoulder, he smiled. I sat down with a deep sigh. "There's nothing to be ashamed off son, in fact, it's so much more fun. Not to have to think about protection and all that." Jake said with a wink, the rest chuckled. "I never have to do any of that." Lewis said and grinned.

"How do you do it?" Kevin asked curiously, he was wondering about that for some time. Lewis smirked at Kevin's face. "We do a lot of things, though I sometimes do worry I can't give Pen enough but she seems to be satisfied all the time." Lewis said. "The only thing I can't do is penetration." He added. "I see where this conversation is going to." Billy said. "Kev? You're still a virgin?" Billy asked now. "Actually no. I lost it about a week ago." Kevin said and scratched the back of his head while grinning. "To Jess?" Billy asked. "Yeah." Kevin said.

"What about you Robin? With my granddaughter?" Jake asked, I looked at Robin and smiled. "Em is my first and will be my last." Robin said with a huge smile. "Never say never." Jake said as he pointed at Robin. "Rob wants to ask my daughter to marry him tomorrow at the party." I said and Jake spilled his beer a bit, coughing and looking at me. Lewis chuckled about it. "And you're letting him?" Jake asked and looked at me. "I gave him my blessing some time ago already." I said with a smile.

"He has my mother's engagement ring. I told him to wait, since they're young. But your son gave him the idea that it's okay to be engaged for a long time." I said and Jake looked at Lewis, he pulled his shoulders up. "And you really can't wait? May I see the ring?" Jake asked. "Sure." Robin said and he took the ring out of his pocket and gave it to Jake. "I can't wait, I want to ask her. I do want to spent the rest of my life with her." Robin said, Jake looked at the ring and then he looked at Robin. "You're still so young, first love, you might change your mind." Jake said as he gave the ring back. I looked at it and smiled.

"I don't think it will. She's not my first love, but I'm in love with her since 4 years now." Robin said and I patted his shoulder. "Why you never made a move?" I asked. "I didn't dare, never thought she would love me back the way I love her." Robin said. "And maybe we will get some difficulties in the future, and I do want to finish the school first before having the wedding. And then having kids, but I'm really sure about this and about Em." Robin said, Jake patted Robin's leg and smiled.

"You sound so very sure. Just never hurt her." Jake said, I smiled at Robin and was wondering how he wanted to ask my daughter. At one side I was still a bit against it because they are so young and I want them to enjoy their time first. An engagement seems like a big commitment already. But on the other side, they both seem so sure about each other, it truly was like Baby and I, 17 years ago.

I laid myself down on the bed and thought about Baby, I looked at the ceiling and smiled. "What are you thinking about cuz?" Billy whispered as he looked at me. The others were talking about life, marriage and the future. "About Baby, how the pregnancy is going." I whispered. "You're only away for one night, she'll be fine." Billy said. "I know that, but I miss having her in my arms. I sing to the baby every evening, I miss that." I whispered, Billy smiled at me now. "It will be fine cuz." Billy whispered and patted my shoulder. "The baby will be a healthy baby who will be just like you." Billy said.

"I hope more for having a girl who is a copy from Baby." I whispered and smiled. "That's sweet." Billy said. "So, did Rebecca decided?" I asked, Billy didn't talk about these things that fast. I think it's because of his past with Lisa, it made him closed up. "Yeah, we are trying." Billy whispered and grinned. "That's great cuz, you will be a wonderful father one day." I whispered. We talked for some time before the guys went back to their cabin, except for Billy, he said that he wanted to stay with me. It was like we were young again, we had fun and eventually fell asleep.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	73. Chapter 73

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Baby's view

I was excited, tomorrow was my special day. Well Mine and Johnny's but I know he wants me to be the center point of all attention. The girls and mom are with me in our luxury cabin, I rather be with Johnny in his old cabin. "Baby, stop it." Penny said and I looked at her. "What?" I asked while I grinned. Rebecca and Marge smiled and Emma and Jesse were a bit confused. "Stop thinking about Johnny, he is not gone, you will see him tomorrow again." Penny said, we looked at each other and then start giggling like teenagers.

"Why do you know me so well Pen?" I asked as I laid myself down on the bed. "What's not to know about you and Johnny? You both are so open, you are an open book Baby and well, Johnny I just know for a very long time. I bet he is talking with Billy about you and the baby." Penny said, I looked at her. "Yeah, probably he's trying to tell Billy that he will be a good father one day." I said and we both look at Rebecca now. "What?" She asked. "Are you and Billy thinking about having babies?" I asked curiously. "We obviously shouldn't be the only ones who are getting a baby next year." Penny said and she laid her hands on her belly, I looked at her little bump and smiled. "Yours will be born early in the year." I said and Penny giggled.

"Well, we are trying now. It will take some time I think, since I just stop taking the pil since a week now." Rebecca said with a smile. "Hopefully it will happen soon. 3 babies in the family is better than 2." Penny said and I giggled. Penny giggled with me. "Are pregnant women always so giggly?" Jesse asked curiously. We looked at her and smiled. "Not always, it depends. But it's a good time now. It's holiday, I'm getting married tomorrow to the best man in this world." I said and giggled again. "Mom?" Emma asked. "Yeah sweetie?" I asked. "If I would get pregnant, say, in a year, what would you think?" She asked.

"You're still doing it safe, right?" I asked. "Yeah." She answered. "Keep doing it safe, you are not going to get a baby before you get 20. I want you to get the pil when we are back home." I said a bit more sternly than I anticipated. I saw her smile getting less. "Is there anything you need to tell me?" I asked. "No, I was just wondering." She said. "Come here." I said and patted next to me. She came to me and I laid my arms around her. "If you would get pregnant on accident, then we all will welcome the baby but you are still young and you will ruin your school and a chance for graduation if you get a baby now. So please keep doing it safe until you've finished school." I said.

"I will mom. Don't worry, with the school and the Olympics and helping you with the baby and the school, there's no time for another baby." Emma said and I smiled at her. I gave her a kiss on her cheek. "You're very mature sweetie." I said and rubbed her cheek with my thumb. "It's so strange, seeing my daughter being so mature while I'm growing a human being in my belly again." I whispered and we all giggled a bit about it. "And Jesse, how are things with Kevin?" Penny asked as she took the crisps. They made sure there was juice and snacks in the cabin. "Great, never thought it would go so well." Jesse said with a grin.

"It's not like Emma has with Robin, but we're in love. I will see how long it will last." Jesse said. "Is he your first?" I asked curiously, she giggled and flushed a little. "That's so cute." Penny said and we giggled again. "You remember your first time?" Rebecca asked. "Mine was with Peter, I was 15. It's so strange to even think about that." I said and shook my head, Emma smiled. "Did you love him mom?" Emma asked. "I thought he was the one back then, until I discovered he cheated on me." I said and looked at her for a moment.

"What about you Penny?" Rebecca asked now. "Well, this might sound a bit strange to some." She said and I giggled, Penny looked at me and I nodded at her. "Who was your first?" Emma asked curiously. "It was your dad. Oh my god, it sounds so weird when I say that out loud." Penny said and I laughed about it. "You knew that mom?" Emma asked, she was totally surprised. "Yeah I do, Pen and your dad had a short relationship when they were about 16 I believe." I said and Penny nodded.

"It's been a long time before your dad and I met." I said and grabbed Penny's and Emma's hand. Marge smiled and stood up. "Girls, I'm going to bed. I'm pretty tired and I want to be rested for tomorrow." She said, I reached out to her and she smiled as she came to hug me. "See you tomorrow mom, have a good night." I said. "Don't eat that too much, okay? It's bad for the baby." She said as she pointed at the crisps. "I will try, but I can't promise it." I said and Marge chuckled. She gave me a kiss on my forehead and Emma a kiss on her cheek. She walked away.

"Can we see the dress?" Jesse asked excited. I smiled and nodded. "Get it Pen." I said and she went to the closet, she took a box out and brought it to me. I opened the box and Penny helped me to hold up the dress. "It's amazing." Rebecca said as she helped Penny. "It's elegant yet so simple." I said. "You could have gone bigger." Penny said. "You know I don't like that Pen, and neither does Johnny." I said and smiled as I looked at the dress. "You're cute." Penny said. "Hang it up please." I asked and they did so. I yawned a bit.

"You want me to stay with you?" Rebecca asked. "What about Billy?" I asked. "He said he was going to stay with Johnny." She asnwered. "Sure you can stay." I said with a smile. "I want to stay too." Emma said. "No, you're going back to your boyfriend. He will be sad when you're not with him. Same for you Jess and you can't let Lewis be alone." I said and pointed at Penny. "I wasn't planning on staying, Lewis' morning rituals are always in need of me. I can't let him be alone, who will put him to bed?" Penny asked and we giggled.

"Aunt Pen?" Jesse asked and she looked at Jesse. "Yeah?" Penny asked. "How can you do it without penetration at all? Or can he penetrate you?" Jesse bluntly asked, Penny smiled at her. "Penetration can be done in different ways with different things, but no he can't penetrate me. We have our ways and he is very good." Penny said and pointed at her with a wink. Jesse giggled a bit and smiled. We heard noises. "I think the guys are back." I said, Emma went to look outside and saw them.

"Yeah. It's them. I'm going now, see you tomorrow mom." Emma said and gave me a kiss, Jesse did the same and Penny hugged me and Rebecca. "Have a good night Pen." I said. "You too, make sure you're rested." Penny said. "I will." I said and she walked away. When the door was closed, I looked at Rebecca, she's looking on her phone. "Would you like to join me or you're going to keep looking at your phone?" I asked and she looked at me. "Sorry, just got a message from Billy." She said and came to sit next to me on the bed.

"That's cute. He must be missing you." I said and looked at her. She laid her phone aside and looked at me. "How is it that you don't feel smothered or overwhelmed? Your daughter had a moment of that, my son told me so and he was scared that he was losing her." Rebecca said. "Yeah, it is all new for my daughter. All the new feelings, but they are good now, I think we will see them marrying one day." I said and Rebecca only smiled at me. "I will never feel smothered by Johnny, he's a gentleman. If I would need space for myself he will give it to me, but I can't be without having him next to me. I always miss him when he's not with me. I know it's strange, but I guess people call it true love." I said and smiled happily now.

I looked at Rebecca and grabbed a hand. "We haven't been really bonding, we will be family for real one day. By Billy and by your son." I said. "Strange isn't it? I have Johnny's cousin and your daughter has my son." She said and looked at the ceiling. "I'm happy you have Billy, he deserves the best and I believe you are the best for him. I've never seen him so happy before. Even Johnny hasn't." I said and Rebecca smiled. "Billy is very special to us you know." I said and she looked at me again.

"Why is that so?" Rebecca asked. "He's mine and Penny's best friend, he's Johnny's best friend and cousin. He has saved Penny's life, well we did too but he was right there next to her, and he has coupled me and Johnny." I said with a smile. "That's special, I had no idea he saved Penny's life." She said. "Yeah, it's a long story. We will tell you one day. Anyway, he is one of a kind and you don't want to lose him." I said with a wink and she chuckled a bit. "He is so handsome, when he asked me out I was really surprised. Someone like him, I thought he was taken and married for many years. You know, and being a father." She said. "We all had hoped he would be a father by now, we know he wants it so much." I said. "I think he will be a wonderful father when I get pregnant. Tell me more about him coupling you?" She asked. I gave a little sigh and smiled.

"The first time I met him, he was so surprised to see me sitting in the truck. His face was so funny to see. He told me that this was the moment he got a feeling about me, that I would be a good match for Johnny. He observed me and Johnny, when we first met, he told me a bit later that he had the feeling that Johnny and I belonged together. But of course, our start wasn't great so I thought he was getting crazy. Seems he was right after all. He was always there, for us, for me, for Johnny, for Penny, for Lewis, for the kids. And in all those times I saw him being miserable and unhappy in the bad relationship with my cousin." I said with a sigh.

"Why he never left her?" Rebecca asked. "Because the love was blinding him, I guess he is very commited to someone, I tried to tell him often that Lisa wasn't any good but he didn't listen. Until Johnny came back, Lisa had thrown out Billy because she told him she had enough of him." I said. "What's wrong with her?" Rebecca asked a bit astonished. "A lot, believe me, anyway Johnny helped Billy getting his own apartment and getting his stuff from Lisa's place. He hasn't seen her ever since." I said.

"I'm happy for that." She said and I looked at her with a smile. "Billy is happy with you, I hope it will stay like that." I said as I laid down on my back, she laid down too. "He is going nowhere, he's too good to be true." She whispered and I giggled. "I'm tired, let's go to sleep. It's late already." I said as I grabbed the blanket. She helped me and smiled. "Have a good night." I said. "Good night Baby." Rebecca said and turned off the lights.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	74. Chapter 74

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

Baby woke up early and yawned, she saw Rebecca laying on the bed and she stood up. She went to the toilet and then went to the balcony and she looked around. The sun was coming up and she smiled. "It's going to be a beautiful day." It was Marge who walked to her. "Morning mom. Have you slept well?" Baby asked as they hugged. "Yeah, by the way." Marge said and Baby looked curiously. "Your father came back to the cabin with some wonderful news. Johnny had told him last night because he couldn't wait with it anymore." Marge said. "And that is?" Baby asked but she knew what her mom was talking about, she laid her hands on her belly. "How long?" Marge asked. "Don't know, I discovered it a few weeks ago during the filming of the movie. I'm sorry we haven't told you yet." Baby said. "That's okay, it would have been a great surprise but I'm happy to know it now. Is this going to be the last one?" Marge asked as she hugged her daughter again. "Yeah, Johnny is going to get a vasectomy after the holiday. It was his offer after I said I wanted to let that done after the baby is born." Baby said, Marge smiled.

"Your dad got one too after you were born, it's a good idea. What are you hoping for?" Marge asked. "I don't mind, I just want it to be healthy." Baby said with a smile. "This one is going to get Johnny's last name officially when its born. Does Paul wants to change his last name to Castle?" Marge asked, Baby gave a deep sigh. "No, he wants it to stay Houseman. Emma already has changed it. But I think Paul wants to keep the Houseman legacy going." Baby said and Marge smiled. "Yeah, he's more of a Houseman than a Castle anyway. Emma is more of a Castle. I think they made the right decision." Marge said with a smile. "I'm going to get breakfast for all of us." Marge said and walked to the stairs. "Wait for me." Rebecca said as she came outside. "Good morning." Baby said with a smile. "Good morning Baby." Rebecca said and they hugged a little bit, Baby watched them walking away. Emma came outside. "I heard talking." She whispered, Baby smiled and grabbed her daughter in her arms. "You had a good sleep?" Baby asked. "Yeah." Emma said and smiled. "It's a big day for you mom." Emma said. "Yeah, but for you and your brother as well. Do you have your dress ready?" Baby asked. "Yeah, it's pretty mom." Emma said with a smile. "I want my girl to look pretty." Baby said and kissed Emma's forehead.

Johnny stretched himself and bumped Billy out of the bed. "Hmmpf. What? Why did you do that?" Billy said in a groggy voice as he pushed himself up from the floor. "Wake up. It's a special day today." Johnny said with a grin. "Djeez, you're never this active in the morning." Billy said and rubbed his eyes. "Normally I would be doing something else." Johnny said as he puts his shirt on. "Keep the details to yourself please." Billy said as he yawned. Johnny chuckled a bit. "It's still early man. Your wedding is at noon." Billy said as he took his shirt. There was a knock. "Early." Johnny said and chuckled as he walked to the door and opened it. Jake came inside with Lewis. "Morning." Jake said and smiled. "We got breakfast for you 2." Lewis said as Jake and Johnny helped him getting inside, they place him on the chair. "Someone is still sleepy." Lewis said and looked at Billy who had laid himself down on the bed again. "Stand up cuz." Johnny said as he sat down. They ate the breakfast when Robin and Kevin arrived as well. "What took you 2 so long?" Jake asked. "Um." Robin said with a grin. Johnny chuckled and Billy rolled his eyes.

The time went by and it was time to go to the playfield. They had arranged with Neil that the wedding would take place on the playfield with the lake on the background. The pastor has arrived and greeted the family. "Are they going to do it with their own vowels?" He asked. "Yeah, I believe so." Marge said as she guided him to the place. "It's beautiful here." He said, Marge smiled. "It sure is, and it's very special to my daughter and her fiancé." Marge answered. "I never would have thought that I would marry a celebrity." The pastor said with a smile. "2 celebrities, my daughter is famous in the dancing world." Marge said and he smiled. The men walked to the playfield, Marge looked at them and smiled. Jake walked to her. "Where do I need to go?" He asked. "I will bring you to our daughter." Marge said and kissed him. "You look very handsome." She whispered and he smiled. She looked at the guys. "You all look very handsome." Marge said and gave them all a kiss. She looked at Johnny. "I'm proud of you." She whispered and Johnny hugged her. "Thanks." He said.

Marge walked away with Jake. Johnny shook hands with the pastor, so did Billy and Lewis. "Robin, you don't have to sit down. You need to be here." Johnny said and pointed to the spot next to Lewis. Billy is Johnny's witness, he stood next to Johnny and Lewis stood next to Billy. Johnny wanted Robin to be next to Lewis. "You dad is here too cuz." Billy whispered and Johnny looked around. He saw his father sitting on the second row and smiled. He walked to his father and they hugged. "I never thought you would be coming." Johnny whispered. "I couldn't miss my successful son's wedding, can I?" His father whispered. Johnny greeted his uncle as well. "Go back." His father said and Johnny walked back. Paul walked to his dad and smiled. "Hey son." Johnny said and gave his son a kiss. Paul hugged him and then went back to his chair. Johnny looked at the girls, Penny is maid of honor, with Emma standing next to her and Rebecca stood next to Emma. Johnny smiled at them, Penny waved a bit and smiled. Emma is looking at Robin, Johnny looks at Robin who is looking at Emma with a smile. He rolled his eyes and Billy chuckled a bit.

"Are you nervous sweetie?" Jake asked with a smile. "A little bit." Baby said with a smile at her father. "It will be fine, he won't run away. He is not doing that anymore." Jake said and smiled. "I know that dad." Baby said and hugged her father again. "You look very beautiful sweetie, I'm sure you will let him melt on the spot." Jake said and Baby giggled. "Are you ready?" Jake asked and held his arm up. Baby gave him a nod and hooked her arm with his. There weren't that many guests, only some family member, some staff and ex staff members and some guests who wanted to have a look. They didn't want to go big. Baby and Jake walked to the start of the aisle. Johnny looked up at her, his mouth dropped and his heart started to race. He felt like time was standing still now, Baby looked perfect in the white dress. She's perfect to him and very beautiful and she's going to be his wif for the rest of his life, he smiled now while he waited for her to be next to him.

Baby looked at Johnny, in the black suit. With a bow tie but having his dancing shoes on, she smiled as he looks really gorgeous. She saw him being a bit nervous but then she saw his smile and she melted, Jake started to walk and Baby walked with him. Everyone looked at Baby now and she felt her cheeks flushing a little. When they arrived, Jake gave Johnny Baby's hand and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He smiled at Johnny and went to sit down next to his wife. Johnny couldn't keep his eyes off Baby, she looked in his eyes and was drowning. The pastor started the ceremony, when he asked if someone objects, no one reacted. The pastor talked a bit more, people giggled a bit. "Have you got your own vowels?" The pastor asked. "Yeah." Johnny said with a smile. Baby looked at him and he is aware that all the people are looking at him.

"Baby, before I met you I thought my life was only going downwards. I had bad luck after bad luck, my dad wasn't the easiest either though he had let me stay with him." Johnny paused a bit, his father felt shame washing over him and he looked down. "That summer of 1994 has changed my whole life around." Johnny said. "And meeting you, being able to love you, is the best that has ever happened to me. I know we had our ups and downs. Me going away for years, but I promise you I will never leave your side anymore. I love you so much." Johnny said and she saw him tearing up, she smiled and stroked his cheek. He took a deep breath. "Do you have vowels?" The pastor asked as he looked at Baby now with a smile.

"When I was young, before I met you, I never thought I would be dancing again. I had sworn never to take a step on the dance floor again, but then that summer came. I know we didn't had a nice start, Billy trying to convince me that you're not an arrogant prick." Baby said and Billy chuckled. "The moment you opened your heart to me, and we danced together that first time. Our first kiss, how shy you were." Baby said with a smile full of passion. "You looked so adorable, you even stayed that night without anything happening, just cuddling me because I was so tired from all the emotions. The way you protect me, always are there for me." Baby said as she held his hands. "That summer you've changed my whole life and I fell head over heels, I can't live without you for one single hour. I know it sounds crazy." Baby said and some people giggled, including Penny. "I love you so much Johnny." Baby said and she smiled. Johnny stroked her cheek with one hand, he wanted to kiss her but the pastor stopped him. "Not yet son." The pastor said with a smile. Baby giggled a bit.

The pastor talk about some verbs. "Can the rings come forward?" He asked. Paul stood up and walked to his parents, they smiled at him. He opened the box, just like he and his grandfather had been practicing. "Do you, Johnny Castle, take this wondeful woman, Frances Houseman, to be your wife?" The pastor asked. "I do." Johnny said with a huge smile. Paul gave him the ring. "Thanks son." Johnny said as he took the ring and put it on Baby's finger. "Do you, Frances Houseman, take this amazing man, Johnny Castle, to be your husband?" The pastor said and looked at Baby now. "I do." Baby said and looked at Johnny with a smile. Paul gave her the ring, she gave him a kiss on his head before he walked back to his chair. Baby put the ring on Johnny's finger. They held hands and looked at each other. "I, hereby, pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor said as he looked at Johnny with a smile. Johnny laid his hands on her cheeks, her hands went to his waist. "You are so beautiful." He whispered. "I can finally call you husband." She whispered, he chuckled a bit and kissed her slow. The people cheered and clapped. Baby giggled a bit through the kiss, Johnny grabbed her in a tight hug and smiled.

People came to congratulate them and the family members too. Then they were gathered to go to the restaurant, it was decorated for the wedding and the tables were changed. Baby smiled as she looked around. They were guided to the head table, Paul was put next to Emma and Robin, who sat next to Johnny. Billy and Rebecca sat next to Paul. Baby's parents sat next to her with Lewis and Penny next to them. The food was brought around and everyone was enjoying it and talking. Johnny feeds Baby and they giggled a bit. "Look at them." Lewis whispered, Penny looked at him and smiled. "I'm so happy for them Lew." Penny said and took his hand. "Yeah, me too. Though they should have been married before us." He whispered. "Oh, I agree." Penny whispered and gave him a kiss.

Jake stood up and made the pinging noise with his knife against his glass. Everyone went quiet. Baby and Johnny looked at him as well. "I won't make this too long. I just want to say that I'm so happy that I finally and officially can say this to Johnny." Jake said and looked at Johnny, who smiled at him. "Welcome to the family son." Jake said and Johnny stood up to give him a hug. "Thanks dad." Johnny said as he sat down again. "My wife and I are so happy to have such wonderful kids-in-law. Our kids are very happy and that is all we've ever wished for. We now hope that our grandchildren will be as happy as their parents as well. Although one of them seems that happy already." Jake said and winked at Emma, she blushed a bit. Robin took her hand and smiled. "I always thought you would marry my daughter before my son would marry Pen, but then you never popped the question. We always wondered why, but you told me that months ago when you came back into my daughter's life and you have no idea how grateful we are that you are back. Baby never moved on, and she never would have even if you didn't came back. My daughter has found her one true love and everyone who is close to them, knows that she's Johnny's one true love as well." Jake said and people were smiling while listening.

"Sometimes it drove people crazy, believe me, but nevertheless they make each other so happy. They make their children very happy too and now there's even a third on the way. Who would have ever thought that?" Jake asked and people chuckled a bit. "Anyway, this day has been one many of us were waiting for to happen. And I think I can speak for all of us to say that we wish you 2 to have many years together and we wish you all the best of luck and all the positive things coming to you." Jake said and held his glass up high, everyone did the same. "On Johnny and Baby." Jake said and everyone repeated that. "Thanks dad." Baby said and gave him a kiss when he sat down. "I love you sweetie." He said. "I love you too dad." Baby said, her mother hugged her. "And I love you too mom." Baby said. "I love you baby girl." Marge said and gave Baby a kiss on her cheek. Neil walked to the table with a smile. "I want to congratulate you 2 on the marriage." Neil said. "Thank you Neil." Johnny said and they shook hands. "You look amazing Frances." Neil said with a smile. "Thank you." Baby said. "I want to offer you 2 a nice and very luxury holiday here on Kellerman's next year as my wedding gift to you." Neil said. "That's very kind Neil, but we do not really like the luxury if we may be really honest with you." Baby said and Johnny only nodded.

"Well, what would you like to have as a holiday here?" Neil asked. "A refurbished cabin where we can be alone and have roomservice too so we practically don't have to leave it, only for dancing at the dance studio and staff house." Johnny said with a smile. "You mean your old cabin?" Neil asked a bit surprised. "Yeah, we've been using it as our getaway this summer and it is in need of renovation." Johnny said with a smile. "Hmm, I was actually planning on demolishing it until I got a phonecall from your director. That is why we left it there for the filming. But renovating it could be a good idea." Neil said. "And you have my permission to enter the staff house." Neil said. "Alright, I will let it be renovated. You can stay as long as you want and your kids are welcome too." Neil said and shook hands with Johnny again. He said congratulations to Jake and Marge as well before he walked away again. "The party is going to start in the main room. Music already has started." Billy said and smiled. Waiters started to clean the tables while other staff members guided them to the main room.

Johnny and Baby had started the first dance, of course they turned it into a show with dancing the Waltz. She couldn't dance anything wild with the dress anyway. But everyone clapped loudly and cheered and whistled when they ended the dance. The party was going on, people dancing, laughing and talking. The band playing music, when the conductor took the microphone. "Can I have the bride and her father to the dance floor? It's father-daughter dance time." He said with a smile. Jake looked at his daughter and smile, he held his hand out and she took it. Johnny let her go as he watched them walking to the middle of the dance floor. They moved slowly and smiled at each other. "I'm so happy Baby, you finally got what you dreamed of so much." He whispered. "It wasn't without you dad, if you've never talked to him and given him gran's ring, he would have never asked me." Baby whispered, he looks at her face. Observing her smile. "I'm glad I did then, it was about time. I've never been so sure about anything in my life, then I am about you and him." He whispered. Baby smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Johnny has the same with Em and Rob." Baby whispered, Jake looks at his granddaughter. "Maybe he is right about them. It's a father's thing I guess." Jake whispered with a smile now. "I hope he is dad." Baby whispered. "I'm bringing you back to your husband." He whispered and Baby giggled. "That sounds so nice." She whispered, Jake let her go and took her hand. He walked Baby to Johnny who smiled happily as he took her hand. Jake patted Johnny on his chest and walked to Marge. "Hello you." He whispered. "Hey gorgeous." She whispered and he kissed her once. "I wish we could escape right now." He whispered, Baby giggled and laid her hand on his chest. "We have enough time." Baby whispered. He took a deep breath and pressed her against him, she laid her arms around his neck and they smiled at each other while moving a little bit.

Emma and Robin were dancing slowly as well, she's looking at her parents and smiled. "They are so great together." Robin whispered, she looked at him and smiled. "I guess I have the happiest parents in the world." Emma whispered, he gave her a kiss. "I'm pretty sure others would have wished for them to be their parents." He whispered and she giggled a bit. "Your parents are amazing Em. They way they are together, they way they treat you and Paul. The way they treat me." Robin whispered. "I love you Robin." She whispered, he kissed her again. "I love you too Em." He whispered. Robin couldn't really wait anymore, he was loving the wedding, the food and the party. But the whole time he wanted to ask Emma the most important question. At first he was thinking to do it somewhere quiet, but it would take too much notice if they would leave the party like that. The music changed into another slow song, she laid her arms back around his neck and Robin gave a deep sigh. He bit his lip. "What is it?" She asked, she obviously saw something was in his head. "What are you thinking of?" She asked.

"It's something I have in my mind since weeks now, I wasn't really sure if I needed to do this." Robin said, they stopped dancing. Standing in the middle of the dance floor now. Johnny saw them and smiled. "Look." He whispered to Baby, who followed his gaze. "Doing what Rob?" Emma whispered curiously. She had no clue about what he was talking. "But my feelings tell me to do this, because Em." Robin said and took a deep breath. "There's one thing I'm very sure about and that is that my feelings for you are real and true. I love you Em, with my whole heart and soul." He said, he kneeled in front of her and she looked at him. "What are you doing, stand up please." Emma whispered. "Em, do you want to marry me when we are done with school?" Robin asked. Baby gasped, so did Penny but she smiled. Emma held her hands in front of her mouth. Robin took the ring out of his pocket and held it up to her. He looked at her and waited, a few sweat drops fell down his face. Emma was flabbergasted, she needed a moment. Robin swallowed as he felt his mouth getting dry. "Yes." She finally said, Robin began to smile widely now. "Yes Robin, I want to." She whispered, he stood straight and puts the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful." She whispered as she looks at it. He kissed her slow and she kissed him back.

"Has he just really asked her?" Baby asked. "Yeah, he wanted this for some time now." Johnny whispered and walked to them, he didn't want it to look too awkward to others. Because people were staring at them now. "Congratulations." Johnny said, Emma looked at him. "You knew?" Emma asked, Johnny smiled at her. "Dad, you really knew this?" Emma asked again. "Yeah." Johnny asked and she hugged him. Johnny looked at Robin and grabbed him into a hug as well. "Congratulations son." Johnny whispered as he let them go now. Baby stood next to Johnny now and smiled. "Let me see the ring." Baby said, Emma stuck her handout. "It's pretty. I never thougth this would be happening but I am happy for you both." Baby said and hugged them as well. As soon as Lewis and Penny came to congratulate them, people stopped staring and most of them came to congratulate them as well. It lifted up the tensions of the moment.

Robin was grinning now when his mother came to hug him. "You are crazy son." She whispered in his ear. "I love her mom." He whispered. "If you are truly sure about this, then I will support you." Rebecca whispered and smiled. He gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I'm very sure about this." He wshipered, she laid her hand on his cheek and then looked at Emma. "She's wonderful son, very pretty, she makes you happy. What else can I wish for?" She asked. "For grandchildren one day, not now, but one day." Robin whispered and Billy chuckled when he heard that. "Congrats son, you will make one great husband to my niece one day." Billy said and they hugged. "Thanks dad." Robin whispered, Billy let him go and looked at him. Then he started to smile and patted Robin's face a bit while Robin was grinning. "Now go and dance with your fiancé." Billy said and pushed him away, Robin turned to Emma who smiled at him. Rebecca looked at Billy. "He called you dad, didn't he?" Rebecca whispered as Billy grabbed her to dance with him. "Yeah and it feels good." Billy whispered. She giggled and gave him a kiss. "I'm happy you 2 get along so well." She whispered.

"I hope you 2 will wait with the wedding." Baby said as Johnny swayed a little with her while she looked at Emma and Robin. "After school mom, he asked me to marry him after school." Emma said as she smiled at her mother. "Good, that's mature. Where did you got the ring from?" Baby asked curiously as she looked at Robin now. "From Johnny." Robin said, Baby looked at Johnny who was grinning a little bit. "Have you been encouraging this?" Baby asked. "By all means, I didn't want to encourage him to do it now. He just couldn't wait with asking her, I made him promise to wait with the wedding for after school. That is most important for them now, the school, the Olympics, training. They need to focus on that. Besides, I didn't agree with this first. Your brother said that it is alright these days to be engaged for years." Johnny explained, Baby gave a sigh and shook her head. "He is like you sometimes. Too romantic. So you gave him the ring?" Baby asked. "Yes, and I gave him my blessing as well. The ring was my mother's." Johnny answered, Baby looked at him and then started to smile. Emma looked at the ring again. "It's so pretty dad, I will not lose it." She said, Johnny gave her a kiss on her head and smiled.

Emma and Robin went to dance again, Johnny gave a deep sigh and looked back at Baby. "Sometimes you are too romantic mister, but I can't be mad at you. I never could." She whispered and laid her hand on his cheek. He kissed her palm and smiled. "I'm happy Baby, I got you back and everything is as it should be. Even our oldest being engaged now, it feels right and I'm sure they are mature enough to wait with it all and that they will finish school and be famous with dancing, them taking over the school when we can't do it anymore." Johnny whispered, Baby kissed him and he kissed her back. The day went by and the dancing went on until late. Baby and Johnny went to his old cabin to spent their honeymoon night there. In 2 days they would go to California for a week as a sort of honeymoon trip. Baby had to cancel all the lessons from that week for it and the kids were going with them, including Robin. Which was, of course, to Emma's delight and because Johnny and even Baby couldn't say no to them. Now they're engaged. Eventhough Baby still thinks it's too early, but with time it will change.

 **Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it and that you want to know more. Let me know your opinion.**


	75. Chapter 75

**I do not own the characters from Dirty Dancing. Only the characters that I made up myself. This story is the sequel to Same People Different Story. I think the title is obvious. This story is 17 years after the first story, which means it's 2011. You will probably see some bits from the movie coming into this story.**

Writer's view

 **5 months later**

Baby walked around in the school, looking at the couples dancing while her hands were stroking her belly. Her bump was getting there, and since yesterday the baby is kicking. They first didn't want to know the gender, but eventually the doctor accidentally had let it slipped. It is a boy, so Emma's and Paul's wish is coming true. They wanted a brother. Johnny already is calling him junior, so Baby had a good guess that the name will becoming Johnny jr, but she didn't mind.

She actually hoped a little bit that the baby will be a copy from Johnny. "Very good Eugene. Now turn to the left and do the same." Baby said with a smile, he smiled at her. Johnny came back with Paul, he smiled at Baby and gave her a kiss when he was close. "Hello husband." She whispered and giggled. Paul hugged his mom and went upstairs. "When are Emma and Robin coming back?" Baby asked. "In about an hour I think." Johnny answered as he laid his hands on her belly, the baby kicked and Baby smiled.

Emma had bought a car when they came back from California, and she drives with Robin to the school every day. It's only a 20 minutes drive so they didn't need to stay on campus. Though Robin stayed most of the days at the school instead of at home. Billy had decided to move in with Rebecca and a few weeks ago they came with the news that Rebecca is pregnant. Billy is in heaven, and Johnny is looking forward to meet his 2 cousins. Penny gave birth to a boy, a wonderful and healthy boy. They named him William. Baby had about 2-3 months to go. Johnny's phone went off and he took it out of his pockets.

"It's Jack." Johnny said and gave her a kiss, he walked to the back and she smiled. "hello." Johnny said. "Hey Johnny." Jack said. "Hello Jack. You got any news?" Johnny asked. "We have a screener and we want you to see it. We also already have an article about the movie and you for some magezines and papers. I would like you to see it first. It's a good end for your career." Jack said. "Alright, I would love to see it." Johnny said with a smile. "Johnny?" Jack asked. "Yeah?" Johnny asked. "Are you really sure you want to end your career? I mean, this movie will be a break through, believe me, it will be big and win a lot of awards and it will stay in people's mind." Jack said.

"I know and that's the point, I want people to keep the movie in mind and seeing our life and them cherishing it. It might even bring us more customers here at the school." Johnny said, he heard Jack laughing a bit. "That's probably true. Hollywood will lose a big name though." Jack said. "Could be, but my place is here in New York, with my wife, and my kids. My baby will be born soon Jack, my career wouldn't let me be with him and I want to be with him when he does his first step, his first word, his first dance step." Johnny said. "It's a boy?" Jack asked. "Yeah, it's a boy." Johnny answered with a smile.

He looked at Baby and watched her for a bit. "Well, the screening is normally here at the studio but I guess your wife can't travel now so I arranged a movie theater close to your school. Next week, we've hired it, for you and your family." Jack said. "Is everyone welcome to see it?" Johnny asked. "Yeah, everyone. So give them all a call. You will need to do an appearance at the première though, but I will try to have the première organized in New York as well. I think fans would love to see you and the family in real. Have you seen the trailer?" Jack asked. "Yeah, we all have. It looks really good." Johnny said with a smile.

"So, we only need to know your opinion after you've seen the screener and then we can finalize the movie and make a date for the première." Jack said. "Alright, text me the details of the date, time and movie theater so I can let everyone know. I need to go now, need to help my wife." Johnny said. "Alright. I will see you next week." Jack said and Johnny ended the call. He went to tell Baby the news and as soon as Jack had texted Johnny the details, Johnny had send it to everyone. So, when the next week was there, and everyone is excited to see the movie, they went to the movie theater. "Isn't this excited?" Penny asked as she had little William on her arm. Baby looked at him and smiled.

"It is, very much so." Baby said. When everyone sat on a chair, Jack walked to the front and held a little speech. "So, if there is anything that you would like to see changed, write it down. We will look at all your suggestions." Jack said. Emma sat hand in hand with Robin next to Baby. Johnny laid his arm around Baby and smiled. The movie started. "Oh, they used the music we always used to listen to." Baby whispered, Johnny smiled and gave her a kiss. "Oh my." Emma said at a certain scene. "Mom, dad. Really?" Emma asked and Baby giggled. "It's hot, this scene should stay." Lewis whispered as he had hear Emma. The girls giggled.

When the movie was over, they watched the credits. They showed the note that Johnny wanted to have. A goodbye note and a thank you note to his fans and the movie industry. And also the thank you to Baby. His name was mentioned as producer and screenwriter. They showed that the movie is based on Johnny's real life. And then they showed a few bloopers. Baby giggled. "The title is perfect Baby." Johnny said with a smile, she looks at him and he kissed her. "I don't want anything to change, it's perfect. Including the note and the bloopers." Baby said and he kissed her again.

They got guided to the lobby and Jack walked to Johnny with a smile. "And?" He asked. "It's perfect." Johnny answered. "So you love it like this?" Jack asked. "Yeah, I saw you took some things out to keep it within the time but you kept to the timeline and it's perfect." Johnny said. "Don't change anything about it, but please put the deleted scenes on the DVD when it comes out on DVD." Baby said and Jack looks at her with a smile now. "Of course, and we will put the interviews you took on it as well. We are making a making off for the DVD." Jack said. "Great." Baby said and she grabbed his arm.

"I'm so happy to hear you both love it so much." Jack said. Johnny shook his hand. "I will contact you soon about the première and I will make sure you will get a special copy of the DVD. I'm going to talk to my team, getting the marketing going and making a date for the release." Jack said and smiled. He walked away and Penny came to Baby with Lewis, William laid on his lap. "The movie is great bro, I'm sure it will win awards. Maybe even an Oscar." Lewis said and smiled. Johnny smiled at him and looked at William. "Can I?" Johnny asked.

"Of course, he loves his uncle very much." Lewis said and Johnny lifted William on his arm. He began to smile and moved his little arms, Baby watched Johnny and smiled happily while her hands are on her belly. Emma and Robin walked to her parents and she smiled. "Mom, dad, the movie is amazing. I'm so proud of you that you want to show the world your life." Emma said and hugged her parents. They hugged Robin as well. "We need to go now, we need to train for the Olympics." Emma said. "Sure, go ahead. If you need anything, call me." Johnny said and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I will dad." Emma said, Robin hugged Johnny and they walked to her car.

"Look at them." Baby said with a smile. "I don't give it a year after their graduation that they will marry and Em will be pregnant." Penny said and Baby looked at her. "It would be so weird if Em gets a baby while her little brother will be about 5 years old." Baby said and Penny chuckled. "It is weird, but it is how it is and I am sure they do not want to wait too long when school is over." Penny said again. "I just have a feeling." She added. "Let's have dinner kids." Jake said and smiled. They nodded and went to a nice restaurant for dinner. They celebrated the movie and that it will be a huge success.

 **2,5 months later**

Johnny and Baby were at the premiére, they took Billy, Penny and Lewis with them for the red carpet. The rest of the family was already inside, waiting for the première to start. A few fans, who had won tickets, were inside too. Fans were screaming when they saw Johnny. Baby held her hands on her belly and Johnny held his hand on her back to support her. "You shouldn't have come with me Baby." He whispered while he waved at some fans. "I don't want to miss this." She whispered. He kissed her cheek and there were a lot of flashes. "Johnny!" Someone shouted, he looked around and saw Susan standing there with Thomas next to her. "Why don't we take her in? She's a friend of our daughter now." Baby whispered in his ear.

It was true, Susan and Emma spent much time together with Jesse. Who also got a ticket to watch the première together with Kevin. "Yeah, I don't see why that's not possible." Johnny whispered and gave her a kiss again. Johnny walked to Susan and Thomas and hugged her. Other girls were screaming again. "You want to come and watch the première? I guess Em and Jess would love it if you joined them." Johnny said with a smile.

"Really? Is that possible?" Susan asked with big eyes. "Yeah, anything is possible." Johnny winked and she flushed a little. Thomas chuckled about her face. "Come." Johnny said as he lifted the robe up, Susan and Thomas bucked and Johnny told them to walk to the door. He looked at some fans and grabbed some hands and signing some pictures while smiling at them.

"Cuz!" Billy said and Johnny looked at him. "Come." Billy added. Johnny smiled and laid his arm around Billy's neck as they walked to Baby. They waved and walked inside. Johnny told the security that Susan and Thomas were invited by him. The movie was going to start soon and they got guided into the room. "You want some snacks?" Johnny asked. "Popcorn please." Baby said with a grin. Johnny chuckled as he asked for popcorn. The room was full now, except a few seats, and the movie was going to start. When the movie ended, everyone applauded and stood up. "They love it." Johnny whispered with a smile as he looked at Baby.

"Oh." She whispered as she laid her hands on her belly. "What is it?" He asked, concerned now. "The baby is coming." She whispered. "Wait, now?" He asked. "My water just broke." She whispered and he looked down. "We need to go to the hospital now." Johnny said. Emma turned her head and saw her mom. "What is it mom?" She asked. "The baby is coming." Baby said and people close around, which is her parents, Billy, Robin, Lewis, Penny and Rebecca looked at her. "Make way!" Billy shouted and now people stopped clapping. Billy started to shoo people away so Johnny could lead Baby away.

"I'm going with you Baby." Marge said. "Yeah, and I want my daughter and Pen with me as well." Baby said. "Alright, I will make sure the rest of the family will get to the hospital." Billy said. "Thank you Billy, you are the best." Baby said and she laid her hand on his cheek. He smiled at her. Johnny patted Billy's shoulder. "Thanks cuz." Johnny said. "Anytime cuz." Billy said, Emma, Marge and Penny quickly followed Johnny and Baby outside to the car they were brought to the theater. Fans were still outside and they screamed when they saw them coming outside. They didn't paid attention to them as they stepped in the car. "To the hospital, now." Johnny said as Penny closed the door. The driver looked behind him. "Right away sir." He said as he saw the situation. He quickly drove to the hospital.

It took some hours, Johnny was worried about Baby as he saw her exhausted face. He pushed some hair back, she squeezed his hand again when she pushed. Emma and Penny stood at the side, Marge was holding Baby's other hand. And then the doctor held the baby and the baby started to cried. "Come." The doctor said and looked at Johnny. "Cut the cord, then it's officially released into the world by his father." The doctor said with a smile. Johnny let Baby's hand go, who is smiling at him while she was panting heavily. Johnny cut the cord and looked at his son.

"He's complete and healthy. Congratulations." The doctor said as he laid the little baby boy on the blanket that was laying on the table next to him. The nurse quickly packed him in the blanket and the doctor first helped Baby to get the placenta out. After that Baby laid more comfortable on the bed and Johnny was right beside her again. She smiled as he gave her a kiss while he dried her face for a bit. "You did great." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

The nurse walked to them and laid the little baby boy on Baby's arm. She smiled and was totally in awe. "Look at him sweetie." Baby whispered, the rest was out of the room now. They wanted to give Baby and Johnny their first moment alone with the baby. "He's beautiful Baby." Johnny whispered as his index finger stroked the little arm. "He's going to be like you." Baby whispered, Johnny kissed her again. "You already have a name for him, don't you?" Baby asked. "Yeah, Johnny jr." He whispered, Baby smiled as she looked at her baby boy again.

"Johnny jr it is. His nickname will be junior, you know that right?" Baby asked. "Yeah, but junior doesn't mind that." He said it in a baby voice. Baby giggled a bit and they kissed again. The others came back inside, the whole family came inside, and they all congratulated Baby and Johnny. Emma and Paul came to the bed. "Meet your big brother and sister junior." Baby whispered and smiled, they smiled as they watched their little brother. "Junior." Paul said. "Yeah brother, it means that his name is Johnny. After dad, but we will call him junior." Emma said and Paul smiled. "I like that." Paul said. "You want to hold him?" Baby asked. "I don't dare." Paul said, but Emma took him on her arms.

Robin watched her and fell head over heels again. Johnny smiled as he saw Robin's face. "Don't think about it yet." Johnny warned Robin this time. "Of course." Robin said and smiled. They hugged. When everyone has greeted junior into the world, Johnny shooed everyone away except for the kids. They enjoyed the family moment. "He choose a nice day to come out by the way." Emma said with a smile. "It's a date you will never forget, the whole world will know about this." Baby said and looked at Johnny with a smile. "Yeah, not only the movie will be great but junior is already famous without knowing it." Johnny said and gave junior a little kiss on his head. Baby looked at Johnny, he looked in her eyes. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too." He whispered and they kissed.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed the sequel, leave me a review if you want something to say about the story.**  
 **And lastly, I want to apologize for the mistakes, grammar and spelling errors that are in the story.**


End file.
